Una simple historia de amor
by VALE BLACK
Summary: UA, Aoshi esta desilucionado del amor, un corazon herido que no quiere volver a arriesgarse hasta que conoce a Misao, una chica que sin darse cuenta comienza a cambiarle las ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A:** Los personajes de Ruruoni Kenshin no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Una simple historia de amor.**

**Capitulo 1: Un corazón herido.**

_Al corazón de los seres humanos es en parte inconstante. Inconstante no en el sentido de que cambie constantemente de afectos hacia las personas que comparten la vida diaria, pero si en el sentido de que un corazón herido puede fácilmente llegar a curar sin dejar luego cicatrices. Ojala ese caso fuera el mío._

_No creo en el amor como un sentimiento que lo pueda desplazar todo, quizás debido a mi mentalidad pragmática prefiero pensar en el amor como una relación natural de atracción que se genera entre dos persona que comparten ideas y aficiones comunes, si a esto se le suma la atracción física y el pasar tiempo juntos, terminara dando como resultado una relación de tipo optativo que en muchas ocasiones lleva una dependencia no adecuada de la otra persona._

_Quizás eso fue lo que me ocurrió a mí. _

_La necesidad de encontrar en alguien en quien apoyarme, para que oyera mis problemas y me comprendiera me llevo a creer que estaba enamorado. Ahora que estoy escribiendo esto, me doy cuenta de lo ciego y equivocado que estuve. El amor simplemente no existe, y la verdad, es mejor que sea así. Los afectos sin compromisos son mil veces más seguros, por lo menos sabes que no te romperán el corazón._

Aoshi Shinomori cerró el cuaderno y volvió a prestar atención al maestro que no se cansaba de hablar. Dejo escapar un suspiro y se fijo en el reloj, por desgracia, aun faltaban diez minuto de tormento de esa estupida clase. Recorrió con la vista el aula casi vacía. Unos cuantos alumnos, incluido el, se habían dignado a tomar esa clase, le había advertido que era una perdida de tiempo, pero en parte para llevarle la contra a todos aquellos que le aconsejaron que no lo hiciera decidió tomarla. Ahora se arrepentía, pero ya era demasiado tarde y tendría que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. La hora avanzó lentamente, pero cuando llego el final de la clase se sintió gratamente aliviado. Dos horas libres le servirían para aclarar las ideas antes de regresar a clases.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, dejando que las ideas flotaran a su alrededor. ¿Por que la vida a algunas personas les tocaba tan difícil? Quizás era para todos igual, y solo el grado de madures hacia la diferencia.

-No deberías andar tan descuidado, podrías perder algo mas importante la próxima vez- volteo sorprendido por la interrupción, una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos verdes estaba parada frente a el, parecía bastante menor para ser estudiante universitaria, pero quizás fue de primer año. Ella le tendía su cuaderno de notas, sonreía algo cohibida hasta que el pareció reaccionar a tiempo para recibirlo y murmurar algo parecido a un gracias.- Que tengas un buen día.

La chica salio corriendo hasta perderse entre la multitud de estudiante que en esos momentos charlaban comentado las clases. ¿Qué haría aquella muchacha allí? Se encogió de hombros resignado, no era asunto suyo.

-Te dije que no deberías tomar esa estupida clase- le dijo un muchacho de cabello castaño algo desordenado- Es una pedida de tiempo.

-Callate Sano, tu ni siquiera tomas las clases interesantes- le dijo Aoshi mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Claro que lo hago, solo que a veces no logro motivarme demasiado. Pero hoy llegué a la hora- termino el chico con una sonrisa.

Sanosuke Sagara era un muchacho de veintidós años al igual que Aoshi. A diferencia de su amigo que haba vivido toda su vida en aquella ciudad, Sano simplemente había emigrado del lado de su familia para tomar "nuevos aires" como solía decir. Pero a pesar de lo independiente que se veía, Aoshi sabia que extrañaba profundamente a todas sus seres queridos.

- Eso es un milagro, y tienes razón, esa clases es una perdida de tiempo. Debería dejar de tomarla, pero no soportaría que mi padre volviera a decirme que me había advertido sobre la inutilidad de mis estudios.

Su gesto se volvió duro, al recordar la disputa de la noche anterior. Aoshi había sido el único hijo de un matrimonio lleno de problemas, su madre había muerto cuando el contaba con ocho años, desde ese momento se dio cuenta que la relación con su padre seria por decir lo alguna manera, algo difícil. Discutían constantemente, y consideraba a su hijo mas como un estorbo que como una bendición; durante años Aoshi hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para agradarlo, pero llegada la adolescencia se dio cuenta de que eso seria imposible y decidió hacer todo lo contrario, molestarlo hasta decir basta. Los castigos y las discusiones se sucedían unos tras otro, y aun le chico se preguntaba por que simplemente no lo había dejado solo, algo que hubiera sido mucho mejor para ambos.

-No deberías discutir con tu padre, Aoshi. No consigues nada- le dijo el castaño algo desanimado-. Me gustaría poder ayudarte, sabes que si quieres cambiar de residencia…

-No lo haré, Sano. Pero gracias por la oferta, el dinero que gano en el trabajo apenas me alcanza paro los estudios y no podría darme el lujo de comenzar a vivir solo nuevamente, por el momento.

-No te estoy diciendo que cooperes con los gastos, sabes que para mi no seria un problema que vivieras conmigo, por el contrario, me harías muy feliz.

-No- fue la respuesta rotunda del chico- Solo tengo que soportar dos años mas y seré libre.

-¿Tu padre aun no cambia de opinión con respecto a lo que estudias?

Aoshi soltó aún carcajada sarcástica y luego sonrió incrédulo a su amigo.

-¿Realmente esperabas que cambiara de opinión? Tonterías. Mi padre moriría antes de pensar que hago algo bien. El quería un medico en la familia, no un escritor.

- Es verdad. La diferencia entre una cosa y otra es bastante, pero sigo pensando que has decidido bien, amigo- le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. Aoshi jamás daría su brazo a torcer.

Otro de los grandes conflictos del chico con su padre fue la decisión de entrar a la universidad. Dueño e una gran inteligencia, Aoshi destaco sorprendentemente en la escuela, sin embargo su padre no prestaba mayor atención a los logros de su hijo. Cuando su padre le informo que pretendía que estudiara medicina, el mal humor de su hijo, abandonado por tantos años no se hizo esperar. El pensaba estudiar literatura, era lo que quería hacer. Le gustaba escribir y era lo que pensaba hacer en su vida.

Esa fue una de las peores discusiones que ambos tuvieron. Aoshi le recrimino todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos esos años después de la muerte de su madre. Su padre como castigo por su rebeldía decidió no ayudarlo con el pago de sus estudios. Desesperado el chico se marcho de la casa. Estuvo en casa de unos amigos durante unos cuantos días decidido a buscar un empelo y marcharse definitivamente de su casa: fue allí cuando la conoció a ella.

_Fue la misma luz que me saco de las tinieblas la que luego me enterró en los infiernos_.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

-Detesto este empleo- le dijo Misao a Okon mientras sonreía a un estudiante luego de entregarle su cambio- Siempre es lo mismo, y muy pocos son amables, la mayoría nos trata como si solo estuviéramos aquí para servirlos.

- Y en parte es cierto, amiga- Okon la miro compensaba- Terminaras acostumbrándote, siempre es así.

Misao Makimachi era estudiante de primer año de Biología, había tomado como la mejor decisión de su vida aceptar le trabajo de camarera en la cafetería de la universidad, pero después de dos meses de duro trabajo, algunos malos tratos, estudiantes odiosos que se le insinuaban e innumerables lesiones como quemaduras y algunas uñas rotas, se estaba arrepintiendo.

Con dieciocho años sentía que el mundo era un lugar aun desconocido para ella. La universidad le encantaba pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba aquella extraña sensación de miedo a lo que vendría. Observo a la multitud de estudiantes que pedían una y otra cosa y suspiro resignada. No creía poder soportar un mes mas en ese sitio.

Recordó, sin saber muy bien por que al muchacho de hacia un momento. Ella corrió luego de su clase para llegar a tiempo a cubrir su turno, si no lo hacia, Okon la regañaría, fue entonces cuando vio al chico que caminaba cabizbajo, el cuaderno resbalo de su bolso mal cerrado sin que el se diera cuenta. ¿Qué estudiaría?

Parecía un chico listo. Serio y bien parecido, seguramente medicina o derecho. Esos a veces eran los peores, se creían con el derecho de llevarse por delante a todo el mundo.

-¡Despierta, Misao!- Okon la miraba molesta y la chica se dio cuenta deque una muchacha, un poco de años mayor que ella la observa con gesto impaciente.

Definitivamente, detestaba ese empleo.

Sin embargo a veces tenía sus beneficios. En el había conocido a Soujiro.

-----------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Sanosuke se dejo caer en un de las sillas fuera de la cafetería, Aoshi lo imito mientas observaba detenidamente hacia la explanada que se veía al otro lado de la universidad. Daría lo que fuera por dejar ese día las clases y divertirse un rato, pero la responsabilidad estaba primero.

-¿Aun piensas en ella?

La pregunta de su amigo logro sacarlo de su meditación. ¿Si aun pensaba en ella? Pensó Aoshi con ironía. ¿Cómo podía sacarla de su cabeza y de su corazón? Necesitaba encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-A veces… supongo- dijo en tono frió, y sus ojos azules parecían tan inexpresivos como siempre.

Sanosuke suspiro resignado. Conocía a Aoshi desde los dieciocho años, cuando ambos entraron a la universidad. Desde un comienzo lo asombro y le llamó la atención el carácter serio y reservado del muchacho, sabia que era un privilegio que el lo considerara su amigo y que confiara en el, aunque casi nunca el le contaba todos sus problemas. Cuando ella lo dejo, Aoshi quedo destruido, fue la única ves que Sanosuke lo vio perder aquel aire frió e indiferente, lo vio sufrir, lo vio desesperado. Con el paso del tiempo su amigo había vuelto a ser el de siempre, sin embargo, dudaba que volviera confiar su corazón a alguna mujer.

Un par de chicas pasaron junto a ellos y miraron interesadas a Aoshi, le sonrieron pero el no respondió al gesto y siguió tan serio como hasta entonces, Sano les hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano mientras ellas se alejaban algo decepcionadas.

-Deberías salir con alguna chica de ves en cuando- dijo Sanosuke- Creo que te haría bien.

-No- Aoshi saco su cuaderno de notas y lo hojeo con desgana- No me interesa tener nada que ver con las chicas. Con una he tenido más que suficiente.

-Como quieras- le dijo el castaño molesto por la actitud del chico. Una muchacha de aspecto malhumorado salio de la cafetería y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Desean algo?- pregunto regalándole a Sanosuke una radiante sonrisa que sin embargo el chico sabia que no era del todo natural.

- Un jugo de naranja, por favor. ¿Y tu, Aoshi?- preguntó el chico a su amigo que perecía demasiado concentrado leyendo para prestarle atención a la recién llegada.

Levanto la mirada con desgana. Observo a la chica que tenía frente a el, y que en ese momento abrió mucho los ojos al verlo. Era la chica que le había entregado su cuaderno.

No podía explicar muy bien que le ocurrió, pero algo en el rostro de aquella chica le llamaba la atención, no es que no fue bonita, pero había algo más; quizás fueran sus ojos. Parecían hablar solos, sin necesidad de que ella abriera sus labios, tenía al sensación de que jamás podrían ocultarle algo, que podría leer en ellos como en un libro abierto.

-¿Aoshi?- lo apremio su amigo.

Con algo de vergüenza el chico se dio cuenta de que la muchacha seguía de pie frente a el, sujetando una libreta de notas y esperando a que el pidiera algo. Sentía la mirada de su amigo clavada en el y como la suya no se despegaba de los ojos de la muchacha, al fin bajo la vista regresando a sus apuntes.

-Lo mismo- dijo de mala gana.

Misao borro la sonrisa de golpe. Volteo molesta y camino con paso rápido hacia la cafetería. No se había equivocado, ese tipo era un arrogante.

-Podrías haberle dicho por favor- Sanosuke sonrió al ver que su amigo lo miraba molesto-. ¿Qué ocurre, Aoshi? ¿Acaso te gustó la muchacha?

-Callate- le espeto con una mirada fría- Solo me pillo de sorpresa.

-¿Por preguntarte si querías tomar algo? Eso si es una supresa. El gran Aoshi Shinomori sorprendido por una camarera de la cafetería- soltó una carcajada antes de continuar- Es guapa, deberías invitarla a salir.

-Me disculparé, ¿esta bien?- Sano sonrió y espero paciente el regreso de la chica, eso seria interesante. Ver como Aoshi intentaba agradar a una chiquilla.

------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

-Dos jugos de naranja- pidió Misao a Okon con mala cara. Tenia deseos de tirarle el maldito jugo en su arrogante rostro, pero eso no se vería muy bien y lo más probable seria que la despidieran. Estaba segura de que podría conseguir otro empleo, pero no quería que su madre se sintiera triunfante por su fracaso.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Omasu, otra de sus compañeras de clases y que también trabajaba con ella en la cafetería.- ¿Otro tipo intento propasarse contigo?

-No- dijo la mucha conteniendo la rabia-. Solo uno de lo típicos chicos insufribles que nos tratan como basura. Los odio.

-Guarda tu odio para después y llevales esto- le dijo Okon con una sonrisa entregándole la bandeja-. Date prisa, necesitamos ayuda.

La cara de desesperación de Misao logro ablandar el corazón de su amiga.

-Si quieres yo lo entrego por ti- le dijo Omasu logrando que la pequeña sonriera radiante-. Solo dime para quien es.

-Te deberé esto el resto de mi vida- le dijo al chica abrasándola con fuerza y a punto de tirar los dos vasos de jugo- Son los chicos que están en la terraza.

Omasu se asomo y miro a su amiga como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-¿Estas segura de que no se los quieres estregar tu? Son guapísimos.

-Pero el de cabello negreo es terriblemente arrogante. Te doy el privilegio. Si volviera a menospreciarme no podría contenerme y mantener la boca cerrada

Omasu sonrió radiante y camino feliz hacia donde se encontraban ambos chicos, al verla acercarse Sanosuke le sonrió de forma seductora logrando que se sonrojara.

-Sus jugos- dijo la muchacha algo avergonzada.

-Eres muy amable- Sanosuke le entrego el dinero mas la propina. Noto como Aoshi parecía algo contrariado por la ausencia de la otra muchacha, así que le sostuvo la mano un momento para que Omasu no se fuera aun y volvió a sonreír- ¿Por qué no ha venido la otra chica?

Los ojos de Omasu me posaron en Aoshi que volvió a bajar la vista molesto y tragó saliva. De verdad el chico era insoportable.

-Ha tenido que hacer cosas dentro. Así que me enviaron a mi a suplirla.

Sano la soltó y la vio alejarse sonriendo.

-Es una lastima- dijo bostezando- Quería verte en acción. Como te disculpabas por tu mal comportamiento con esa pobre muchacha.

-Pero no es posible- dijo Aoshi, sin embargo miro dentro de la cafetería, en ese momento la chica atendía a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban mas interesados en coquetear con ella que en ordenar algo. Noto como sonreía sin decir nada, pero en sus ojos brillaba la rabia y frustración que sentía por todo eso. No era capas de ocultar sus sentamientos y eso lo sorprendía.

Sin embargo el había sido un grosero. Venció la tentación de entra a la cafetería y disculparse inmediatamente, no sabia como podría reaccionar ella y no le hacia una gran ilusión tener publico. Quizás mas tarde…

Sanosuke observaba con atención el objetivo de su amigo. Esa muchacha había logrado sacar a Aoshi de su eterna y aparente tranquilidad. Sin embargo, otra mujer también lo había echo y lo había sumido luego en la desesperación. Pero no todas las chicas eran iguales, su amigo era un gran hombre y tal ves ella fuera una gran mujer.

Si eso era si, el lograra que la vida de Aoshi mejorara por fin.

---------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

La tarde se volvía cada ves mas fría, Aoshi se puso su chaqueta mientras caminaba rumbo a la cafetería. Miro la hora, ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, quizás aquella muchacha se hubiera ido ya a casa.

Apuró el paso, sintiéndose un poco tonto. Sano no había dejado de tomarle el pelo durante el resto del día, y ahora que por fin se había librado de el sintió la necesidad de ir hasta la cafetería para disculparse con la chica. Sostuvo el cuaderno con mas fuerza de la necesaria, y se avergonzó un poco al recordar que había estado pensando en ella parte de la tarde.

_Si el alma pudiera reflejarse ante nosotros, no cometeríamos tantos errores como los que cometemos. Sabríamos quienes nos aprecian y quienes simplemente desean aprovecharse de nosotros. Sin embargo en aquella joven, su alma esta reflejada a través de aquellos ojos verdes, como la esperanza. Sin darte cuenta como, comienzas a sentir la necesidad de hundirte en ellos pero sin temor a perderte. Conoces la seguridad que te da la sinceridad, te enseñan una paz que no conocías y te envuelven en algo mágico._

Sin duda era un idiota. La discusión con su padre lo había afectado muchísimo y al verla aquella mañana, al sentir que era disienta al resto de las mujeres que conocía lo había descolocado un poco y había estado escribiendo sobre ella. Como una musa inspiradora. Completamente inalcanzable.

En ese momento la vio salir corriendo de la cafetería. ¿Es que acaso esa criatura corría siempre?, al verla tan ingenua infantil despertó en el una gran ternura, logrado que sonriera Pensó en llamarla, pero se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabia su nombre. La siguió rogando que no fuera muy lejos, y sintió como un alivio extraño se apoderaba de el cuando ella se sentó junto a un árbol.

Aoshi se detuvo un momento tratando de recordar lo que tenia que decirle. Respiro profundamente y avanzó algunos cuantos pasos. Se sorprendió al ver una figura que avanzaba desde el otro extremo y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la chica que le sonreía feliz. El muchacho la estrecho en sus brazos y la beso posesivamente en los labios.

Una angustia nacida de ningún sitio le oprimió el pecho, giro sobre sus pasos y se marcho rumbo a casa. Ella tenia novio, y a el no debería importarle, sin embargo, lo hacia.

-----------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Bueno, primer chap de esta historia, soy nueva por esta sección así que no se como resulte, gracias de todos modos a quienes hayan leído, y por si les interesa la historia será actualizada todos los viernes.

Karito: Amiga del alma, mi hermanita. Como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta la historia prometida con tus personajes favoritos, espero no haberte decepcionado mucho, tus ideas fueron bases para las mías así que espero no me odies por los mil cambios hechos, espero te guste, sabes todo lo que te quiero, un beso enorme amiga, y gracias por todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón.**

_La tarde estaba comenzando a helar, miro nuevamente su reloj. Una hora de retraso. Cada vez esta mas preocupado, ella solía ser extremadamente puntual, algo tenia que haberlo ocurrido. Se puso de pie caminando de un sitio a otro para matar el tiempo y entrar un poco en calor, cada cierto tiempo observaba hacia la distancia para ver si ella llegaba._

_Los pasos rápidos en la acera lo hicieron voltear sorprendido, sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo al ver que ella se encontraba bien. Le sonrió pero ella no devolvió el gesto, tampoco se acerco a besarlo como solía hacer, por el contrario, permaneció a una distancia prudente. Fue en ese momento que entendió que algo malo ocurría._

_-Has tardado- dijo mas para romper el incomodo silencio que se había producido entre ambos. _

_-No iba a venir- ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos- Pero sabía que estarías esperándome, y que te preocuparías si no llegaba._

_Esta vez fue el quien se acerco hasta donde ella se encontraba, cuando fue a acariciarla ella marco las distancias._

_-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Estoy seguro deque algo te pasa. Tú no eres así._

_-Terminamos._

_Las palabras que salieron de los labios de ella lo dejaron sin saber que decir. Ayer todo había sido completamente normal entre ellos y hoy iba y le decía que ya no estaban juntos. Eso era imposible._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_- Ya te lo he dicho. Ya no estamos juntos- dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero la sujeto del brazo para impedírselo. Cuando lo miro parecía realmente molesta._

_-Debo irme. Suéltame._

_-¡No si antes no me das una maldita explicación de lo que esta ocurriendo! ¡No puedes dejarme así, sin saber que fue lo que ocurrió para que tomaras esta decisión!_

_Lo miro con desprecio, tomo un poco de aire y movió el brazo para indicarle que la soltara._

_-Me voy. Lejos- se aparto un poco más antes de proseguir-. Lo siento mucho, Aoshi, pero no puedo más con tus problemas. Necesito tener una vida. Quiero tener una vida y desgraciadamente en ella no hay lugar para ti._

_La rabia y la pena se mezclaron en un solo sentimiento. Deseaba remecerla para hacerla entrar en razón y a la vez abrasarla para no permitirle que se fuera de su lado. Sin embargo, como siempre se mostró frió y trato de controlar todo lo que sentía. La miro directamente a los ojos, algo que ella imito con gesto desafiante._

_- Dijiste que me amabas- le recrimino intentando controlar el temblor de su voz._

_-Desgraciadamente, querido, las palabras se las lleva el viento._

_Sin darle ninguna otra explicación, se dio la vuelta y se marcho._

Aoshi despertó agitado en la cama. Demoró unos cuanto minutos en asimilar donde ese encontraba y que era lo que había ocurrido.

Había vuelto a soñar con ella.

Se llevo las manos al rostro, algo sudado, le dolía la cabeza. Durante tres días había tenido el mismo sueño. Recordaba ese momento con tanta nitidez que le dolía; deseaba ardientemente que desapareciera para siempre de su cabeza, y de su corazón.

Observo la hora y se dio cuenta de que un era muy temprano para ir al trabajo, pero estaba seguro de que le seria imposible volver a dormir. Lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio, tomo su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir rápidamente. Era la única manera que conocía de desahogarse.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

-¡Levántate holgazana!

Los grito se Yahico lograron despertarla. Misao se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, pero estaba segura de que si no se levantaba enseguida, su hermano menor se encargaría de sacarla de la cama aunque que fuera a rastras.

Como presentía, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y sintió como le quitaban las mantas de golpe.

-¡Es sábado! Mi día libre, ¡Déjame en paz, Yahico!- le grito la chica mientras volvía a cubrirse hasta la cabeza.

-Que lastima- dijo el chico con voz apenada- Soujiro esta al teléfono. Le diré que estas muy ocupada para atenderlo en este momento.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Misao salto de la cama en dirección al salón, cuando se dio cuenta de que el auricular esta colgado, se volteo furiosa hacia su hermano que reía a carcajadas.

-¡Te matare, enano del demonio!- el chico corrió hasta encerarse en su cuarto dejando que su hermana gritara y amenazara desde fuera. Por lo menos ya la había levantado como su madre le pidió.

Cuando todo parecía volver a la calma, Misao mas tranquila se dio cuenta de que aparte de su hermano y ella nadie mas estaba en casa.

-¿Y mama?

-Salio temprano, dijo que no regresaría hasta muy tarde- dijo Yahico encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo también voy a salir, así que, que te aproveche el día.

Misao quedo sola en su casa. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando su padre estaba vivo todo era tan distinto… pero no se podía dejar dominar por la tristeza. Lo mejor que podía hacer era planificar algún panorama, con Soujiro habían quedado de verse aquella tarde en una de las calles principales del centro, quizás podía ir un poco antes a dar una vuelta por allí y comprar algunas cuantas cosas. Eso era perfecto.

Pensó en llamar a Omasu, pero seguramente su amiga pasaría el día con su familia, así que lo mejor seria ir sola.

Más feliz por tener algo que hacer, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para alistarse.

------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

-Tan puntual como siempre, muchacho- le dijo Seijuro con una gran sonrisa.

- Es parte del trabajo, además me gusta estar aquí- Aoshi se dirigió hasta donde el hombre se encontraba apilando unos cuantos libros- ¿Son nuevos?

-Si, llegaron ayer cuando estaba por cerrar, así que preferí dejar el trabajo para hoy. Además, se que te gusta encargarte de esto, hay algunos libros bastante interesantes. Puedes verlos cuando tengas tiempo y si gustas puedes llevarte alguno a casa.

Seijuro Hiko era le dueño de la librería en la que trabajaba Aoshi los fines de semana, además de ser su maestro en la universidad. Era un hombre de mediana edad que demostraba una gran energía y fuerza de ánimo. Al igual que al chico, le apasionaba la literatura, haciendo que congeniaran a la perfección.

Cuando Aoshi se marcho de su casa, encontró trabajo como dependiente en una de las tiendas cercanas. No era lo que mas le gustaba, pero por lo menos le alcanzaba para pagar sus gastos. Una tarde accidentalmente se encontró con Seijuro, el hombre había visto al chico un par de veces contemplando algunos de los libros de su tienda, así que platicaron sobre algunos de los títulos, interesado en saber que le habían parecido. Inmediatamente Hiko quedo asombrado de la gran capacidad de Aoshi, y lo invito a trabajar para el. Aquel fue unos de los mejores momentos en la vida de Aoshi.

Cuando las vacaciones iban tornando a su fin, Seijuro le pregunto si entraría a estudiar a la universidad. Desgraciadamente, Aoshi había decidido a su pesar no tomar las clases hasta que pudiera mejorar su situación económica. Hiko le aconsejo para que no dejara pasar un año, y que tomara la carrera de literatura, así que el chico se vio prácticamente obligado a contarle a Seijuro lo ocurrido con su padre.

Cuando al lunes siguiente regresó a trabajar, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Seijuro lo había matriculado en Literatura y que quería que tomara las clases. Podría seguir trabajando con el en la librería los fines de semana y los días que tuviera libre, pero no iba a permitir que una gran inteligencia se desperdiciara así como así.

En agradecimiento Aoshi se había convertido en un estudiante modelo. Desplegando su mayor capacidad en lo que hacia. Hiko se sentía orgulloso de el y eso era lo que mas lo satisfacía.

De eso ya iban cuatro años, y en ningún momento Aoshi se había arrepentido de aquella decisión. Seijuro había logrado ocupar el espacio vacío que su padre había dejado voluntariamente, era el quien lo aconsejaba y lo apoyaba para que continuara cuando las cosas se ponían algo difíciles. Como cuando ella lo dejo.

-Bueno, muchacho- dijo Seijuro dándole una palmada en el hombro- Hoy se me ha presentado un pequeño inconveniente, así que tendré que ausentarme.

-¿Tardarás mucho?

-Tal ves todo el día, quien sabes. Así que quedas a cargo, espero que no te deprimas si mi.

Hiko se alejo sonriendo. Podría confiarle a ese chico su vida.

------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Misao caminaba mirando las vitrinas y entrando a una que otra tienda. La verdad es que estaba un poco aburrida, pero entre estar sola en casa y pasear por una calle abarrotada de gente comprando, prefría la calle.

Un chico que paso a su lado le dio accidentalmente un empujón pero ni siquiera volteo a disculparse.

-Arrogante- murmuro en voz baja. La imagen del muchacho de la universidad se le vino nuevamente a la cabeza. Ya iban dos días desde aquel incidente y no lo había vuelto a ver.

Cuando Soujiro le preguntó esa tarde que le ocurría ella no quiso contárselo. No era que aquel muchacho le quitara le sueño, pero no podía negar que era guapo y que aquel aire frió y distante llamaba la atención. Incluso había pasado por el mismo sitio en que se habían visto por primera vez cada vez que le era posible, reconocía que aquello había sido un acto algo infantil, pero lo había justificado diciéndose que aquel chico serviría perfectamente como experimento científico.

Sonrió ante su propia estupidez y siguió caminando. Sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a una tienda de libros, los libros le encantaban. Mas ansiosa que otras veces, quizás por el aburriendo, entro despacio en la tienda. Busco al encargado pero no parecía haber nadie. Con cuidado comenzó a pasear por las innumerables filas de libros. Tomo algunos que le llamaron la atención y comenzó a hojearlos.

Aquello lograba relajarla y se sentía muy feliz. Busco algunos libros para comprar y selecciono un par para consultarle al encargado por ellos, estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se puso tras ella.

-Necesita ayuda, señorita- Misao volteo sorprendida al oír la voz a sus espaldas. Cuando vio de quien se trababa casi se desmayo de la impresión. El arrogante de la universidad.

Aoshi no sabia que hacer en ese momento. Aquella chica estaba frente a el contemplándolo asombrada con aquellos ojos que lo habían atormentado durante dos días enteros. Había tenido que luchar con el impulso de ir a la cafetería solamente para verla y disculparse y ahora allí estaba, de pie frente a el. Contuvo la respiración mientras ella seguía clavada en su sitio, muda de la impresión y aferrándose con fuerza a los libros que tenia en los brazos.

-Yo… yo…- Misao dejo caer accidentalmente los libros nerviosa, se arrodilló para recogerlos y se sonrojo muchísimo al encontrarse con los fríos ojos del chico que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Se puso rápidamente de pie y le tendió los libros a Aoshi, sin mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo con voz apenas audible-. Solo estaba mirando para ver que llevaría.

Aoshi seguía con la mirada clavada en ella. La muchacha llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una trenza pero de igual modo algunos mechones rebeldes escapaban de el y le enmarcaban el rostro algo pálido, haciendo que sus ojos verdes resaltaran. Sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho.

Misao estaba completamente incomoda. No sabia que decir exactamente. Ella no era jamás así de tímida, por lo general gritaba y decía lo que pensaba de todo el mundo, pero al estar frente a ese chico no sabía a donde se había ido su valor. Cuando en la cafetería el ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla, habían nacido en ella sus peores instinto asesinos, pero ahora que lo tenia allí, y que podía pagarle con la misma moneda por su arrogancia no sabia que hacer.

-Lo siento- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Aoshi, Misao lo miro extrañada- Por lo del otro día… en la cafetería. Fui muy grosero contigo. Pensé en ir a disculparme, pero…

Aquella simple confesión basto para que Misao olvidara todo el mal entendido. A pesar de todo, el chico no era tan arrogante. Le dedico una gran sonrisa que provoco cierta incomodidad en Aoshi.

-Soy Misao- dijo tendiéndole la mano- Misao Makimachi.

Aoshi se quedo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la chica, hacia apenas cinco minutos lo miraba con aparente pavor y ahora estaba allí presentándose y sonriéndole. Francamente era la mujer, mejor dicho la muchacha, mas desconcertante que había conocido en su vida.

-Yo soy Aoshi… Shinomori- le dijo algo dudoso mientras estrechaba ligeramente la mano que ella le tendía. Con algo de gracia se dio cuenta de que era una mano pequeña, como ella. Si no la hubiera visto en la universidad pensaría que era apenas una estudiante de escuela.

-Un gusto- dijo mientras el enseñaba los libros que estaban a su alrededor-. ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Si, los fines de semana- respondió mas seguro de si mismo. El no era de muchas palabras y al parecer esa chiquilla pretendía sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible.

-¡Que genial!. Debe ser emocionarte trabajar con tantos libros cerca- le dijo mientras observaba emocionada a su alrededor.

-Digamos que es… gratificante.

Misao sonrió nuevamente logrando que Aoshi se sonrojara levemente, pero al parecer ella ni siquiera lo noto porque se puso a preguntar entusiasmada sobre algunos de los libros.

-¿Podrías recomendarme algo?- pregunto sonriendo y tendiéndole un libro. Aoshi sintió como el mundo se abría a sus pies al recordar aquel momento.

_Atendía a unas cuantas jóvenes que habían entrado en ese momento a curiosear. Observaba distraído como recorrían algunos estantes sin prestar la menor atención a lo que hacían. Era extraño estar en aquel entorno tan infinitamente inspirador y permitir que lo profanaran de aquella manera. La molestia se abría paso en mi alma, pero preferí ignorarla. El sonido de unas suaves pisadas a mi espalda me sobresaltó. La visión más maravillosa que había visto en mi vida estaba justo frente a mí. Muchas veces había dudado de la existencia de las divinidades. En ese momento, estaba seguro que una de ellas se encontraba ante mis ojos; sonriendo, mirándome, logrando que mi mundo dejara de existir para concentrarse solo en ella._

_-¿Podrías recomendarme algo?- su sonrisa termito de destruir las barreras y dudas que albergaba en mi alma. Con solo una mirada, ella me había enamorado._

-Claro- le dijo mas serio de lo que pretendía. Misao se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud en el chico y se sintió culpable.

-¿He dicho algo malo?

¿Acaso aquella chica no se guardaba nunca nada? La miro un momento y pudo notar como sus ojos reflejaban lo culpable que parecía sentirse, estaba triste.

-No, Misao- Aoshi sonrió levemente- Tu no has hecho absolutamente nada malo.

-------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Esperaba nerviosa frente a la cafetería, no sabia muy bien porque había aceptado quedar allí con el.

Bueno, en parte si. Aoshi se había portado muy amable con ella en la tienda y la había invitado a tomar un café cuando cerrara la tiende a medio día. Misao realmente no veía nada malo en eso, podían ser amigos al igual que con Omasu, parecía un chico agradable.

Lo observo acercarse hasta ella. Caminaba a paso moderado y noto como algunas chicas lo quedaban mirando. Definitivamente aquel muchacho causaba estragos entre el género femenino, pensó, recordando con molestia a las chicas de la librería que no habían hecho mas que coquetear con el, pero para su sorpresa, Aoshi las mantuvo a raya, con suma cortesía pero sin darles la menor posibilidad.

-Me alegra que aceptaras venir- le dijo mientras le abría la puerta para que Misao entrara y le llevo las bolsas con sus compras. Buscaron una mesa algo apartada del resto. Misao observó detenidamente a su alrededor. Era un lugar muy acogedor, algo rustico y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que allí se encontraban era algo mayores o algunos cuantos lectores demasiado interesado en sus libros como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Suelo venir aquí para estudiar- le dijo Aoshi como intentado disculparse-.Si no te gusta…

-¡Me encanta!- dijo la chica sonriendo abiertamente-. Realmente eres una caja de sorpresas, Aoshi Shinomori. Hace dos días pensaba que eras el sujeto más insoportable de todo el mundo y hoy me encuentro contigo en una tienda de libros donde trabajas, me invitas a un café y…- Misao noto como el chico la miraba sorprendido. Había hablado sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba diciendo. Ella y su bocota.- Lo siento, yo…

-Esta bien- dijo Aoshi sonriendo levemente, algo que Misao le había visto hacer dos veces ese día-. Supongo que eres algo directa, pero no me desagrada. De verdad.

-Mi madre suele decir que si no cuido lo que digo o hago terminare sola y amargada, pero la verdad pienso que seria más amargada si no hiciera lo que quiero, ¿Qué piensas tú?

-Que tienes mucha razón, Misao- dijo logrando que sus ojos lo miraran sonrientes-. Me gusta tu manera de pensar.

Misao sintió como se sonrojaba ante el cometario, pero gracias al cielo una mesera se acerco hasta ellos para ofrecerles algo. Al parece Aoshi tenia razón por que la muchacha parecía conocerlo y le dedico una sonrisa que el no devolvió, sin embargo se mostró mucho mas amable que aquella ves en la cafetería.

-¿Por qué trabajas en la tienda?- pregunto la chica mientras revolvía su café. Aoshi estuvo en silencio un momento, y se encogió de hombros.

-Por lo mismo que la mayoría de los estudiantes que trabajan. Necesito el dinero y también mantener mi libertad.

-La primera vez que te vi pensé que serias incapaz de trabajar por nada. Creía que me considerabas demasiado poca cosa para hablar conmigo, sea como sea era una simple camarera.

-No tenía nada que ver con eso. Solo que… no suelo ser muy sociable- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su tasa de café-. Sanosuke Sagara, el chico con el que estaba, es mi mejor amigo, y el único, así que te imaginaras que muchas veces no se como tratar a las personas. Nuevamente me disculpo por eso.

-Olvídalo- dijo Misao sin darle importancia- Por cierto,¿Qué estudias?

-Literatura… -no alcanzó a termina de hablar por lo sorprendido que se quedo al ver que la chica comenzaba a reírse. Realmente no sabia como actuar con ella-. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Nada, solo que… me creerás que jamás se me paso por la cabeza que pudieras ser estuante de literatura. Pensé que tomabas derecho o medicina, pero jamás literatura.

-Mi padre tampoco se lo cree aun- contesto Aoshi y por primera vez sintió que el recuerdo de los problemas con su padre no le dolía tanto.

Misao lo observo un momento ladeando levemente la cabeza, aquella imagen logro perturbar los nervios del chico. No sabia explicar muy bien que le ocurría, pero a la vez esa muchacha lo exasperaba, lo perturbaba y lo encantaba. Cuando le sonrió olvido que el resto del mundo se encontraba allí y solo se concentró en sus ojos.

- Ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que tienes razón- dijo sin dejar me mirarlo- Tienes el aspecto de un escritor. Serio y reservado. Y de uno muy guapo por cierto- soltó una pequeña carcajada, Aoshi no sabia que decir… el sonido de un móvil lo sobresalto. Misao se apresuró a buscarlo en su bolso y a contestar a quien la llamaba.

-Ah, Soujiro…- dijo algo seria- Estoy en una cafetería… claro… nos vemos en cinco minutos… yo también.

Apago el aparato y miro a Aoshi con una expresión algo triste y culpable en el rostro.

- Era Soujiro, mi novio- dijo como para disculparse.- quedamos de juntarnos hoy y me espera.

- Entiendo- dijo Aoshi obligándose a decir aquellas palabras, nuevamente aquella sensación de malestar se apoderaba de el y se sentía aun mas mal por saber que no debería sentirse así.

- Gracias por la invitación. Me ha alegrado mucho saber que… bueno… no eres como yo creía- Misao sonrió mientras se ponía de pie-. Ha sido un gusto, Aoshi Shinomori, espero que si nos vemos en la universidad no te moleste si hablo contigo.

-Claro que no, para mi también ha sido un placer, Misao.

Rápidamente ella se inclino y lo beso en la mejilla antes de tomar las bolsas con sus compras y salir por la puerta de la cafetera dejándolo solo. Con algo de molestia se termino su tasa de café, busco en su bolso su cuaderno de notas y lo abrió sobre la mesa. Inconscientemente se llevo la mano a donde ella lo había besado al despedirse.

_La mejor manera de describirla seria como una tormenta de primavera_- comenzó a escribir rápidamente- _completamente imprevisible, pero a la ves fresca y alegre. La promesa de lo que viene, de lo que esta a punto de nacer. Definitivamente Misao Makimachi no es como el resto de las mujeres… y me alegro de que sea así…_

------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Fin del segundo chap y de verdad quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron, me tenia bastante poca fe así que me han dado bastante animo para seguir. Por supuesto también deseo agradecer a las que me dejaron su opinión, un millón de gracias, así que:

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Hermanita, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y como vez si actualicé a la semana (mujer de poca fe). De verdad agradezco tu apoyo, sabes lo importante que es tu opinión para mi, amiga, así que espero no desilusionarte. Un beso enorme, ciao.

**gabyhyatt**: En primer lugar muchas gracias por tu opinión, y en unos cuantos capítulos mas se sabrá que ocurrió realmente con Aoshi. Espero que te hay gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Alexandra Shinomor**i: Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión, me sube un montón el animo y espero que el chap no te hay desilusionado. La verdad es que tampoco me agrada mucho Soujiro así que te comprendo, y sobre Aoshi como ves si se pudo disculpar con Misao y ella lo tomo de maravillas. Nuevamente muchas gracias y espero nos leamos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Miara Makisan**: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, ya me siento un poquito mas segura de continuar la historia, espero te haya gustado el chap y que nos leamos la próxima semana.

**Medea of Scripio**: Un millón de gracias por tus palabras. Aunque no lo creas me tenia bastante poca fe ya que es mi primera historia en esta sección, así que me sentía bastante extraña. Espero te haya gustado el chap y por supuesto que nos leamos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Misao 21**: De verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que el nuevo chap te haya gustado y que no te desilusiones. Nuevamente muchas gracias y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Primeras confusiones**

-Tu ultimo ensayo me ha gustado muchísimo- dijo Seijuro mientras salía junto a Aoshi de la sala de clases-. No creí que tuvieras un concepto tan complejo del amor.

Seijuro miro de reojo al muchacho. Sabia que algo realmente importante le debía estar ocurriendo a Aoshi para que se reflejara aquel cambio en su forma de ver las cosas. No era un cambio extremadamente notorio, pero para alguien que lo conocía de tanto tiempo como el, aquellas pequeñas señales que le daba el joven le decían a gritos que su pupilo estaba abriendo su corazón nuevamente.

-Pensé que te gustaría que variara un poco- contesto encogiéndose de hombros-.Mi visión tan desapasionada ya debe resultarte aburrida.

-Claro. Pero no te negare que penseque tal vez ese cambio se podría deber a algo… o a alguien.

Aoshi entendió inmediatamente la indirecta de su maestro. No podía negar que desde el día que se había encontrado con Misao en la librería una simpatía desconocida había despertado en el.

La joven no le gustaba, de eso estaba segura, luego de lo que había ocurrido ya no podía sentirse atraído por ninguna mujer sin embargo…

_Mi alma se ha convertido en un desierto __árido e inhóspito. El amor es algo que me ha sido vedado, tampoco lo busco ya, y estoy seguro de que no lo volveré a hacer. Soy incapaz de amar a alguien_.

-Cambia esa cara, chico- le dijo Hiko sonriendo-. Mientras hagas bien el trabajo en clases, me da igual quien es tu musa.

-Dices tonterías- murmuró Aoshi.

-A tu edad yo también las decía y muchas veces, con el paso de los años estas tontería se convierten en verdades sorprendentes. Y las mujeres, muchacho, son para admirarlas.

Esa era una verdad innegable. Además, Misao Makimachi había rondado en su pensamiento durante cuatro días sin darle tregua.

El lunes cuando regreso a clase pensó en ir a visitarla a la cafetería por que no tenia ni la menor idea que era lo que la chica estudiaba, pero una mezcla de vergüenza y temor a lo que ella y Sanosuke pensaran lo retuvo. No presionaría al destino. Una casualidad la había llevado por primera vez a su vida, y otra le había permitido conocerla mas y disculparse.

La oportunidad llego como caída del cielo. Sentada tranquilamente en una de las bancas Misao esperaba mirando atenta a los estudiantes que salían, al verlo acercarse le sonrió y se puso de pie para correr a su encuentro.

Seijuro observo primero a la joven que se aproximaba hasta ellos y después a Aoshi.

-Entiendo- dijo sonriendo-. Creo que estoy de más. Si necesitas algo, estaré en la cafetería y luego en mi oficina. Que disfrutes de la compañía, muchacho.

Misao observo sorprendida al hombre que le dedico una sonrisa cuando paso a su lado, pero en ese momento se percato de que Aoshi la miraba, la alegría ilumino su rostro.

-Hola, Aoshi Shinomori- saludo entusiasmada-. Se que te estas preguntando que es lo que hago aquí. Bueno, la verdad es que hoy tengo libre en la cafetería hasta la tarde, y Omasu, mi amiga no puede comer conmigo por que ella si tiene turno. Además Soujiro no viene hoy a la universidad, así que pensé que quizás… si no tenias planes podríamos comer juntos- le dijo enseñándole una bolsita con lo que se suponía q era comida dentro-. He preparado algunas cosas, no es necesario que me acompañes si no quieres, de verdad…

-Encantado- respondió Aoshi notando su turbación-. Me encantaría comer contigo.

-Bien. Había pensado que podríamos comer en algún sitio que no fuera la cafetería. La verdad es que pasar tanto tiempo allí…uno termina por aburrirse.

-Entiendo. Conozco un sitio tranquilo. Quizás podríamos comer allí, nadie nos molestara.

Misao asintió sonriente. Ambos caminaron platicando tranquilos, mas que nada era Misao la que hablaba sin descanso y Aoshi el que oía. No podía negar que la energía que dispendia aquella muchacha le resultaba agradable. Reía con facilidad y no parecía mostrar malas intenciones, además cada ves que el la miraba en sus hermosos ojos aparecía un brillo que lograba ir derribado sus barreras emocionales.

El lugar del que Aoshi había hablado era un rincón apartado de las salas de clase. Unos cuantos árboles servían de refugio para escapar de la mirada curiosa de quien pasara por allí. Misao dejo algunas cosas en el suelo mientras se sentaba apoyándose contra el tronco de uno de los árboles y le sonrió como invitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

-Supongo que tu dignidad y tu orgullo no se verán afectados si te sientas un momento junto a mí. ¿Verdad?

-¿Siempre eres así de directa?- pregunto el.

-La mitad de las veces, si. Mi padre siempre nos hablo con la verdad y como ves, me lo inculco muy bien, pero a veces…

_Pero a __veces la verdad mata las ilusiones, logra arruinarnos la vida._

Misao lo observo detenidamente. No podía entender muy bien que le pasaba cada vez que miraba a Aoshi, pero estaba segura de que tras esa fachada tan seria y fría debía existir algo más. Quería que existiera algo más.

-¿Quien eres realmente, Aoshi?-dijo ella.

La pregunta lo descolocó un momento, pero luego de mantenerle la mirada por unos minutos suspiro resignado.

-Un alma errante. Demasiado pérdida para ser encontrada.

_La __primera ves que me describí de aquella forma, mi mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos. No tenía familia y mis sueños me parecían demasiado inalcanzables. Cuando ella apareció en mi vida todo pareció transformarse. Alegraba mis días y encantabas mis noches. Lentamente, sin que yo me fuera dando cuenta se convirtió en una parte de mi mismo; mi alma estaba unida a la suya, mi corazón estaba en sus manos, sin embargo una tarde, ella decidió que nada de eso era importante. Se alejó de mi vida, dejo mi camino en penumbras. Aun sigo perdido en el camino._

-Un alma errante- repitió Misao mirándolo fijamente-. Eso suena a algo demasiado triste.

-La vida es triste, Misao. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta.

Así que ese era el verdadero Aoshi Shinomori, pensó Misao. Algo terrible debía haberle ocurrido en su vida para que tuviera esas perspectivas. La fachada de chico insoportable solo le servia para ahuyentar a las personas, pero ella no era cobarde, quería conocer mas sobre el y conseguiría que por lo menos el la aceptara como amiga.

-Amargado- le dijo con una sonrisa logrado que el la mirara ceñudo-. Es la verdad, a si que me mires así.

Comenzó a sacar todo lo que había llevado y le tendió al chico un emparedado y una lata de jugo.

-No soy muy buena cocinando, así que en ves de arriesgarme a envenenarte te prepare esto. Se que no lucen muy bien pero te aseguro que no saben tan mal.

-¿Esto es comestible?- pregunto Aoshi observando lo que tenia en la mano. Tiene aspecto venenoso.

-Claro que no, tonto- le dijo ella molesta-. Además me levante temprano solo para prepararlos. Deberías estar agradecido Le había pedido a mamá que cocinara algo pero tenia mucho trabajo y salio temprano y… se olvido.

Cierta tristeza se hizo visible en los ojos de Misao, pero rápidamente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios borrando todo rastro de la tormenta que se había avecinado unos segundos atrás.

Sin embargo esta no paso desapercibida a Aoshi. Misao era una muchacha alegre, pero estaba seguro de que algo en su vida la entristecía, mucho. La desconocida necesidad de ayudarla surgió dentro de el. No quería verla triste, así que sin pensarlo mucho dio un mordisco a su emparedado ante la mirada expectante de la muchacha.

Aoshi mastico despacio y trago al fin.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?

-Esta bien, mientras te lo comas con los ojos cerrados no hay problemas.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la chica suavizando la expresión de molestia que quería aparentar.

-Te invito a comer y te burlas de mí. Creo que no lo haré nunca mas, Aoshi. Eres insufrible.

-Era un cumplido- le dijo terminando de comer-. Veo que no comprendes el mensaje implícito de las palabras.

-Si, claro- le dijo sentándose junto a el-. ¿Con el que salías hoy de clases es Seijuro Hiko?- preguntó intrigada.

-Si, ¿lo conoces?

Misao estaba apunto de decirle que no lo conocía personalmente, pero que iba a comer todos los días a la cafetera y que Okon se esmeraba mucho en atenderlo y no permitía que ninguna de ellas lo hicieran. Omasu y ella estaba segura de que a Okon le gustaba aquel maestro, pero cada vez que ellas se lo habían preguntado las había mandado a hacer tanto trabajo que preferían quedarse calladas.

-No, pero ¿sabes si es casado?

Si la pregunta sorprendió a Aoshi no lo demostró. Se limitó a tomar un trago de su lata de jugo antes de mirarla seriamente.

-No, pero tampoco esta interesado en ello. Además es demasiado mayor para ti, por si te interesa.

Misao comenzó a reír dándole a entender al chico de que nuevamente había dio algo tonto.

-Claro que a mi no me interesa Seijuro, pero a una amiga mía si. Además, recuerda que yo tengo novio.

Su novio.

Aquel simple comentario hizo poner a Aoshi nuevamente los pies en la tierra. Misao estaba en ese momento con el porque no tenia a nadie mas con quien pasar el rato. No era que el le importara realmente.

-Y tú, Aoshi, ¿tienes novia?

El recuerdo de aquella época de su vida que ahora le parecía tan lejana le provocó un dolor que creía enterrado. La había amado desesperadamente y sin embargo nada de lo que había hecho la había mantenido a su lado.

-No. Ahora no.

La respuesta dura y la expresión fría en sus ojos bastaron para que Misao se diera cuenta que había hablado de más. ¿Así que si había existido aún mujer en la vida de Shinomori? Si había sido de esa forma el recuerdo no era agradable.

-Lo siento- logro decir Misao con arrepentimiento. No quería que el chico se enojara con ella.

-No es nada. No tenias por que saberlo.

Misao se arrodillo frente a el y le sujeto el rostro entre las manos. La expresión de asombro y terror que puso Aoshi lograron hacerla sonreír.

-¿Qué… que haces, Misao?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma- dijo ella-. Quiero saber como es la tuya.

Realmente es chica estaba demente, pero algo en ella lograba calmar parte del dolor que se había despertado minutos antes. Aoshi seguía con los ojos fijos en los verdes de Misao que lo observaban con detenimiento. Podía sentir como se perdía en ellos y lentamente el espacio se fue haciendo pequeño, quedando solamente a ellos dos.

- Si eres un alma errante y perdida, ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de encontrarte? – le susurro Misao.

Sin darse cuento como, Aoshi la sujeto de la cintura para acercarla aun poco mas a el. Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Misao que ya no sonreían, sentía su respiración lenta y pausada. Nuevamente la miro a los ojos y percibió como ella también parecía encontrarse en aquella extraña situación de no saber que hacer. Despacio, sin apresurase demasió fue acercando su rostro hasta el de ella.

-¡Sabia que estarías escondido acá!- dijo Sanosuke sonriendo al ver a su amigo, pero al encontrarse con Misao que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos se dio cuenta del error que había cometido-. Yo… lo siento. No tenia idea de que no estabas solo.

Misao se aparto del lado de Aoshi con las mejillas rojas. Aoshi parecía conservar su eterna tranquilidad pero algo en sus ojos indicaba que no era del todo dueño de sus emociones

-Me alegra mucho verte, Sano- dijo lo mas calmado que le fue posible- Creo que no he tenido el gusto de presentarte a Misao Makimachi.

-Un gusto- le dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano y rogando que la tierra se la tragara-. Recuerdo haberte visto en la cafetería.

-Claro. Yo soy Sanosuke Sagara- dijo el chico que miraba alternativamente a Aoshi y a Misao-. Soy amigo de Shinomori, estudio informática.

-Estábamos comiendo- dijo Aoshi como para disculpar el encontrase en ese lugar con Misao-. No queríamos ir a la cafetería.

-Entiendo- dijo el castaño-. Me encontré con Seijuro que me comento que no comerías con nosotros, pero no me alcanzó a decir nada más porque una señorita llego a meterle conversión, y ya sabes como es. Me dejo relegado en un segundo plano.

-Creo que debo irme- Misao se puso rápidamente de pie y le sonrió a Aoshi- Gracias por acompañarme. Nos veremos luego, un gusto conocerte Sanosuke, adiós.

Sin más salio corriendo rumbo a la cafetería mientras Aoshi la observaba alejarse. Cuando volvió a fijarse en su amigo vio que sonría.

-¿Así que ella es la musa inspiradora de la que me hablo Seijuro?- pregunto Sano a un molesto Aoshi-. Vaya que vas rápido, amigo. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si yo no hubiera llegado?

La pregunta de Sanosuke también se la hacia Aoshi. Si su amigo no hubiera llagado la habría besado. Se maldijo mentalmente por lo débil que era. Misao Makimachi le estaba cambiando los esquemas, no sabia que podía esperar de ella. Era tan impredecible que lo volvía loco. Cuando lo había mirado de esa manera noto como su razonamiento lógico y practico se había ido al tacho de la basura. Se había olvidado de que Misao tenia novio, de que era mucho menor que el y de que el no estaba interesado en ella ni en nadie.

-Nada- respondió restándole importancia al asunto-. No hubiera sucedido nada.

-Como quieras, amigo- le dijo Sano con una sonrisa-. Pero recuerda esto, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, así que puedes hablar lo que gustes.

-------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

¿Qué demonios se suponía que había hecho? ¿En que estaba penando? Misao paseaba nerviosa de un lado para otro fuera de la cafetería. Durante toda la tarde había esperado nerviosa a que en cualquier momento Aoshi cruzara la puerta de la cafetería y le exigiera una explicación, explicación que ella aun no tenía.

La verdad que en un comienzo lo había tomado como un juego. Aoshi era tan serio que le agrado verlo descolocado por su actitud, pero luego todo había cambiado. Habían estado tan cerca y lo peor de toda era que ella había deseado desesperadamente que la besara.

-Desgastaras el suelo si no dejas de pasearte así.

Levantó los ojos sorprendida y noto como se sonrojaba de inmediato al ver al chico que permanecía de pie con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Aoshi… -logró decir Misao.

-Pensé que tendrías que irte sola a casa, ya es tarde y quizás… te gustaría tener un poco de compañía.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió hoy- dijo Misao atropelladamente-. Se que a tu amigo le debe de haber parecido fatal, mi intención…

-Yo no lo lamento- le dijo Aoshi tan serio como de costumbre-. ¿Y que me dices? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Misao estaba punto de aceptar cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba.

Soujiro Seta, su novio desde hacia unos meses camino con paso tranquilo hasta donde ella lo separaba. Sonreía despreocupadamente y su mirada se cruzó por un momento con la de Aoshi que se sintió repentinamente molesto.

-Soujiro- Misao se acerco hasta el y dejo que la besara sintiéndose increíblemente incomoda, sentía los azules y fríos ojos de Aoshi fijos en ella y tenia ganas de correr y esconderse en algún lugar donde no pudieran encontrarla y llorar hasta que no lo quedaran mas lagrimas.

Se aparto con una sonrisa insegura en los labios, y miro a ambos jóvenes.

-Soujiro, me gustaría presentarte a un amigo, Aoshi Shinomori, te he hablado sobre el, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que si- dijo Soujiro tendiéndole la mano a Aoshi que la apretó levemente-.Misao no paraba de hablar de ti el otro día, creo que trabajas en una librería a la tenias muy impresionada.

-Si. Ese día tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos- respondió Aoshi bastante serio, algo que a Misao no le paso desapercibido.

-Aoshi- dijo con una sonrisa que al chico le resulto terriblemente falsa comparada con la inquietud que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes-. Este es Soujiro Seta, mi novio.

A pesar de que Soujiro sonreía un leve desafió se reflejaba en sus ojos. Aoshi comprendió enseguida que no confiaba para nada en la relación de amistad que el había comenzado con Misao, sabia que no había nada de que preocuparse, pero la sonrisa del chico le indicaba que no le permitirá que se acercara a su novia.

-Bueno, Misao. Creo que lo mejor será irme- volteo sin espera una respuesta de su parte, no quería que las cosas se complicaran aun mas.

-Aoshi, espera.

Ella llego a su lado, quería explicarle, sentía que lo estaba traicionado por no haberle dicho que Soujiro la iba a buscar todos los días al trabajo.

-Vete- le dijo con tono serio perno no era frió como de costumbre-. Te están esperando.

Misao sintió ganas de llorar por no ser capas de decirle nada más. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza pero se sentía incapaz de llevarla a palabras.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?- pregunto ansiosa.

-Mañana es demasiado lejano, Misao- dijo con tono cansado-. Que estés bien.

Lo vio alejarse sintiéndose peor que en toda su vida. Soujiro se acerco hasta ella y la abrasó.

-Ya se hace tarde. ¿Por que no vamos por tus cosas y te invito a cenar?

Misao se limito a sonreír, no podía entender que le estaba pasando. Ella amaba a Soujiro, lo amaba profundamente, pero Aoshi Shinomori estaba cambiando su forma de ver la vida por completo. Lo había odiado con solo verlo unos minutos y ahora, luego de pasar un par de horas juntos no poda dejar de pensar en el.

Soujiro la tomo de la mano caminando a su lado en silencio. Durante tanto tiempo aquellos momentos en que estaban solos y en silencio habían sido tan importantes para ella.

Había conocido a Soujiro a los pocos días de entrar a trabajar en la cafetería. Recordaba perfectamente que un grupo de chicos la había estado molestando, pero Soujiro había llegado justo a tiempo para protegerla y desde ese momento la admiración hacia el había ido en aumente. Salieron como amigos durante unos cuantos días, cuando el se le declaro Misao no lo podía creer, jamás había imaginado que un chico como Soujiro se pudiera fijar en alguien como ella, infantil y demasiado extrovertida, sin embargo esos meses le había demostrado con creces que su relacione era maravillosa.

Hasta que Aoshi apareció en su vida.

Con Soujiro su vida se había vuelto estable. Después de la muerte de su padre sintió que el mundo se le caía a piadazos, sin embargo el chico la hacia sentir segura y querida. No existían las preocupaciones y dejaba que la tranquilidad llenara su mente. Sin embargo cada vez que esta cerca de Aoshi una excitación extraña parecía hacer presa de ella. No podía saber jamás en que estaba pensando, su expresión era fría y distante pero cuando abría la boca decía cosas que la sorprendían muchísimo. No era un chico como el resto y eso le resultan emocionante. El hecho de esperar siempre algo mas la mantenía alerta, y como decía Omasu, la verdad es que Aoshi era un joven bastante guapo y a ella no le pasaba totalmente desapercibido.

Llegaron a un restaurante bastante sencillo, Misao fingía oír lo que Soujiro le estaba contando pero no era realmente capas de prestarle atención, no después de lo mal que se sentía por lo ocurrido esa tarde con Aoshi. Si ella tenia novio no tendría que haber deseado que el la besara, sin embargo había sido así.

-¿Que ocurre, Misao? Pareces muy desconcentrada- le pregunto el chico con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mano.

-Nada- se apresuro a mentir misao-. Creo que el día de hoy fue algo agotador. Solo tengo un poco de sueño.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, hablando de lo cotidiano pero Misao se dio cuenta de que Soujiro evitaba a toda costa llegar al tema de Aoshi, y temía que fuera porque sospechara algo.

Camino a casa de la joven, su novio la detuvo un momento obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Es el, verdad?- pregunto completamente serio.

-¿Quién es que?- Misao no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Shinomori. Es el quien ha provocado este distanciamiento entre nosotros.

Misao sintió como todos sus miedos se hacían reales. Soujiro había notado su desasosiego y lo atribuía la repentina amistad con Aoshi.

-Las cosas no son como tu crees- le dijo intentando contener las lagrimas-. Pero hay algo que debo contarte, no creo podré mirarte nuevamente a la cara si no lo hago…

---------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Aoshi terminaba un informe para el día siguiente. El trabajo le ayudaba a no pensar en Misao y en Soujiro Seta que seguramente estaría en esos momentos junto a ella.

Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su trabajo. Espero a ver quien era pero al oír que se repetían se puso de pie para ir a abrir.

-Debe ser para ti- dijo Saito de mala manera-. No quiero a ninguno de tus amigos en casa.

Aoshi solo se limito a dedicarle una profunda mirada de odio a su padre. Solo dos años, dos años más y esa pesadilla habría terminado.

La imagen con al que se encontró al abrir la puerta lo dejo sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Misao lloraba desconsoladamente y se lanzó a sus brazos abrasándolo con fuerza.

-Todo se ha terminado. Por mi culpa todo se ha terminado- le dijo antes de romper en nuevos sollozos.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Espero les hay gustado el tercer capitulo, como ven las cosas han ido avanzando entre Aoshi y Misao pero aparecerán todavía algunos pequeños problemitas. Por supuesto agradezco a todas las que leyeron y a las que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme su opinión así que:

**Gabyhyatt**: Gracias por tu comentario, como ves Aoshi ha ido cambiando un poco su manera de ser, pero Misao no lo esta pasando tan bien. Más delante se sabrá mas sobre la ex novia de Aoshi y que paso realmente. Espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Hermanita, me alegra te hay gustado el chap anterior y este lo acabo de terminar ayer en la noche por lo que me era imposible contrate nada, además tienes que aprender a ser paciente. Como ves Soujiro y Misao han tenido un pequeño problema, sobre la novia de Aoshi se sabrá más en los próximos chaps. Responsablemente cumplí con todas mis historias y olvídalo, no voy a dejar le royai (jajaja). Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Miara Makisan**. Me alegra muchísimo que te hay gustado el chap anterior. Como ves la relación de Aoshi y Misao ha ido mejorando pero aun se presentaran algunos cuanto problemas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, tanto tiempo. En primer lugar tengo que disculparme por lo desaparecida que he estado, pero sabes que me lleno de cosas y luego ando como loca.

Me alegra muchísimo que te hay gustado esta historia, me tenia bastante poca fe, pero veo que por lo menos creo que no lo he hecho del todo mal. Espero que este chap también te haya gustado, como ves las cosas no están tan mal aun (yo y mi tendencia a complicarlo todo), pero surgirán luego algunos problemas pero también cosas buenas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero nos sigamos leyendo. Un beso amiga, que estés bien y espero hablemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**** Confesiones y una noticia inesperada.**

Aoshi miro sorprendido a la chica que lloraba desconsolada y se aferraba a el con fuerza, no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, nunca había sido bueno intentando entender a las personas, menos a las mujeres.

-Misao… - susurro intentando que ella se calmara un poco-. Ya, tranquila.

Le acarició el cabello sedoso y sintió como se le iba humedecido la camisa, oyó los pasos a su espalda que le indicaron que su padre estaba allí.

-¿Que te dije?- le pregunto molesto Saito a su hijo, la mirada de rencor de Aoshi hubiera intimidado a cualquiera menos al hombre que tenia al frente.

-Ahora no- dijo en tono cortante-. Hablaremos después.

Estaba seguro de que el después desencarnaría una discusión horrible, Saito no le perdonaría tan fácil que hubiera desobedecido sus ordenes, pero no podía pedirle a Misao que se fuera de su casa por que a su padre no le agradaban sus amigos. No en las condiciones en las que elle se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Vamos- le dijo mientras la guiaba con cuidado hasta su cuarto. Sabía que estar a solas con ella no seria lo más adecuado pero tampoco le apetecía sacarla fuera en ese estado y no permitiría que Saito la importunara.

-Yo… siento mucho haber venido de esta manera- le dijo la chica por fin calmándose un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos y tomar un poco de aire.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero el color verde de estos destacaba enmarcado por sus pestañas oscuras las cuales estaban salpicadas por resplandecientes lágrimas. A pesar de la situación Aoshi no pudo pasar por alto de que estaba muy bonita así.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?

-Soujiro… - dijo Misao y soltó otro sollozo pero no rompió a llorar-. Creo que no volverá conmigo.

Cierta molestia se apoderó de el. No podía creer como aquel idiota se había atrevido a dañar de aquella manera a la chica, no entendía como Misao podía estar sufriendo así por el. Sin embargo era lo lógico.

- El estaba muy molesto cuando le conté… cuando le dije que no había sido del todo sincera con el. Sabia que se molestaría conmigo, pero no podía mirarlo a la cara sintiéndome así de mal, no pensé que me dejaría.

-Tranquila, seguramente mañana se pensara mejor las cosas y tratara de solucionarlas- le dijo Aoshi mientras le tomaba la mano para brindarle apoyo. Misao lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hasta tu sabes que eso no es cierto- le dijo bajito- pero gracias de todos modos.

Se seco las lágrimas que aun corría por sus mejillas, pero aun así sonrió.

-¿Como has conseguido llegar hasta aquí?- le preguntó al fin Aoshi. Esa era la primera pregunta que había surgido en su cabeza, muy pocos sabían su dirección, Sanosuke y Seijuro, el resto eran solo conocidos y no tenia intención de que lo fueran a visitar.

-Lo lamento yo… bueno, necesitaba hablar con alguien y en la primera persona en la que pensé fue en ti, llame a la librería de Seijuro Hiko, creo que casi lo mate de una impresión al llamarlo a esta hora, toda alterada y pidiéndole tu dirección, aun así el me la dio y bueno, aquí estoy.

Aoshi no podía negar que cierta satisfacción se apodero de el cuando supo que Misao había pensado en el. Ella lo miraba con aprensión, como esperando a que la regañara por su atrevimiento.

-¿Estas enojado?- preguntó la joven con un nudo en la garganta.

-Claro que no, Misao- una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-.Pero me asuste mucho al verte en este estado.

-Debes pensar que soy una tonta- dijo avergonzada-. Ponerme así por un chico.

Los recuerdos de su propia desesperación, las largas noches en vela y los días interminables acudieron otra vez a su mente. Había deseado morir para no seguir sufriendo de esa manera, que Misao se sintiera mal por que Seta la había dejado era lo mas comprensible del mundo.

-Es normal que te sientas triste- Aoshi la miro un momento antes de clavar la mirada en el piso-. También lo he pasado mal, se lo que se siente.

Misao noto por primera vez un reflejo de dolor en los ojos del muchacho, la expresión impasible de Aoshi parecía reflejar el pesar de años atrás. Sabía que algo terrible debía de haberle ocurrido para que se mostrara así, ¿pero que?

- ¿Ella te dejo?- pregunto tímidamente, sabia que el riesgo era enorme, perfectamente Aoshi le podía pedir que se fuera de su casa y no dirigirle más la palabra. En esos pocos días que llevaban conociéndose se había dado cuenta de lo reservado que era con su vida privada. Al parecer ni siquiera Sanosuke Sagara, que era su amigo conocía todos los detalles de lo que Aoshi pensaba o sentía.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos hablo, Aoshi seguía absorto en sus pensamiento, lejos de la realidad, Misao solo lo observaba, callada y atenta a cualquier indicio de enfado de parte de el.

_La tarde era calida a __ pesar de que el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, fundiéndose con el océano y arrancando matices dorados a las olas que morían a nuestros pies. Caminamos durante mucho rato, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, pero a la vez profundamente unidos por lo que sentíamos. El roce de su cabeza en mi hombro lograba darme una tranquilidad que en el pasado había creído perdida. Era feliz._

_-Te amo- murmuro aferrando aun mas su mano a la mía-. Te amo tanto que a veces siento que me duele. Prometo estar toda la vida contigo, prometo que mi corazón siempre será tuyo, que te buscare hasta el final de mis días. ¿Me prometerías lo mismo?_

_Una sonrisa asomo a s__us labios y creí en la sinceridad de sus palabras. Busque sus labios con ansiedad, neutras promesas iban mas allá de simples palabras._

_-Lo prometo._

_Sin embargo, las palabras se las lleva el viento… las promesas pueden romperse._

-Si- dijo Aoshi en forma fría-. Me dejo, pero ya va mucho tiempo de aquello.

Sin embargo todo ese tiempo no había servido para curar sus heridas, prensó Misao. ¿Qué clase de mujer seria la que pudiera despertar algo así en Shinomori? Parecía tan distante y frió, casi impenetrable. ¿Qué clase de mujer seria capas de romperle el corazón de esa manera?

-Lamento haberte traído recuerdos tristes- dijo Misao algo seria-. Se que no te gusta hablar de tus cosas, y en cambio voy y te pregunto miles de cosas, debería aprender a quedarme callada.

-Esta bien, Misao, no me molesta que seas así.

Los golpes en la puerta de su cuarto los sobresaltaron un poco. Aoshi haba olvidado que Saito también esta en casa.

-Basta por hoy- dijo molesto-. Ya es tarde.

Misao lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos, se puso se de pie y le sonrió.

-Lamento si te he causado algún inconveniente, Aoshi. No quiero ser un problema para tu padre.

-Descuida- le contesto con una sonrisa triste-. El problema para el no eres tu, soy yo.

Las palabras del chico la dejaron aun mas confundida. Ahora, un poco mas tranquila pudo observar la realidad que la rodeaba. Aoshi prácticamente pasaba todo el día en la universidad y el fin de semana en la tienda de Hiko, en sus conversaciones jamás había hablado de su familia, la cual al parecer se reducía a su padre que por lo visto no tenia la mejor relación del mundo con el chico. ¿Cuántas cosas mas tendría que ir descubriendo de Aoshi antes de llegar a conocerlo realmente? Si es que llegaba algún día ha hacerlo.

-Vamos- le dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta y buscaba otra para tendérsela a Misao- Te vendrá un poco grande pero ya es tarde y la noche es fría. Te acompañare a casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados.

-Lo dudo- murmuro Misao, pero se sonrojo al ver que Aoshi la observaba y que seguramente la había oído-. Mi madre trabaja hasta tarde, es una excelente diseñadora y adora su trabajo, pero le consume muchas horas la día, y mi padre… bueno, el murió hace un año.

Nuevamente de las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. El recuerdo de su padre seguía siendo un dolor constante, pero Misao logro mantenerse tranquila y no se permitió llorar.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo el con pesar-¿No tienes hermanos?

-Bueno, si. Yahico, el tiene dieciséis años, es muy bueno conmigo y nos llevamos de maravillas y seguramente estará preocupado por mi.

Aoshi se limito a asentir y se dieron prisa en salir de la casa. Saito no se veía por ningún sitio y el chico pensó que era lo mejor, cuando regresara, seguramente lo estaría esperando.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles vacías. La luna estaba llena e iluminaba las oscuras calles otorgándoles un aspecto algo etéreo. Misao observaba a Aoshi, deseosa de saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Pensó en Soujiro, en lo mal que la había tratado esa noche y en lo mucho que le gustaría solucionar las cosas, sin embargo sentía que se merecía todo lo que había pasado. Pero ahora se sentía tan sola.

Sin pensarlo demasiado tomo la mano de Aoshi. En un comienzo sintió que el se ponía rígido, cono si un mal recuerdo no lo dejara tranquilo. Ella presiono ligeramente sus dedos, sintiéndolos aun mas fríos que los de ella, lentamente, el iba cediendo al contacto y despacio entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Aoshi la observo por un momento. Misao caminaba tranquila y confiada a su lado, el sentir el contacto entre ellos le producía al mismo tiempo tranquilidad y una ansiedad temida. Deseaba llegar lo más deprisa posible a su destino y a la vez deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca.

No quería volver a sentir nada por una mujer. No quería que Misao le gustara y arriesgarse a sufrir de nuevo, sin embargo ella se metía una y otra vez en su vida, minaba sus defensas y lo hacia desear lo que no debía, lo que no quería tener.

-Ha sido una noche extraña- dijo Misao mientras seguía caminando-. Todo parece tan irreal.

-La vida lo es, sin embargo a veces no queremos darnos cuenta. Queremos confiar, creer; esperamos y deseamos lo que no podemos tener. La vida es irreal por el simple hecho de ser vida.

Misao lo observó seria. Una expresión indescifrable se dibujo en su rostro.

-Me confundes, Aoshi. Cada ves que estoy contigo me confundes de tal manera que no se que hacer.

La angustia que reflejaban sus palabras lograron conmoverlo. Se perdió en sus ojos, profundos y enigmáticos a la leve luz de la luna; la pálida piel resultaba espectral en la oscuridad del anoche, la tristeza surcaba su rostro.

Deseaba decirle que lo sentía, que no quería provocar tal tristeza en ella, pero las caprichosas palabras, que tan bien podía surgir a través de una pluma eran incapaces de asomar a sus labios, Dejo escapar un suspiro y ella cerro los ojos por una momento, como para intentar olvidarse de toda lo que la rodeaba.

-La noche es mala para las confesiones- esta ves si sonrió y tiro nuevamente de el para que la siguiera-. Ya falta poco para que lleguemos a mi casa, seguro que después de dormir un poco me sentiré mucho mejor.

Tal y como le había dicho Misao, pronto llegaron a su casa, Aoshi no quiso quedarse a pesar de la insistencia de la chica, argumentando que debía volver a casa para evitar que su padre se enfadara mas. Antes de que ella entrara la llamo para hacerla volver un momento.

-También me confundes, Misao- le dijo serio y distante-. Vamos, entra a casa. Ya es tarde y necesitas dormir un poco.

Misao lo vio marchar sintiéndose extrañamente vacía. La noche había sido extraña. Realmente las confesiones a la luz de la luna resultaba muy turbadoras.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

-¿Es tu novia?- le pregunto Saito en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Aoshi lo observo y levanto significativamente la ceja. No respondió la pregunta y se dirigió a su cuarto

Ante de llegar a abrir su puerta sintió la presencia del hombre que le sujetaba con fuerza del hombro y lo obligaba a volverse.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿es tu novia?

-No, no lo es- espeto Aoshi furioso. Apretó los puños pero se contuvo para no hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría-Si lo fuera, tampoco te lo diría.

- De eso estoy seguro- dijo molesto-. Espero que si lo es, esta ves te dure un poco mas- una desagradable sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Aoshi entro en su cuarto dando un portazo, no encendió la luz y se tumbo en la cama sin desvestirse, solo quería olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido, esa noche, quería olvidarse ella que le había roto el corazón con sus mentiras, de su padre que hacia su vida un infierno, del dolor que sentía en ese momento, pero sobre todo quería olvidarse de Misao Makimachi y de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

-Tienes muy mala cara, pero muy mala cara- dijo Sano mientras Aoshi se acercaba hasta donde su amigo lo esperaba después de la primera clase-. ¿Problemas con tu padre?

-En parte- dijo el chico mientras se dejaba caer en la banca-. Supongo que muchas cosas se me han juntado últimamente.

-¿Cómo una chica de cabello negro y bonitos ojos verdes que viene hacia acá en este momento?- pregunto Sano con una sonrisa. Aoshi volteo sorprendido y miro molesto a Sanosuke al ver que reía a carcajadas por caer en su mentira-. Así que la pequeña Misao es la culpable de que estés tan mal esta mañana, ¿verdad? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido que mi querido amigo no me quiere contar?

-Métete en tus asunto, Sano. Con lo mal que van tus calificaciones solo tendrías que preocuparte de estudiar y no deberías andar metiendo tus narices en donde no te llaman.

-Eso es verdad, pero sabes que cada problema tuyo es un problema mió.

La cara de incredulidad de Aoshi logro hacerlo sonreír.

-Bueno, no es tan así, pero me las apaño muy bien. ¿Sabias que Seijuro tendrá un cita con una de las chicas de la cafetería?

-No

-No te preocupes. No es Misao- sonrió nuevamente-. Creo que es… ¿Okon? Si, creo que se llama así.

-Bien por el- dijo el chico sin darle importancia.

-Quizás eso te ayude en tu nueva relación, y en una de esas me terminas consiguiendo también una cita a mi. Como Seijuro saldrá con Okon, y tú y Misao…

-Misao y yo nada, Sanosuke- contesto molesto- Además ella esta enamorada de otra persona.

-Pero las relaciones terminan, y comienzan otras… ya sabes.

Aoshi miro la hora y se puso de pie con desgana.

-Regreso a clases, tengo dos horas de literatura clásica. Nos vemos luego- dijo el chico mientras se alejaba. Sanosuke sonrió con satisfacción.

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, Aoshi parecía más animado que antes. Quizás la presencia de aquella chiquilla le estuviera cambiando la vida. Tenía que averiguarlo, pero como sabia que su amigo no le diría nada, tendría que recurrir a otra fuente, o sea, Misao Makimachi.

----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

-Lamento tanto lo que paso con Soujiro- le dijo Omasu mientras la abrasaba para consolarla- Pero se que el volverá para solucionar esto, te quiere demasiado.

Misao asintió con desgana, apenas había sido capas de pegar un ojo en toda la noche tanto por el problema con Soujiro y por lo ocurrido con Aoshi. Realmente los hombres era un dolor de cabeza.

-Buenos días, preciosas.

Ambas voltearon sorprendidas y sonrieron al recién llegado. Sanosuke Sagara se acerco hasta el mesón dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-Señorita Makimachi, ¿pondría concederme unos minutos?- pregunto galante. La chica sonrió, sabia que aquel muchacho estaría seguramente allí por algo relacionado con Aoshi.

-Terminare algunos pendientes en la cocina y bajo a juntarme contigo- le dijo Misao con prisa-. Luego tengo que ir a clases.

-Como gustes- dijo Sano mientras les sonría de nuevo y salía a la terraza. Omasu lo observo marchar asombrada

-¿Es el amigo del chico insufrible?

-Algo así.- dijo Misao-. Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clases.

-------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Sanosuke esperaba paciente a que Misao saliera de la cafetería. Necesitaba hablar con ella de algo serio. Durante los últimos días se había dado cuenta que la jovencita estaba logrando tener una buena llegada con su amigo y una de las razones de su acercamiento a ella en ese momento se debía a que quería que ella convenciera a Aoshi para que se fuera vivir con el y dejara a Saito de una vez por todas antes de que su amigo terminara perdiendo el juicio.

Una muchacha muy guapa caminaba hacia la cafetería, su largo cabello negro caía libre por su espalda y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del chico. Subió las escaleras con elegancia y cuando Sano la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le paso una mano por la cintura para atraerla hasta el.

La reacción inmediata de la chica fue la de apartarlo bruscamente, pero como se encontraban en la escalera, Sanosuke perdió el equilibrio y cayo rodando. La muchacha corrió a su lado y Misao que había visto parte de la escena hizo lo mismo.

-Mi… brazo- logro articular el chico aguantando el dolor. Ambas observaron con horror que efectivamente su brazo estaba en una posición bastante extraña, seguramente se lo había roto.

-Vamos, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería- le dijo la joven a Misao que observaba todo sin saber que hacer, Sanosuke intento no ser una molestia y afortunadamente el lugar no quedaba lejos y lograron dejar allí a Sano mientras buscaban a la enfermera.

-Te has roto el brazo, chico- dijo la mujer cuando lo examino- Te lo inmovilizaré por mientras hasta que podamos llevarte al doctor.

-Yo lo haré, señorita Ariasu- dijo la joven pidiéndole los implementos a la enfermera, pero frunció el ceño al ver la cara de espanto del chico.

-Por favor, Misao, no permitas que esta loca se acerque a mí- dijo molesto poniendo distancia-. Por su culpa es que estoy en esta situación, quien me asegura que no quiere terminar el trabajo.

-Idiota- le dijo molesta mientras le sujetan el brazo con mas fuerza de la necesaria- Si estas así es por tu culpa. Esto lo hago seguido, trabajo de voluntaria aquí.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Misao asombrada- ¿Que estudias?

-Medicina- dijo la chica sin descuidar el brazo de Sanosuke-. Cuarto año. Me llamo Megumi Takani- sonrió a Misao y dejo tranquilo el brazo de Sano que estaba extrañamente serio.

-¿Puedo irme?- dijo el chico.

-Creo que tendrás que ir al medico lo antes posible, desgraciadamente aquí no están los implementos necesarios.

-¿Takani?- pegunto Sanosuke sin apartar los ojos de la muchacha. El parecido le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Megumi confundida al sentir la mirada de Sano sobre ella.

-¿Tiene usted alguna hermana, señorita Takani?

Megumi lo miro sin entender mucho, Misao se encogió de hombros desligándose de la responsabilidad de las preguntas de Sano.

-Si, una hermana pequeña- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila, le tendió una libreta a Sano donde aparecía una fotografía de la futura doctora y de otra jovencita-. Acaba de regresar a la ciudad ayer, pero dudo que le interesen los tipo como tu.

La expresión de Sano se volvió seria y bajo de la camilla deprecia, olvidándose del dolor y las precauciones.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, vamos Misao- le dijo mientras salía arrastrando a la chica que no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Tienes que cuidarte el brazo, idiota, espera- dijo Megumi pero el ya no la oía.

-Sanosuke, ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto Misao, prácticamente corriendo tras el.

-A buscar a Aoshi- le dijo en un tondo tan frío y cortante que le recordó mucho al de su amigo.

Llegaron fuera de un aula de clases y llamaron a la puerta, cuando abrieron, Sano le hizo una seña a Aoshi para que saliera. Lo miro confundido pero estaba seguro de que Sanosuke no lo haría salir así de clase por una tontería, le dijo algo al maestro y salio para reunirse con ellos.

-¿Que ocurre?- pegunto confundido y miro preocupado el brazo de su amigo que se encontraba entablillado. Luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de Misao sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

-Ella ha regresado a la ciudad- le dijo Sanosuke- Acabo de hablar con su hermana y me lo contó.

-No puede ser verdad- dijo Aoshi con una expresión de rencor y frustración que Misao no le había visto nunca. Luego pareció calmarse y volvió a su tono frió-. Si realmente es así, no me importa. Para mi es como si hubiera muerto.

Observo a Misao que lo miraba sin comprender nada. Podía percibir las interrogantes que se formaban en sus ojos verdes y apretó los puños con rabia. No podía regresar en ese monto. No ahora que había conocido a Misao.

Ella lo había dejado para no volver a su vida. No quería saber nada mas de ella y sin embargo la noticia lo había afectado mas de lo que el había pensado. La había amado con locura y luego la había odiado de la misma forma

¿Que ocurriría si volvían a encontrarse?

------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del cuarto chap, espero les haya gustado y que haya salido algo coherente, estoy llena de exámenes de fin de semestre y bueno, creo que a veces las ideas de me iban un poco de paseo. Agradezco a todas las que leen y especialote a las que se dan el tiempo de dejar su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, en primer lugar espero estés bien, yo algo estresada con los exámenes de fin de semestre pero ya falta poco. Como ves ya se supo como Misao encontró a Aoshi y las cosas han ido mejorando pero a las ves se han complicado. Sobre la cantidad de chaps de esta historia serán alrededor de diez a quince, dependiendo de cómo avance la historia (sabes que me cuesta mantener un control de capítulos y avanzo sobre la historia), la otra será un poco mas larga porque aparecerán mas personajes e iré intercalando las historias. Las actualizaciones serán semanales, esta los viernes y las otra los martes, quizás en las vacaciones de invierno puede avanzar un poco mas pero no prometo nada. Gracias por el apoyo amiga, me subes mucho el animo, un beso y bendiciones y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Miara Makisan**: Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también haya sido de tu gusto. Como ves ya s acaro que fue lo que le paso a Misao y por que llego a casa de Aoshi. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves ya se supo por que Misao llego a casa de Aoshi, además las cosas se han complicado un poco. Espero amiga estés bien, que te vaya excelente en la uni y nos leemos al próxima semana, un beso enorme. Ciao.

**gabyhyatt**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, es verdad que las cosas entre Aoshi y Saito no marchan del todo bien. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**** Reencuentro.**

Las sombras de la tarde estaban avanzando rápidamente por las calles, algunas farolas comenzaban a encenderse y el paso apurado de los transeúntes ya anunciaba la hora de finalizar el día. Aoshi y Sanosuke caminaban en silencio, a paso lento dejándose mas arrastrar por la multitud que siguiendo un recorrido especifico.

A pesar de las protestas de Sano, Aoshi insistió en acompañarlo a ver al medico, afortunadamente el accidente no había pasado de una torcedura provocada por la mala caída, pero nada que con buenos cuidados y algo de reposo no pudiera curar en poco tiempo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te vengas hoy a mi casa- dijo al fin el castaño cuando doblaban una esquina-. Hoy no has tenido un buen día y si tu padre quiere causarte problemas no estas en las mejores condiciones para enfrentarlo. Así también podrás cuidar de mí -termino el chico con una sonrisa.

Aoshi sabia que tenía razón, su día había sido terrible, durante la mayor parte de la mañana no había sido capas de sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había ocurrido con Misao la noche anterior y luego de la noticia del regreso de ella… Definitivamente no se encontraba bien, pero la idea de huir de Saito tampoco le atraía mucho.

-No te preocupes, por esta noche volveré a casa.

-¡Deja de hacer el papel de idiota! ¿Quieres?- le dijo molesto-. Se que Saito es tu padre, y sea como sea, es lo único mas parecido a una familia que tienes, pero se ha encargado de estropearte la vida desde que tenias cuanto ¿diez años?, vente a vivir conmigo, no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, solo quiero que estés bien, además ahora con el regreso de…

Sano reprimió un grito de frustración, se sentía especialmente molesto por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Durante la mañana había albergado muchas ilusiones sobre la relación que Misao y Aoshi estaban desarrollando y luego se enteraba de que a aquella malagradecida se le ocurría volver. Además el brazo le dolía muchísimo.

-Se que lo mejor será que me vaya de casa cuanto antes-dijo Aoshi logrando que su amigo lo mirara sorprendido-. Las cosas con mi padre han empeorado demasiado, y además, bueno, ayer no se porto del todo bien con Misao.

-¿Misao estuvo anoche en tu casa? ¿Por que la llevaste allí?

-No la lleve allí, Sano- le dijo Aoshi en tono paciente-. Simplemente ella llego, no se sentía bien y bueno… estuvimos hablando, pero tú sabes como es mi padre.

-Encantador- murmuro por lo bajo el chico-. Pero al menos quiere decir que has considerado irte de casa, ¿has pensado en algo?

-No mucho, solo ideas, pero se que no podría soportar dos años mas allí.

Con desgana, Sano le indico a su amigo que siguieran rumbo a casa de este, no era mucho lo que tenían que caminar y además el ejercicio alejaba de su mente el dolor del brazo.

-Nunca pensé que regresaría- dijo Aoshi cuando estaban por llegar a su casa-. Cuando se marcho, pensé que se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho y que regresaría para que lo intentáramos de nuevo, pero después, cuando vi que el tiempo pasaba comprendí de que no seria así. Han pasado dos años desde entonces y todavía me duele demasiado todo lo que ocurrió.

-Es lógico- dijo Sano -. Estabas enamorado de ella, creo que cualquiera en tu lugar lo hubiera estado, parecía la mujer perfecta.

_La mujer perfecta_.

_Algunas __ tardes, después de mis clases ella pasaba a buscarme a la universidad. Me platicaba de las cosas del día y solía reír mucho al relatarme las cosas que había imaginado. Por algún extraño acuerdo decidimos mantener a nuestras familias alejadas de la relación que teníamos, para mi el mundo se resumía a ella y aunque nunca se lo exigí, parecía que ocurría lo mismo en el suyo. Aquellas tardes se convirtieron en pequeños espacios del mundo en donde existíamos solamente nosotros dos, un universo en el que nadie más podía entrar._

_-¿__Crees que algún día nos casaremos?- me preguntó ella una de esas tardes._

_Yo __había estado leyendo para una clase del día siguiente y ella estaba recostada en mi pecho sin prestar atención a nada en particular._

_A pesar de que era algo que había pensado en algunas ocasiones, la pregunta me sorprendió muchísimo, la sentí inquieta a mi lado y no sabia que responderle._

_-¿No te gustaría casarte conmigo?- esta ves se había incorporado un poco para poder mirarme a la cara, en aquel momento, cuando sus ojos y los míos se encontraron recordé aquella primera ves que la vi en la tienda y supe por que me había enamorado de ella. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que ella era la mujer a la que amaba, la mujer por la cual mi vida seguiría a pesar de que las complicaciones se sucedían una a otra._

_-No lo creo- le dije besándola ligeramente en los labios. Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron mirándome sorprendida-. Estoy seguro. Estoy seguro de que me casare contigo, porque tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí._

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Aoshi, Sano hizo un ultimo intento de protestar nuevamente por la decisión de su amigo pero este se lo impidió recordándole que no cambiaria de opinión.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo el castaño dando media vuelta y dejando a su amigo solo. Aoshi abrió la puerta de la casa y sintió un gran alivio al darse cuenta de que Saito había salido. Entro en su cuarto y cerro con llave, no quería que si su padre llegaba de malhumor intentara tomarla con el como otras veces.

Pensó en repasar un poco sus apuntes para las clases del día siguiente, pero se sentía tan agotado que la sola idea le parecía absurda. Al igual que la noche anterior se tumbo simplemente en la cama dejando que su mente vagara. Los recuerdos de ella se sucedían unos a otros, la mayoría de ellos habían sido buenos, pero sin embargo la tristeza los llenaba como un gas toxico.

_Si eres un alma errante y perdida, ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de encontrarte?_

Misao.

No podía creer que estuviera metido en semejante dilema. Misao estaba llenando los espacios de su vida que hasta unos días atrás el había considerado dejar vacíos para siempre. Sin embargo ella acababa de terminar una relación, si es que la había terminado realmente, y el no tenia intención de comenzar alguna, y a pesar de saber todo eso había algo en ella que lo empujaba a buscarla, a desear estar a su lado.

Pero si ella regresaba… nada cambiaria, no había nada que le asegurara que ella lo buscaría a el, y su orgullo no permitiría que fuera el quien se humillara nuevamente. La imagen de ambas se dibujo en su mente, eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche y sin embargo lograban confundirlo de igual manera.

_El corazón es caprichoso, simplemente necesita de una mirada para entregarse por entero._

Y al parecer, el había cometido el mismo error dos veces.

---------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba sentada en el salón de su casa fingiendo que ponía atención a sus deberes, Yahico que leía a su lado la miraba pensativo, algo realmente malo debía haberle ocurrido a su hermana para que estuviera si.

-Hoy llamo Soujiro- dijo Yahico en tono alegre-. Dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, le informe que aun no llegabas de la universidad y creo que ira a recogerte mañana, insistió en que era algo importante.

Misao asintió en silencio. Le alegraba saber que Soujiro no estaba molesto con ella, sin embargo su alegría era mucho menor a la que ella hubiera esperado experimentar ante aquella noticia. La imagen de Aoshi no dejaba de asaltarla constantemente.

Solo aquella tarde se había dado cuenta que desde el día que se habían encontrado en la librería había estado alimentando tontas ideas en torno a el. Quería a Soujiro, lo quería muchísimo, pero Aoshi le atraía de una manera distinta y con algo de vergüenza se dio cuenta de que quería gustarle. Sin embargo…

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas e intentó limpiárselas antes de que su hermano se diera cuenta, pero desgraciadamente Yahico que estaba pendiente de ella se percato de esto y con mucha ternura se sentó a su lado y la abrasó.

-¿Que ocurre, Misao?- le pregunto preocupado-. Tú casi nunca te pones así.

-Soujiro termino conmigo- contesto la joven dejando escapar un sollozo-. Pero lo peor de todo es que conocí a un chico, y creo que el me gusta.

-¿El que te vino a dejar anoche a casa?- le pregunto intrigado.

Misao se limito a asentir. El recuerdo de la noche anterior le hacía más daño que cualquier otra cosa, habían estado tan cerca y como una tonta había pensado que quizás en algún momento Aoshi podría verla de otra forma, pero todo se había arruinado.

-Si el no se fija en ti, es que es un tonto- dijo Yahico abrasando aun mas a Misao-. Tú eres la mejor chica del mundo.

A pesar de lo sola que se sentía muchas veces, Yahico era lo mejor que tenia en la vida, no importaba lo mucho que discutieran a veces o lo pesado que se pusiera con sus amigos, el nunca la traicionaría.

Como un mal sueño volvieron a ella los recuerdos de esa tarde. Durante esos días se había preguntado un par de veces quien podría ser la mujer que había lastimado tanto a Aoshi, había deseado saber que características y que cualidades poseía aquella desconocida para haber continuado en su corazón, sin embargo después de haber visto la molestia de Sanosuke sintió como el miedo la embargaba; parecía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Pero fue al ver la reacción de Aoshi que se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo el tiempo que el había dicho que había pasado aun se podía apreciar de que seguía sintiendo algo por esa mujer, sin necesidad de que el se lo dijera comprendió de que a pesar de lo que ella hiciera por conquistarlo, el corazón de Aoshi ya estaba ocupado, y si ella volvía y le pedía una segunda oportunidad seguramente el se la daría.

Eso la estaba matando por dentro. No quería que Aoshi estuviera con otra mujer, no quería que amara a otra mujer, sin embargo ella no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de ser parte de su vida.

------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-Ha sido una pésima idea la de venir a la cafetería, estamos perdiendo clases- le dijo Kaoru preocupada a Megumi.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero no tengo otra manera de saber como sigue, ni siquiera me dijo como se llamaba, el muy idiota.

Kaoru miro al cielo implorando paciencia. Ella y Meg era amigas desde niñas, y había aprendido a lidiar con el carácter difícil de la chica, sin embargo ese nuevo interés por un chico estupido y engreído, como su amiga lo había descrito, le resultaba completamente desconocido.

Megumi había insistido que solo se trataba del interés que un medico debía mostrar por sus pacientes, Kaoru estaba segura de que se debía a que a su amiga le había gustado su paciente.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas casi vacías de la cafetería a esa ahora rogando por que aquella muchacha estuviera allí. Megumi se mostró muy feliz cuando Misao se acerco a tomarles la orden.

-Hola Misao- dijo la chica con una bonita sonrisa-. Me alegra mucho poder encontrarte, la verdad es que ansiaba poder hablar contigo.

La muchacha la miro sin comprender absolutamente nada. Recordaba que era la joven que había ayudado a Sanosuke el día anterior y la hermana de aquella chica que había estado con Aoshi, pero no entendía que tenía que ver ella en ese asunto.

-Eh… bueno, trabajo hasta una media hora mas, luego voy a clases, pero no tengo inconveniente.

-Perfecto- dijo Meg-. Ella es mi amiga Kaoru Kamiya, estudia conmigo, pero la verdad a lo que venia es a otra cosa- intento parecer lo mas serena posible pero cierto rubor asomo a sus mejillas-. Me gustaría saber como esta el muchacho que ayer tire de la escalera, no me dio su nombre ni nada, así que me he quedado algo preocupada y no sabia como ubicarlo.

Un alivio enorme se apodero a Misao al saber que la joven que estaba junto a Megumi era solo una amiga. Por un breve momento había pasado por su cabeza la posibilidad de que pudiera ser aquella la chica de la que Sanosuke había hablado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no conozco mucho a Sanosuke, solo se que estudia informática y se apellida Sagara- por una extraña razón prefirió no mencionar que era amigo de Aoshi.

-Sanosuke Sagara- repitió la chica-. Perfecto.

-Como puedes ver, los intereses profesionales de mi amiga son sorprendentes- comento Kaoru con una sonrisa-. ¿Te falta mucho para terminar tu turno? Si quieres podemos esperarte, ya hemos perdido la primera clase.

La idea le parecía tentadora, no podía negar que ambas jóvenes eran agradables y la posibilidad de indagar un poco más sobre la hermana de Megumi le parecía interesante, pero a la vez se sentía traicionando a Aoshi por lo que prefirió desistir.

-Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero creo que lo mejor será no importunarlas. Espero que si nos encontramos otra vez podamos hablar.

-Claro que si- dijo Megumi poniéndose de pie-, un accidente así une a cualquiera, así que nos veremos pronto, Misao.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte- le dijo Kaoru mientras seguía a su amiga y le dirigía a Misao una mirada de resignación.

Omasu se aproximo corriendo hasta ella llena de curiosidad.

-¿Que quería ese par?

-Nada importante, solo saber como seguía Sanosuke, el amigo de Aoshi.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la muchacha.

-Parece que Shinomori ya no es tan insufrible como pensabas, ¿eh?

Con más tristeza que otra cosa Misao ignoro la pregunta. No quería pensar en Aoshi, no después de que la noche pasada se había prometido no volver a verlo.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Sano salio deprisa de su clase para ir a encontrarse con Aoshi, esa mañana no lo había visto y temía que nuevamente su amigo hubiera tenido problemas con Saito, sin embargo el leve roce en su brazo lo hizo volverse.

Cierta molestia se apodero de el al ver quien lo importunaba.

-Takani- dijo en forma molesta- ¿Que quieres?

Megumi lo miro molesta, no podía creer que se hubiera saltado una clase por ese tipo tan desagradable.

-Solo quería saber como se encontraba tu brazo- respondió-. Pero veo que fue un error venir a preguntarte.

A pesar de lo molesto que estaba se sintió culpable, ella no era su hermana, no podía culparla a ella de lo que había pasado con Aoshi.

-Vale, te pido disculpas.

-Las aceptare solo por esta vez- dijo la chica muy segura-. Además de idiota, parece que eres un maleducado.

-No tientes a mi paciencia, Takani, te comunico que el dolor del brazo me esta haciendo reconsiderar muy rápidamente si me seguiré comportando tan bien contigo.

Megumi sonrió y busco algo en su bolso y se lo tendió, luego le acerco una botella de agua.

-Con una de estas cada ocho horas por una semana te sentirás mucho mejor. Vamos, tómatela- lo apresuro la joven.

-¿Crees que me tomare algo que tu me estés dando teniendo en cuenta que estuviste a punto de matarme después de tirarme por esas escaleras?

-Como gustes- dijo la joven molesta guardándose las cosas nuevamente en el bolso-.Por mí que te mueras de dolor.

-Esta bien- dijo Sano mientras le arrebataba el bolso para abrirlo con cierta dificultad por el brazo lesionado y lograr sacar nuevamente las cosas.

-Cobarde- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. No eres capas de soportar un poco de dolor.

A pesar de todo Sano no pudo negar que la joven Takani era encantadora. Al igual que su hermana era bonita, ambas tenían aquel aire delicado y elegante, pero el contraste de sus rasgos no las unía para nada. Ni en el color de cabello y ojos, ni en la forma de ser. Con cierta amargura se pregunto si Megumi seria capas de destruir tanto a un hombre como lo había hecho su hermana.

-¿Por qué regreso tu hermana?

Megumi lo miro sin entender mucho, pero recobro la compostura y sonrió a pesar de lo confusa que se sentía.

-No le he pedido explicaciones de porque deseaba volver o no, pero me alega que este aquí- dijo Meg-. ¿Cómo la has conocido tú?

-De eso va mucho tiempo, la conocí a través de un amigo.

Una extraña inquietud se apodero de Megumi, Sanosuke mostraba hacia ella cierto recelo que se acrecentaba cada vez más cuando su hermana salía a la conversación. Sabia a través de ella que había tenido una relación de poco mas de un año con un joven, pero jamás llego a conocerlo, quizás Sanosuke la hubiera conocido algo mas allá que por un simple amigo.

-¿Tu y ella tuvieron algo?

La pregunta era demasiado directa. Sano la miro extrañado pero no le parecía mal su inquietud, si el hubiera estado en su lugar quizás no hubiera sido tan amable al preguntarle.

-No, solo nos vimos algunas veces, ya te lo he dicho, un amigo me la presento y creí que era una chica agradable, pero…

-¿Pero que?- lo persona Megumi.

-Nada, Takani, solo espero que no te parezcas a ella en muchos aspectos- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de alejarse- Te aseguro que yo no perdono tan fácil. Nos vemos luego, ahora tengo clases y gracias por la preocupación.

Megumi lo vio marcharse sintiéndose una completa extraña. No sabia que hacer con Sagara, era lejos el sujeto mas insopórtale que había conocido, pero algo de el le llamaba la atención, además estaba el hecho de la relación de su amigo con su hermana. Quizás por ese día era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, pero luego intentaría aclarar todo ese asunto.

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

-Aoshi, quédate un momento, por favor- le pidió Seijuro cuando todos sus alumnos salían ya de clases. El chico obedeció y se sentó en la silla más próxima a Hiko, que seguía revisando unos informes.

-¿Qué ocurre?- el pregunto sin levantar la vista-. Has estado distraído toda la clase, pareces decaído. ¿Has tenido nuevamente problemas con Saito?

La posibilidad de la mentira era imposible con su maestro. Se daría cuenta enseguida si el no era sincero y prácticamente lo obligaría a que le dijera la verdad, así que Aoshi prefirió contarle lo que ocurría.

-Ella regresó- dijo en tono frió-. Ayer me entere que había regresado a la ciudad.

Hiko esta vez si levanto la vista y se fijo en el chico que parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, pero algo en sus ojos le indico cuanto estaba sufriendo.

-Ya veo- se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar sus cosas-. Bueno, muchacho, por si la ves dale este mensaje: no la quiero ver en mi tienda, no será bien recibida.

La molestia de Seijuro era clara, sabia lo que Aoshi había sufrido y tampoco la quería cerca de el nuevamente.

-No pienso volver a verla- dijo al chico-. No creo que sea necesario recordarle eso.

Hiko apoyo una mano en el hombro de Aoshi y lo miro con desanimo.

-Estoy convencido de que tu no quieres hacerlo, pero no sabes lo que ella esta pensando, y lamentablemente, a veces el corazón no oye razones, solo espero que el tuyo ya haya sanado lo suficiente para que no le afecte.

Aoshi se dejo caer en una de las sillas del aula vacía. "Lamentablemente el corazón no oye razones". Pensó en Misao y en lo difícil que le esta resultando aclarar lo que le ocurría con ella. ¿Podría acaso existir la posibilidad de que se estuviera enamorando? Era imposible, Misao no le había dado mas esperanzas que las de ser una amiga, ella incluso le había confesado abiertamente que esta enamorada de Seta y aun así el deseba que no regresara con el. Se sentía egoísta.

Se puso de pie y se encamino a la cafetería, esperaba encontrarla allí, tenia que hablar con ella y quizás explicarle algo de lo que ocurría, se había dado cuenta el día anterior que su conversación con Sano no le había pasado del todo desapercibida, una cosa era que ella no supiera los detalles, pero seguramente ya habría sacado sus propias conclusiones y no quería que fueran erradas hasta el punto de perderla para siempre.

--------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

-Hasta mañana, Misao- le grito Okon cuando ya salía de la cafetería. Ese día su amiga andaba de un humor muy bueno aunque no les quiso decir a que se debía. Se puso el abrigo para salir afuera y esperar a Soujiro que pasaría a recogerla para que pudieran platicar.

-Hola- le dijo Aoshi cuando se acerco a ella.

Misao se sonrojó nerviosa al encontrarlo allí. Durante todo el día se había convencido de que lo mejor seria no verlo más, y sin embargo ahora lo tenía ahí, frente a ella que no sabia que decir. Sentía ganas de llorar y al mismo tiempo contarle todo lo que le pasaba, decirle lo que estaba empezando a sentir por el y por que necesitaba que se alejara de su vida, por que no quería sufrir mas, sobre todo si el amaba a otra mujer.

- Me sorprende verte aquí- dijo en forma evasiva la joven mientras buscaba un sitio donde poder sentarse y no estar necesariamente tan ceca de Aoshi.

-Misao…- murmuro el, aunque esa ves parecía mas una suplica que otra cosa, como si pudiera entender lo difícil que a ella le estaba resultando el tenerlo cerca-. ¿Que te ocurre?

-Nada – se apresuro a mentir pero sintió como sus ojos azules la miraban detenidamente, y como a si pudiera leer en ella, haciéndola sentir indefensa y completamente transparente ante el.

-Mientes- le dijo despacio mientras se acercaba aun más a ella. Por primera ves Misao se sintió aun mas pequeña ante el, se sentía sofocada y temblorosa, pero le sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo se- dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Pero como lo sabias tu?

-Tus ojos- dijo Aoshi -. En ellos se nota cuando estas mintiendo o cuando algo te ocurre, son bastante expresivos.

-Son horribles- dijo con pesar-. Me encantaría que fueran distintos.

-A mi me gustan.

En ese momento la tensión entre ambos era agóbiante. Ella se sonrojo al notar la mirada de el sobre sus labios, y prefirió cambiar de tema para desviar su atención.

-Estoy un poco triste, eso es todo. Supongo que las cosas han sido muy complicadas estos días. Soujiro, y lo que ha ido pasando entre nosotros.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Aoshi apartándose un poco de ella al notar su turbación-. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Misao?

Una absurda idea cruzó por su cabeza, pensó en descartarla pero rápidamente esta se convirtió en una necesidad. Aoshi la seguía observado y nuevamente la ganas de llorar le atenazaron la garganta.

-Podrías…- dijo con dificultad-. ¿Podrías abrasarme?- sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes por las lagrimas, Aoshi sintió la incomodidad de la situación y noto reticencia a hacer lo que ella le estaba pidiendo-. Solo necesito que me abrases.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado por miedo a arrepentirse antes de hacerlo, Aoshi se acerco hasta ella y la cubrió ligeramente con sus brazos. Noto como Misao contenía la respiración durante unos segundos para luego soltar un largo suspiro y comenzar a respirar con más tranquilidad. Fue cuando ella se aferro con mas fuerza a el que sintió que todo estaba cambiando, al sentir el contacto de Misao tan cerca de el le traía recuerdos dolorosos, deseos de cosas que creía enterradas, pero a la ves lo ayudaba a sanar heridas que aun seguían abiertas. Dejando de lado la vergüenza y los temores la atrajo aun mas a el, dejando que en aquel abraso se expresaran todo lo que había estado atormentado a sus confundidos corazones. Era difícil saber cuanto tiempo había permanecido así, abrasados, ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sintiendo nuevamente aquella sensación de que el mundo les pertenecía solo a ellos dos.

Los pasos que se acercaban los alertaron y se separaron mirándose confundidos. Misao con las mejillas sonrosadas lo miraba sin saber que decir, abrió la boca un par de veces pero al final prefirió quedarse callada.

Aoshi se aproximó un poco mas a ella, y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla para luego fijar su atención en sus labios, era el ahora o nunca. La oportunidad para aclarar aquella confusión de sentimientos que se habían apoderado de el.

Cuando el se inclinó para besarla, Misao lo miro primero con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de creer lo que iba a ocurrir pero sentía como su corazón latía muy rápido, pero al darse cuenta de la llegada de Soujiro se aparto rápidamente del lado de Aoshi.

-Buenas tardes- les saludo el joven sonriendo, sin embargo por la mirada que dirigió a Aoshi este comprendió de que se había dado cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

-Soujiro- dijo Misao nerviosa-. Pensé que no vendrías.

La expresión de Aoshi se volvió aun mas fría que antes, desapareciendo completamente la calidez que había apreciado en el, momentos antes. Misao se dijo con gran pesar que ella era la principal culpable de ello.

-Debo marcharme- dijo Aoshi caminando rápido sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Una desesperación desconocida se apodero de ella, sin importarle lo que pensara Soujiro corrió tras Aoshi hasta alcanzarlo. Lo sujeto del brazo para obligarlo a detenerse y al ver cierto dolor en sus ojos se sintió aun peor.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo angustiada-. Mañana después de que trabajes podemos tomar un café.

Por un minuto Aoshi estuvo a punto de rechazar la invitación, sin embargo al ver reflejada la angustia en los ojos de Misao desistió de hacerle más daño.

-Al medio día esta bien.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de ella, y lo soltó para dejarlo marchar.

-Mañana entonces- volteo para ver a Soujiro que seguía de pie en el mismo sitio-. Me esta esperando, tengo que irme.

La vio marchar hasta que se reunió con Seta. No creía que nada bueno resultara de aquello que les estaba ocurriendo, pero la necesitaba. Con cierto pesar se dio cuenta que ansiaba que llegara el día siguiente, solo para poder hablar con Misao.

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Nuevamente observo la hora, algo que llevaba haciendo toda la mañana, faltaba aun media hora para que ella llegara.

La expectativa de estar a solas con Misao lo había mantenido nervioso desde la noche anterior. Sabia que tendría que explicarle lo que había ocurrido en la tarde, ambos estaban concientes de que habían actuado como algo más que amigos y era lógico que ella también estuviera confundida.

¿Habría vuelto con Soujiro?

Solo de pensarlo se sentía enfermo.

Continúo guardando libros en la estantería, por lo menos así la hora pasaría más rápido. Oyó que alguien entraba en la tienda y luego noto la presencia a su espalda.

-Hola, Aoshi- le dijo ella con vos suave-. Ha sido mucho tiempo sin vernos.

Volteo nervioso, con una extraña sensación de rabia contenida y tristeza. La miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que en esos dos años no había cambiado para nada. Seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba.

- Ha sido mucho tiempo, Sayo.

---------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del quinto capitulo, me salio un poco mas largo de lo que pensaba, termine mis exámenes semestrales aprobando todo y salí de vacaciones así que escribí mas de la cuenta, espero no haberlas aburrido mucho, por supuesto agradezco a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de leer y a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Miara Makisan**: Como ves ya se supo quien era la antigua novia de Aoshi, lo que queda saber es que ocurrirá ahora que ha regresado, espero que este chap también te hay gustado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Muchas gracias por tus buenos, deseos, ya al fin termine mi séptimo semestre aprobando todo y al fin estoy de vacaciones, así que ahora tendré un poco mas de tiempo para escribir y quizás actualizar mas seguido y también para leer tus historia, amiga que se que tengo pendiente. En tu caso se que has tenido mil problemas con el PC, así que no te preocupes, se que leerás cuando puedas y como sabes siempre se esperan tus actualizaciones. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, amiga, me animas un montón y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**gabyhyatt**: Y como ves al fin apareció la novia de Aoshi, se que quizás no era lo que esperaban pero tengo mis motivos, ya lo verán, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**pali-chan**: Y como ves apareció la novia de Aoshi y no era Kao, pero ella tamben apareció en escena y ya veremos que papel juega Ken en todo esto, espero te haya gustado el chap, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como v es apareció la novia de Aoshi y creo que no la esperabas, bueno, así te mantengo en suspenso, espero que te haya gustado el chap y se que te ha ido muy bien en los exámenes, solo unas semana mas y serás libre amiga, así que muchos animo, como siempre agradezco tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Misao 21**: En primer lugar, muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que me dan más confianza para seguir, me tenía bastante poca fe. Como ves ya aprecio la ex novia de Aoshi y ahora habrá que ver como se dan las cosas y que le parecerá a Misao, nuevamente muchas gracias por tus palabra, espero te haya gustado el chao y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**** Una visita del pasado. Desenterrando recuerdos.**

Ella le sonreía algo cohibida, seguía de pie muy erguida pero incapaz de acorta la distancia entre ellos. Aoshi tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto al fin el chico sin apartar los ojos de ella. No había cambiado absolutamente en nada, parecía la misma chica que lo había dejado hacia dos años pero el dolor que se había albergado en su alma le recordaba constantemente que entre ellos todo había muerto.

-También me alegra verte- le dijo ella sin perder la calma-. Tienes buen aspecto.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa?- le pregunto en forma despectiva-. ¿Creías que aun estaría llorando por ti?

-No me refería a eso, Aoshi- le dijo bajando la vista.

A pesar de la actitud humilde que demostraba Sayo, Aoshi no podía evitar que la rabia lo dominara, había pensado bastante en ella desde que Sanosuke le había comentado de su regreso, pero ninguno de sus pensamientos lo había preparado para ese encuentro.

Aoshi recorrió con la mirada la tienda vacía en ese momento y suspiro con desgana, recodo las palabras de Seijuro y se fijo nuevamente en Sayo que lo miraba expectante.

-Deberías irte- le dijo intentado que su vos no sonara tan dura-. Seijuro puede llegar en cualquier momento y no creo que le agrade mucho verte.

-Seijuro- repitió la joven con aún sonrisa-. ¿Como esta el? ¿Ya se caso?

La situación era absurda. No podía creer que a pesar de que ella sabia todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos aun permaneciera de pie frente a el tratando de mantener una conversación normal, como si solo se hubiera ido de viaje por unos días y estuviera de regreso para tomar posesión de lo que le correspondía.

-Basta, Sayo-le dijo el perdiendo un poco la paciencia-, De verdad que me alegra que hayas llegado bien, pero tengo trabajo y de verdad, si Seijuro te ve aquí no te tratara de forma agradable, lo mejor será que te vayas ahora.

-Lamento tanto lo que ocurrió- Sayo lo miro directamente un momento y algunas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-. Durante estos dos años me he arrepentido en innumerables ocasiones por haberme marchado así, pero te juro que no tenía otra opción en ese momento.

-No quiero escuchar tus disculpas ni saber ya los motivos por los que te machaste- Aoshi se volteo para no verla. No quería verla por que no le gustaba lo que sentía-. Durante meses espere esa explicaron, durante meses espere que llamarás o que regresaras, pero no lo hiciste, Sayo y ya no me importa.

Esta ves si rompió a llorar con desconsuelos, el primer impulso de Aoshi fue el de consolarla como había hecho otras veces en el pasado pero el impulso fue detenido por el hecho de saber quien era ella realmente.

-Por favor-le dijo el con paciencia-. Deja de llorar, Sayo, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar.

-¿Desde cuado te importan tanto lo que piensen los demás o si las cosas son como se exigen?- le pregunto molesta-. Antes eso no tenia la menor importancia para ti, solo te importaba lo que tu considerabas correcto, así era el hombre al que yo conocía.

Una sonrisa triste asomo a los labios de Aoshi, la miro por un momento intentado separar la imagen del pasado con la del presente, pero cada ves se la hacia mas difícil.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado en dos años- este vez se sentó sobre el mostrador pero no aparto la mirada de sus ojos, parecía estudiar cada uno de sus rasgos, sus ojos azules la recorrían de aquella manera en la que solía examinar a las personas desconocidas, como intentando leer en su alma, Sayo se sonrojo al darse cuenta de esto.

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto ella temiéndose la respuesta.

- Hace dos años te amaba con locura.

-¿Y ahora no?- preguntó Sayo con un hilo de voz.

-No.

La tensión podía respirarse en el aire. Sayo se seco las lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas y volvió a sonreírle, sin embargo Aoshi parecía aun mas distante que antes.

-Me duele mucho oírte decir eso. Pero no me sorprende- ella sonrió con tristeza-. La verdad, esperaba que ni siquiera me dejaras hablar contigo y te agradezco que me hayas dado por lo menos esa posibilidad, se que tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, han ocurrido tantas cosas Aoshi….

-Sayo…- le dijo el con voz apagada-. Por favor márchate… y no regreses más.

Ella asintió en silencio y le dedico una ultima sonrisa, camino hasta la puerta mientras Aoshi seguía sentado en el mostrador con la avista clavada en el piso.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- le dijo ella antes de marcharse, logrando que el joven la mirara-. Yo nunca he dejado de quererte, y si pudiste amarme una ves, quizás pueda conseguir que lo hagas de nuevo, solo necesito que me des una oportunidad.

La puerta se cerró tras ella, sin embargo Aoshi sentía como aun su presencia se encontraba atrapada en aquel lugar, atormentándolo.

Mentiras, se repitió mentalmente. Todo lo que ella le decía eran mentiras, nunca lo había amado y no lo haría en ese momento, y sobre todo, el no la quería cerca. Observo el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya iba a ser la hora en que Misao había quedado de pasar a la librería, con cierto alivio se alegro de que no se hubieran encontrado con Sayo. Volvió a ponerse de pie y comenzó a guardar las cosas antes de cerrar, necesita hablar con Misao y no quería peder tiempo.

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Misao caminaba deprisa para llegar a la hora, se sentía nerviosa pero a la vez extrañamente optimista. El recuerdo del día anterior la había llenado de nuevas ilusiones que ni siquiera la sorpresiva llegada de Soujiro pudo borrar. Aoshi, a pesar de su actitud fría y distante se había mostrado preocupado por ella y eso lograba llenarla de alegría. Quizás si tuviera una oportunidad.

Durante la noche apenas había sido capas de dormir un poco, sin embargo mas que cansada se sentía ansiosa, Yahico incluso le dijo ella mañana que estaba muy guapa y eso era una buna señal.

Cuando al fin llego a la tienda se dio cuenta de que llegaba diez minutos adelantada, pensó en entrar pero no sabia si Aoshi estaba ocupado o si lo molestaría el verla tan ansiosa por estar con el. Así que decidió esperar unos minutos, los suficientes para que su encuentro fuera como había esperado. Observaba la tienda que a esa hora parecía vacía, supuso que el joven estaría terminando su trabajo antes de cerrar, pero al ver salir a una chica del negocio sintió como el corazón parecía detenérsele.

La joven era bonita, y Misao se dijo que podía ser simplemente una clienta, pero el hecho de que al parecer hubiera estado llorando le llamo la atención. Nuevamente el recuerdo de la muchacha que había estado con Aoshi la asalto, ¿seria ella? Sintió como se le contraía el estomago al pensar que era así, ¿y si era ella, que había ocurrido para que se viera tan triste?

Pensó en lo frió que se había mostrado Aoshi cuando Sanosuke la hablo de ella, sin embargo Misao se había podido dar cuenta del dolor que se escondía tras su fachada de indiferencia, y si esa joven fue a hablar con el quizás la reacción de Aoshi no fue la mejor, y había terminado haciéndole daño.

Espero a que la chica se alejara lo bastante y corrió hasta la tienda, justo en ese momento Aoshi salía y le sorprendió verla tan de repente, tenia las mejidas sonrosadas y un brillo extraño se reflejaba en sus ojos, inmediatamente Aoshi supo que algo le pasaba.

-Hola, Misao- le dijo con una sonrisa- Ya pensé que no vendrías.

-Fui yo la que te pidió la cita, ¿recuerdas?- dijo ella-. Aunque de solo pensarlo muero de la vergüenza. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

-No me molesta que lo hayas hecho y llegas a tiempo, tenemos dos horas antes de que tenga que regresar al trabajo, ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Tu sabes a donde- le dijo ella mas tranquila al ver que Aoshi parecía tan normal como siempre, seguramente no había pasado nada- No hagas preguntas innecesarias.

Aoshi se limito a sonreír y prácticamente se dejo arrastrar por Misao hasta la cafetería donde la había llevado la otra vez, como el resto de las ocasiones en que estaban juntos ella no paraba de hablar y a el eso le agradaba, lo ayudaba a distraerse, a olvidar por un momento el mal rato de su encuentro con Sayo.

Buscaron una mesa vacía y se sentaron para continuar con su conversación. Misao se sentía nerviosa por que sabía que tenia que llevar la platica a un terreno mas personal, pero aun no se sentía lista del todo y seguía comentando al chico de temas mas banales, intentando reunir el valor necesario para decirle lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Fue en el momento en que noto como Aoshi la observaba con atención cuando se quedo callada. El no apartaba los ojos de su rostro y eso la puso nerviosa y se sonrojo notoriamente. Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, los ojos de Aoshi por primera vez le mostraban algo mas aparte de aquella frialdad que los caracterizaban, parecía como si pretendiera descubrir en ella algo mas y eso la asustaba pero a la ves le agradaba.

-¿Que ocurre?- le pegunto en un susurró, sentía la boca seca y por un momento pensó que las palabras no serian capaces de salir de sus labios-. ¿He dicho algo malo?

A pesar de que deseaba la respuesta de Aoshi sabia que quizá esta no llegaría, el era así, impredecible, misterioso, jamás le había mostrado lo que sentía por ella y sin embargo los sentimientos que había despertado en su corazón desde que lo conoció era mucho mas fuertes que todos los que había experimentado en la vida.

-Me gustas, Misao- le dijo el dejándola sin palabras-. Me gustas mucho.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, en ellos se podía ver perfectamente todas las confusiones que sentía en ese momento. Aoshi sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era muy arriesgado, no sabia si Misao había retomado su relación con Seta, pero sabia que no podía seguir dejando que la duda lo consumiera. Quería saber si ella también sentía algo por el, y si era así, quizás intentar otra ves abrir su corazón a alguien.

Misao seguía en silencio y bajo la vista hasta la tasa que tenia en la mesa, la mirada de Aoshi la ponía nerviosa, tenia al sensación de estar desnuda ante el y eso la inquietaba. Intento poner un poco de orden a sus emociones, no entendía como podía costarle tanto. Hasta hacia una hora estaba segura de que Aoshi Shinomori le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado, sin embargo no estaba preparada para oír que ella también le gustaba a el. Deseaba desesperadamente decirle lo que sentía sin embargo en esos momentos todo lo que había pensado en decirle se había borrado de golpe.

-¿Has regresado con Seta?- le preguntó el,

Misao levantó la vista sorprendida y noto la duda reflejada en el rostro de Aoshi, seguramente el también había sacado sus conclusiones al verlos juntos la tarde anterior. Recordó la difícil conversación que había mantenido con Soujiro, pero se alegraba de la decisión que había tomado.

-No- se apresuro a responder-. Soujiro me pidió disculpas e intento convencerme para que retomáramos la relación, pero no pude hacerlo- le dijo con una sonrisa mas apagada de lo normal en ella-. Es irónico que después de todo lo que sufrí con el término de la relación me haya sido tan fácil dejarlo luego, quizás lo que sentía no era realmente tan fuerte como creía en un comienzo.

-No siempre estamos seguros de lo que sentimos, Misao, el corazón no oye razones- dio recordando las palabras de Seijuro.

Observo a Misao que estaba atenta a sus palabras, parecía interesada en lo que el decía y la melancolía lo invadió. Sayo muchas veces se había comportado de la misma manera.

_La primera vez__ que la vi quede fascinado con ella. Era completamente diferente a la mayoría de las jóvenes que había conocido, demasiado aburridas o demasiado banales para mi gusto. Ella en cambio mezclaba su aire de inocencia con una madures sorprendente. Yo acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años y el mundo me era aun un lugar sobrecogedor que sin embargo ansiaba descubrir y ella se convirtió en el objeto de mi descubrimiento. Con dieciséis años era inquieta y curiosa, me gustaba el hecho de que siempre deseara conocer más, saber más. Durante meses nos seguimos viendo en secreto, principalmente por temor a que sus padres se enteraran de nuestra relación ya que ella no tenia autorización para salir con nadie y la verdad es que a mi tampoco me interesaba mucho que mi padre estuviera al tanto, llevábamos separados mucho tiempo y no tenía intención de volver a verlo, fue así como mantuvimos la ilusión de seguir juntos a pesar de los obstáculos que se nos presentaran en el camino, jamás imagine que el mayor obstáculo y el que nos separaría para siempre seria ella misma._

Aoshi solo llevaba unos cuantos días desde que había conocido a Misao, sin embargo desde el primer minuto en que la vio supo que algo había surgido entre ellos, a pesar de que ella no lo consideraba agradable y de que el no quería saber nada de mujeres. Con su forma de ser, Misao había logrado lo que nadie había podido conseguir en dos años, entrar en su corazón.

Como ya había observado otras veces, la joven Makimachi y Sayo no se parecían en nada, físicamente ambas era muy distintas, pero existía cierta similitud en algunas actitudes por las cuales Aoshi temía estar buscando en Misao un reemplazo a lo que había tenido antes. Nuevamente se dio cuenta de la inquietud que se percibía en sus ojos, parecía completamente asustada al esperar la respuesta que el fuera a darle…

No, Misao le gustaba por la mas simple de todas las razones… había sido sincera con el y eso lo había conquistado.

- A veces… -dijo ella con cierta vergüenza en la voz-. Siento que soy demasiado simple para ti, no soy una joven extremadamente bonita, ni tengo una vida llamativa, en cambio tu pareces siempre estar en la búsqueda de algo nuevo, no te conformas con las cosas simples que el resto vemos día a día, temo llegar a aburrirte.

Por primera vez Aoshi entendió a que se debía el temor que había visto un par de veces en los ojos de Misao, era cierto temor mezclado con un gran dolor. Temía simplemente dejar de ser importante, se había percatado de aquello cuando hablo de su madre y ahora tomaba la misma actitud al referirse a el. Sabia que no era capas de prometerle a Misao un futuro juntos, le había confesado que ella le gustaba pero eso no significaba que la amara y que pensara en tenerla para siempre junto a el, pero durante aquellos minutos, en los que sus miradas se encontraron pudo comprender parte de su dolor, aquel dolor que nunca enseñaba a nadie y supo lo que tenia que hacer. Misao también estaba herida, y al parecer el había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de aquello y mientras estuviera en sus manos no permitirá que le volviera a suceder.

Un para siempre era mucho tiempo, pero podría ofrecerle el tiempo necesario para que volviera confiar en ella misma.

Aoshi le sonrió abiertamente y noto con agrado como Misao se sonrojaba, sin duda era una muchacha encantadora.

-Tu, Misao-le dijo con voz mas suave que otra veces-, eres cualquier cosas menos simple, desde que te conocí has revolucionado mi vida del cielo ala tierra, creo que nunca me aburriría de ti.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ambos sabían que habían decidido darse la oportunidad de conocerse un poco mas y quizás con el tiempo darse cuenta si podían albergar nuevas esperazas, por esa tarde eso había sido suficiente, solo tenían que aprender a confiar el uno en el otro y a dejar que sus secretos dejaran de serlo.

------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Cuando Aoshi entro en la tienda se sobresalto un poco al ver que Seijuro ya se encontraba allí. Estaba sentado tras el mostrador y parecía concentrado en la lectura de una libro sobre filosofía, no levanto la vista a su llegada por lo cual el joven dedujo que estaba levemente molesto.

-Si no recuerdo mal- dijo Aoshi mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba colgada-, creo que me dijiste que hoy no vendrías a la tienda, mencionaste que tenias algo así como… ¿una cita?.

Seijuro si lo miro esta vez y dejo el libro en el mostrador. Definitivamente estaba molesto.

-Puedes agradecérselo a mi ¿Cómo llamarlo?... sexto sentido, tal ves- lo miro a los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Qué quería ella?

Aoshi sintió un poco de molestia la darse cuenta de que seguramente Seijuro lo había estado vigilando. Sospechaba que Sayo se aparecería por la tienda y había decidido actuar por su cuenta. Hiko estaba inusualmente serio y Aoshi se preparo mentalmente para el regaño, fuera como fuera, Seijuro era lo mas parecido a un padre que había tenido en su vida, incluso mas que Saito, así que prefirió callarse y aceptar lo que el le dijera.

_Cuando Sayo se marcho la primera persona que sup__o lo sucedido fue Seijuro. Yo había quedado tan destrozado con la noticia que no sabia que hacer. Pensé en llamar a Sanosuke que en esos días estaba fuera de la ciudad visitando a su madre y a sus hermanas pero no quería preocupar a mi amigo mas de la cuenta y terminar arruinándole el viaje._

_Por primera vez__ en la vida pensé en pedirle consuelo a mi padre, estaba conciente de que las distancias que nos separaban parecían casi imposibles de salvar pero yo era su único hijo y el era lo mas parecido a una familia que tenia. Camine hasta casa mas guiado por la costumbre que por saber hacia donde iba realmente, todo a mi alrededor me parecía terriblemente irreal, solo me importaba el dolor que sentía y ella…_

_Cuando crucé la pu__erta de la casa me di cuenta de mi triste verdad, mi padre como tantas otras veces no estaba en casa, y si esa noche llegaba seguramente estaría molesto y terminaría buscándome pleito. Con rabia contenida comprendí que estaba completamente solo, mi familia había muerto junto con mi madre y ahora tenia que arreglármelas por mi mismo. Fue en ese momento en que recordé las palabras que una vez me había dirigido Hiko, aquella vez no les preste una real atención y las asocie a que solo quería ser agradable conmigo, tomando una rápida decisión salí de la casa y dirigí mis pasos hacia la tienda. Cuando al fin llegue a era bastante tarde, las calles parecían casi vacías y el silencio era abrumador; sin embargo sabia que Seijuro no se iba hasta tarde y me atreví a llamar, con el corazón encogido a causa del dolor y las desilusiones de ese día permanecí de pie en la puerta, aferrándome al única opción que me quedaba, cuando al fin Seijuro salio a recibirme en sus ojos se podía leer la sorpresa que sin duda le causaba verme en ese estado._

_- Recuerdo que hace un tiempo atrás me dijiste que si en alguna oportunidad necesitaba un padre tu estabas dispuesto a aceptar ese desafió- logre decirle intentando de mantener el control de mis emociones que parecían a punto de desbordarse-. Pues bueno, me gustaría saber si esa proposición aun sigue en pie._

_-Nunca he dudado de ella- me dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta y me invitaba a pasar. No me observaba con aquel aire despreocupado que era característico en el y me deje conducir al interior de la tienda mientras esperaba a que el cerrara._

_¿Qué ha pasado, muchacho?- se atrevió a preguntarme al fin._

_Quizás__ para que no viera mi sufrimiento, tal vez por vergüenza voltee fingiendo que me interesaba en los libros de uno de los estantes. Sentí sus ojos clavados en mi nuca pero estaba respetando mi espacio, dándome el tiempo necesario par aclarar lo que sentía._

_- Ella…- le dije al fin aunque note que me temblaba un tanto la voz-. Ella se ha marchado. Dijo que no me amaba y se ha marchado para siempre._

_Incapaz__ de contenerme por más tiempo rompí a llorar desconsolado, por primera ves desde la muerte de mi madre me permitía demostrar en una forma mas abierta lo que sentía. El dolor que me invadía era tan profundo, tan avasallador que el mantener mis emociones bajo control era prácticamente imposible. Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, como una señal de apoyo ante mi sufrimiento, la presión aumentó y con suavidad me obligo a volverme hacia el. Sin darme el tiempo para que reaccionara, me abrasó con fuerza permitiendo que siguiera desahogando mi frustración._

_-Tranquilo, muchacho- me dijo con sentimiento-. Todo estará bien, te prometo que dentro de un tiempo todo estará bien_

_Aquella no__che, después de tanto tiempo supe que tenia alguien a quien le importaba. Quizás no fuera mi padre, pero lo que me unía a el era mas fuerte que la diferencia de sangres que corrían por nuestras venas._

-Solo hablar- le contesto restándole importancia-. Estuvo uno minutos y se marcho.

-Que encantador de su parte. Una visita de cortesía luego de todo lo que te hizo- lo recrimino molesto-. No la quiero aquí, cuando comenzó a salir contigo pensé que era una de las mejores cosas que te había ocurrido, cuando se fue me di cuenta de mi gran error, te permití confiar demasiado en ella, no permitiré que te pase otra ves.

-Le pedí que no volviera.

-Como si te fuera a hacer caso- dijo Hiko. Miro el semblante contrariado de Aoshi y se sintió mal por su comportamiento-. Lo siento mucho, Aoshi, pero no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir.

Aoshi asintió con tristeza.

-Creo… que aun me afecta un poco el verla- dijo Aoshi con frustración-. Son demasiados recuerdos, demasiados sueños rotos, demasiado dolor para borrarlo de golpe.

-Lo se- Seijuro le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió-. Pero tienes la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, quizás puedas empezar a olvidad y a reconstruir una vez mas tu vida, solamente espero que no la dejes escapar.

El joven dirigió la mirada hasta donde hacia unos momentos atrás se había despedido de Misao. Dejo escapar un suspiro y pensó en todo lo ocurrido esa tarde, quizás su maestro tuviera razón y Misao fuera una nueva oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo, ahora todo estaba en sus manos.

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonto y dejarle que te diera sus preparadas excusas? Deberías haberla sacado de ahí en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

Sano se mostraba muy molesto, Aoshi le había contado lo que había ocurrido el sábado en la librería y por lo visto su amigo al igual que Seijuro pensaban que el hecho de haber hablado con Sayo era lo peor que había hecho, en el fondo, Aoshi también pensaba lo mismo.

-Vamos, Sano- le dijo el chico algo cansado por la discusión-. No tiene importancia, Sayo no volverá a aparecerse por la librería ya que Seijuro no quiere verla por allí, y tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, no haba otra opción.

-Es verdad. Esta ciudad es demasiado pequeña como para escondernos el reto de la vida. Solo espero que no vuelva a buscarte, sobre todo que ahora Misao y tu…

La mirada de advertencia de Aoshi hizo sonreír a su amigo, le había estado tomando el pelo toda la mañana cuando se entero de la cita que había tenido con la muchacha.

-Solo queremos conocernos un poco mas, eso no quiere decir que hayamos empezado una relación.

-Que formal, señor Shinomori, solo me pregunto cuanto te gustaría conocer de la señorita Makimachi- una sonrisa que pretendía parecer inocente se dibujó en el rostro de Sanosuke pero sus ojos decían algo complementen distinto-. Y te comprendo a la perfección, es linda, agradable y seguramente estará ansiosa por descubrir muchas cosas que con tu experiencia…

-¡Callate!- le dijo Aoshi intentando mantener la calma, pero a pesar de todo se había sonrojado.

-Entiendo, ¿por que no vamos al cafetería? Quizás este trabajando y puedas hablar con ella. Me encantaría que saliéramos los tres una de estas noches, así me familiarizo con ella, ya sabes.

Aoshi ignora aquel cometario pero siguió a Sano sin protestar. Durante todo el fin de semana había estado pensando en Misao, y en mas de una ocasión había sentido deseos de llamarla y pedirle que se juntaran pero se había prometido darle el espacio suficiente para que ella fuera quien confiara en el y lo buscara, sin embargo con Sano las cosas era distintas, podría hablar con Misao sin que pareciera que estaba desesperado por verla, que era como realmente se sentía.

-¿Donde se supone que van, chicos?- les pregunto Seijuro que iba rumbo a su oficina para seguramente preparar una de sus clases, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron a saludarlo con evidente agrado.

-Vamos a la cafetería por algo de comer, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto Sano con un brillo de burla en los ojos.

-No, pero gracias por la invitación, acabo de estar allí.

-Oh, claro, olvidaba que había oído ciertos rumores de que un maestro pervertido estaba intentado conquistar a una de las jóvenes…

-Callate, Sagara y no abuses de tu suerte- le dijo Hiko-.Aoshi, ¿puedes venir a mi oficina un momento? Tengo algo que pedirte

Shinomori miro a Sano que se encogió de hombros y le indico que siguiera a Seijuro.

-Yo sigo a la cafetería y ordenare por ti, ¿una camarera de apellido Makimachi esta bien?

La mirada de Aoshi y Seijuro no lo intimidaron para nada, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y continuo rumbo a la cafetería. Al parecer sus amigos estaban tendido suerte en encontrar a la persona adecuada, quien le decía que a el no le ocurría lo mismo uno de esos días.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Sano se dejo caer en una de as sillas de la terraza de la cafetería, la verdad es que hacia un poco de frió y lo mas sensato hubiera sido resguardarse dentro, pero sabia que a Aoshi no le gustaba estar rodeado de tanta gente. Una joven se acerco hasta el sonriendo.

-Omasu, cada día estas mas linda- le dijo con su usual sonrisa-. ¿Vienes a tomarme la orden?

-Claro, se supone que vienes a comer, ¿no?

-Algo así- dijo el chico mirándola un momento y guiñándole un ojo-. ¿ Por que no le pides a Misao que traiga ella lo que ordenemos, Aoshi llegara en cualquier momento y creo que le agradaría mucho verla.

La joven se rió al comprender lo que planeaba Sagara, a pesar de lo presumido que parecía al chico, se notaba que no era tan mala persona.

-Entiendo, dos colaciones para ti y Shinomori, ¿en cuanto rato más las quieres?

-Que te parecen unos quince minutos, a veces Hiko puede ser muy demoroso- la joven asintió y se apresuro a poner en marchar el plan de de Sano, sin embargo no le dijo nada a Misao, quería que fuera una sorpresa para su amiga.

Sano observaba paciente a los estudiantes esperando que Aoshi no demorara mucho, comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos de su mano sana en al mesa. Las risas provenientes de la entrada de la cafetea lo sobresaltaron.

Megumi se dio cuenta de inmediato de su presencia y una bonita sonrisa asomo a sus labios, Sano estuvo apunto de responderle al geto pero al darse cuenta de quien la acompañaba todo intento de ser agradable se borro de golpe.

-¿Sano, eres tu?- le pregunto Sayo sin creer en lo que veía- Me alegra tanto verte- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, sin embargo al ver a mirada molesta del joven se detuvo en su sitio sin acercarse.

-Lamento no decir lo mismo, Sayo- contesto con desgañida-. Takani, tanto tiempo.

Noto como Megumi se sonrojaba a causa del trato frió que le había dedicado, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad pero al mira a Sayo que miraba a su hermana sin comprender mucho el arrepentimiento se fue.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Sayo a Meg que seguía mirando a Sanosuke muerta de la rabia y la vergüenza.

-Claro que nos conocemos- respondió el chico con una sonrisa- Supongo que al igual que tu, Takani tienen una facilidad increíble para lastimar a los hombres. Esto se lo debo a ella- le dijo en tono mordaz mientras le enseñaba el brazo lesionado.

-Vamonos- le rogó Megumi a su hermana-. Creo que fue mala idea que vinieras aquí.

-¿Por que se van, chicas?- les pregunto Sano con una sonrisa- ¿Porque no te sientas un momento para platicar, Sayo?, va mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que no vimos , van como dos años, ¿verdad?- Sano aparto una de las sillas y con una mirada la invito asentarse.

Cierto rubor asomo a las pálidas mejillas de la chica, Sanosuke y ella había sido muy buenos amigos cuando Aoshi era su novio, habían compartido muchas cosas y el joven había confiado completamente en ella, ahora que lo veía actuar así de frió se daba cuenta de que no solo había lastimado a Aoshi sino que también a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Con dignidad, Sayo ocupo el asiento frente a Sagara, el joven seguía sonriendo pero cierto brillo en sus ojos le indicaba que estaba calculado la manera exacta de molestarla, Megumi los miro sintiéndose fuera de lugar, tenia deseos de marcharse lo mas rápido posible de allí pero la curiosidad fue mas fuerte que ella y se sentó junto a su hermana.

-Me sorprende que tu y Meg se conocieran- le dijo tratando de iniciar una conversión normal-. ¿Es grave lo de tu brazo?

-Nada que con reposo no pueda sanar del todo- se apresuro a contestar Megumi ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Sagara-. Fue un lamentable accidente que lo tirara de la escalera.

-Vaya- dijo Sayo asombrada.

-Pero Takani se porto de maravillas. Incluso se a preocupado por mi estos días, creo que eso es algo que tienen en común, a veces resultan se encantadoras y luego dan la puñalada por la espalda.

-Me marcho- Megumi se puso de pie dispuesta a irse pero Sano la sujeto de la mano y la insto a sentarse nuevamente-. Lo siento, Takani, el asunto no era contigo.

En ese momento Misao salio desde la cafetería llevando lo que había pedido Sagara, se sorprendió la ver a las dos jóvenes que se encontraban con el, pero al reconocer a Megumi le sonrió abiertamente y supuso que se había encontrado por casualidad.

-Aquí llega mi chica favorita- le dijo Sano con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo has estado Misao?

-Bien, pero algo ocupada- le dijo mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa-. Hola Megumi, ¿Cómo esta Kaoru?

La joven parecía mucho mas relajada al ver que Misao había calmado un poco el enfado de Sanosuke, realmente el agradaba aquella muchacha.

-Estudiando para un examen, pensó que quizás podría salir este fin de semana si es que no tienes nada que hacer.

Megumi se percato de que Sanosuke quería protestar por algo pero se callo.

-Claro que me gustaría, tal ves podrían venir Sano y Aoshi.

Ese simple comentario basto para que la atención de Sayo se concentrara en Misao la cual le había pasado casi desapercibida. La miro atentamente y una sonrisa asomo a sus labios, Misao devolvió el gesto sin percatarse de lo molesto que parecía Sano.

-¿Conoces a Aoshi?- le peguntó la joven con interés sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si- respondió sin comprender mucho-. Nos conocemos de hace un tiempo. Misao se fijo aun más en la chica y pensó que la conocía de algún sitio.

Como si hubiera oída la conversación que sostenían las jóvenes Aoshi se apresuro a subir las escaleras y dirigirse hasta donde siempre el y Sano comían, se detuvo sorprendido al encontrarse con tanta gente. Sayo le dedico una sonrisa y luego se fijo en Misao que seguía de pie. Cuando los ojos de Aoshi se encontraron con los de Misao, el sintió que el corazón se el encogía al ver su sonrisa sincera, intento responderle pero le fue imposible.

-Aoshi- Misao lo miro animada y el decidió acercarse-. Pensé que no te vería hasta la tarde.

-Lo se- le dijo el mirando significativamente a Sanosuke.

-Me alegra mucho que nos encontremos nuevamente, Aoshi- esta ves Sayo se puso de pie para cercarse hasta el-. Sabia que te vería aquí.

-¿Se conocen?- le pregunto Misao al joven. Aoshi miro a Sayo que precia segura de lo que hacia y se pegunto hasta que punto estaba ella enterada de su relación con Misao.

Megumi noto al mirada de preocupación de Sanosuke, cada vez entendía menos de lo que pasaba, pero estaba claro que no era nada bueno.

-Por supuesto que nos conocemos- dijo la joven soltando una risita-. Conozco a Aoshi como la palma de mi mano, soy Sayo, su antigua novia.

Aoshi noto como Misao palidecía notablemente, el brillo que había en sus ojos desapareció por completo y fue remplazado por algunas cuantas lagrimas que amenizaban con salir. Intentó sonreír pero le fue imposible y sin darle tiempo de decir nada corrió hasta la cafeterita.

-Siempre termias arruinándolo todo- le dijo molesto a Sayo, mientras iba en busca de Misao, se sentía culpable por no haberle contado la verdad, sabia que tendría que haberle dicho que había tenido una novia y que esta estaba de regreso, seguramente ahora Misao pensaría lo que no era. Que aun amaba a Sayo y que solo la había ilusionado para jugar con ella.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap de esta semana, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, gracias por el apoyo, como ves las cosas se han complicado un poquito, Aoshi le dijo a Misao lo que sentía pero antes tendrán que conocer muchas cosas del otro antes de arriesgarse a algo mas, ya la próxima semana entraran otros personajes a la historia y se generaran otros conflictos. Sayo ha vuelto a crear mas de un gran problema, no le hará las cosas fáciles a Aoshi y por supuesto a Misao y, bueno, también Meg lo pasara un poco mal. Ya amiga, gracias de nuevo, espero estés bien y nos leemos la próxima semana (se que te había prometido intentar actualizar mas seguido en esta sección, pero la de fma me consume, pero para esta hago los chaps mucho mas largos así que espero compensarte por lo menos en eso, y en cuanto tenga un tiempo lo haré, un beso, ciao)

**Miara Makisan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap de la semana pasada y espero que este también, como ves las cosas se han complicado un poco para todos, Aoshi le ha dicho lo que siente a Misao pero aun falta un poca para que todo marche de maravillas, además la llegada de Sayo no ha sido una buena noticia para muchos, y la próxima semana llegaran dos personajes mas a la historia, muchas gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**p****ali-chan**: Me alegra te hay gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, como ves la llegada de Sayo ha sido un dolor de cabeza y lo seguirá siendo, pero Misao tampoco se quedara de brazos cruzados, muchas gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**g****abyhyatt**: Si, era Sayo y sobre Shogo, bueno la próxima semana aparecerán dos nuevos personajes en la historia, ya veras, el motivo de que Sayo se marchara tiene algo que ver con Saito, pero se vera un poco mas adelante, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, me alegra que ya estés de vacaciones y no te preocupes, se que la semana pasada estabas agotada, como ves todo se ha complicado mucho, pero Misao no dejara que Sayo recupera tan fácil el terreno pedido, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**YoseChan**: De verdad realegra que te haya gustado al historia, ahora las cosas están algo complicadas pero la próxima semana algo se solucionara, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**** Compartiendo secretos**.

_El __silencio de la playa contrastaba con el sonido desesperado de los descontrolados latidos de mi corazón, a pesar de la calma con la que siempre me había revestido y de la cual me enorgullecía, al tenerla cerca todo aquello quedaba olvidado. Por primera vez no era el dueño absoluto de mis actos y mucho menos de mis emociones._

_Estaba enamorado._

_Caminábamos__ en silencio dejando que la tarde nos fuera envolviendo, el cielo arrebolado era el marco de fondo y el suave vaivén de las olas que morían a nuestros pies ayudaban a mantener aquella atmósfera de irrealidad._

_Tenía__ tantas cosas que decirle, deseaba con ferviente necesidad mostrarle mi corazón, sin embargo las palabras jamás han sido mis amigas y a pesar de recrear mil discursos en mi cabeza sabia que no seria capas de sacarlos de allí. Me sentía patético._

_Sin darnos cuen__ta nos fuimos acercando, sentía como en algunas ocasiones mi brazo rozaba el suyo y aunque tal vez aquello parecía algo sin importancia, el hecho de que fuera con ella lo hacía especial. Tan concentrado iba en mis meditaciones que no me di cuenta cuando ella terminaba de romper las distancias, se sujeto de mi brazo para continuar el paseo, a pesar de lo tarde que era, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo._

_-¿Has estado __alguna ves enamorado?_

_Sorprendido__ volteé a verla, en sus ojos se leía claramente la inquietud que la movía. Recordé todas aquellas veces que me había sentido interesado en alguna joven, ninguna de esa veces me había enamorado. La observe por unos minutos, intentando encontrar la manera adecuada de contestar a su pregunta._

_-No__- respondí sin dejar de mirarla y algo en mi interior se removió al ver que se sonrojaba, fue en ese minuto que supe lo que tenía que hacer. Mi experiencia con las chicas no era mucha, una que otra cita pero nada que hubiera trascendido en el tiempo. Mis sentimientos jamás habían estado en juego._

_-Volvamos- murmuro insegura._

_Bajo la vista avergonzada y tiro suavemente de mí brazo para que la siguiera, esta vez no obedecí su deseo y la inste a que nos quedáramos un momento más. Cuando había cedido a su intento, arriesgándome a todo le alcé la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos. Un reflejo de mi alma. Miles de emociones se mezclaban en ellos, desde el miedo terrible a lo que no conocíamos hasta la necesidad angustiante de confesar lo que ansiábamos._

_-El amo__r no es manejable y sensato- le dije-. Al igual que el odio es capas de provocar la mas temible de las reacciones, las mas grandes tragedias del mundo se han visto provocadas por el amor… -ella me miro confundida-, sin embargo no creo que exista nada en el mundo que sea capaz de llenar mas nuestras vidas. Nunca he deseado un amor así. Jamás imagine tener tales emociones en mi vida, hasta el momento en que te conocí- sus ojos me miraban con aquella mezcla de asombro y temor, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban cada ves mas-. Por primera vez deseo saber que se esconde mas allá, sin embargo solo deseo saberlo si es contigo a mi lado._

_Sus mejillas habían adquirido casi el mismo color que el cielo de la tarde, sorprendido aun más de lo que esperaba, se abrasó a mí permitiendo que su cercanía me perturbara todavía más._

_-Te amo- fue la única respuesta a mis palabras, sin embargo no necesitaba oír mas. No deseaba oír nada más._

_Mis labios buscaron las suyos. Su corazón encontró al mió._

Aoshi entro lo mas deprisa que pudo a la cafetería, casi esperando aquello, Okon le corto el paso.

-Bueno muchacho, no me gusta meterme en los asuntos que no me corresponden- comenzó a decir la mujer sin permitirle avanzar-. No tengo ni la menor idea de que le hiciste a Misao pero creo que este no es el mejor momento para que hables con ella.

-Por favor- le dijo Aoshi quien en ese momento lo que menos deseaba era que le hicieran esperar-.Necesito hablar con Misao ahora, tengo que explicarle, puede que haya mal interpretado algunas cosas…

-Y si se las tratas de explicar en este momento en que esta dolida lo harás peor. Misao es una chica fuerte, pero necesita que las emociones decanten un poco. Se que lo que te voy a pedir es difícil, pero espera el momento adecuado para hablar con ella. En un rato más se va a clases y no regresara a la cafetería hasta las cinco. Su turno termina a las siete y media. Deja que piense en todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta esa hora, ven a buscarla e intenta arreglar lo que este mal, te prometo que hasta tu veras las cosas con una nueva luz para entonces.

La expresión de Aoshi estaba lejos de mostrar conformidad. Solamente de recordar lo sorprendida y dolida que parecía Misao con la confesión de Sayo se ponía enfermo, pero la seguridad que mostraba Okon le hizo dudar de seguir sus impulsos. Ella conocía a Misao mucho mas que el y fuera como fuera, las mujeres seguían siendo un enigma para el y si una de ellas le aconsejaba esperar lo mas conveniente seria hacerlo.

-Vendré más tarde- dijo con resignación el joven-. ¿Podría decirle a Misao que pasare a recogerla cuando acabe su turno?

Okon asintió con una sonrisa. No sabia exactamente que relación tenia Misao con aquel joven, pero algo le decía que no se limitaba solo al plan de amigos, por la expresión de Shinomori parecía que de verdad la estaba pasando mal.

-Le diré a Misao que has venido para que hablaran - le dijo Okon antes de que Aoshi saliera de la cafetería-. Le alegrara saber que te has preocupado por ella.

Aoshi asintió bastante serio. Se sentía tan frustrado que necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. Camino hasta la terraza de la cafetería con la esperanza de encontrar a Sayo allí y poder recriminarla por lo que había hecho, pero como se lo esperaba ya se había marchado. Sano seguía sentado con expresión de pocos amigos, cuando lo vio acercarse aparto una silla para que se sentara.

-¿Has podido hablar con ella?- preguntó ansioso.

-No- dijo con desgana Aoshi-. Okon me ha pedido que le de unas cuantas horas antes de intentar explicarle. La vendré a recoger a la salida de su turno.

- Supongo que es lo mejor, aunque si por mi fuera la habría obligado a oírme- Sano sonrió intentado animar un poco a su amigo pero este parecía no estar de animo para sus tonterías-. Tienes que hablar con Sayo, Aoshi.

Shinomori levanto las cejas significativamente.

-Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tu el que me aconsejo que no me acercara a ella si estaba en mis manos, ¿para que quieres que le hable?

-Por que si no le aclaras las cosas Sayo no te dejara en paz- espeto molesto-. No hay que ser muy listo para saber con que intención vino hoy a la universidad. Quería verte y seguirá intentando llamar tu atención hasta que lo consiga, hubieras visto la expresión de su rostro cuando supo que Misao y tu se conocían y parecía a punto de perder los nervios cuando saliste como un loco detrás de ella, te aseguro que no se lo podía creer.

Dejo escapar un suspiro. La verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en Sayo mientras intentaba hablar con Misao. No sabia que hacer con lo que sentía, Misao le gustaba y se lo había dicho abiertamente, ella ya no estaba saliendo con Seta y perfectamente podían intentar comenzar algo, sin embargo el no le prometía amarla, no podía hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. ¿Pero estaría ella dispuesta a aceptar sus condiciones?

-----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

Los golpes en la puerta del baño se había ido haciendo cada vez más insistentes. Intentaba por todos los medios ignorarlos pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que salir y enfrentarse a la realidad.

Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el lavado, el agua fría le refresco el rostro acalorado y los parpados hinchados y enrojecidos. No podría ir a clases esa tarde, con esa apariencia era imposible.

Nuevamente los golpes la sacaron de la contemplación de su imagen tan poco favorable, abrió la puerta y los asustados ojos de Omasu la recibieron.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto preocupada-. Pensé que te había ocurrido algo.

Una triste sonrisa asomo a los labios de Misao. Lo peor que le podría haber ocurrido ya había pasado, no quería seguir pensando en Aoshi.

-Me alegra que te hayas decidido a salir al fin de tu encierro- le dijo Okon que llegaba detrás de su amiga-. Si en media hora mas no salías de allí pensaba tirar la puerta abajo.

-No hay de que preocuparse- dijo Misao y sintió su voz extrañamente ronca-. Ya me encuentro mejor.

-Seguro- rescindió Okon incrédula-. Ven aquí y te prepararé un poco de café, necesitas reponerte un poco después de haber llorado tanto.

Misao se dejo arrastras hasta la cafetería vacía a esa hora de la tarde. A los minutos Okon llego con tres tasas de café que deposito en la mesa antes de sentarse. Omasu seguía en el mismo mutismo que su amiga, sabia que lo mejor seria darle a la chica el espacio necesario para que se tranquilizara antes de contarle lo que ocurrió.

- Se que quizás no deseas hablar de esto, Misao- comenzó a decir Omasu con cuidado-. Pero ¿Qué ocurrió?

Abrió los labios para comenzar a dar una explicación por todo aquello, pero nuevamente el recuerdo de lo que había pasado le atenazó la garganta y las lagrimas le llenaron los ojos. Dejo escapar un sollozo y trato de contener los siguientes. Le fue imposible.

-Se que soy la menos indicada para dar consejos amorosos, pero creo que deberías intentar aclarar las cosas con Shinomori-dijo Okon antes de tomar un sorbo de café-. Si quieres que sea honesta contigo prefería mil veces a Soujiro, pero si tú quieres a ese muchacho que le vamos a hacer.

-Shinomori no parece tan mal tipo- Omasu le sonrió a Misao-. ¿Te dijo algo?

-Simplemente me he dado cuenta que no se nada sobre el- dijo Misao sintiéndose aun peor-. Este ultimo tiempo he tomado muchas decisiones apresuradas y solo ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que no se que es lo que pretendo con ellas. Aoshi es una buena persona, algo difícil de tratar en un comienzo, pero el no me cuenta nada. Se tanto sobre el como el primer día que lo conocí y temo llegar a enamorarme de el y no poder ser nunca capas de conocer sus secretos.

Sus secretos.

Sin duda eso era lo que mas le dolía de todo a Misao. No era tan ingenua como para creer que Aoshi no había tendido jamás una novia, era lo más natural del mundo y sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que llamaba fácilmente la atención del sexo femenino, pero le hubiera gustado enterarse por el de la llegada de aquella joven.

Durante los días que se llevaban conociendo, había logrado llegar a la conclusión de que alguien había dañado mucho los sentimientos del joven. No podía estar segura de si Aoshi había sido siempre así de reservado o si alguna mala experiencia en su vida lo había incitado a ser aun más introvertido, pero casi desde un comienzo supo que entrar en su corazón seria una de las cosas más difíciles del mundo.

Para una persona como ella, que estaba acostumbrada a expresar lo que sentía abiertamente, las reservas del muchacho le resultaba turbadora. Intentaba no llenarlo a preguntas que muchas veces se moría por hacer y confiaba en que en algún momento lograría ganarse la confianza de Aoshi y de que este le abriría su corazón, pero aquella tarde…

_Por supuesto que nos conocemos. Conozco a Aoshi como la palma de mi mano, soy Sayo, su antigua novia_

Cierto dolor se apodero de Misao al recodar a aquella muchacha. Quizás por su falta de experiencia, las veces que había pensado en la joven que había dañado a Aoshi la habían llevado a formarse una imagen completamente distinta, casi parecida a una arpía. Sin embargo se había llevado una sorpresa muy desagradable al darse cuenta de lo erróneo de su imaginación. Sayo no solamente era bonita, sino que también parecía una joven culta y bien educada, el tipo de mujer con el que siempre había asociado a Aoshi.

¿Que podía hacer ella contra esa mujer? Nada. Si aquella joven tenía intención de conseguir nuevamente el afecto de Shinomori seguramente lo lograría, tal y como le había dicho, lo conocía mucho mas que ella y sabría perfectamente donde atacar para conseguir lo que deseara.

¿Por qué Aoshi no le había hablado de Sayo? El sabia que ella estaba presente cuando Sanosuke le informo de su llegada, no era necesario que le contara todo pero quizás advertirle, así no hubiera quedado como una tonta frente a ella cuando las presentaron. De solo pensar que Aoshi estaría en ese momento junto a esa joven la hacía ponerse aun peor.

-Aoshi, ¿se fue con una chica de la cafetería?- pregunto sin poder soportar por mas tiempo la duda que la carcomía.

Omasu dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Okon que sin embargo sonrió.

-Se fue con su amigo, Sagara- sonrió aun más al ver el alivio en el rostro de Misao-. Cuando tu entraste corriendo a encerrarte en el baño el llego a buscarte bastante angustiado. Le pedí que te dejara en paz durante unas horas para que pudieras poner tus pensamientos en orden, además estoy segura de que no estarías muy contenta de que te viera así.

Misao se llevo las manos al rostro y se sonrojo al pensar que debía de terne un aspecto horrible.

-Gracias. Ha sido lo mejor.

-Sin embargo me costo mucho convencerlo. Es bastante testarudo e insistía en que te debía una explicación al final he logrado que se fuera luego de asegurarle que lo verías en tu hora de salida, te pasara a recoger.

-¡No me puedes hacer eso!- le dijo Misao poniéndose de pie-. No quiero hablar con Aoshi, no ahora, estoy tan confundida que no sabría que decirle, además mi aspecto, estoy segura de que se horrorizar al verme.

- Todavía tienes unas horas- le tranquilizó Omasu, pero al ver la expresión de alivio de su amiga la miro con reproche-. No para huir, Misao, sino para que pienses que le dirás cuando lo veas y para arreglarte un poco.

-Omasu tiene razón, así que querida Misao, te doy el resto de la tarde libre para que decidas que es lo que harás con Shinomori, recuerda que si las cosas no marchan bien aun tienes al encantador Soujiro que no deja de preguntarme por ti.

Okon retiro las tasas y se dirigió hasta la cocina para trabajar. Omasu seguía su lado y le apretó la mano en gesto de apoyo antes de seguir el mismo camino de su compañera.

No podía seguir huyendo de Aoshi toda la vida. Okon tenía razón, era muy testarudo, si ella se negaba a oírlo, Aoshi iría a buscarla a su casa. Cierta satisfacción la invadió al saber que a pesar de estar junto a aquella mujer el se había preocupado por ella. Quizás aun las cosas se podían solucionar.

----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi esperaba paciente que la hora avanzara deprisa. Su última clase había concluido hacia más de una hora pero el turno de Misao todavía no terminaría y no quería presionarla tanto como para que se negara a oír su explicación. Se dejo caer en una de las bancas cercanas a la cafetería, desde allí tendría una visión privilegiada de la cafetería sin la necesidad de que lo vieran a el.

Saco su cuaderno de anotaciones y con cierta ternura recordó el momento en que había conocido a Misao. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba desde aquella vez? Un par de semanas, sin embargo para el parecía toda una vida, una vida que no quería que terminara nunca.

Se reprocho mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos. El para siempre no era algo a lo que el aspirara, no era algo que existiera, todo tarde o temprano llegaba a su fin, el lo había aprendido con demasiado dolor como para experimentar nuevamente aquella desilusión.

¿Hasta que punto es capaz de comprender el corazón humano?

Cuando uno esta enamorado las razones no existen. Cuando uno esta enamorado la lógica no existe y esa es la mayor base para el sufrimiento. El no se enamoraría.

Sabia que podía ser dueño de sus emociones y sabía que podía estar interesado en alguien sin necesidad de comprometerse en algo realmente serio. Establecer una relación el tiempo necesario para que ambos salieran beneficiados de ella, ¿pero y Misao? Ella no estaba preparada para eso. Apenas tenía dieciocho años y las ilusiones eran parte de su vida. Para ella el hecho de comenzar una relación con alguien consistía en la entrega del todo por el todo y el no era capas de eso.

-¿Aoshi Shinomori?

Aoshi volteo sobresaltado al ver al hombre que se encontraba frente a el. Estaba seguro de que no lo había visto jamás en su vida, sin embargo algo en el le recordaba a alguien, ¿pero a quien?

Su expresión era seria y hasta cierto punto arrogante. Era un joven de una edad similar a la suya, era alto y llevaba el largo cabello castaño suelto. Sus ojos astutos lo miraban con recelo.

-Soy yo- respondió Aoshi sin mostrarse intimidado-. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Mi nombre el Shogo Amakusa- dijo el recién llegado- Lo mas probable es que jamás hayas oído hablar de mi, acabo de llegar a la ciudad hace un par de días, sin embargo no es de eso de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Nuevamente aquel aire de familiaridad inquietó a Aoshi. El mismo joven reconocía que no se conocían, pero algo en su manera de hablar, los gesto, le recordaban a alguien. Trato de hacer memoria pero su mente se negaba a asociar lo que deseaba saber.

- Si esta en mis manos no tengo inconveniente- le dijo Aoshi.

Shogo recorrió con la vista el espacio que los rodeaba. Seguramente ese no seria el mejor sitio para hablar.

-Lo que tengo que platicar contigo es un asunto serio, Shinomori. Quizás te parezca extraño mi petición pero me gustaría que nos viéramos en otro sitio, tu eliges donde. Si fuera posible me complacería que pudiéramos hablar mañana.

La curiosidad más que la prudencia lo incitaban a aceptar. Aquel sujeto era un completo desconocido, pero quería saber que era aquello tan importante que parecía querer decirle. No parecía de aquellos tipos que juegan una broma para pasar el rato, y el hecho de que supiera su nombre lo inquietaba aun más.

Anoto una dirección en una hoja de su cuaderno y se la tendió a Shogo.

-Mañana a las seis de la tarde te estar esperando en ese lugar. Mi tiempo para mi es bastante valioso, por lo que espero que no sea una broma de mal gusto. Si no lo es y de verdad necesitas conversar conmigo estaré encantado de escucharte.

Shogo asintió y se guardo el papel, nuevamente miro a Aoshi con aquel gesto de desafió.

-Entonces hasta mañana Shinomori, seré puntual.

Comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado. Su paso era tranquilo y seguro, como si el mundo le perteneciera. Aoshi lo observo pederse tras los árboles del camino. ¿Quien seria aquel sujeto tan extraño y que quería de el? Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para darle una respuesta a aquellas preguntas.

Volvió a concentrar su atención en el cuaderno que tenía entre las manos, leyendo algunas de sus últimas anotaciones; con una sonrisa se dio cuenta de que casi todas ellas hacían alusión a Misao. Una leve brisa se levanto revolviendo las páginas, con nostalgia observo las fechas anotadas en el cuaderno y recorrió con tristeza lo que había escrito, se referían a los días después de la partida de Sayo…

Como si una luz se hubiera prendido en su cerebro comprendió a quien le recordaba ese joven.

Sayo.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------

Megumi esperaba molesta a que pasara el autobús, llevaba más de media hora y aun no podía marcharse a casa.

Aquel día había sido un verdadero desastre, no solo por la inesperada visita de su hermana a la universidad, sino también a la discusión que había tenido con ella respecto a Shogo. Sayo jamás entendería lo que ella sitia con respecto a el.

Con algo más de pesar, pensó en lo mal que parecía haber quedado Misao cuando se entero de que Sayo y Shinomori habían sido novios, la verdad es que para ella también la noticia había sido inesperada. Nunca imagino que su hermana pequeña hubiera salido con un muchacho como Aoshi, pero no la culpaba, durante ese tiempo los problemas en su casa las habían alejado demasiado y Sayo se había sentido especialmente sola. Si buscó refugio en Shinomori era hasta cierto punto comprensible.

Durante buena parte de la tarde había sentido la necesidad de ir a ver a Misao y comprobar con sus propios ojos como estaba, sin embargo se sentía terriblemente culpable a pesar de no ser responsable de nada. Sayo ya era una joven que podía responsabilizarse de sus actos y lo que había hecho estaba muy mal, su hermana le debía una disculpa tanto a Shinomori como a Misao.

Lo peor de todo había sido la actitud de Sagara. Se lo formo un nudo en la garganta al recodar lo furioso que se había puesto el joven cuando Misao salio corriendo alterada y Aoshi la siguió. Durante unos instantes no había sido capas de reconocer al joven encantador que a veces era Sanosuke. La rabia lo había dominado y prácticamente les había exigido que se fueran de allí. Sayo no parecía afectada en lo mas minino y se marcho a casa como si nada, ella sin embargo…

-¿Aun no te vas a casa, Takani?

Megumi se sonrojo al ver al joven a su lado. Sanosuke la observaba sin sonreír pero claramente se veía que ya no estaba tan enojado.

- El autobús- respondió ella sintiéndose una tonta por su respuesta-. Esperaba el autobús pero al parecer no he tenido suerte.

-Si no vives lejos te puedo acompañar. Voy ha casa y me gustaría caminar un rato.

Sin saber por que rayos estaba aceptando aquello, Megumi siguió obedientemente a Sanosuke. Sabia que podía convertirse perfectamente en el blanco de su enojo como había ocurrido prácticamente desde que se conocieron, pero una extraña necesidad de estar cerca de el la hizo decidirse a seguirlo.

Los primeros minutos permanecieron en silencio. Meg no quería arriesgarse a comerte otro error y provocar nuevamente su molestia y al parecer Sanosuke no tenía la menor intención de entablar una conversación con ella.

-Lamento haberte tratado tan mal esta tarde- dijo al fin el joven sorprendiéndola-. Tu no eres Sayo, supongo que me cuesta un poco recordarlo, me comporte como un idiota contigo, pero no me arrepiento de lo que le dije a tu hermana.

Megumi asintió en silencio. A pesar de suponer que el odio que Sanosuke profesaba a su hermana derivaba de su terminada reacción con Shinomori aun no comprendía a que se podía deber tal rencor. Sayo nunca había sido una mala chica, y no podía creer que hubiera hecho algo tan grave como para que Sanosuke la despreciara tanto.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente entre mi hermana y Shinomori?- le pregunto Meg, sin embargo el joven permaneció en silencio. Cuando al fin se había dado por vencida de obtener una respuesta el comenzó a hablar.

-Aoshi es una buena persona, pero lamentablemente la vida no ha sido de lo mejor con el. Su madre murió cuando era niño y su padre- dijo con desprecio- bueno, su padre es un desagraciado. Durante nuestro primer año de universidad Aoshi conoció a tu hermana, ella tenía como… dieciséis años, y la verdad es que era una joven encantadora. Inmediatamente logro que Aoshi perdiera la cabeza por ella y si quieres se sea honesto contigo, el era feliz con Sayo. Todo iba de maravillas, tu hermana había conseguido mejora muchas cosas en la vida de mi amigo, incluso le había aconsejado volver a casa de su padre la cual había abandonado hacia un tiempo. Las personas más cercanas a Aoshi hemos sido Seijuro Hiko y yo, rápidamente Sayo se gano nuestro aprecio ya que veíamos con buenos ojos su relación con Aoshi. Durante un tiempo ella y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos, quizá te cueste creerlo pero yo la quería muchísimo, era mi mejor amiga- Sanosuke sonrió con pesar-. Dos meses antes de que se marchara me contó que ella y Aoshi habían decidido casarse. Sayo cumpliría pronto la mayoría de edad y podría hacer de lo que ella quisiera, yo sabía lo enamorado que estaba Aoshi y la verdad es que creí que quizás seria aun buena idea que pensara en formar una nueva vida. Creo que lo que mas me dolió de todo esa historia fue el hecho de que no me di cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente, de un momento a otro Sayo empezó a cambiar, ya no me contaba nada de lo que le ocurría y cada ves se mostraba mas reticente a estar conmigo. Supongo que Aoshi están demasiado cegado por lo que sentía hacia ella y no era capas de ver lo que yo desde fuera estaba viendo. Sayo no quería seguir con el. Una tarde que fui a casa de Aoshi me lleve una enorme sorpresa, tu querida hermana platicaba animadamente con el padre de Aoshi, fue en ese minuto que supe que algo no iba bien. Por mi amigo sabia que Sayo no iba su casa, y la relación que parecían mantener con ese sujeto no era de un simple encuentro. Cuando me reconoció ni siquiera me saludo: por días pensé en si debía contarle a Aoshi lo que había visto, pero Sayo se había vuelto a comportar con Aoshi como lo hacia antes y pensé que quizás las cosas estaban mejorando. Mi madre enfermo y me vi obligado a marcharme un par de días, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Sayo para exigirle una explicación por lo que había visto y a mi regreso, encontré a mi amigo destrozado por que tu hermana se había marchado sin mayores explicaciones, de un día para otro. Quizás te parezca estupido, pero estoy seguro de que existe algo detrás de todo esto. Durante estos dos años he sido un cobarde y nunca me he atrevido a contarle a Aoshi lo que vi esa tarde, y hasta hoy no había vuelto a sentir la necesidad de hacerlo, sin embargo ahora, con tu hermana de regreso las dudas me vuelven a invadir… no se que hacer.

Megumi se quedo sorprendida ante aquella confesión. La verdad es que había esperado que Sanosuke le contara algo acerca de lo que ocurrió entre Shinomori y su hermana, no que prácticamente le abriera su corazón. No podía creer que Sayo hubiera sido capas de algo así.

-Sayo no es una mala persona- dijo como intentando justificar los actos de su hermana-. La vida también ha sido difícil para nosotras.

-La vida es difícil para todo el mundo, Megumi, son nuestros actos los que marcan la diferencia.

Continuaron el recorrido en silencio, solamente interrumpido cuando ella se vio obligada a indicarle el camino que tenían que seguir. Estaba oscureciendo con rapidez y la tarde se puso helada, pronto llegaría a casa.

Cundo al fin llego a su destino, Meg no sabia muy bien que decirle, la relación que habían mantenido con Sanosuke desde que se conocían había sido mas que difícil, muchas discusiones y sentía que los separaban una infinidad de cosas. Sin embargo la sinceridad que le había mostrado esa tarde la hacia sentirse débil ante el.

- Gracia por permitirme acompañarte- le dijo Sagara con una sonrisa-. Y sobre todo gracias por escucharme y no tomar partido en nada. Se que es tu hermana y entendería que me odiaras por lo que dije.

-No por que sea mi hermana quiere decir que no comete errores.

-Muy sabia. Takani. Lo tendré presente.

En ese momento un joven salio con rapidez de la casa. Era mas bajo que Sanosuke y llamaba la atención pro su largo cabello pelirrojo, sonrió a Megumi que se ruborizó y luego a Sano que devolvió el gesto.

-Tu madre esta como loca, Meg, además Sayo se encerró en su cuarto desde que llego y no para de llorar. ¿Por que has tardado tanto?

-No me di cuenta de la hora- mintió la joven-. Ken, te presento a un amigo, Sanosuke Sagara

Sano le tendió la mano que el pelirrojo estrecho con amabilidad.

-Sanosuke, te presento a mi novio, Kenshin Himura.

--------------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Misao bajo casi corriendo las escaleras y sintió una oleada de alivio al no ver a Aoshi por ningún sitio. Camino un poco mas cuando alguien la sujeto para que no siguiera su recorrido.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Misao?

Se sonrojo al ver al joven parado frente a ella. Parecía algo pálido y su habitual tranquilidad no parecía acompañarlo en ese momento. Lucia nervioso.

-Okon me dijo que vendrías- dijo ella intentado romper el incomodo silencio-. Pensé que no lo harías.

-Intente hablar contigo cuando saliste corriendo… pero tu amiga me aconsejo dejarte pensar antes de buscarte, espero que lo hayas podido hacer.

Aoshi contemplo el rostro de Misao. A pesar de la poca luz podía notar claramente que había llorado mucho y se odio por haber sido el principal culpable. Sus ojos como tantas otras veces parecían exigirle respuestas, que esa noche al fin se había decidido a darle.

-¿Prefieres que hablemos aquí o en algún otro sitio?- preguntó Misao.

-Aquí me parece bien- dijo Aoshi-. Lo que tengo que decirte es serio y no me gustaría tener más testigos.

Un mal presentimiento se apodero de Misao. Aoshi le había confesado que le gustaba en una cafetería repleta de personas. Si no quería tener espectadores quizás fuera por que pensaba contarle que el y Sayo había vuelto.

- Ella es muy linda- dijo Misao intentado parecer tranquila-. No me sorprende que la hayas querido tanto.

Aoshi sonrió con tristeza. No solo había querido a Sayo, la había amado como a nadie en su vida, sin embargo ahora todo había cambiado.

-Lamento mucho no haber sido sincero contigo- dijo el -. La noticia del regreso de Sayo me tomo por sorpresa, durante algunos días me costo asimilar que fuera verdad y creo que pensé que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hablarte de ella. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonto que fui.

El deseo que abrasarlo y de decirle que nada de eso le importaba, se apodero de ella. Lo que mas deseaba era decirle que era capas de olvidar todo con tal de que el la quisiera aunque solo fuera un poco.

-Hubiera preferido enterarme por ti- Misao lo miro con pesar-. No me hubiera importado saber que habías amado a alguien, Aoshi. Pero me dolío saber que no confías en mi lo suficiente.

-Confió en ti- le dijo apresurádmele, Misao lo miro y se dio cuenta de que no mentita-. Sin embargo no estoy acostumbrado a decir lo que pienso o siento. Nunca he sido bueno con esas cosas.

-Un alma errante. Demasiado pérdida para ser encontrada- repitió Misao aquellas palabras que el había dicho una ves-. Estas herido, Aoshi, y soy capas de comprender eso, pero no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas ver tus heridas.

Sus palabras despertaron en el todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos. Durante años no había sido capas de confiar en nadie. Durante años se había ocultado tras la fachada que quería mostrarle al mundo, sin embargo Misao en apenas unos cuantos días había sido capas de ver mas en el que aquellos a los que conocía hacia años.

-Sayo fue una parte muy importante de mi vida. Con ella descubrí muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas. Durante años pensé que no seria capas de volver a confiar en alguien después de lo que ella me hizo, y si quieres que sea honesto contigo, aun no se si seria capas de hacerlo.

Misao sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho, era increíble que a pesar de lo mucho que había deseado saber la verdad de labios de Aoshi le resultaba terriblemente doloroso oírlo.

-Quizás este no sea el momento adecuado para decirte esto, pero no se que me ocurre contigo. Desde que te conocí todo ha ido tan rápido, eres increíblemente complicado y sin embargo no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti. Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba…- Misao lo miro con las mejillas encendidas- Creí que quizá si tenia alguna oportunidad. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, Aoshi, esa vez te dije que era tan simple como me veías y ahora que conocí a Sayo me siento aun más común.

Misao clavó la vista en el suelo y Aoshi se dio cuenta de que las cosas no podían estar resultando peor. No podía ofrecerle nada a Misao, sin embargo…

-Lo siento- murmuro Aoshi y Misao lo observo durante un minuto.

- Me alegra saber que a pesar de todo, eres capas de sentir un sentimiento tan fuerte hacia alguien- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Eso demuestra que a pesar de lo que piensas aun tu corazón esta intacto. Espero que tengas suerte.

-Misao, escúchame…- comenzó a decir Aoshi pero ella lo detuvo.

-Lo supe desde el primer momento que me hablaste de ella, y lo acepto. Sayo ha regresado y quizás tengas una segunda oportunidad- esta ves su vos se quebró notoriamente-. Debo irme a casa. Adiós.

Misao corrió desesperada, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo y rompió a llorar con desconsuelo, nunca se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida. Se sorprendió al sentir que alguien la abrasaba, pero continúo llorando sin levantar al rostro. Pasados unos minutos Aoshi la aparto un poco de el y le sujeto la bardilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Misao se veía triste sin embargo nada de aquella noche había cambiado lo que provocaba en el.

-No habrá una segunda oportunidad, Misao- le dijo en tono suave-. No puede existir una segunda oportunidad con Sayo cuando lo único que hago es pensar en ti. Cuando cada día que pasa sintió que me estoy enamorado mas de ti.

Se inclinó para buscar los labios de ella que lo recibieron con sorpresa. Por esa noche no eran necesarias más palabras.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero que les hay gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**gabyhyatt**: Como vez las cosas no son tan simples, ya la próxima semana se sabrá por que se fue Sayo pero aun falta para saber que pinta Saito en todo este enredo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, espero te haya gustado el chap y como ves a pesar de todo el problema el final fue feliz, ya aparecieron los personajes nuevos y ya la próxima semana se sabrá mas de ellos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Miara Makisan**: Y hubo beso. Como ves al final no todo resulto tan mal, solo que ahora algunos personajes intentaran complicar las cosas. Espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**LiHo SaKuRaGuI**: De verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras y de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Como ves las cosas han ido mejorando pero aun faltan algunos problemillas. Sobre las actualizaciones prometo hacerlas una vez por semana, espero que sea un tiempo prudente. Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo- Chan**: Amiga, como ves las cosas mejoran, a paso lento pero seguro. Además Sano se porto muy bien con Meg, pero… Espero te haya gustado el chap de hoy, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**YoseChAn**: De verdad me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, como ves las cosas han mejorado un poco pero no hay que confiarse, algunos personajes han llegado para enredarlo todo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Una nueva oportunidad para amar**.

Misao esperaba paciente frente a su casa. Se había levantado demasiado temprano pero la verdad es que no había logrado dormir mucho y el seguir en la cama se le hizo algo insoportable. Se sentó en el jardín y trato de no pensar en nada en especial, realmente intento no pensar en Aoshi.

A pasera de haber tenido muchas horas para asimilar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no sabia que hacer. Estaba conciente de que después de haberse besado entre ellos las cosas cambiarían significativamente, su duda radicaba en si el cambio del joven Shinomori seria beneficioso o negativo para ella.

La noche anterior el la había acompañado hasta su casa pero no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, sin embargo Aoshi le prometió pasar a recogerla para irse a la universidad por lo cual ella estaba sentada en su jardín, con casi media hora de anticipación esperando pacientemente a que el llegara para intentar saber que ocurriría de ahí en adelante en su relación con Aoshi, si en que existía alguna relación entre ellos.

-¿A quien esperas?- le pregunto Yahico que se sentó a su lado terminado de comerse una tostada, Misao pensó en regañarlo por no terminarse su desayuno dentro de la casa pero sabia que su hermano no haría mas que reírse, además le sentiría bien un poco de compañía.

- A un compañero de la universidad.

-Ah- dijo el joven mientras la miraba con una sonrisa-. El que te vino a dejar anoche, ¿ya es tu novio?

Misao se sonrojo pero intentó parecer tranquila.

- No tienes derecho a espiarme, Yahico, y no, no es mi novio.

-Pero lo será, ya lo veras- dijo el joven con un suspiro-. Creo que debería tener algunas palabras con el.

-Te lo prohíbo, Yahico- se apresuro a decirle al ver la determinación que se apreciaba en los ojos del joven-. Aoshi y yo solo somos amigos, no quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie para volver a entrar en la casa, Misao suspiro alivia, no quería ni imaginarse que ocurriría si Aoshi se veía enfrentado a uno de los estupido ataques de hermano posesivo de Yahico, la verdad es que Soujiro se lo había tomado con bastante humor, pero dudaba que Aoshi hiciera lo mismo.

Misao nuevamente se sintió algo deprimida al darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo seguía sin conocer realmente a Aoshi, ella admiraba la madures con la que parecía enfrentar todas las cosas, sin embargo le hubiera gustado que mostrara de vez en cuanto lo que sentía, la noche anterior había descubierto una parte de el que jamás había imaginado conocer, pero no sabia lo que le depararía esa mañana.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de no desayunar nunca en su casa, esa mañana Aoshi hizo una excepción, la verdad es que no tenia mucho apetito, pero intento ingerir por lo menos una tasa de café antes de marcharse a recoger a Misao.

La sola perspectiva de volver a verla esa mañana lo ponía terriblemente nervioso. No podía creer como la noche pasada estaba tan seguro de su decisión y ahora no sabia que le diría cuando la viera.

Durante la noche había pensado seriamente en todo lo que había ocurrido. Sabia aunque no le gustara reconocerlo que lo que el había dicho a la joven era verdad, se estaba enamorando de ella. Aun temía sufrir otra desilusión, pero estaba conciente de que se arrepentiría aun mas si no intentaba darse una oportunidad con Misao, el asunto consistían en que ella ahora aceptara estar con el después de todos los problemas que se habían presentado.

Se llevo la tasa de café a los labios y se recordó por que no le agradaba desayunar tan temprano, observo la hora en el reloj de pared de la cocina y se dejo caer en la silla.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba desde la muerte de su madre? Casi catorce años. Una punzada de dolor se apodero del chico al recordar los primeros años de su vida. Nunca había sido un niño muy abierto pero su madre siempre había logrado sacar lo mejor de el, ella lo había cuidado con esmero y lo había motivado para hacer siempre lo que creyera correcto. Sin embargo no podía desligar el recuerdo de ella de las continuas discusiones que tenia con Saito.

_Para __un niño de seis años las discusiones entre las personas que deberían haber sido el pilar de su existencia lo hubieran marcado como me sucedió a mi. No soportaba ver a mi madre llorar cada noche por las interminables discusiones con mi padre, simplemente recuerdo que en algunas de aquellas horribles veladas, mi madre entraba a mi cuarto y yo fingía dormir, ella se recostaba a mi lado mientras rompía a llorar en silencio._

_A veces creo que el hecho de que hubiera muerto joven fue lo mejor. Mi madre era una mujer hermosa, pero cada ves que la miraba podía notar en ella el frió desengaño de la desdicha, tanto para ella como para mi el mundo se había reducido a nosotros, después de su muerte, mi mundo quedo reducido al a mitad._

-¿Aun no te vas a la universidad?

Saito se sentó frente al joven que ni siquiera lo miro. Aoshi hizo el amago de ponerse de pie pero una mirada de su padre lo detuvo.

- Siéntate- le ordeno-. Nunca pasas en casa, así que aprovechando que estas aquí creo que tenemos que platicar.

Aoshi lo miro molesto y se recordó que el no pasaba en casa por el simple echo de que no quería verle y tener que verse en la obligación de hablar con ese hombre. Había echo eso desde que había regresado a vivir con Saito.

- Tengo clases- le recordó Aoshi con su habitual tranquilidad.

-Claro que lo se, pero aun falta bastante, perfectamente le puedo quitar unos minutos a mi querido hijo ¿o no?- una desagradable sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del hombre y Aoshi termino por perder el apetito.

- Tengo que pasar a recoger a alguien. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Nuevamente Saito sonrió y observo a Aoshi con detenimiento.

- ¿Así que tienes nuevamente novia?- le pregunto-. ¿Es acaso la muchacha que vino el otro día?

Un repentino ataque de rabia se apodero de Aoshi. No quería que su padre se enterara de la existencia de Misao, no le daría ese gusto.

-Me marcho- Aoshi dejo la taza sobre la mesa y su puso de pie-. No llegare temprano.

-Nunca lo haces- contesto Saito sin dejar de mirarlo-. Por cierto, Aoshi, ¿Sabias que Sayo esta de regreso?

El joven se volvió a mirarlo sorprendido. No esperaba que su padre se hubiera enterado tan luego del regreso de Sayo, no entendía como lo podría haber sabido.

-Tengo que irme.

-Eres igual a tu madre, escapando de todo aquello que no quieres ver.

-¡No te metas con mi madre!- le grito Aoshi furioso.

Saito se echo a reír, siempre era igual, le encantaba provocarlo.

-Te duele saber que es ella la que esta muerta y no yo, ¿verdad?- le pregunto a Aoshi-. Lamento decepcionarte, pero te aseguro que tu madre no era una santa como siempre has pensado, y tienes mucha suerte de que me haya ocupado todos estos años de ti, si por mi fuera, también me gustaría verte muerto.

-No creeré tus mentiras, recuerdo todo lo que la hiciste sufrir y te aseguro que a mi también me hubiera gustado no tener que seguir viéndote- Aoshi apretó los puños pero intento controlarse, observo la hora y recogió sus cosas para marcharse-. Eres un desgraciado- le dijo cuando ya estuvo a punto de salir.

-Y tu un cobarde. Saludos a tu novia, espero que esta ves te dure.

Aoshi cerro las puerta tras de si. Saito había logrado lo que pretendía, le había arruinado el día.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

-¡Por favor llevame! Te prometo que esta vez me portare bien.

-Olvídalo, Sayo- le dijo Megumi terminando de guardar sus cosas-. Tengo una mañana demasiado ocupada y no pienso volver a perder el tiempo contigo.

-Necesito hablar con alguien.

-Si en con Shinomori no cuentes conmigo- Megumi observo el gesto de frustración de su hermana y se sintió un poco culpable-. Sayo, ¿no has pensado que quizás el este interesado en otra persona?

Sayo la miro sorprendida, luego frunció el ceño.

-¿En la chica de la cafetería?

- Se llama Misao, y si, puede ser ella.

- Es su novia- le pregunto ansiosa la joven-. Aoshi tiene algo serio con ella.

-No lo se con exactitud, pero si, los veo juntos a menudo. Además si Sanosuke te encuentra merodeando por allá no creo que esta vez se comporte distinto.

Sayo pareció entristecerse ante este cometario y Megumi recordó lo que le había contado Sagara, sobre la amistad que el y su hermana pequeña habían tenido.

-Éramos buenos amigos- dijo Sayo más para ella que para su hermana-. Pero no me perdonara, Sanosuke no perdona.

-Lo se, así que como ves no te puedo llevar a la universidad. Lo mejor será que pienses que vas a hacer con tu vida ahora que estas de regreso. Mamá quiere que entres a estudiar algo, pero tendrás que espera a que finalice el semestre ya que las clases están demasiado avanzadas, podrías aprovechar de ver algo de eso hoy, Sayo. Tengo que irme.

-¿Ken te pasará recoger?

-Claro que si, como todos los días- Megumi beso a su hermana y tomo su bolso para salir-. Pórtate bien, no salgas de casa y por favor no la quemes ni nada por el estilo.

-Lo haré- le dijo Sayo con una sonrisa-. Meg… si ves a Aoshi…

-No le diré nada, así que olvídalo. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Megumi salio justo en el momento en que Kenshin estacionaba el coche y corrió a subirse con un suspiro de alivio.

- Hola, Meg, ¿tuviste una buena noche?- le pregunto el joven con su habitual sonrisa.

-Lo que se puede espera con una madre desquiciada y una hermana pequeña obsesionada con su antiguo novio, y tú, ¿viste a Kaoru?

-Lo que se puede con un hermano posesivo que no me quiere ver ni la punta de la nariz- Kenshin parecía muy serio pero luego se puso a reír-. Tendrás que explicarle todo a Sagara, dudo que se acerque a ti si sigue pensado que nuestra relación es seria.

-¿Y no lo es, cariño?- le preguntó al chica fingiendo sorpresa que luego cambio por una sonrisa-. Mi madre me matará cuando se entere de la verdad, nunca pese que podría llegar a mentir tanto.

-Es lo que debemos hacer por el momento. Ahora querida, te llevo a clases.

---------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Misao estaba algo impaciente, Aoshi llevaba unos minutos de retraso y sabía que el era muy puntual. El temor a que se hubiera arrepentido por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior se volvió a apoderar de ella, sabia que no tenia que ser tan negativa, pero no lo podía evitar, no después de saber que la ex novia de Aoshi estaba de regreso .

Cuando vio al chico que se acercaba el corazón le dio un vuelco. Instintivamente se puso de pie y asomo la cabeza hacia la casa para indicarle a su hermano que se iba a clases. Pensó en salir a esperarlo fuera pero no creyó que parecer tan ansiosa fuera algo bueno, así que se quedo parada donde estaba.

Aoshi llego a la casa de la joven y se sintió mucho mejor al ver que ella le sonría, por lo menos Misao lograba calmar un poco su frustración.

- Hola, ¿estas lista?- le pegunto Aoshi mientras Misao salio a recibirlo.

-Claro- le respondió cohibida, no sabia que hacer.

-Hola- Yahico salía en es ese momento de la casa para irse a la escuela. Misao supuso que se había retrasado a drede para ver a Aoshi-. Soy Yahico, el hermano de Misao.

- Un gusto Yahico, yo soy Aoshi Shinomori- le dijo el joven estrechado la mano que el joven le ofrecía.

-¿Tus interés en mi hermana es serio? Si no es así, te advierto que lo mejor será que te alejes de ella.

Si las palabras del chico sorprendieron a Aoshi ni se noto. Como siempre el joven mostraba su habitual autocontrol mientras que Misao rogaba por que se la tragara la tierra, mataría a su hermano pequeño cuando llegara en la noche.

- Mis intenciones siempre lo son, así que no debes preocuparte por eso- le dijo Aoshi con calma logrando que Yahico le sonriera.

-Si es así, me alegro por Misao, mi hermana es una gran chica. Debo irme a la escuela o llegaré tarde- les dijo a modo de disculpa el joven-. Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Shinomori, si quieres puedes venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche, Misao cocina muy bien.

Yahico les hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de correr para no llegar tarde a la escuela. Misao que estaba completamente sonrojada no se atrevía a levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos de Aoshi.

-Lamento lo que Yahico, mi hermano es algo…

- Hace lo que cree correcto y eso me agrada- le dijo Aoshi, Misao levantó la vista y noto que le sonreía-. Supongo que si yo tuviera una hermana seria igual o peor.

-Creo que serias peor- contesto la joven más animada-. ¿Vendrás a cenar esta noche?- le pregunto Misao, esta ves si se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

Misao lo miro de reojo, sabía que Aoshi no le estaba tomando el pelo ni nada de ese estilo. Le hubiera gustado decirle que le encantaría pero no se sitia capas de hacerlo, simplemente se limito a asentir.

- Tengo un compromiso que cumplir en la tarde- le dijo Aoshi recordando la entrevista que tendría con Shogo Amakusa esa tarde-, pero si no te molesta puedo llegar un poco mas tarde.

-Por mi no hay problemas, salgo a las seis de la cafetería y luego vengo a cocinar.

Aoshi tuvo la intención de pregustarle que ocurría con su madre. Las dos veces que había ido a casa de Misao le había dado la leve impresión de que ella y su hermano vivieran solos. La chica le había comentado que su madre trabajaba mucho y pensó con cierta molestia que Misao había tenido que asumir mas tareas de las que correspondían a una chica de su edad, sin embargo el había pasado por algo similar después de la muerte de su madre.

Durante lo que quedaba de camino a la universidad se mantuvieron en silencio. Misao tenia mil preguntas que hacerle, partiendo por saber si era verdad lo que le había dicho a Yahico sobre que sus intenciones con ella era serias, pero como cada ves que estaba con Aoshi no era capas de convertir sus pensamiento en palabras. Ella siempre había sido bastante extrovertida, con Aoshi Shinomori se convertía en todo lo contrario.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad cierta decepción se apodero de Misao, supuso que Aoshi se despediría allí de ella para tomar el camino a donde se encontraban sus salas de clase y ella tenia que hacer lo mismo, sin embargo Shinomori la guió hasta una de las bancas y le indicó que se sentara para hacer luego el lo mismo a su lado.

- Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso ayer, y no creo que caminando hubiera sido lo mejor por eso espere a que llegáramos aquí.

- Yo no se que pensar- le dijo Misao con sentimiento-. Todo ha sido tan confuso. Nos conocimos de una manera tan poco corriente, y luego yo termino con Soujiro y llega tu ex novia y lo de anoche…

- Lo de anoche era real- le dijo mirándola muy serio-. Lo que siento por ti lo es, Misao.

Cierta satisfacción teñida de temor se apodero de la joven. Podía darse cuenta de que las palabras de Aoshi eran verdaderas, pero temía arriesgarse y salir lastimada de todo eso.

-¿Y Sayo?- le pregunto con angustia-. Ella ha regresado y aun sigo pensado que puedes tener otra oportunidad con ella, por lo menos de su parte se ve todo el interés.

- Sayo es una herida que ha permanecido demasiado tiempo abierta.

- Pero aun no ha cerrado, ¿verdad?- le pregunto con tristeza.

-No- respondió Aoshi con seguridad-. Pero tu me dijiste que podías ayudarme a curar mis heridas si te dejaba verlas, ¿aun quieres hacerlo, Misao?- Aoshi le sujeto la barbilla para que lo mirara. En los ojos de Misao se apreciaba la confusión de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo por primera vez se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por el eran sinceros.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- preguntó la joven.

-Solo quiero que estés conmigo, Misao. Quiero que nos demos una oportunidad.

Misao asintió sin saber que mas decirle, cuando Aoshi la beso supo que su decisión había sido la correcta.

-------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke termino de resolver unos cuantos ejercicios para una clase de esa tarde. Esa vez le había costado mucho concentrarse después de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. La discusión con Sayo, la preocupación por Aoshi y Misao y el enterarse que Takani tenia novio.

No era que le importara, pero no podía negar que la noticia lo haba sorprendido. Jamás había esperado que alguien se pudiera fijar en una chica como esa.

Suspiro con disgusto al ver un error que había cometido ya tres veces esa mañana, borro con desgana y volvió a comenzar, un cosquilleo en la nuca lo inquieto por lo que volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Demasiado difícil para ti, Sagara?- le pregunto Megumi con una sonrisa.

-Takani… ya se por que todo me salía mal hoy, era un augurio de que te cruzarías en mi camino.

Meg hizo caso omiso de su comentario sarcástico y se sentó junto al joven que cerro el cuaderno, No se podría concentrar esa mañana así lo dejaría para después.

- Kenshin te manda saludos, le has parecido muy simpático. Como se nota que no te conoce.

- Lastima que su novia no sea igual de agradable que el, pero en las relaciones tiende a existir algo así. La teoría de los polos opuestos- le dijo Sano mientras se tendía en el suelo del pasillo-.¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo sales con el?

Megumi arqueo una ceja.

-Desde hace tres años, pero no es mi novio.

-Si no recuerdo mal… - le dijo Sano de mal modo- fue así como me lo presentaste.

Megumi suspiro pero no paresia molesta, solo se limito a sonreír.

- Bueno, así es como se lo presento a todos los que nos conocen, pero no somos novios realmente.

-No se si piensas que yo soy un idota o tú has perdido el juicio, Takani, pero la cosa es así de simple: o son novios o no lo son, no hay otra opción.

- Lo de que eres idiota no lo dudo, Sagara. Sin embargo Ken y yo no somos novios, rompimos haces mas de un año.

-¿Entonces por que lo sigues presentado como tu novio, Takani? Realmente no te entiendo.

- Es una larga historia… y algo complicada.

-Descuida, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Megumi estuvo a punto de decirle que ella no tenia tiempo ya que su primera clase comenzaba en menos de diez minutos, pero el estar allí con Sanosuke Sagara la hacia sentirse algo liberada de las continuas normas que regían su vida, ya se había saltado una clase por su culpa. Podría hacerlo otra ves sin sentir remordimientos.

- Ken y yo hemos sido amigos desde niños. Mis padres eran amigos de sus padres y ese tipo de tonterías. A veces bromeaban sobre que nosotros deberíamos estar juntos y esas cosas, sin embargo creo que a ninguno de los dos nos interesaba realmente la idea, pero cuando cumplí diecinueve, mi madre me aconsejo que me pusiera de novia con Ken. Yo no estaba interesada en nadie en especial por que mis estudios me absorbían mucho tiempo y al parecer el tampoco salía con ninguna chica, así que acordamos que seria bueno mantener una relación- Megumi sonrió al ver la expresión de incredulidad que tenia Sanosuke-. Creo que fue cuando cumplimos un año de noviazgo que nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos juntos mas por darle una satisfacción a nuestros padres que por lo que sintiéramos nosotros , hable con mi madre sobre la posibilidad de que Kenshin y yo termináramos, se puso como loca, incluso me amenazó con enviarme lejos junto con Sayo, Ken se entero de toda lo que había ocurrido y acordamos seguir juntos, pero cuando el conoció a mi amiga Kaoru me di cuenta de que realmente el interés de mi mejor amigo estaba puesta en ella, y Kaoru tampoco le era indiferente, así que me hice a un lado y deje que ellos comenzaran una relación, pero por las apariencias seguimos diciendo que somos novios, ¿ahora si lo comprendes?

-Realmente te gusta complicar las cosas mas sencillas ¿verdad, Takani?- le dijo Sano con una sonrisa-. Así que Himura y tu no tienen una relación de verdad, ¿que diría tu madre si supiera lo que su querida hija esta haciendo?

-Ni te lo imaginas, Sagara- Meg suspiro-. Te pido que no comentes esto con nadie, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

- Como gustes- le dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie y para sorpresa de Megumi le tendió a ella la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-. Tengo que ir a clases, porque debo dar un examen

Megumi lo miro horrorizada.

-¡Las clases empezaron hace cinco minutos!

- Descuida, jamás he llegado a una a tiempo, si lo hiciera mi maestro pensaría que estoy enfermo o algo así- le dijo con una sonrisa. Sanosuke se quedo pensativo un momento hasta que al final se decidió-. Por cierto Takani, si tienes una tarde libre y a tu novio no le importa, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Megumi noto que se sonrojaba pero lo miro tan segura de ella como siempre.

-Quizás este viernes, Sagara, prometo no romperte el otro brazo- se dio la vuelta para marchase y oyó que el chico soltaba una carcajada. Supuso que Sanosuke ni siquiera se imanaba que ella estaría contando los horas para el viernes.

------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------

- De verdad me alegra que podamos comer los tres juntos como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Seijuro sonriendo a los dos jóvenes que lo miraban.

-Si no recuerdo mal- comenzó a decir Sanosuke- Comimos juntos la semana pasada, creo que lo único viejo aquí eres tu, Hiko.

El hombre le lanzo una mirada de reproche a Sano que no se dio por aludido. Aoshi ya se había acostumbrado a esa clase de enfrentamiento entre su maestro y su mejor amigo, habían sido algo común desde que se conocían.

Miro con disimulo hacia la cafetera y se reprendió mentalmente, Misao no trabajaba hasta la tarde, y le comento que había quedado a comer con una amiga en otro sitio por lo cual no se verían hasta la hora de la cena si el no pedía pasarse antes por la cafetería.

Aun tenia el efecto de la discusión de la mañana con Saito, pero el hecho de haber arreglado las cosas con Misao le había subido mucho el animo y se notaba.

- ¿Se puede saber el motivo de que estés tan contento?- Le pregunto Hiko mientras comía con apetito-. Desde la mañana que te noto mas animado, por primera vez tus comentarios en mi clase no terminaron deprimiendo a mis otros alumnos.

-Misao y yo decidimos empezar una relación.

Sanosuke que estaba tomando jugo se atraganto y Seijuro lo miro como si no comprendiera lo que su alumno le acababa de decir.

-¿Tu y ella están saliendo? ¿Formalmente?- le pregunto Sanosuke cuando fue capas de respirar nuevamente.

- Si, desde esta mañana -Aoshi volvió a centrar la atención en su plato pero se sonrojo un poco al sentir las miradas de sus dos amigos sobre el.

-¡Eso es fabuloso!- dijo Sano comenzando a reírse-. Así que la pequeña Misao lo consiguió después de todo.

-Me alegro por ti, muchacho- le dijo Seijuro con seriedad-. No la conozco mucho pero parece una buena chica y si es lo que tu buscas… espero que tu elección haya sido la correcta.

- Lo mejor de todo es que esa arpía de Sayo no tendrá nada que hacer…- Sano se callo de golpe al ver la expresión seria de Aoshi y la mirada de advertencia de Seijuro ante su comentario-. Lo siento, Aoshi, de verdad no quería…

- Esta bien- le tranquilizó Shinomori- Se que no era tu intención.

Seijuro miro con reproche al joven y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Aoshi que siguió comiendo.

-¿Misao esta al tanto de la relación que tuviste con Sayo?

- Si- respondí Aoshi sin muchas ganas de tocar el tema. Le bastaba con tener que darle explicaciones a Misao, a ella era la única que debería importarle.

-Me alegra que no se lo hayas ocultado- le dijo Hiko- Sin embargo si quieres un consejo, muchacho, no dejes que Sayo se le acerque mucho a Misao.

-¿Temes que el haga algo?- pregunto Aoshi esta vez mas preocupado.

- Temo que la convenza de algo que no le convenga- le dijo con desgana-. Tiene una gran facilidad para ganarse a las personas, ¿pesaba que tu recodarías eso mucho mejor que yo?

Aoshi asintió. Seijuro tenia razón, Sayo tenía una gran facilidad para conquistar a las personas a su alrededor, casi igual que Misao, la diferencia radicaba en que con Sayo nunca se sabia que era lo que se podía esperar. Pensó que le advertiría a Misao sobre eso, prefería evitarse problemas en el futuro con Sayo.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Misao se dirigió hasta la mesa donde la esperaban Kaoru y Megumi. La futura doctora la había dio a invitar a comer después de su primera clase, Misao había sentido cierto recelo al imaginar que quizás Sayo también comería con ellas, pero al perecer Megumi había entendido a que se debía el temor de la joven y le prometió que solo serian las tres.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir- le dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa-. Megumi me contó que se habían encontrado y que te había invitado, ¿como has estado Misao?

- Bastante bien- le dijo son poder ocultar su sonrisa-. ¿Y ustedes?

- Bien en lo que se puede, Meg perdió su primera clases por estar platicando con Sagara, creo que es una pésima influencia para ella- dijo Kaoru y le guiño un ojo a Misao- Aunque no se puede negar que es muy guapo, si no estuviera de novia quizás también me hubiera fijado en el.

- Yo no estoy interesada en el- se defendió Megumi-. Solo quería darle las gracias por acompañarme ayer a casa, fue muy amable conmigo.

Amabas jóvenes comenzaron a reír al ver lo turbada que parecía Megumi.

-No sabia que tuvieras novio, Kaoru, ¿estudia en la universidad?- preguntó Misao.

-¿Ken?, no. El ya termino hace tres años y solo espera a que yo me decida para formalizar nuestra relación, además de darle algo mas de tiempo a Meg- la joven miro a su amiga con la culpabilidad reflejada en los ojos al darse cuenta de que había hablado de mas. Sin embargo Megumi perecía no darle mayor importancia.

-Misao es de confianza, descuida, Kao- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Lo que ocurre es que Kenshin y yo fuimos novios hace un tiempo, pero ahora el sale con Kao, el problema es que en nuestras casas aun no saben que ya terminamos.

Misao miraba incrédula a las dos jóvenes, sin embargo comprendió que hablaba en serio al ver que ninguna de las dos se reían.

- Suena un poco raro- confeso Misao-. No me imagino algo así.

- El amor es raro, Misao. Uno lo encuentra donde menos se lo espera, mira a Meg, tiro a Sano de la escalera y hasta se ha saltado clases para verlo, ¿no crees que es un encanto?

Megumi hizo como si no la hubiera oído y se concentró en Misao.

-Por cierto, ¿como están las cosas entre tu y Shinomori? ¿Ya se arreglaron?

-Si, van bastante bien- se apresuro a decir Misao pero prefirió omitir el detalle de que ella y Aoshi eran novios.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con mi hermana- Megumi parecía realmente apenada-. A veces no sabe medirse y bueno… supongo que jamás imaginó que entre Aoshi y tú hubiera algo, Por qué lo hay, ¿verdad?

Misao se sonrojo y asintió.

-Luego dices que yo soy la entrometida- murmuro Kaoru-. No conozco mucho a la hermana de Meg, pero te prometo que la mantendré a raya si intenta complicarte las cosas, soy bastante directa y no me gustan las deslealtades.

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Misao-. Aoshi piensa que Sayo no lo molestara más.

Meg frunció el ceño y Misao pensó que se había molestado por el comentariado, sea como sea, la chica era su hermana.

- Yo que tu le diría a Shinomori que no diera las cosas por sentado, mi hermana es un encanto de chica cuando quiere serlo, sin embargo cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque.

Misao sintió aquel cometaria de Megumi como una advertencia. Aoshi le había dicho que el ya no quería regresar con Sayo y le había pedido que fuera su novia. Sabia que tenía que confiar en el y en que cumpliría con lo que había prometido, sin embargo no podía confiar en lo que la ex novia de Aoshi pudiera hacer. Desde el momento en que le dijo quien era ella, Misao entendió que estaba intentando marcar el territorio, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era no dejarse intimidar y luchar por lo que quería, en este caso, que Aoshi la eligiera a ella.

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Aoshi caminaba sin mucha prisa hacia el café en el que se había citado con Amakusa. Nuevamente la sensación de intranquilidad se había apoderado de el; no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto del sorprendente parecido que Shogo tenia con Sayo, pero no podio entender para que ese joven querría hablar con el.

Lamentaba haber tenido que dejar a Misao por cumplir con ese compromiso, pero la chica lo entendió muy bien y aun le quedaba el consuelo de que cenarían juntos, sonrió al recordar lo entusiasmada que estaba Misao con la idea, por otro lado a el tamben le sentaría bien alejarse por mas tiempo de su casa.

Apuro el paso esperando poder terminar luego aquella conversión a ver si tenía tiempo de ir a recoger a su ahora novia antes de que de saliera de su turno, entro en el local y no se sorprendió al ver que Amakusa ya lo esperaba. Shogo se dio cuenta de la llegada de Aoshi y no le quito los ojos de encima hasta que estuvo sentado frente a el.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, Shinomori. Por un momento temí que no te presentarías- le dijo muy serio el joven. Aoshi se sentía incomodo en su presencia pero intento disimularlo.

- Siempre cumplo lo que prometo, demás no te negare que tenía curiosidad. Me resulto extraña tu petición de ayer y quería saber que es lo que pretendes de mí.

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de Amakusa, una camarera se acerco y Aoshi pidió un café antes de combinar la conversación.

-La curiosidad hace que el hombre se atreva a muchas cosas- le dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de café-. Pero supongo que ya le habrás dado mil vueltas para saber quien podría ser y el motivo que me ha traído hasta ti, y estoy casi seguro de que sospechas algo.

Aoshi no dijo nada, sentía la extraña sensación de que aquel sujeto estaba jugando con el y no le gustaba perder el control de la situación.

- Pues bien, Shinomori, satisfacerse tus dudas- le dijo Amakusa-. Mi nombre es Shogo y soy el medio hermano de Sayo y he venido a hablar contigo para aclarar una cuantas cosas.

--------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Misao corrió al terminar su turno, sentía un poco de tristeza por que Aoshi no la hubiera podido ir a buscar pero entendía que tenía otras cosas que hacer, sin embargo le había prometido que se verían mas tarde y ella sabia que cumpliría. Tendría que agradecerle a Yahico por su oportuna idea.

Apuro el paso para poder alcanzar el autobús, su casa no quedaba lejos y podía regresar caminando, pero prefría llegar rápido y así pensar que haría para esa noche, quería que fuera algo especial.

Se detuvo al ver a una figura que se acercaba, hubiera sido común a esa hora en la universidad si no fuera por el hecho de que Misao sabía de quien se trababa. Pensó en volver a retomar su camino pero observo que al verla la joven se apresuraba para alcanzarla.

-Hola Misao- le dijo Sayo con una sonrisa.

Misao pensó en no saludarla y seguir el consejo de Megumi, pero si ya estaba allí seria mejor enfrentar los problemas de una vez.

-Hola, Sayo, ¿buscas a tu hermana? Si es así, creo que estas en el camino equivocado, la facultad de medicina esta hacia el otro lado.

Sayo soltó aún risita pero parecía no haberse molestado por el desagradable comentario.

- Claro que no busco a Meg y se perfectamente a donde encontrarla- le dijo-. Te buscaba a ti, Misao, ¿podemos hablar?

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, de verdad agradezco tus palabras, aunque no lo creas no me tengo mucha fe, así que de verdad me halagan tus palabras. Como ves de apoco todo se va aclarando, Aoshi y Misao han formalizado la relación, Meg le contó la verdad a Sano y se supo quien era Shogo, ahora falta esperar a la próxima semana para ver que es lo que le quiere decir a Aoshi. Gracias amiga por tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**LiHo SaKuRaGuI**: Como ves al fin Aoshi se decidió y se arriesgo con Misao, ahora todo parece marchar mejor y a ver como se dan las cosas, me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**gabyhyatt**: Sobre Saito ya se sabrá mas en el siguiente chap, y como ves ya se supo la verdad de la relación de Ken y Meg, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo- Chan**: Amiga, me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el chap, como vez Aoshi y Misao están juntos, Meg no es la verdadera novia de Ken y Shogo es el medio hermano de Sayo, todo un lió. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**Miara Makisan**: Espero haber resulto en este chap la mayoría de tus dudas, como ves Meg y Ken no son novios, Shogo es el medio hermano de de Sayo aunque aun no se sabe que es lo que quiere y Misao y Aoshi están juntos, un chap tranquilo para compensar los anteriores. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:**** Secretos y promesas.**

Misao se quedo sorprendida con la petición de Sayo, lo primero que había pensado al verla había sido en que la joven estaba buscando a Aoshi, jamás se cruzo por su cabeza la idea de que era a ella a quien quería ver.

Sayo seguía sonriéndole y su apariencia hubiera sido cordial si Misao no hubiera conocido el principal motivo de aquella visita: Aoshi Shinomori. Suspiro con resignación y le señalo unas bancas que estaban en uno de los bordes del camino.

-Lamento si te he incomodado o si estoy abusando de tu tiempo, pero es que durante el día de ayer le di muchas vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido y deseaba disculparme contigo, de verdad.

-No hay problema, no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí solo para eso- Miso se sentía nerviosa, esperando que en cualquier momento el tema cambiara hacia Aoshi, ¿que le parecería a él el hecho de que ella estuviera hablando con su ex novia? Seguramente no le gustaría para nada, pero no tenía más alternativa, no había sido ella quien la había buscado.

-Me sorprendió un poco enterarme que Aoshi estuviera saliendo contigo- le dijo Sayo con cierta tristeza-. Tenia la tonta ilusión de que el aun siguiera solo, pero ya vez…

-Sayo… -comenzó Misao, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no parecer demasiado descortés con la joven pero sin embargo intentando apurar el encuentro- ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas hablar conmigo? Si gustas puedes ser directa, no me molesta en absoluto.

Sayo le sonrió pero esa vez el efecto fue muy distinto al de las veces anteriores, parecería que estuviera analizando a Misao y que supiera lo nerviosa y afectada que estaba por el encuentro.

-Supongo que eso es lo que le llamo la atención a Aoshi de ti, una joven directa… el es muy reservado, ¿sabes? A veces diría que demasiado…

-No estoy aquí para que me hables de como es Aoshi, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Como gustes- le dijo Sayo molesta-.No me interesa saber cuanto tiempo llevas intentando conquistarlo, te aseguro que por mucho que lo intentes jamás llegaras a conocer ni la mitad de sus secretos. La vida de Aoshi es complicada, demasiado y reconozco que incluso en un momento yo me sentí intimidada con lo que eso significaba, pero madure y entendí, y por supuesto… he venido a remediar mis errores.

La joven sonrió al ver la expresión de molestia de Misao, Sayo no había ido a verla con la intención de discutir con ella, sin embargo al ver lo segura que parecía de la posición que ahora ocupaba en la vida de Shinomori la hizo perder los nervios.

-Para conocer a las personas, Sayo, hay que dedicar tiempo y paciencia. Se que Aoshi es muy difícil de conocer, sin embargo no necesito saber hoy mismo todo lo que rodea su vida, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que ambos podamos saber que es lo que esperamos realmente del otro.

-Ya veo- Sayo volvió a tranquilizarse-. Para ti no ha sido una sorpresa mi visita de hoy, por lo que asumo que ayer Aoshi hablo contigo y te dijo quien era. ¿Cuánto sabes de mi, Misao? Tengo curiosidad en saber que tan honesto a sido el contigo. Saber cuanto ha confiado en ti después de todo.

Misao entendió que estaba provocándola adrede. Lo único que sabia de Sayo era que había sido la novia de Aoshi y que fue muy importante para el, hasta que lo dejo, pero no sabia nada mas. ¿Tendrían algún laso que los uniera mas allá a pesar de todos esos años de separación? Aoshi le había dicho que ya no habrían mas oportunidades con Sayo, jamás le dijo que no la amaba…

-Esa es al principal diferencia entre ambas, Misao Makimachi- Sayo la miro con cierta lastima-. Yo se y tu supones. Para mi Aoshi es alcansable mientras que para ti, a pesar de tener su atención, aun es un imposible…y no dejara de serlo.

- No dejare que tus palabras me afecten. Confió en Aoshi y se que todo se ira dando a su tiempo. No deseo nada mas que estar con el, con los problemas que vengan y las cosas buenas que nos ocurran. Eso es una relación, aprender a conocer y a confiar en quien esta a tu lado.

-Lindas palabras, lamentablemente no todo es tan simple y sencillo. Cuando yo me marche muchas cosas entre ambos quedaron sin resolver, fui cruel y es algo que me ha pesado a lo largo de estos años, amaba a Aoshi, lo amaba con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, pero a veces el destino se interpone en nuestros planes, Misao, y nos hace elegir entre una cosa y otra… no siempre lo que deseamos esta al alcance de nuestra mano. Si deje a Aoshi en ese momento fue por que debía hacerlo, no por que lo deseara realmente y creo que el seria capas de comprender eso.

Por primera vez en la conversación Misao percibió la sinceridad en las palabra de la joven, y la sensación de angustia y temor que la invadió logró esfumar la dicha que la había acompañado durante todo el día. Podía darse cuenta de que el interés de Sayo en Shinomori era autentico y de que al parecer algo la había obligado a separarse de el. Pero Aoshi de igual forma había sufrido, y ahora estaba con ella…

-Se que te comprendería, y estoy segura de que tienes que haber tenido un buen motivo para dejarlo, Sayo, pero eso no evito que el sufriera y lamentablemente para ti, eso levanto una barrera entre ambos, si de verdad sientes algo por el, deberías dejarlo en paz.

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de la joven y Misao supo que no cedería en su propósito. No se había equivocado cuando dio por hecho de que el regreso de Sayo traería muchos problemas.

-Una de las cosas que mas me ha pesado todo este tiempo es el saber que hice sufrir injustamente al hombre que amaba, sin embargo he regresado y pienso solucionarlo- miro a Misao con cierto rencor-. Tu aparición he sido un pequeño inconveniente que no tenia previsto, pero lograre sacarte de su vida tan rápidamente que ni siquiera sabrás como ocurrió. Conozco demasiado bien a Aoshi; se como piensa y como va a actuar, esa es mi principal ventaja sobre ti, Misao. El hacer que vuelva a amarme como lo hizo una ves no significara ningún problema, ¿Y sabes por que?- le pregunto con tranquilidad-. Porque nunca ha dejado de hacerlo, solo debo recordarle como.

Misao se sentía bastante mal. No solo anímicamente sino que también le dolía un poco la cabeza y estaba algo mareada. El hecho de ver lo segura y confiada que parecía Sayo le hacía sentir a un peor.

Sayo se puso de pie para marcharse y cierto alivio se apodero de la joven, necesitaba estar a solas para pensar un momento.

-Ha sido un gusto platicar contigo, Misao Makimachi- le dijo con educación-. Te aconsejo por dignidad que seas tu la que se aleje de el, no creo que sea muy agradable saber que el no te quiere mas a su lado.

-No lo haré- le dijo Misao con seguridad-. No me importa lo que tu hayas tenido con el ni lo que pienses hacer. Aoshi me importa, y estoy segura de que tú no eres buena en su vida. No me importa si tu lo conoces mucho mejor que yo o si el te amo, puedo llegar a conocerlo y el puede llegar a amarme, sin embargo no me negare a esa posibilidad solo por temor. Si Aoshi no desea seguir conmigo lo aceptare, pero mientras sienta que aun tengo algo que entregarle no me apartare de su lado, así seas tu o cualquier otra la que me lo diga. Esa es la principal diferencia entre ambas, Sayo. Tu lo dejaste y yo no. Para mi Aoshi es una realidad, y para ti, a pesar de todo lo que el te amo, es un imposible… y no dejara de serlo.

Misao se dio la vuelta y se encamino hasta la salida de la universidad. Se sentía alterada y triste, no podía entender como en unas cuantas horas había pasado desde la felicidad hasta ese estado de dudas y temores. Sabia que sus palabras habían sido sinceras y no solo una muestra de su enfado. Quería a Aoshi a su lado y lucharía por lo que había conseguido, quizás no tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, pero… el tiempo que tuviera le seria suficiente.

---------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi se sorprendió un poco ante la declaración de Amakusa, sin embargo había esperado algo así. Solo ahora, después de dos años de separación se venia a dar cuenta que nunca había sabido mucho de Sayo, le había platicado de algunos problemas en su casa, pero nada trascendental, en cambio el si le había abierto su corazón y ella lo había utilizado. Sin embargo con Misao esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, no quería secretos entre ellos.

-No estaba al tanto de que Sayo tuviera un medio hermano- le dijo con sinceridad-. Pero siendo sincero, solo ahora he conocido a Megumi y no precisamente porque tu hermana me la haya presentado.

-Eso se debe a que durante el tiempo que tu y mi hermana salieron la relación que Sayo mantenía con Megumi no era muy buena, en mi caso la relación con ella es pésima, supongo que hay cosas que nos son fáciles de aceptar.

-Amakusa- Aoshi lo miro con interés-. ¿Qué es lo que deseas aclarar conmigo? Ayer te dije que no cuento con mucho tiempo libre, y tengo otro compromiso.

-Sabes a la perfección que deseo que hablemos sobre Sayo, Shinomori, ¿Qué otra cosas nos podría interesar a ambos?

Aoshi se sintió tentado en contestarle en que el no tenía ni el mas mínimo interés en saber nada de Sayo, que para el había muerto hacia dos años atrás, cuando se marcho y lo dejo.

-Creo que mi relación con Sayo ya no es un asunto de importancia. Terminamos hace mucho tiempo y la verdad, es que no fue de la mejor manera. No me perece que tenga sentido el que nos reunamos hoy a hablar sobre ella.

La mirada penetrante de Shogo produjo cierta intranquilidad en Aoshi. Ciertamente aquel joven no se aprecia a ninguna de sus hermanas. Contrarrestaba enormemente con el aire de dulzura que rodeaba Sayo y con la personalidad extrovertida de Megumi. Lo hacia sentirse como si no fuera capas de ocultarle nada y eso no le gustaba.

-Me gustaría pensar de la misma manera que tu, sin embargo, el ver sufrir a mi hermana no es algo que me produzca placer. Sayo lo ha paso muy mal y gran parte de ese sufrimiento se ha debido a ti. Soy su hermano y quiero lo mejor para ella.

_-¿Has sufrido__ alguna vez?_

_Como __la mayoría de las veces su pregunta me desconcertó. Sayo había terminado de estudiar para un examen y yo simplemente me había dedicado a leer toda la tarde, pero en ese momento, relajada y tranquila, me miraba con su habitual curiosidad mientras esperaba mi respuesta._

_-Todo el mundo sufre. Es lo normal._

_-No me refería a eso- me dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido-. Te hablo de un sufrimiento real, de algo que sientes que te sobrepasa, de aquel sufrimiento que a pesar de lo que hagas sigue ahondando en tu alma y se hace cada día más y mas profundo, ¿has sufrido de esa forma, Aoshi?_

_El nudo que se me formo en la garganta expresaba mejor que ninguna otra cosa mi realidad. Desde la muerte de mi madre mi vida había sido un sufrimiento continuo. Cada día que pasaba se había convertido en una lenta agonía, cada día que pasaba me sentía mas muerto, sin embargo…_

_-Si, he sufrido mucho, Sayo. Demasiado._

_Se acerco hasta mi para poder besarme, me deje __llevar por lo que ella me provocaba y nuevamente fui conciente de la realidad cuando se separo de mi, sonriéndome, como tantas otra veces._

_-También he sufrido- me dijo con una sonrisa triste-. Pero no quiero hacerlo más. Nunca mas._

_La abrase para__ darle la seguridad que sabia necesitaba, el tenerle cerca me ayudaba a sentirme mejor._

_-He sufrido mucho – le repetí con suavidad-. Pero llegaste a mi vida y me has dado nuevas esperanzas._

_Jamás i__magine en ese momento que ella seria el mayor de todos mis sufrimientos. La más lenta y triste de todas mis agonías._

-Si Sayo tiene algo que decirme puede hacerlo, no necesita que nadie interceda por ella, te aseguro que es muy capas – le respondió Aoshi con frialdad, Shogo lo miro con rencor.

-Mi hermana no tiene idea que me he reunido hoy contigo y espero que no se lo digas, Shinomori, durante nuestro viaje de regreso me plantee la posibilidad de hablar contigo, sin embargo fue al verla tan destrozada la tarde de ayer cuando decidí tomar medidas en el asunto.

El encuentro en la cafetería. Aoshi suspiro al pensar en todas las consecuencias positivas y negativas que había traído ese incidente. Por un lado estaba al hecho de que al fin se había atrevido a sincerarse con Misao y ahora estaban juntos, pero lo ocurrido con Sayo le resultaba muy desagradable.

-Si Sayo lo paso mal ayer, te aseguro que no fue por mi culpa. Además ella tampoco se porto de la mejor forma que digamos.

-¿Por que incordió a tu novia, Shinomori?- le preguntó Shogo con molestia-. Mi hermana me contó, hecha un mar de lágrimas que tú ya la habías olvidado y que estabas saliendo con una muchacha. No te negare que lo considero hasta normal, ambos habían terminado y tenias derecho rehacer tu vida, sin embargo ella aun mantenía esperanzas con respecto a ti.

-Tu hermana fue muy clara al marcharse- le dijo Aoshi en tono frió-. Para ella todo había terminado y no pensaba regresar. Si yo rehice o no rehice mi vida ella no tiene por que intervenir. Así que si no quieres ver mas a tu hermana sufriendo, dile que no se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino ni en el de Misao, eso nos evitara a ambos muchos problemas.

Esta vez la rabia de Shogo no le pasó desapercibida, sin embargo permaneció sentado en su asiento y sonrió con desagrado.

-Pues bien, Shinomori, creo que es hora de que te enteres de unas cuantas cosas a ver que opinas después de todo esto. Por lo que veo la imagen que tienes de mi hermana es la peor, yo creo que quizás después de que te cuente algunos pequeños secretos, ya no estarás tan seguro de lo despreciable, que según tu, es mi hermana.

La incomodidad se apodero de Aoshi. El no sabía casi nada de Sayo y temía llevarse una sorpresa desagradable. Con algo de remordimiento pensó que lo mas probable es que Misao se sintiera de la misma forma ante el, enterándose de todo en el ultimo momento y a pesar de toda ella parecía dispuesta a entender y a perdonar sus errores. Sin embargo estaba seguro que con Sayo el no podría hacer lo mismo. No deseaba hacer lo mismo por que tenia a Misao a su lado.

-Como ya te mencioné, yo soy medio hermano de Sayo y Megumi. Mi adorada madre me abandono de pocos años y se vino a esta ciudad para formar una nueva familia. Durante muchos años no tuve idea de su existencia, sin embargo un día recibí una carta de una supuesta hermana. Esta era de Sayo. La idea me molesto muchísimo y no quería saber nada de ella o de mi madre, pero un día apareció frente a la puerta de mi casa dispuesta a saber quien era yo realmente y a aceptarme como parte de su familia, algo que por supuesto ni mi madre ni Megumi han estado dispuestas a hacer todos esto años.

-¿Y eso en que me implica a mi?- lo apremio Aoshi-. Jamás supe de tu existencia y no veo la relación que pueda existir entre ambas cosas.

-Esa es la mejor parte de todo el asunto, Shinomori- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Mi hermana no consiguió mi paradero por una simple casualidad del destino, ella pago un alto precio por obtenerlo. Y ese precio fuiste tu.

Durante un momento Aoshi sintió que aquello que estaba ocurriendo no era real. Hacia unas cuantas horas había comenzado una relación con Misao y se había propuesto empezar una nueva vida, y ahora estaba sentado frente a ese sujeto que le decía que Sayo lo había dejado para conseguir su paradero. Era absurdo.

-¡Es algo completamente ilógico! No entiendo como iba a conseguir localizarte a cambio de ¿dejarme? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir, Amakusa?

La satisfacción que se apreciaba en el rostro del joven, altero aun más a Aoshi. No sabia hasta donde iba a llegar todo eso.

- Exactamente. Sayo termino contigo a cambio de poder saber donde encontrarme. Te aseguro que para ella fue un gran sufrimiento, pero lo afronto con valentía y jamás se quejo de ello. Yo solo me entere de esto poco antes de que ella regresara, y este ha sido el principal motivo de que yo la haya acompañado. Quería que supieras la verdad y que decidieras que harías con lo que sabes.

La cantidad de información le estaba provocado a Aoshi dolor de cabeza. Se sentía enfadado y dolido. Para el aquel hecho seguía pareciendo una mentira inventado por Sayo para conseguir mortificarlo aun mas.

-No puedo creer ciegamente en ti- le dijo con seguridad Aoshi-. Es una historia demasiado compleja para ser real.

-¿Que necesitas para creeme, entonces, Shinomori?- Shogo parecía relajado y le sonreía con altanería.

-Comprender si es cierto lo que me cuentas. Dame el nombre de quien le pidió aquello a Sayo, es la única manera de saber hasta que punto es verdad lo que dices.

Shogo lo seguía mirando con cierto desprecio pero le sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Algo muy fácil de otorgarte, Shinomori- se puso de pie y dejo el dinero para cancelar la cuenta-. Simplemente pregúntale a tu padre, estoy seguro de que estará encantado de contarte toda la verdad.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

-Eso huele bien- dijo Yahico mientras entraba en la cocina-. Te has esmerado mucho hermanita, realmente debes estar muy interesada en impresionar a Shinomori.

Misao le sonrió antes de apagar el fogón. Estaba algo agotada porque el día había estado lleno de emociones contradictorias, pero el hecho de saber que vería a Aoshi la ponía de mejor humor.

-¿Mamá vendrá a comer?- le preguntó esperanzada Misao, sin embargo al ver la expresión triste de su hermano supo de inmediato la respuesta.

-Tiene trabajo, una reunión creo- le dijo con molestia-. Ni siquiera se por que te das el trabajo de preguntar por ella, simplemente no le importamos. Desde que papá murió dejamos de forma parte de su vida.

Misao abrasó su hermano para intentar trasmitirle su apoyo. Sabia que Yahico tenia razón, para ella también había sido muy duro tener que aprender a vivir sola de un día para otro, sin embargo no podía permitir que el la viera así de triste.

-¿Por que no pones la mesa mientras voy a cambiarme?- le dijo con una sonrisa-. No querrás que Aoshi me vea así, ¿verdad?

-De acuerdo, ve. Pero no te demores mucho, muero de hambre.

Yahico se quedo abajo haciendo lo que su hermana le había pedido, cuando el timbre sonó supuso que seria Shinomori, así que se apresuró a abrir la puerta y le dedico una sonrisa al joven que lo miraba con la misma seriedad que esa mañana. Su hermana tenía unos gustos muy raros.

-Buenas noches, Yahico- le dijo Aoshi con educación-. ¿Esta Misao?

-Claro que esta, pero subió a cambiarse. Pasa, me matará si te dejo esperando afuera.

Aoshi se sentía bastante nervioso con la situación. Para el era la primera vez que una relación se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan formal. A pesar del tiempo que paso junto a Sayo jamás conoció a nadie de su familia, sin embargo ni siquiera llevaba un día de novio con Misao y ya estaba en su casa.

-Cenaremos solo los tres- aclaro el chico-. Mi madre tuvo una reunión así que no llegara hasta tarde si es que lo hace, pero lo pasaremos bien.

- ¿Tu madre trabaja mucho?- le preguntó Aoshi con interés, Yahico parecía mas dispuesto a hablas de sus cosas que Misao.

-Bastante. Ha sido de ese modo desde la muerte de mi padre- esta vez parecía mas desanimado-. Misao sufrió mucho, sabes. Fue algo repentino y mi madre quedo destruida. Así que Misao se hizo cargo de toda la situación: de mamá, de mi, de la casa… sin embargo una ves que mamá estuvo mejor no retomo la vida que llevaba con nosotros, sino que nos dejo de lado y Misao ha tenido que cagar con todo.

La conversación quedo interrumpida al ver a la joven que se acercaba hasta ellos. Misao sonreía como de costumbre, pero Aoshi percibió que algo la perturbaba. La necesidad de saber que el ocurría se apodero de el, deseaba borrar el pesar que se leía en sus ojos pero sabia que aun no era el momento. No con su hermano presente.

-Lamento si he demorado- si disculpó con prisa-. En un momento todo estará listo.

-Yo te ayudo- le dijo Yahico mientras corría a la cocina y Misao comprendió que la amabilidad de su hermano se debía a que quería dejarlos un momento a solas.

Aoshi estaba tan turbado como Misao. Le parecía increíble que a pesar de deberse declarado hacia unas pocas horas no sabia que decirle ni que hacer, cuando ella le sonrió nuevamente, sus temores y duda se desvanecieron.

-No tienen por que cambiar las cosas entre nosotros- le susurro Misao-. Simplemente, ahora tenemos algo más fuerte, ¿no te parece?

Aoshi se inclinó y la beso levemente en los labios logrando que se sonrojara.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-. Tenemos algo mucho más fuerte.

El llamado de Yahico les advirtió que no era el momento para comenzar con una cita romántica. Luego tendrían tiempo para eso, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo.

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Sayo entro furiosa a la habitación de Megumi que apenas levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Últimamente se había acostumbrado a los continuos ataques de rabia de su hermana pequeña.

-Si te vas a ponerte a gritar y a llorar por favor vete tu cuarto, necesito terminar este libro para mañana- el dijo Megumi con mal humor. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y aun no terminaba de estudiar. Sanosuke la estaba desconcentrando desde esa mañana.

-Odio a Misao Makimachi- le dijo con rabia-. No entiendo como Aoshi se pudo fija en una chica como ella.

-Yo no le encuentro nada de malo- contesto Megumi mientras leía con tranquilidad-.Es bonita y un encanto de persona. Además si tomamos en cuenta que Aoshi es bastante serio y con poco sentido del humor, tener a su lado a alguien como Misao debe resultar… revitalisante.

Sayo le dedico una mirada de rencor a su hermana que seguía sin prestarle atención.

-¿No se supone que a la que debes apoyar es a mi?- le pregunto molesta-.¡Yo soy tu hermana, Meg!

-Y Misao es mi amiga. Además, tu relación con Shinomori ya terminó hace mucho tiempo; déjalo en paz y mejor ocupa tu tiempo en pensar que vas a estudiar, mamá ye me estuvo preguntando nuevamente si habías pensado en algo.

-No me interesa. Solo quiero a Aoshi otra vez a mi lado, y no me quedare tranquila hasta que lo consiga- dijo Sayo con obstinación.

Esta ves Megumi si se sentó en la cama y la miro seriamente, su hermana menor se sonrojo ligeramente al ver el escrutinio de su mirada.

- Creo que Aoshi y Misao están saliendo- le dijo con tranquilidad Megumi y percibió las lagrimas en los ojos de su hermana-. Escúchame, Sayo. Eres mi hermana y te quiero mucho, pero no te apoyare si quieres arruinarles la vida a dos personas que quieren estar juntas. A mi parecer Aoshi y Misao hacen una linda pareja, no te inmiscuyas en eso.

-¿No crees que yo también puedo ser buena para el?- le pregunto con dolor.

Meg le dedico una sonrisa algo triste.

- Puede que lo hayas sido, pero ahora el ha buscado algo diferente. No persigas lo que no vas a lograr obtener, Sayo, Aoshi ya no será parte de tu vida por el simple hecho de que ama a otra mujer.

-¡Mentira!- le grito furiosa-. Lograre que el termine con Misao y regrese conmigo, te lo prometo.

Megumi espero el portazo y cerro los ojos con desconsuelo. El regreso de Sayo se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza, no solo para Aoshi y Misao, sino que también para ella. Solo esperaba que su hermana recapacitara y no se metiera en más líos. Aoshi no daría su brazo a torcer y estaba segura de que si Sanosuke veía algo que no le parecía bien seria el primero en salir a atacar a Sayo. Y quizás ella también saldría perjudicada.

-------------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Sanosuke caminaba de regreso a casa, ya era bastante tarde pero como vivía solo le había parecido absurdo volver tan temprano. Se había pasado por la facultad de medicina a ver si encontraba a Meg para acompañarla a casa, pero su amiga Kaoru le comunico que se había marchado temprano porque no se sentía muy bien.

Nos sabía explicar que tenia esa chica que lo intrigaba tanto. No podía negar que era bonita, de eso se había dado cuenta en cuanto la vio por primera vez, sin embargo era algo en su forma de ser, el constante desafió que le significaba estar cerca de ella lo que en verdad le atraía.

Le resultaba casi imposible imaginar estar al lado de Megumi sin discutir, pero aquella situación le provocaba al mismo tiempo exasperación y satisfacción. Le gustaba ver como sus ojos parecían adquirir un nuevo brillo cuando lo miraba molesta y lo atacaba con sus cometarios sarcásticos. Sin duda, era una chica especial.

Un coche se detuvo delante de el y la puerto de copiloto se abrió. Sonrió al ver al chico que estaba sentado dentro.

- Hol,a Sagara- le dijo Kenshin en forma cordial-. Sube, te llevo a casa.

Sano acepto la invitación y se sentó junto al muchacho. No podía negar que la relación de Megumi y Himura era lejos lo mas extraño que había oído en mucho tiempo, pero Kenshin le había agradado desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

-Supongo que Meg ya ha hablado contigo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el pelirrojo-. Anoche estaba bastante preocupada de lo que pudieras pensar.

-Si, me ha dicho que ella y tu no son novios, pero que para sus familias si lo siguen siendo.

- Es la verdad, perece complicado pero no lo es tanto. Yo y Kaoru nos vamos a casar pronto, por lo que espero que Megumi sea capas de hablar con su madre antes de que yo tenga un hijo o algo así.

Sano soltó una carajada y Kenshin lo imito.

-Takani es una chica compleja- le dijo Sano mientras contemplaba por la ventana-. Además nuestros encuentros se han visto marcados por ciertas complicaciones.

-Lo se- le dijo el pelirrojo- Ella me contó lo de tu accidente por la escalera… y lo de su hermana Sayo, una lastima, pero eso no debería ser motivo para que tu y Meg se lleven como el perro y el gato. Ella en verdad es una chica increíble.

Sanosuke comprendió lo que e Kenshin le quería decir. No podía negar que el hecho de que Megumi fuera hermana de Sayo era lo que mas recelo le provocaba, sin embargo ella se había mostrado completamente distinta a su hermana y a pesar sus continuos ataques lo seguía buscando. Recordó la cita que tendrían el viernes y se propuso pedirle una disculpa formal y quizás hasta firmar las paces con ella.

Sano le indico a Himura la dirección que debía tomar y continuaron hablado de otros temas menos trascendentales hasta que llegaron a su destino, cuando el Sano se despidió, Kenshin lo retuvo unos minutos mas

- Dale una oportunidad a Megumi, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, además, ella y Sayo no son la misma persona, eso te lo digo por que las conozco a ambas desde que éramos niños, son como el negro y el blanco. Creo que tu mejor que nadie sabes de quien hay que cuidarse.

Sano entro a su casa lleno de dudas. No podía entender como a pesar de todo el tiempo que el compartió con Sayo no fue capas de ver su verdadera naturaleza, inclusive ahora le resultaba difícil imaginársela de otra manera. Sabia que ella había hecho sufrir mucho a Aoshi y eso le había molestado, sin embargo la mayor de sus dudas lo seguía carcomiendo.

¿Que ocurriría si le contaba la verdad a Aoshi después de tantos años de silencio? Lo mas probable seria que su amigo se molestaría y estaría en su derecho, pero no quería sembrar dudas infundadas ahora que todo parecía marchar tan bien nuevamente. Sano se dejo caer en su cama mientras pensaba en todas la posibilidades posible.

Saito. La idea de ir a hablar con el padre de Aoshi le resultaba a la vez repulsiva y tentadora. Quizás no consiguiera nada con la visita, pero se sacaría un peso de encima. Apago la luz mientras decidió que eso seria lo que haría al día siguiente. Iría a hablar con Hajime Saito, y trataría de averiguar toda la verdad con respecto a su relación con Sayo.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Después de un gran esfuerzo por parte de Misao, logro que Yahico se fuera a dormir no sin antes tener que soportar los reclamos de su hermano pequeño. Cuando ella y Aoshi estuvieron solos salieron un rato al jardín para platicar antes de que el joven tuviera que marcharse.

La noche era algo fría, sin embargo Aoshi le había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros para abrasarla y Misao se sentía bastante cómoda. La cena había sido muy agradable y se sorprendió de la facilidad que había tenido Aoshi para ganarse a su hermano, no es que Yahico fuera un chico difícil de tratar, pero no siempre se mostraba tan encantado con alguien como lo había hecho con Shinomori, Eso era un buen inicio.

No habían hablado mucho desde que habían salido afuera, a pesar de que su intención inicial había sido hacerlo. Aoshi se sentía terriblemente confundido. Tenia claro de que lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era estar con Misao, sin embargo la conversación que había mantenido con Shogo Amakusa no lo había dejado tranquilo.

La idea de que Sayo no fuera tan culpable le resultaba en igual forma imposible como dolorosa, habían sido dos años llenándose de rencor y no le parecía posible que de la noche a la mañana todo volviera a ser como antes. Sin embargo lo que mas lo atormentaba era el hecho de que Amakusa había insinuado que Saito había sido quien se encargo de alejar a Sayo de su lado, ¿seria aquello verdad? ¿Podría su padre odiarlo de tal modo como para haberle hecho una cosas así?

Una parte de el se negaba a creer en una posibilidad semejante, sin embargo todo lo que había ocurrido en el ultimo tiempo…

Sintió como Misao le tomaba la mano y el la estrecho con la suya, Ella también lucia triste y no le había comentado nada. Aoshi se preguntaba si seria por el hecho de la continua ausencia de su madre o si existiría algún otro motivo oculto que la empujaba a parecer tan melancólica. Se recordó su propensito de no tener más secretos entre ambos y se pregunto que tendría que hacer para llegar a hacer eso posible.

-Luces triste- le dijo Aoshi a Misao que seguía callada a su lado-. ¿Que te ocurre, Misao?

Por un breve minuto la joven estuvo tentada en mentirle. Pero se arrepintió y se separo un poco de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sayo fue a verme a la universidad- le dijo en un murmullo, la molestia que percibió en la fría mirada de Aoshi le comprobó lo que había temido.

-¿Que quería? ¿Te dijo algo desagradable?- le pregunto Aoshi con seriedad.

Misao tuvo ganas de abrasarlo y de decirle que nada de eso tenia importancia por que el estaba ahora con ella, pero sabia que el no se quedaría tranquilo con esa respuesta. Aoshi no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber la verdad.

-Supongo que quería explicarme el motivo por el que había regresado- le dijo con una sonrisa-, o sea, tu.

La tensión se reflejaba en las facciones del joven. Misao le acaricio la mejilla y noto como apretaba la mandíbula, quizás en un intento de contenerse para no perder la calma.

-Misao… tu sabes…- comenzó a decir Aoshi, pero ella lo hizo callar con un dedo en los labios.

-Lo se y se lo deje claro- Misao lo miro a los ojos -. Creo en ti, Aoshi. No es necesario que me lo estés repitiendo constantemente, me has dado una oportunidad y haré lo posible por desmotarte que puedo hacerte feliz.

-Lo haces, Misao- le dijo con una sonrisa- Desde que te conocí me has hecho muy feliz, solo temo que con la llegada de Sayo las cosas se compliquen, no tanto para mi, como para ti. No soy el único que esta preocupado, Seijuro también me advirtió que mantuviera a Sayo lejos de ti, y me molesta un poco saber que en su primer intento de incordiarte lo haya conseguido y que yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Misao soltó una carcajada y lo miro divertía.

-No soy ninguna pobre doncella que necesita que la defiendan, sabes- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Se cuidarme muy bien sola y no me asusta lo que Sayo pueda o no pueda decirme. Si tu estas conmigo, lo demás me importa muy poco.

- Veo que no eres muy exigente- le dijo Aoshi mientras la besaba en la frente-. ¿Realmente no quieres nada más, Misao?

La expresión de frustración que cruzo en sus ojos le indico que tras esa aparente felicidad existía mas dolor del que el podía imaginar. Aoshi le sujeto la barbilla y la beso por unos segundos, cuando se separaron, ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y noto que estaba llorando.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre en verdad, Misao?- le preguntó con dulzura mientras la abrasaba contra su pecho, escucho sus sollozos y se sintió impotente por no poder hacer nada para evitarlos. A pesar de sus propósitos no podía conseguir que Misao dejara de sufrir, no lo conseguiría si no sabia por que motivo lo hacia.

-No se que hacer- le dijo ella contra su pecho-. Mi familia se desmorono de la noche a la mañana y no se que mas hacer, mi hermano sufre y yo también lo hago, todo he sido tan terrible desde que mi padre murió…

Aoshi le permitió continuar desahogándose hasta que poco a poco los sollozos se fuero haciendo mas distantes hasta que finalmente Misao ya no lloro mas. Cuando ella levanto el rostro para mirarlo, la ternura mezclada con la angustia lo invadió.

-¿Que puedo hacer para ayudarte?- le preguntó Aoshi con sinceridad- Pideme lo que desees, Misao, y si esta en mis manos te lo daré.

Misao lo miro con tristeza. Se sentía culpable por estarle dando aun mas problemas a la vida de por si ya difícil de Aoshi. Los problemas que le había comentado tenia con su padre, la regreso inesperado de Sayo y ahora ella con sus dramas familiares. No era justo para el pero no había podido contenerse mas. Por mucho tiempo había intentado mantener la calma con respecto a la ausencia de su madre, pero la preocupación de Aoshi por lo que le ocurría había logrado que aquello que creía superado volviera a aflorar y no había sido capas de guardarlo dentro.

-¿Que es lo que quieres, Misao?- le pregunto otra vez con sus ojos azules fijos en los de ella, Misao se mordió el labio mientras intentaba pensar con calma nuevamente.

-Yo…- le dijo con cierta turbación-, yo solo deseo no estar sola.

-No estas sola- Aoshi estaba serio y la miraba con intensidad-. Me tienes a mi.

Nuevas lagrimas asomaron a los ojos de la joven y rodaron por sus mejillas, Aoshi sintió como se le partía le corazón la verla tan triste.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?- le pegunto insegura-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás a mi lado?

_Desde mi infancia me di cuen__ta de que el tiempo que teníamos para disfrutar las cosas era limitado, por este motivo me repetía una y otra vez que nada duraba para siempre. Mi madre había muerto cuando era un niño y cierto resentimiento se había apoderado de mí._

_Cuando ella apareció en mi vida, por primera ves creí que la palabra para siempre era posible. La amaba como no había querido a nadie, y cada día que pasaba a su lado no parecía uno más en la cuenta regresiva de la vida, sino que por el contrario, cada día me daba la esperanza de que habrían muchos más._

_Sin embargo cu__ando ella se marcho comprendí donde había estado mi error. Había creído en un sueño imposible, lamentablemente había despertado demasiado rápido de ese sueño._

Aoshi la miro por un momento sabiendo que la respuesta que le diera no serian simples palabra dichas al viento. Seria un compromiso. Recordó su propósito de no atarse a nadie, pero al ver a Misao frente a el ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera realmente lo que quería.

-Para siempre- le dijo con sinceridad-

Misao lo miro asombrada y contuvo la respiración. Cuando volvió a respirar con normalidad lo miro con cierto temor.

-¿Podrías prometerme eso, Aoshi?

El temor a la respuesta casi la hizo cubrirse los oídos para no saber. Temía a la verdad por que no queria romper nuevamente sus ilusiones, sin embargo el la abraso y al igual que antes se sintió mas tranquila.

-Lo prometo, Misao- le dijo con un susurro-. Te prometo que será un para siempre.

Se besaron mientras los rodeaba la oscuridad de la noche. Dos corazones heridos que la vida se había encargado de reunir, un futuro incierto cargado de esperanzas. Necesitaban creer en un mañana, necesitaba creer que juntos serian felices.

-----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves las cosas van bien a medias, ahora queda ver como se las arreglan para sacar adelante la relación, además ya la próxima semana se sabrán algunas cuantas cositas mas, queda pendiente la conversación de Sano con Saito y la cita con Meg y algunos otros, gracias por el apoyo, un beso enorme y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Miara Makisan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior, como vez aparecen algunas pequeñas complicaciones y Sayo no esta tan segura de dejar en paz de Aoshi, Sano intentara averiguar más y quizás de lo que se entere no sea algo tan bueno. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves las cosas se complican ahora falta saber que hará Aoshi con lo que sabe, si se lo contara a Misao, como será la cita de Meg y Sano, que planea hacer Sayo y un montón de cosas mas, y eso que pensaba hacer 10 chaps de esta historia, así que como ves serán mas, jejejeje. Gracias por el apoyo, un beso, pásalo muy bien en tus vacaciones y traeme un regalo bonito, ciao.

**gabyhyatt**: Y siguen las intrigas (yo y mi afán por complicar las cosas), como ves ya se supo por que Sayo dejo a Aoshi, pero ¿será verdad? Y que tiene que ver Saito en todo este asunto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**Bizcochia U-u**: Mil gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te hay gustado esta historia, aunque es algo mas complicada que la otra, pero le tengo mucho cariño porque fue la primera que publique en esta sección. Sobre tus hipótesis te diré que no estas tan alejada de la realidad, aunque hay otro pequeño asunto con uno de los personajes que están involucrados que aclarara todo esto. Sobre la relación de Seijuro y Okon también lo aclarare en un par de chaps mas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**** Descubriendo mentiras.**

Sanosuke comprobó la hora en su reloj, Aoshi ya debía de estar por salir rumbo a la universidad y Saito se quedaría solo, eso era lo que el esperaba, necesitaba hablar con el.

Se apoyo en el muro intentando no ser visto pero a la vez no quería perder detalle de la casa de su amigo, durante la noche había pensado mucho en que le diría a Saito cuando fuera a verlo y aun no lo tenia realmente claro, así que se dejaría guiar por su intuición mas que por otro cosa, y no le diría nada a Aoshi hasta que sacara algo en claro sobre todo ese lió.

Cuando Aoshi salio de su casa tomo el camino contrario al habitual, por lo cual Sano supuso que pasaría a recoger a Misao, se alegraba por su amigo y la nueva relación que había empezado, Misao Makimachi era bonita y agradable, además le había devuelto las esperanzas de que Aoshi quisiera iniciar una nueva vida, con eso la joven ya se había ganado su apoyo incondicional. Espero unos minutos mas y se aventuro a llamar a la puerta, a los pocos minuto Saito le abrió.

- Sagara- le dijo con su habitual desdén-. Llegas tarde, Aoshi ya se fue a la universidad, quizás aun puedes alcanzarlo.

- No es a el a quien vengo a ver- le contesto con calma el joven intentando no sentirse intimidado por el-. Es contigo con quien deseo hablar esta vez, ¿tienes unos minutos?

Saito se aparto de la puerta para dejarlo entrar y Sanosuke no dudó en hacerlo. No podía dar marcha atrás. No le gustaba mucho el estar en aquella casa, siempre le daba la sensación de que era un lugar frió y demasiado solitario, y como Aoshi casi nunca estaba allí el no se veía en la obligación de visitarlo con frecuencia, ahora era distinto.

- ¿A que se debe tu agradable visita, Sagara?- le pregunto Saito con evidente mal humor-. ¿Hay algo que mi hijo no se atreva a decirme y te ha enviado a ti ha hacerlo?

-Aoshi es perfectamente capas de solucionar sus problemas contigo, si he venido a hablar contigo hoy es para aclarar mis dudas. Aoshi no tiene idea de que he venido y me gustaría pedirte que no se lo dijeras.

Una carcajada escapo de los labios del hombre y miro a Sanosuke con cierta burla, el joven se sentía como si estuviera en su manos, Saito eres despreciable.

- Como gustes- le dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía-. Así que has venido a hablar conmigo a espaldas de tu queridísimo amigo, me intriga el saber por que, prensaba que entre Aoshi y tu no existían los secretos, veo que me equivocaba.

El joven apretó los puños con rabia, si las condiciones hubieran sido otras quizás no habría dudado en partirle la cara a ese sujeto, aunque después se hubiera arrepentido, sin embargo tenia que conseguir la información que quería y tenia que controlarse aunque le costara mucho hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo por Aoshi.

-Solo estoy aquí por un tema en particular. Sayo.

Saito lo miro con interés por un momento, como si estuviera estudiándolo y decidiendo que le diría y que no, luego de unos minutos en silencio sonrió.

- Me sorprende que hayas tardado tantos años en venir a aclarar eso conmigo, Sagara- le dijo con tranquilidad-. Te esperaba hace dos años, ¿Por qué has demorado tanto? ¿Que te impulso a hacerlo ahora?

El miedo había sido lo que no le había permitido ir a verlo antes, ahora era la necesidad de ayudar a Aoshi.

- Supongo que no le di la importancia que debía en ese momento, Sayo era novia de tu hijo y pensé que quizás estaba intentando solucionar los problemas que tu tenias con el, pero ahora que ella ha regresado las dudas también han vuelto a mi… no creo que ella este tan arrepentida como aparenta, no creo que sus intenciones hayan sido tan inocentes como nos esta intentando hacer creer.

- Una observación muy inteligente. Te seguro que esa muchacha no tiene un pelo de tonta, es una verdadera víbora.

Sanosuke sintió como un escalofrió lo recorría, Saito lo miro con satisfacción.

-¿Que quieres decir con que es una verdadera víbora? Reconozco que Sayo fue algo manipuladora y que se porto muy mal con Aoshi, pero de allí a clasificarla de esa manera hay una gran diferencia, no estoy seguro de que se lo merezca.

-No te vengas a hacer el inocente conmigo, Sagara, sabes a la perfección a lo que me refiero por que tu también lo viste en millones de ocasiones- le dedico una sonrisa desagradable-. Por lo que sabia, tu y ella era muy bueno amigos, confianza plena, ¿Qué paso después? ¿Sayo quiso cambiar las reglas?

Sanosuke se sonrojo levemente, no entendía como Saito podía esta al tanto de eso.

-Nada- le dijo con seguridad-. No paso nada.

El moré soltó una carcajada y lo volvió a mirar.

-Te creo. Estoy seguro de que la amistad que le profesas a Aoshi es verdadera, no te negare que lo veo como algo admirable por tu parte, sin embargo estoy seguro de que para ti la tentación debe haber sido algo difícil, ¿verdad? Ambos se llevaban muy bien y estaba al alcance de la mano, después de eso , cuando te diste cuenta del peligro simplemente pusiste distancia, muy sabio de tu parte.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo quiero saber- le dijo Sano molesto-. Vi a Sayo saliendo de tu casa días antes de que ella terminara con Aoshi y se marchara, según tu hijo tu apenas la habías visto un par de veces y no era lógico que mantuvieran una conversación tan agradable, quiero saber que se traía entre manos ella y tu.

- Sabia que nos habías visto- le contesto Saito-. Y se lo dije a Sayo, para ella debe haber sido terrible esperar a que en cualquier momento revelaras su secreto. Me alegra que lo haya pasado mal.

Sanosuke intentaba aclarar un poco toda aquella confusión de pensamientos. No le gustaba el hecho de que Saito hubiera sacado a relucir que estaba al tanto de su pequeño error, tampoco lograba comprender como parecía despreciar tanto a Sayo cuando el estaba convenido de que ambos tenían que ver en lo que había ocurrido dos años atrás.

-¿Por qué Sayo estaba aquí ese día, Saito? ¿Qué era lo que tú y ella tenían realmente?

-¿Sabes cual es le problema de buscar la verdad, Sagara?- le dijo muy serio-. Que corres el riesgo de encontrarla, y esta no siempre es agradable.

- No tengo miedo, ya he esperado dos años para oírla.

- Espero que así sea…

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

Seijuro terminaba de revisar algunos informes aquella mañana, tenía la siguiente hora libre y quería ver si se daba una vuelta por la cafetería, para ver a Okon antes de que tuviera que regresar al trabajo. Una lastima que tuviera que revisar aquellos informes.

Una joven que el había visto solo en un par de ocasiones lo miro algo cohibida. Sonrió con cautela murmurando una disculpa y noto como sus ojos verdes lo miraban con aprensión. La novia de Aoshi.

-Señorita Makimachi, supongo que ha recibido mi mensaje y a eso debo el honor de su visita. ¿Por que no pasa y toma asiento?- le indico Hiko con una sonrisa-. Le aseguro que no soy peligroso y si algo le pasara mi querido alumno serie el primero en venir a partirme la cara.

Misao entro en la oficina bastante nerviosa. Esa mañana cuando llego a trabajar, Okon le había dicho que Hiko necesitaba hablar con ella y que esperaba se pudiera hacer un tiempo esa mañana,.Así que después de realizar su trabajo a toda prisa logro escaparse unos minutos antes y ahora estaba frente a aquel hombre que había visto muchas veces junto a Aoshi y que sin embargo jamás le había dirigido la palabra.

- Me ha intrigado un poco que necesitara hablar conmigo- le dijo con seriedad-. Creo que no había tenido el gusto de conocerlo.

-Lo se, lo se. Aoshi no me la ha querido presentar formalmente aun, así que me he visto en la obligación de presentarme yo mismo. Soy Seijuro Hiko, maestro de filosofía de esta universidad y también jefe y amigo de su novio, trabaja para mi en la tienda.

-Si me lo había contado, la verdad es que habla mucho de usted- le contesto la joven con una sonrisa.

La satisfacción que sintió Hiko ante este comentario era evidente. El nunca había intentado competir con el idiota de Saito, pero sin proponérselo le había quitado lo que el había perdido por su insensibilidad. Tenia el afecto de su hijo.

- Con Aoshi tenemos una relación muy buena, es un excelente alumno, mi mejor estudiante- concedió con evidente orgullo-. Además de ser un muchacho maravilloso. Me alegra muchísimo de que usted de haya dado cuenta de eso y ahora este a su lado, el parece estar muy complacido con su compañía, desde hacia mucho tiempo que no se le veía tan feliz, desde que…

- Estaba con Sayo- concluyo Misao-. Descuide, estoy al tanto de eso, Aoshi no quiere que haya secretos entre nosotros, aunque estoy segura de que quedan mucha cosas por describir.

- El amor es un descubrimiento constante, señorita Misao. Es la búsqueda eterna de saber más de quien estamos enamorados, eso es lo que lo hace hermoso.

- Sin embargo a veces los secreto pueden ser dolorosos- le dijo Misao con amargura.

-Lo dice por la llegada de Sayo- le preguntó Seijuro-. Le reconozco que a todos nos pillo de sorpresa, tenia la esperanza de no volver a verla mas por aquí, no me agrada que este cerca de Aoshi.

- Es verdad que no me agrado enterarme de la llegada de Sayo por ella misma, pero en ese momento Aoshi y yo solo éramos amigos, por lo cual no tengo nada que reclamarle- le sonrió con sinceridad-. Me intriga que le haya advertido a Aoshi sobre que no permitiera que Sayo se acercara a mi, así que le agradezco la preocupación.

Hiko sonrió.

- Así que se lo ha dicho. Bueno, eso demuestra que confía en ti- le dijo el-. Pero no existe nada que agradecer en eso, conocí a Sayo bastante y se que es algo caprichosa a veces, creo que si estaba enamorada de Aoshi, era una muchacha de dieciséis años y veía las cosas de una manera muy diferente, pero creció las cosas comenzaron a cambiar ante sus ojos y cuando tanto ella como Aoshi maduraron el amor por su parte se vio afectado, ya no era lo que ella creía cuando se conocieron, por lo cual la vida de mi pupilo, con todas su complicación le comenzó a resultar insoportable y luego se marcho.

- Puede haberse dado cuenta de su error- se aventuró a decir Misao-. ¿No ha pensado que quizás se diera cuenta de que realmente quería a Aoshi y ha regresado para intentar enmendar el daño que hizo?

- Puede ser, sin embargo, señorita Misao, respondame a esta pregunta. Si usted supiera que Aoshi aun ama a Sayo y que ella siente lo mismo por el, ¿que haría usted?

La joven sintió como un dolor la traspasaba de solo pensar en aquella posibilidad. Aoshi le había dicho que la quería y le había demostrado que quería estar a su lado, sin embargo aun tenia miedo de que el regreso de Sayo fuera una sombra constante en sus vidas.

-Lo dejaría- le contesto con sinceridad-. Si se que el tiene la posibilidad de ser feliz con ella yo no tendría el valor para negársela.

Seijuro le sonrió.

- Esa es la principal diferencia entre Sayo y usted, señorita Misao. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, le aseguro que la respuesta seria muy diferente. El amor es buscar la felicidad de quienes nos rodean, no la nuestra, por que al ver felices a las personas que amamos, nosotros también lo somos.

La puerta se abrió y Aoshi entro con cierta curiosidad al ver que Misao estaba con Seijuro.

-Muchacho, me alegra mucho verte, como ves me he visto en la obligación de presentarme yo mismo a tu hermosa novia, espero no te haya molestado.

-No te importaría mucho si me molestaras, así que ni siquiera se para que me lo preguntas- le dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa, se acerco a Misao y la beso en la mejilla-. Te fui a buscar a la cafetería y Okon me dijo que habías venido para acá, me sorprendió mucho.

-Las sorpresas son parte de la vida, ¿no lo crees así, muchacho?- le dijo Hiko con un suspiro-. Bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando, ¿por que no se van a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y a declararse su amor incondicional mientras yo me aburro con estos informes?, necesito terminar luego si yo también quiero ir a declararle mi amor a alguien.

--------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

Sayo corrió a abrazar el joven que se acercaba hasta donde ella lo esperaba. Shogo se alegraba de que su hermana fuera tan puntual.

-Lamento haberte llamado a esta hora, pero temía que Megumi o mi madre contestaran, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó con preocupación el joven.

Sayo bajo la vista con cierta amargura pero luego volvió a sonreírle.

- Aoshi no quiere saber nada de mi, y esa joven, Misao Makimachi es su novia y no lo piensa dejar en paz. Creo que eso me da derecho a no estar muy bien, ¿verdad?

- Claro que si, Sayo. Supongo que hablaste con ella, que te pareció.

- Demasiado simple para el gusto de Aoshi. Me sorprendió que se hubiera fijado en esa muchacha, es bastante menor que el y no creo que compartan muchas cosas en común. Sin embargo ella parece estar muy segura de que Aoshi siente algo por ella.

-¿Y tu que opinas sobre eso? ¿Crees que Shinomori este enamorado de ella?

Sayo puso una expresión de disgusto. La verdad es que por lo que había visto en la cafetería Aoshi si estaba interesado en Misao Makimachi, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, sabia que si Aoshi estaba enamorado seria muy difícil quitar de en medio esa muchacha.

- Quiero creer que es solo un capricho pasajero. El no sabia que yo regresaría, ahora que me tiene nuevamente aquí no tiene por que buscarme una sustituta.

Shogo le lanzo una mirada de reproche a su hermana pequeña. Quería muchísimo a Sayo pero no podía entender aquella obsesión que tenia con Shinomori, a través de la conversación que habían tenido a el le había quedado bastante claro que Aoshi no quería nada mas con Sayo.

-¿Y tu hablaste con Aoshi?- le pregunto expectante-. ¿Que te dijo?

- No esta convencido del todo con respecto a lo que le conté- le dijo Shogo con seguridad-. Solo esperemos que Saito se niegue a hablar con el o que Aoshi no le quiera preguntar nada, no se hasta que punto podrá aguantar esta mentira.

- No es una mentira- le corrigió Sayo-. Solamente hemos cambiado algunos puntos, tu no debes sentirte culpable, la idea a ha sido mía así que si algo sale mal me echaré toda la culpa, ¿Qué te pareció el? ¿Que te dijo cuando supo que eres mi hermano?

- El me pareció insufrible, además de estar demasiado preocupado por esa amiguita suya, y sobre mi identidad, creo que eso fue lo único que no puso en duda, lo tomo con mas altura de mira que Meg y mamá.

Sayo soltó una carcajada y lo abraso.

-Terminaran por aceptarte, yo me encargare de eso- le prometió-. Lo único que de lo que debemos preocuparnos ahora es de que Misao Makimachi salga de mi camino y de que Aoshi me vuelva a querer tanto como me quería antes.

Shogo dejo escapar un suspiro. No estaba tan seguro de que su hermana pudiera conseguir alguna de esa cosas. La única manera de que Aoshi terminara con Misao seria que ella lo dejara a el, pero de que volviera a amar a Sayo… tendría que existir una muy buena excusa para que volviera a hacerlo. Por el momento el no encontraba ninguna, su hermana había sido demasiado cruel con el, Shinomori no parecía de las persona que perdonaban con facilidad.

----------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Sano corrió entre las aulas de clase buscando la que necesitaba. Entro en una y de solo echar un vistazo se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado, pidió disculpas y cerro nuevamente la puerta. Cuando al fin encontró la que buscaba ni siquiera llamo a la puerta y entro sin previos aviso, Megumi estaba sentado con Kaoru en los primeros asientos, el maestro lo miro con sorpresa.

-Disculpe, ¿desea algo señor…?

- Necesito hablar con la señorita Takani- le dijo con energía-. Soy su primo y tenemos problemas familiares…muy graves.

El maestro le indicó a Megumi que podía salir, ella recogió sus cosas con manos temblorosas y salio a toda prisa. En cuanto estuvo fuera Sano la tomo del brazo para llevarla aun sitio apartado. Estaba pálido y visiblemente nervioso, Megumi temía que le pasara algo malo.

- Sanosuke, te ves muy mal, ¿pasa algo?.

- Fui a ver a Saito- le dijo con nerviosismo, al ver la expresión de interrogación de Meg se recordó que ella no lo conocía-. Es el padre de Aoshi, el desgraciado del que te hable.

- Entiendo, ¿Qué ocurre con eso? ¿Te hizo algo?

- Me contó la verdad, Meg.- le dijo con rabia-. Se el verdadero motivo por el que tu hermana se fue de aquí, por que dejo a Aoshi y por que la ayudo Saito. Es una verdadera locura.

Sano se llevo las manos al ya desordenado cabello como intentando ordenar sus ideas, miro a la joven que estaba sentada a su lado con expresión preocupada y se sintió culpable.

-Lamento haberte sacado de clases, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y solo pude pensar en ti. Aoshi no puede saber nada de esto aun, hasta que encuentre las respuestas que me faltan y Seijuro, bueno, Seijuro se habría ido directamente a matar a Saito…

- No me molesta que hayas pesando en mi, Sanosuke- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Mientras no me grites ni me insultes puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

- Espero que cuando sepas la verdad también pienses lo mismo. Es tu hermana a la que voy a dejar muy mal, Megumi- le advirtió en joven-. Podrías odiarme por esto, si no deseas escucharlo solo dímelo, lo entenderé perfectamente.

Megumi tuvo la tentación de decirle que mejor no le contara nada. Ella quería mucho a Sayo, pero no sabia si podría seguir mantenido aquel cariño si lo que le contaba Sano era tan terrible como el aparentaba. Sin embargo prefería saber la verdad, por dolorosa que fuera antes que seguir viviendo una mentira.

-Te escucho- le dijo Megumi con seguridad-. Quizás me arrepienta toda mi vida de esto pero no me puedo quedar con la duda, si Sayo hizo algo malo, quiero saberlo.

Sano suspiro con resignación. Si Aoshi se enteraba de todo aquello lo pasaría muy mal, no había sido solo una mentira, sino que muchas mentiras unidas. Saito era despreciable por haberle ocultado la verdad durante tanto tiempo, Sayo lo era aun mas por haber sido la que ideo todo aquel plan. ¿Hasta que punto pensaría seguir mintiendo?, el lo averiguaría y la desenmascararía delante de todo el mundo, solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Misao esperaba paciente a que Aoshi pasara a recogerla esa tarde al trabajo, le había dicho que tenia algo muy importante que contarle, y cierta desconfianza en su actitud le indicaba que no seria algo muy bueno.

-Lamento llegar tarde, mi ultima clase se retrazó un poco…- Aoshi no alcanzó a terminar por que Misao se acerco hasta el y lo beso. Cuando ella se separo la miro con sorpresa- ¿Y eso?- le preguntó sin comprender.

- Las cosas no tienen por que ser siempre como uno espera que sean, Aoshi- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Yo no soy como todo el mundo espera que sea.

- Y me guatas por eso- le dijo con una sonrisa-. La primera ves que comimos juntos, cuando te acercaste a mi de esa manera pensé que eras la chica mas rara del mundo, desde es día no pude dejar de pensar en ti.

- Me alegra saberlo. Vamos, ¿Qué es lo que tenias que decirme?

El gesto de fastidio y resignación del joven confirmo sus sospechas. Estaba segura de que Sayo estaba detrás de todo eso.

- Sayo tiene un hermano, Shogo- le dijo Aoshi-. Yo no lo sabia hasta ayer, fue con el con quien me junte en la tarde.

Misao lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos verdes, Aoshi supuso que tenia que estar pensado Shogo había tratado de conseguir que volviera con su hermana, algo que en parte era cierto.

-¿Que quería?

- Lo que ya supones, Misao- le dijo tomándole la mano-. Hablar de Sayo y explicarme el motivo por el cual se marcho hace dos años, me dijo que mi padre se lo había pedido a cambio de darle la dirección de Shogo, su medio hermano al que ella no conocía. Eso deja a Sayo en un papel de victima y no de victimaria.

Los ojos de la joven lo miraron con curiosidad. Aoshi sintió deseos de besarla pero sabia que no era el momento. Estaban hablando de algo serio y el solo quería estar con ella. No sabia que le había hecho Misao para cambiar así sus prioridades.

-¿Crees que tu padre realmente tiene algo que ver en todo esto?- le pregunto con algo de temor-. Se que tu y el no se llevan muy bien, pero de ahí a querer hacerte tanto daño…

-Mi padre seria capas de eso y muchísimo mas, Misao, pero ese no es el punto. Pensé en hablar anoche con el para preguntarle sobre lo que había ocurrido realmente, pero quería que tu lo supieras primero y me dieras tu opinión, anoche creo que no estábamos en condiciones de hablar de nada de esto, por eso no te lo dije.

Misao se sonrojo un poco. La noche anterior ella había llorado mucho por lo que ocurría en su familia y luego se había dejado consolar por Aoshi, habían platicado sobre sus vidas cuando eran niños pero sin entrar en temas profundos o dolorosos. Como Aoshi le había hecho ver se estaban conociendo desde lo más simple a lo mas profundo.

-¿De verdad esperabas saber mi opinión sobre este asunto?- le preguntó emocionada.

- Claro que si. Yo cumplo lo que prometo. Quiero estar contigo y para eso debemos confiar el uno en el otro. Reconozco que las cosas no se nos han dado fáciles, pero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

- Tu también lo eres- Misao se sonrió al ver la incertidumbre el los ojos de Aoshi-. Es la verdad, si quieres puedes hacer como que Soujiro no cuenta. Volviendo al tema… creo que quizás el hermano de Sayo te esta mintiendo, tu no lo conoces realmente y no puedes fiarte de el así tan a la ligera, no me gusta como suena toda esta historia, ¿Sayo sabe que el hablo contigo?

- Amakusa dice que no, la verdad es que yo no estoy tan seguro. En un comienzo pensé que si, pero cuando me contaste que Sayo te había venido a ver a la universidad creo que comencé a duda de la honestidad de las palabras de Shogo.

-¿Hablaras con tu padre?- le preguntó Misao-. Creo que si no sabes la verdad sobre ese asunto no podrás sacártelo de la cabeza y menos del corazón.

-Lo se, sin embargo estoy consiente de que el seria capas de mentirme, nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para empezar una buena relación entre ambos.

La joven le sonrió y se recostó en su hombro.

- Somos un caso perdido, no se cual de los dos tiene la peor relación familiar. Si tu con un padre que no te quiere o yo con una madre para la que no existo, ¿crees que el destino se haya encargado de juntarnos?

La teoría de Misao le parecía interesante a Aoshi, en un comienzo el había pensado que realmente la vida de ella era muy simple, sin embargo cada día que pasaba a su lado se había ido dando cuenta de que había algo mas en ella, algo que se apreciaba en sus ojos y sin embargo no era capas de descubrir del todo hasta que se arriesgo a conocerla, a confiar.

"_Dicen que los ojos son el espejo de alma. Yo quiero saber como es la tuya"._

_Aquellas simples palabras fueron suficiente para que ella entrara sin mas a mi vida. Misao, con su ingenuidad y su forma de ser tan abierta había logrado abrir una pequeña brecha por la que se había colado en mis pensamientos y lo que más había temido, también en mi corazón._

_Quizás en __un principio su intención no fue la de que termináramos estando juntos, tampoco era la mía. No quería compromisos y ella ya tenia uno, sin embargo, poco a poco, sin que nos diéramos cuenta nuestros sueños se fueron pareciendo, nuestras almas se entrelazaron y antes de poder abrir los ojos ante la realidad y despertáramos de este sueño, habíamos dejado de ser dos para convertirnos en uno. _

_Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, no lo quiero poner en duda, sin embargo en su caso, solamente en su caso, quisiera pensar que su alma se refleja en cada parte de ella, con solo una mirada puedes llegar a conocerla, pero para llegar a amarla… para amarla es necesario correr riesgos, aprender a confiar ciegamente, intentar descubrir su seños porque serán los tuyos. Pare amarle simplemente es necesario querer hacerlo, ella se encargara del resto._

-Supongo que si, me gusta pensar que llegaste a mi vida por un motivo. Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable.

- Siguiendo esa teoría, señor Shinomori, creo que tendremos que hablar con tu padre, si es verdad lo que dice Shogo Amakusa, entonces tendrás que disculparte con Sayo.

-¿De verdad deseas que haga eso?- le pregunto Aoshi arqueando una ceja. No podía imaginarse a Misao tranquilamente sentada sabiendo que el estaría hablando con su ex novia.

- La verdad es que no- le confeso ella-. Pero no puedes ser injusto. Si es verdad lo que el te dijo, entonces Sayo tenia un buen motivo para hacer lo que hizo, y si es mentira…

- Si es mentira dejare de pensar en ella, no quiero mas intromisiones entre nosotros, tu eres lo mas importante para mi.

Misao lo beso despacio pero el la retuvo para poder continuar haciéndolo. Quería que todo eso se solucionara, tanto por el bien de Aoshi como por el de su relación. Lo amaba, estaba segura de eso, pero sabia que el aun no estaba listo para una confesión de ese tipo, Aoshi necesitaba tiempo y ella lo entendía, no quería confesarle sus miedos por temor a despertar la duda en el. Solo le quedaba esperar y confiar. Confiar en que tarde o temprano la verdad se sabría, solo deseba que no fueran ellos los que salieran mas lastimados en todo eso.

-------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Megumi entro directamente a su cuarto en cuanto llego a casa, su made no le hizo preguntas, Ya daba por hecho de que tenia que estudia mucho y que no le gustaba que la importunaran. Durante algunos minutos se quedo sentaba en su cama con las piernas apoyadas en el pecho. Pensó en Sayo y sintió como la rabia la recorría nuevamente.

Cuando Sano le había contado lo que había ocurrido ella se lo tomo bastan mal y salio corriendo rumbo a su casa, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de avisarle a Kaoru que no era una verdadera emergencia familiar, ¿Por qué habría hecho su hermana todo eso?

Se puso de pie y fue hasta su cuarto, estaba vació y supuso que Sayo había salido. Recorrió con la vista la habitación que durante dos años no había visitado. Cuando Sayo se fue, había discutido con ella y su made por lo ocurrido con Shogo, pensó que nunca mas regresaría a ese lugar, sin embargo ahora se encontraba allí, de pie, frente a los recuerdos mezclados con el presente.

Sayo había crecido y había cambiado, ella también lo había hecho… y Aoshi… y Sanosuke. ¡Maldito fuera! Odiaba a Sagara por haberle contado al verdad y por saber que se había fijado en su hermana. Lo odiaba por gustarle y por tener la en ese estado de confusión. En ese momento se arrepentía de haberle prometido no contarle nada ni a Aoshi ni a Seijuro, ellos merecían saber toda la verdad. Sin embargo…

Rebusco entre sus cosa hasta dar con su agenda. Nerviosa recorrió las paginas hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Disco el numero y espero paciente a que le contestaran, la voz de Misas le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

- Misao, soy Megumi- le dijo intentando no parecer tan ansiosa-. ¿Podríamos vernos en media hora mas en la cafetería de la universidad?.

Misao acepto y Meg recogía de nuevo sus cosas para ir a la cita, no sabia si seria capas d contarle toda la verdad a Misao, pero por lo menos le diría lo mas importante. La parte que tenia que ver con Aoshi.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

-No te puedes esconder de mi todo el día- le dijo Aoshi a su amigo con aun sonrisa-. ¿Que pasa, Sano? No tienes buen aspecto.

El joven le dedico una mirada de de culpabilidad. "El que busca la verdad, corre el riesgo de encontrarla". Cuanta razón tenía Saito cuando le dijo esas palabras. Sano sabia que tenia que ser honesto con Aoshi, pero el miedo de perder su amistad era lo que lo detenía, además aun no estaba del todo claro, Saito solo se había limitado darle las ideas mas básicas del asunto. ¿Como se tomaría Aoshi aquella noticia? Imposible saberlo.

Sano se dio cuenta de que Aoshi todavía esperaba su respuesta por lo que le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Nada serio, solo he tenido algunos pequeños problemas con Megumi Takani- le dijo el joven conciente de que en parte aquella mentira era verdad, Megumi debía estarlo odiado con toda la fuerza de su alma en esos momentos-. Pero nada de importancia.

- Megumi me parece una muchacha interesante. Nunca te había visto tan interesado en alguien. Por qué esta interesado en ella, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Aoshi.

-Se podría decir que si, por el momento solo deseo que no me arranque la cabeza del cuello, pero en si es una joven encantadora cuando desea serlo.

- Misao y ella se han hecho muy amigas de un tiempo a esta parte. No te negare que en un comienzo me desagradaba un poco porque sabía que era hermana de Sayo, pero no podemos culpar a las dos por el error de una.

- Dímelo a mi, por culpa de Sayo la trate pésimo en mas de guanín ocasión.

-¿Y es grave los problema que han tenido? Si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte…

Sano sonrió. Era increíble lo que había cambiado Aoshi en tan poco tiempo. Hacia un mes atrás su amigo le hubiera aconsejado que se alejara lo mas posible de cualquier mujer que le resultara un problema, ahora le aconsejaba que saliera con Megumi.

- Solo necesito hablar con ella para aclarar algunas cosas, se marcho corriendo a toda prisa y no se donde esta.

-Esta en la cafetería con Misao- le dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa-. La llamo como hace media hora para pedirle que se juntaran, creo que estaba un poco alterada y necesitaba hablar con alguien, seguramente por la discusión contigo.

Un terror frió se apodero de Sanosuke, Megumi no había llamado a Misao para llorar sobre su hombro los problemas que tenia con el, la había llamado para contarle la verdad y que la joven se la contara a Aoshi, no podía negar que era lista.

-Debo verla- le dijo Sano hachando a correr con desesperación, tenia que alcanzar a Megumi antes de que le contara algo a Misao, seguramente Takani estaría confusa y molesta, podía terminar haciendo mas daño en lugar de hacer un bien.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Megumi entro prácticamente corriendo a la cafetería, suspiro aliviada al ver que Misao ya la esperaba y que no había ido con Aoshi, por unos minutos había temido que el la acompañara.

-Meg, ¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunto Misao en cuanto la joven se sentó frente a ella-. Pareces muy nerviosa.

-Lo estoy, creeme- Megumi suspiro-. Lamento mucho haberte hecho venir de esta forma, poro tenia que hablar con alguien y la única persona a la que se lo podía contar era a ti, así que… no te saque de clases, ¿verdad?

-No, estaba con Aoshi, pero cuéntame que te ocurre.

Megumi intento recordar como se había planteado empezar aquella conversación, pero todos sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles, Misao la contemplaba expectante, sin imaginar lo que ella le pensaba revelar.

-Hoy Sanosuke llego a buscarme a una de mis clases, estaba un poco alterado por algo de lo que se había enterado…- la joven suspiro resignada- Había ido a hablar con el padre de Aoshi, no se por que lo hizo, creo recordar que me contó que algunas cosas que el sabia no calzaban y quería despejar dudas, el caso es que hoy se reunió con el y… Misao ¿Qué es lo que tu sabes del padre de Aoshi?

La joven la miro con sorpresa, cuando había aceptado reunirse con Megumi había dado por sentado que se trataría de algunos problemas relacionado con ella o incluso con Sanosuke, no entendía que tenia que ver Aoshi en todo eso.

-Eh… lo que sabe la mayoría de las personas, que el y su padre no se llevan muy bien, Aoshi realmente no habla mucho de el.

-¿No te has preguntado nunca a que se debe eso?- le insistió Takani-. Lo normal es que a veces uno tiene problemas con los padres, pero según Sano, la relación de ellos es pésima.

Misao se sentía bastante incomoda hablando de los problemas familiares de Aoshi con Megumi, no creía que a el le pareciera correcto, seguramente se molestaría.

- Meg, ¿que es lo que ocurre realmente? ¿Que tiene que ver Aoshi en todo esto?

-Todo, Misao. El motivo por el que te cite es por que me acabo de enterar de algo que no puedo revelarle a la persona adecuada, por eso te pido que tu lo hagas… Misao, el principal motivo por el que Saito no se lleva bien con Aoshi es por que no es su hijo.

La joven la miro incrédula, cuando vio a los dos jóvenes que estaban a su lado, Misao sintió que se iba a desmayar.

-¿Que es lo que has dicho, Takani?- le pregunto Aoshi molesto-. ¿Saito no es mi padre?

Megumi lo miro sin saber que decir, Sanosuke le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Aoshi miro a Misao que parecía tan confundida como el, luego se dio la vuelta y salio de la cafetería a toda prisa. Quería estar solo.

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves las cosas empiezan a complicarse, la intromisión de Sano ha causado mas problemas que otra cosa, ahora ver como lo soluciona. Gracias pro el apoyo, un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Miara Makisan**: Como ves Aoshi si le contó la verdad a Misao y las cosas marchan bastante bien entre ellos, sin embargo ahora Sano esta desenterrando algunas cosas que complicaran todo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**g****abyhyatt:** Espero que ya e te haya aclarado una de las dudas, aunque aun falta saber todo el resto, sobre Sayo también hay algo mas que todo lo que Shogo le contó a Aoshi. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amigui. Como ves ya lo complique todo, puedes odiarme pero te prometo que se por que lo hago, sobre Sayo se que la detestas desde antes de esta historia así que no me culpes a mi. Gracias por el regalo, pro el apoyo y por la comprensión, un beso y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru**: Me alegra te haya gustado la historia, y espero lo siga haciendo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**** Secretos y dudas**.

_Nuestras familias__ habían sido aquel pequeño tabú en nuestra relación. Ambos sabíamos que siempre estarían allí, pero jamás queríamos hablar de ellas; en el caso de ella no era por que no la quisiera, simplemente los últimos problemas que se habían producido la hacia dudar sobre si seria lo mejor en esos momentos para nuestra vida. En mi caso, mi padre tenía tan poca importancia para mi que consideraba un desperdicio considerarlo como mi familia._

_Sin embargo una __tarde, como la mayoría de las veces que estábamos juntos, la intranquilidad que se agitaba en torno a ella no me paso desapercibida; rara ves me contaba lo que le ocurría en realidad, pero si era lo suficientemente cauto, si encontraba las palabras adecuadas para llegar a ella, a veces era capas de abrir una pequeña brecha en su defensa y colarme en sus pensamientos._

_-La familia debería__ ser lo más importante en la vida de una persona, ¿verdad?- me pregunto con una nota de angustia en su vos._

_-La familia es una aparte de nuestra vida, la relevancia que tenga para nosotros varía según las circunstancias, según las personas y según la vida que nos haya tocado vivir junto a esa familia._

_El silencio__ se volvió frió y distante, poniendo una barrera que jamás pensé se podría generar entre nosotros. Cuando sus ojos buscaron los míos, cierta parte de nuestras diferencias parecieron hacerse visibles. Por primera ves en mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que su vida y la mía no eran iguales, su dolor jamás igualaría al mío. Por primera ves temí que nuestros caminos jamás pudieran unirse._

_-La verdad no es siempre lo que se muestra ante nuestros ojos, ni lo que los demás nos quieren hacer ver- me dijo con melancolía-. Yo he buscado la mía y estoy a punto de encontrarla, prométeme que buscaras la tuya._

_Su mano busco la mía, intentando romper el dolor del momento. Ninguna promesa salio de mis labios, ella tampoco me la exigió, simplemente dejamos que nuestra vida transcurriera igual que antes, dejando que el dolor se ahogara en nuestros corazones, sin saber que quizás, en un futuro no muy lejano termináramos siendo nosotros quienes nos ahogáramos en dolor._

_Mi verdad._

_Mi verdad era ella, eso era lo que deseaba creer, la esperanza a la que me abrasaba. Cuanta razón tuvo al decirme es noche tales palabras, "La verdad no es siempre lo que se muestra ante nuestros ojos, ni lo que los demás nos quieren hacer ver". Ella simplemente había sido un sueño efímero, una mentira entretejida entre mil verdades que sin embargo, jamás podría borra su naturaleza._

Aoshi no levanto la vista al sentir los pasos que se acercaban, cuando noto la presencia a su lado, cerro los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en las rodillas.

-No deberías haber venido- le dijo con tranquilidad, sin embargo una nota de dolor en la voz revelaba su malestar-. ¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?

-Por que cuando te pedí por primera vez una cita para comer, me trajiste a este lugar- le dijo Misao-. Solo sabia que estarías aquí, una corazonada ¿no crees que es un poco tonto?

-A mi no me lo parece- Aoshi la miro un momento y le acarició la mejida con un dedo-. Me complace saber que no lo habías olvidado, me agrada darme cuenta que algo de mi ha quedado en ti.

-Tu no puedes culparte por lo que ocurrió, Aoshi. Ni siquiera sabes si lo que dijo Megumi es verdad.

Durante unos breves minutos permanecieron en silencio. Aoshi deseaba por primera ves en su vida correr a su casa para aclarar las cosas con Saito. No era su padre.

Aquellas palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza y ni siquiera sabia por que le dolía tanto, Saito nunca había sido un padre para el en veintidós años, ¿Qué mas daba que no lo fuera ahora?, sin embargo las dudas lo atormentaban mas que las verdades, sentía como si su madre lo hubiera atraicionado, negándole una verdad y destinándolo al sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar desde su muerte.

-Takani no tendría motivos para mentir, ni siquiera conoce a mí… Saito. No es posible que esta mañana se haya levantado y haya pensado en inventarse semejante mentira, por lo cual solo existen dos opciones: o Sayo sabe algo que nunca me dijo, o es Sanosuke quien no fue sincero.

Misao tuvo el impulso de abrasarlo, pero no sabia como reaccionaría Aoshi en ese momento, el dolor era patente, sus ojos habían perdido toda muestra de seguridad, se veía dolido, asustado y desamparado. La coraza estaba cayendo y ella temía que Aoshi no se recuperara de se golpe.

-Creo que eso tendrías que preguntárselo a ellos, Aoshi, por lo menos a Sano.

-¿Por qué estas aquí, Misao?- le dijo de pronto con vos apagada-. Deberías estar en tu casa con tu hermano, intentado llevar una vida normal lejos de la mía que es un caos. Vamos, te doy la oportunidad de que puedas marcharte sin sentirte culpable- le dijo con una sonrisa extraña, como si algo mas estuviera por salir de su interior, pero guardo silencio.

Misao sintió una punzada de dolor al oírlo hablar de aquella manera, era cierto que no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero jamás le había demostrado que el no le importara, por el contrario, ella había intentado aceptar todo lo que ocurría de la mejor manera posible, sentía que Aoshi estaba siendo injusto con ella. Fue a reprocharle su trato cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero motivo por el que lo hacia, Seijuro se lo había dicho esa mañana.

A Sayo la vida de Aoshi había comenzado a resultarle insoportable, el temía que ocurriera lo mismo con ella.

-¿Me dejarías sola si ves que estoy sufriendo, Aoshi?- sus ojos verdes se posaron en los del joven con una intensidad que hasta ese momento Aoshi nunca había visto en ellos-. ¿Me dejarías sola si los problemas con mi madre se hicieran el algún momento insoportables?

-No- le contesto el con seguridad.

-Ahora lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Ese ha sido el motivo que nos une, no el que nos pueda separar.

-Podrían existir muchas cosas mas para unirnos, Misao. No solo nuestras vidas llenas de problemas- Aoshi sonrió un poco al ver que ella, al igual que en la primera ocasión que estuvieron allí , se había puesto frente a el y lo miraba con seriedad.

-Y las hay, Aoshi. Por lo menos por mi parte las hay- Misao se aproximo hasta el y lo beso despacio en los labios-. Te amo.

Esta ves fue Aoshi quien unió su boca a la de ella y Misao dejo que el la abrasara, sabia que todo aquello estaba cargado en parte por la angustia de Aoshi y por su necesidad se confesarle lo que sentía. Nunca había sido capas de decirle lo que por días había estado creciendo en su interior, no quería presionarlo, sabia que no era justo y que quizás le dolería mucho mas saber que el no podía corresponderle como ella desearía.

Aoshi separo sus labios de los de ella y la beso en la frente, Misao le sonrió y se recostó en su pecho., oyendo los latidos de su corazón, intedo que lo segudos peudero ir borrando un poco del dolor que se había apoderado de el.

-No quiero ir a casa esta noche- le dijo Aoshi con pesar-.No creo que sea el mejor momento para aclarar las cosas con Saito.

-Puedes quedarte en casa de Sanosuke- le dijo la joven con sinceridad, pero al darse cuenta de que Aoshi se tensaba recodo que también desconfiaba un poco de su amigo-. No quieres hablar tampoco con el, ¿verdad?-le pregunto Misao mientras se incorporaba para mirarlo a la cara. Le acaricio la mejilla.

-Supongo que tanto Sano como yo tenemos que recapacitar un poco mas sobre las cosas que están ocurriendo, lo mejor será que ambos hablemos mañana.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa, Aoshi?- le pregunto ella con una sonrisa-. Mi madre esta fuera y si no te molesta dormí en la misma habitación que mi hermano…

-No considero sea lo correcto- le dijo con su habitual seriedad-. Eres mi novia y no creo que a tu madre le parezca bien.

-Mi madre ni siquiera tiene idea de si salgo o no con alguien, a mi hermano le agradas y no creo que le moleste que te quedes por esta noche en casa, además, así me sentiré mas tranquila al saber donde estas, y prometo portarme muy bien.

Aoshi sonrió y la beso.

-Ya lo veremos. También puedo ir a casa de Hiko- le recodo el joven pero al ver cierta expresión de desilusión en ojos de Misao, suspiro con resignación-. Tu ganas, solo esta noche, mañana hablare con Sano, Saito y Seijuro, si resulta ser que lo que dijo Takani es verdad, me marchare de mi casa, ¿te parece bien, señorita Makimachi?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Mientras no me saques de tu vida, señor Shinomori, por mi no hay inconveniente.

Aoshi se incorporó y le tendió la mano a su novia para que lo siguiera. Seguramente esa seria una noche muy larga, en la cual tendría mucho que pensar.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Megumi caminaba en silencio al lado de Sanosuke, tenia deseos de decirle que podía dejarla sola, que conocía perfectamente bien el camino hasta su casa, pero algo le decía que no conseguiría nada intentando razonar con ese cabeza dura.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió- le dijo la joven sin mirarlo-. Estaba molesta contigo, pero no podía romper mi promesa, quería vengarme de ti y por eso llame a Misao.

-Pues lo has hecho muy bien, Takani- le dijo Sano con frialdad-. ¿Sabes por que Seijuro tiene tan alto concepto de Aoshi?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, ella se limito a negar con la cabeza-. Por que es listo como el solo, un par de horas dándole vuelta a lo que dijiste y te aseguro que será capas de concluir como te enteraste tu de eso, y todas las cartas apuntaran a mi. Después de eso, si no me parte la cara de un golpe, simplemente no me hablara nunca más.

-Tu no tienes culpa de eso, no seas idiota, Sagara- le dijo ella molesta-. Tu has hecho por el mas de lo que cualquier amigo haría por otro, si Aoshi no es capas de anteponer eso ante un pequeño error que cometiste por no lastimarlo, entonces seria mejor que no siguieras profesándole esa amistad., por que no la merecería.

Megumi tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y en sus ojos se apreciaba la rabia, Sano la miro un momento y sintió la tentación de sonreírle, pero luego se recordó que parte de la responsabilidad del problema en que se había metido era de Megumi.

-A pesar de todas las estupideces que cometes, Takani, eres unas buena persona- le dijo Sagara-. No dejes que la vida te cambie, solo terminarías sufriendo tu y las personas que de verdad te aman

-Lo dices por lo que le hizo mi hermana a Aoshi- le dijo ella-. Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, si yo hubiera sabido…

-Tu no tienes culpa de nada, y jamás te disculpes por los errores de otras personas.

Megumi se quedo en silencio, nuevamente el dolor de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día se apodero de ella, las dudas, los recuerdos...

-¿Por que te gustaba mi hermana?

Los ojos de Sanosuke se encontraron con los suyos durante unos breves minutos, pero luego se apartaron.

-Por lo obvio, no te parece- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Sayo es muy bonita.

-Claro que lo es, pero yo no cree que tu seas tan banal como para solo fijarte en eso, Sagara. Me gustaría saber el verdadero motivo. Comprender lo que ocurrió.

El recuerdo de aquellos sentimientos enterados le provocaron nuevamente dolor al ser removidos, los había enterrado tan profundo en su corazón que había tenido la absurda esperanza de que no volvieran a atormentarlo, y sin embargo ahora estaba junto a Megumi, mientras ella intentaba sacarle información para darle una respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Jamás seré de los que piensan que un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos, eso es una burda mentira, pero debo reconocer que muchas veces, esa cercanía genera confusiones en el corazón- suspiro con amargura-. Supongo que ese fue mi caso, una simple confusión, que sin embargo habría terminado por arruinarme la vida.

-Y se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?- Megumi sintió un poco de dolor al pensar en eso.

-Creo que mis sentimientos eran demasiado obvios y Sayo simplemente fue capas de darse cuata de eso e intento sacarles provecho. Aoshi no me lo habría perdonado jamás, el la amaba demasiado y no era capas de ver lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Sayo jugaba con el y mi amigo no se daba cuenta.

-Entonces ¿por qué no le dijiste tú la verdad, Sanosuke? La mayoría de las veces es preferible saber algo doloroso en el momento adecuado que enterarse mucho tiempo después y sufrir el doble.

- Por que soy un cobarde- le dijo con una sonrisa- Por que confesar lo que yo sabia sobre Sayo, era obligarme a confesar lo que yo había hecho.

- Eres tan tonto- le dijo ella con pesar-. ¿Por que te tuviste que fijarte en ella?- le pregunto con rencor.

-Quizás…- le dijo Sano con una sonrisa-Por que no te había conocido a ti.

Megumi se sonrojo y pensó en recriminarlo por burlarse de ella, pero esa ves no había burla en sus ojos. Simplemente la verdad.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silesio, Megumi aun notando como aquella palabras se le venían una y otra ves a la cabeza, como algo tan deseado y a la ves terriblemente temido. Cuando llegaron a la puerta y la separación se hizo inevitable, el deseo de pedirle que se quedara un momento más la quemaba por dentro, pero se recordó que Sayo estaría en casa y no creía que al joven le agradara verla.

- Nuevamente, te pido disculpas por lo ocurrido con Aoshi, Sanosuke- ella le tendió la mano y el se la estrecho con una sonrisa.

-Claro, Takani. Te perdono- le dijo soltándola y viendo que ella iba a entrar-. Por cierto… recuerda que mañana es viernes, y tenemos una cita.

Megumi se volteo con el corazón latiéndole contra el pecho, sin embargo Sano ya había dado media vuelta y caminaba rumbo a su casa. Una cita, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, Sanosuke Sagara aun quería tener una cita con ella.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Misao estaba sentada en el jardín de su casa, tenia un libro entre las manos pero no se sentía capas de comprender el contenido de este. La noche era ligeramente calida y no tenia sueño, así que en ves da dar vueltas en su cama prefirió salir a tomar un poco de aire e intentar aclarar todas sus ideas.

El saber que Saito no era el padre de Aoshi había sido un golpe bastante fuerte para todos ese día, ella estaba al tanto de la mala relación que el joven tenia con aquel sujeto, pero estaba conciente de que para Aoshi debía ser terrible conocer la verdad de aquella manera. Desde que su padre había muerto su vida había cambiado muchísimo, pero ella tenia buenos recuerdos de cuando era niña, pero al parecer Aoshi no había tenido la misma suerte.

Cuando Megumi la había citado aquella tarde jamás espero oír algo así, no había quería comentarle nada aun a Shinomori por miedo a crear una falsa idea en el, pero estaba casi segura de que el responsable de aquella noticia había sido Sanosuke. Cuando Aoshi había salido de la cafetería el joven había hecho amago de seguirle, pero se detuvo a la mitad de de camino y miro a Megumi con rencor, ¿desde cuando Sagara habría sabido aquella noticia? Esperaba que desde hacia no mucho tiempo, Aoshi no lo perdonaría si era así.

-¿Siempre sales a esta hora de la cama, Misao?- le pregunto Aoshi mientras la besaba en el cuello y la abrasaba-.Si es así, tendré un motivo de preocupación cada noche.

- Claro que no salgo a esta hora, pero esta vez no podía dormir- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Pensaba que tu estarías descansando, ¿mi hermano no te deja dormir? Si es así, aun esta disponible el sofá.

-Tu hermano duerme plácidamente, pero yo te vi por la ventana y creo que al igual que tu, no puedo dormir- Aoshi miro la luna creciente que iluminaba en parta las calles vacías -. ¿Te molesta que te acompañe?

-Claro que no, por mi esta bien- Misao se corrió un poco para dejarle espacio en la baranda en que estaba sentada.

Aoshi acepto la invitación y se sentó junto a ella, Misao jugaba con el libro que tenia en las manos mientras esperaba lo que el estuviera por decirle, estaba segura de que Aoshi necesitaba hablar.

-Cuando mi madre murió… muchas veces esperé que Saito cambiara conmigo. Nunca fue un padre cariñoso y me regañaba siempre, mi madre solía intervenir por mi cuando era pequeño, pero luego tuve que empezar a velar por mi mismo. Durante años intente agradarlo, me portaba bien y era un buen alumno en la escuela, pero para el nada era suficiente. El hecho de que tenia que soportarme en casa le desagradaba y cuando me empecé a dar cuenta de eso me revele contra el- Aoshi le sonrió con tristeza-. Se que piensas que Saito y yo discutimos bastante, pero nada se compara con las peleas que teñíamos cuando yo tenia quince años. Reconozco que a veces lo provocaba a propósito, pero muchas otra el también lo hacia, desde ese momento nos separamos completamente… hasta ahora.

-Te duela saber que no es tu padre, ¿verdad?

-Creo que me duele mas saber que mi madre no fue honesta conmigo, y… no saber por que mi padre no se hizo cargo de mi. Durante el tiempo que ella estuvo casada con Saito sufrió mucho, dudo que alguna vez lo hubiera amado realmente.

-¿Por eso te apoyaste tanto en Sayo?- Misao lo miro con curiosidad y noto un poco de dolor el los ojos del chico, una parte de ella necesitaba saber la respuesta a su pregunta y otra se negaba a oírla.

- Supongo que si. En ese tiempo veía las cosas de otro modo, tenia mas sueños y expectativas y Sayo… bueno, ella parecía compartirlas conmigo. Pero todo se estropeo con el paso de los años. Ahora pesándolo con mayor tranquilidad, creo que quizás nuestra relación siempre estuvo destinada al fracaso. Todo en la vida tiene un principio y un fin, Misao.

-¿Incluso nosotros, Aoshi?- sus ojos lo miraban con tristeza-. Un principio y un fin.

- Desde que te conocí, Misao, has cambiado muchos de los conceptos que regían mi vida- le dijo con sinceridad-. Demuéstrame que puedes cambiar también este.

-Espero que luego no te arrepientas de lo que me estas pidiendo, Aoshi Shinomori. Soy bastante testaruda cuando me propongo hacer algo.

-Nunca, Misao- le dijo al levantarle con delicadeza la barbilla-. Nunca

Al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, Misao sabia que le estaban haciendo una promesa. Como tantas otras veces, entre ellos nos eran encerarías las palabras.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke se asusto un poco al sentir la mano sobre su hombro, se volteo sorprendido y palideció un poco al ver a Aoshi junto a el.

-¿Podemos hablar, Sano?- le pregunto Shinomori.

Sano asintió y se admiro, como tantas otras veces, de la tranquilidad de su amigo. El en su lugar hubiera tenia un aspecto terrible a esa hora.

-Anoche llame a tu casa, Saito me dijo que no llegaste a dormir y estaba algo preocupado, tampoco estabas donde Seijuro, me pregunto lo que te ocurría pero no quise decirle nada, deberías ir a verlo.

-Lo se. Ya había pesado en hablar hoy con el- le dijo Aoshi -. Vamos, Sano, dime la verdad, ¿fuiste tu el que le contó a Takani que Saito no era mi padre?

Sanosuke clavo la mirada en el piso y asintió, cuado se atrevió a mirar nuevamente a Aoshi sus ojos fríos lo miraban con atención.

-Si, fui yo. Megumi llamo a Misao por que yo le había hecho prometer que no te contaría nada a ti, y a Seijuro tampoco.

-Hubiera preferido enterarme de la verdad pro ti, Sanosuke- Aoshi sonrió-. ¿Desde cuando lo sabias? ¿Y como?

-Solo de ayer en la mañana y me entere por Saito en. Pensé en hablar contigo, pero tuve miedo- Sagara miro a su amigo con resignación-. Hay muchas cosa que aun no sabes, Aoshi. Cosas algo complicadas y no tenía al valor para confesarte todo de una ves, me sentía tan mal que Megumi fue lo único que se me vio a la cabeza, lamento no haber hablado contigo de esto.

-Ahora me podrías decir esas cosas, Sano- el joven se sentó y lo miro con preocupación-. Se que el regreso de Sayo a complicado todo, pero no me gustaría que esto fuera un nuevo obstáculo en las vidas de todos nosotros. Tú estas pasándolo mal al igual que yo, y Misao aunque no me lo diga, también sufre. No es justo para ninguno de nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

Durante unos minutos Sagara pensó en contarle la verdad a Aoshi, sabia que a su amigo le dolería bastante, pero el se sentiría mucho mas aliviado, sin embargo aun mucha cosas quedarían sin respuesta y eso era lo que el quería tener antes de soltar todo aquello.

-Un mes- le dijo con decisión-. Muchas cosas no las tengo del todo claras, Aoshi y preferiría tener una idea mas precisa antes de confiártelo, así que te pido un mes como máximo para intentar encontrar la respuesta a esas preguntas, ¿me puedes conceder eso, amigo?

La necesidad de saber la verdad parecía ser mas tentadora que aceptar lo que su amigo le solicitaba, Sanosuke se mostraba muy tranquilo pero se notaba ansioso. Un mes. Un mes era demasiado tiempo para mantener aquellas dudas, pero Aoshi estaba casi seguro que Misao le hubiera aconsejado que se tomara este tiempo para recapacitar y asumir la noticia sobre Saito.

-No más que un mes, Sano. Después de eso, me tendrás que contar todo; lo tengas claro o no.

-Es un trato amigo, te prometo que sabrás toda la verdad- esta ves si le sonrió-. Sobre lo de Saito…

-¿Takani decía la verdad?- le pregunto Aoshi.

-Si. El mismo Saito me lo contó ayer, te aseguro que no fue una conversación muy agradable, supongo que el debe sospechar que ese fue el motivo por el que no regresaste a dormir a casa anoche.

Una extraña sensación de angustia y tranquilidad se apoderó de Aoshi. Fuera como fuera, a el y a Saito no lo unía nada, salvo veintidós años de constante dolor.

-Hablare con Saito esta tarde, y con Seijuro- le dijo Aoshi-. Creo que me mire de la casa, no podremos seguir viviendo juntos si ya no tenemos nada que nos une.

-Espero que tomes la decisión correcta, Aoshi. No mereces seguir sufriendo por cosas de las que no eres responsable- Sano le dio una apalmada en la espada y le sonrió-. Me voy a clases, tengo examen y no quiero llegar tarde, nos veremos luego.

Aoshi lo vio marchar sintiéndose aun algo confuso, a pesar de que ya había asimilado la noticia de que Saito y el no era familia, todavía lo intrigaba el saber que Sano tenia muchos mas secreto guardados.

Un mes, esperaba que pasara pronto, no sabia si podría ser tan paciente.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

-Debería haber estudiado mucho mas- dijo Misa con tristeza al mirar otra vez su examen-. Creo que estos días he estado algo distraída.

-Me haces sentir culpable, Misao- le dio Aoshi mientras leía las respuestas -. Por lo menos no lo reprobaste.

-Lo aprobé por milagro, Aoshi. Estoy segura de que jamás en tu vida has tenido esta calificación- le dijo molesta, se lo quito de las manos y lo guardo con rabia en su bolso-. No más distracciones.

-Espero que eso no me incluya a mí- le dijo el joven con seriedad-. No me incluye, ¿verdad?

Misao se inclino y lo beso en la mejilla

-Tu eres una necesidad, no una distracción.

-Al fin te encuentro, muchacho- dijo Seijuro con algo de molestia-. Supongo que Sagara te dijo que me llamo anoche preguntándome por ti, ¿Dónde demonios pasaste la noche?

-Dormí en casa de Misao- contesto Shinomori con tranquilidad pero se sonrojo un poco al ver la expresión de asombro de Seijuro-. No es lo que piensas, ayer tuve un pequeño problema con Saito y Sanosuke, así que me vi en la obligación…

-¿Yo no cuento en tus opciones de ayuda de , Aoshi?- le preguntó arqueando las cejas-. Debo agradecerte por dejármelo así de claro.

- No quería decir eso, solamente que anoche no estaba muy bies y tome algunas decisiones apresuradas. Lamento si te preocupe.

Seijuro asintió y miro a Misao un momento.

-Señorita Misao, me alegra verla nuevamente- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Quizá se moleste por lo que le voy a pedir, pero,¿me concedería unos minutos a solas con Aoshi?

La joven busco los ojos de su novio y al ver que este asentía se retiro un poco para dejarles el espacio suficiente para que pudieran platicar tranquilos, pero si alejarse mucho por si Aoshi luego la necesitaba, así que tomo un libro y se puso a leer.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer, muchacho? Sagara no me quiso contar nada, pero estaba claro que no estaba bien, miente fatal.

- Saito no es mi padre- le dijo Aoshi sin pensarlo mucho-. Sano se entero ayer y le contó a una amiga, ella se lo dijo a Misao y yo lo oí por casualidad, te imaginaras que no me lo podía tomar muy bien, ¿verdad?

Si a Hiko la noticia lo pillo de sorpresa no lo demostró, seguía pendiente del joven pero no parecía tener intención de atosigarlo.

-¿Como te encuentras?- le pregunto el hombre.

-Ya un poco mejor, pero no puedo regresar a casa. No quiero ver a Saito aun.

-Entonces esta decidido- le dijo Hiko con seguridad-. Hoy cierro la tienda a las diez, si esta cerrada cuanto llegues solo golpea en la parte de atrás.

Aoshi lo miró sin comprender.

-No me iré aun, tengo que buscar un sitio donde quedarme.

-Una ves me dijiste eso mismo y las cosas te resultaron muy mal, Aoshi, ahora no permitiré que cometas el mismo error. Te espero para cenar.

Seijuro se marcho con su calma habitual, Misao corrió hasta donde Aoshi se había quedado de pie mirando con expresión ceñuda.

-Aoshi, ¿estas bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Creo que si, solo que aun no me acostumbro a todos estos cambios en mi vida. Tu eres uno de los principales, pero eres un cambio que me ha hecho muy feliz.

-------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

-¡Has perdido en estas semanas mas clases de las que habías pedido en cuatro años, Meg!, Kenshin dice que exagero, pero la verdad es que no creo que sea tan así, en mi caso me lo puedo creer, estoy estudiando esto para que mis padres me dejen en paz,¿ pero tu? Esto era tu vida, hasta que Sagara se cruzó en tu camino, deberías haberle partido la cabeza en lugar del brazo.

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos, Kaoru. A mi también me agradas mucho- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento…- le dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco.

-Descuida, solo vengo a recoger a Takani, ¿estas lista?

-¿Para que?- le pregunto sin comprender, pero el ver el gesto de fastidio del chico recordó de que se trataba-. Oh, la cita, creo que si estoy lista, solo que Kenshin y yo…

-¿Tienes una cita?- preguntó Kaoru con curiosidad-. Me alegro por ustedes, y tranquila Meg, yo me encargo de Kenshin, te iremos a recoger como en dos hors mas, ¿te parece?

Megumi miro a Sano que se encogió de hombre. No era lo que el esperaba pero no podía hacer nada mas.

-Iremos al parque de aquí cerca- le dijo Meg a su amiga-, dile a Ken que no faltare a la cena.

La joven prácticamente arrastro a Sagara sin siquiera darle tiempo a despedirse, una ves en camino lo miro con una sonrisa que el no imito.

-¿Tenias una cita con Himura?- le pregunto con curiosidad el joven.

-Solo una cena en casa de sus padres, te imaginaras o aburrido que es eso, pero debo cumplir por lo menos hasta que el y Kao se casen lo que al parecer será muy luego, lamento que no tengamos mas tiempo.

-Descuida, para la próxima ves intentare que tu agenda no esta tan copada para cuando te pida salir.

Meg soltó una carcajada y lo tomo del brazo, le gustaba estar con Sanosuke, la hacia sentir contenta.

-¿Por qué me has pedido salir contigo, Sagara?- le preguntó la joven con curiosidad-, Después todas las veces que nos habíamos visto en la universidad me daba al impresión de que no te agradaba para nada, y luego… no se, supongo que ha sido bastante extraño.

-Supongo que si. Nunca he dicho que no te encontrara atractiva, si no recuerdo mal fue por ese motivo que me lanzaste de la escalera. Pero el hecho de que fueras hermana de Sayo me hizo dudar sobre su realmente me gustabas o no.

- ¿Y has tomado una decisión con respecto a eso, Sanosuke?- le pregunto Megumi intentando parecer calmada, sin embargo sentía que su pulso se aceleraba a cada segundo.

-Creo que si- el suspiro-. Eres demasiado complicada para mi, Megumi Takani: Futura doctora, una buena alumna, con una vida estructurada, hermana de la chica que causo mas estragos en mi vida y con un noviazgo falso, bueno y yo soy todo lo contrario, la simplicidad personificada…

-Eso quiere decir que entre nosotros no puede ocurrir nada, ¿verdad?- Megumi sentía como la angustia se había apoderado de ella, no podía creer que Sanosuke la hubiera invitado a salir para romperle el corazón.

-Bueno… la verdad es que no soy bueno para tomar la salida fácil, Takani- la miro con satisfacción-. Podríamos intentarlo si tu así lo deseas, nada serio, solo para ver si podemos estar juntos ene una habitación sin que terminemos matándonos, ¿Qué te parece?

Ella lo miro con asombro, y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

-¿No te importa lo de Kenshin?

Un gesto de resignación apareció en su rostro pero le sonrió.

-Digamos que intentare acostumbrarme a la idea, mientras no te bese delante de mis ojos, si se porta bien lo tendré en muy alta estima.

-Acepto- le dijo Meg sorprendiéndose a ella misma de su rápida respuesta, seguro Sano pensara que estaba muy ansiosa.

-Una cosa mas- Sano la miro con atención-. Me da igual que Aoshi, Misao o tu amiga Kaoru estén al tanto de esto, pero no quiero que le digas ni una sola palabra de esto a Sayo, ¿entendido, Meg?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se sonrojo un poco al notar que Sagara la miraba. Cuando se acerco para besarla, ella se sintió la mujer mas feliz de todo el mundo, aunque solo fuera por ese momento.

-----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Sayo caminó deprisa hacia la cafetería, no tenia mucha seguridad de que Aoshi estuviera allí, pero si la estupida de su novia aun estaba trabajando, seguramente la esperaría. Miro la hora y apresuro un poco mas el paso, quería verlo y había pensado en la posibilidad de ir a su casa, pero sabia que a Saito no le parecería muy bien que ella estuviera allí y por el momento no se quería generar mas problemas.

La conversación con Shogo la había dejado intranquila, sabia que tenia que hacer algo urgente y drástico para separar a Misao del lado de Aoshi, durante la noche había pensado mucho y la final había llegado a la conclusión de que para que Aoshi regresara con ella, tenia que descubrir algo de aquella joven que la dejara tan mal ante los ojos de Shinomori que no la quisiera ver nunca mas, el problema era encontrar ese algo, pero no de que preocuparse, por el momento solo se conformaría con hacerse tan presente en la vida de Aoshi como le fuera posible, si tenia suerte quizás Misao se terminara hartando y lo dejara, eso seria una gran alivio.

La joven sonrió con alegría al ver que no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, Aoshi estaba sentado fuera de la cafetería seguramente esperando a la joven Makimachi, se acerco hasta donde el estaba y sintió una gran alegría cuando su ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella, sin embargo el la miro muy serio.

-Sayo- le dijo entono friso y desapasionado, sus ojos la miraban con cierta molestia.

- Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado Aoshi- Sayo hizo intento de acercarse a besarlo en la mejilla pero Aoshi se puso de pie marcando las distancias, ella se sonrojó un poco-. Van mucho días desde la ultima ves que nos vinos aquí, y pensé que quizás te gustaría ir a tomar un café, si no es mucha la molestia, me encantaría hablar contigo.

En es momento Misao salio de la cafetería y miro algo extrañada a los dos jóvenes, Sayo le sonrió sin entusiasmo, pero Misa no le devolvió el gesto, Aoshi le tendió la mano para indicarle que ya se marchaban.

-No tengo tiempo. Gracias de todas formas por la invitación- le dijo con cortesía y se dispuso marchar.

Misao noto la tensión de su novio, le apretaba la mano con mas fuerza de la habitual peor prefirió no decirle nada, esperaría que Aoshi se calmara un poco antes de retomar su habitual relación, Sayo era una experta en complicar las cosas.

-¿No sientes curiosidad por saber que es lo que deseo hablar contigo, Aoshi?- le preguntó la joven con una sonrisa-. Conociéndote como te conozco, estoy segura de que existen muchas dudas que desea aclarar, te doy la oportunidad, solo tienes que acompañarme. Un café no le hace daño a nadie, además no creo que tu novia le importe si sabe que es tan importante pata ti.

Misao le lanzó aún mirada de odio a la joven y se mordió la lengua para no decirlo lo que realmente pensaba de toda esa situación, rogaba para que Aoshi no cayera en su juego.

Aoshi miro a Sayo que parecía convencida de que aceptaría su invitación, y si era honesto consigo mismo, una parte de el quería hacerlo, no por el hecho de estar con ella, sino para saber si también estaba enterada de que Saito no era su padre, la situación era difícil.

-Todo se sabe a su tiempo, Sayo- le dijo con frialdad-. Además, a mi si me importa faltarle el respeto a si mi novia, tu puedes actuar como se te venga en gana, pero para mi las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos años. Adiós- después de eso Shinomori tomo a Misao de la mano y la saco lo mas deprisa que pudo de allí.

Sayo tuvo deseos de llorar de la rabia, Aoshi la había dejado de lado por seguir con esa chiquilla, Misao Makimachi se las pagaría por todo eso, no se librarían tan fácil de ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana, un poquito mas relajado por que el próximo se viene algo denso, como siempre gracias a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves un chap más relajado, para que no termines tan estresada esta semana. Las cosas entre Aoshi y Misao están mejor y Sano con Meg llegaron por fin a un acuerdo. Espero que tengas un buen fin de semana, gracias por el apoyo, un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Miara Makisan**: Si, realmente Saito no era el padre de Aoshi y ya la próxima semana se aclarara ese asunto en una larga conversación, y sobre Sano y Sayo, bueno, aun falta un poco para eso, Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**b****izcochia U-u**: Como ves esta semana el chap estuvo más relajado, ya que la próxima se viene algo denso, así que no las quiero terminar estresando. Sobre Sano y Sayo se generara un lió mas o menos, ya que Meg no se quedara tan tranquila. Muchas gracias pro el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**gabyhyatt**: Bueno, para saber mas sobre todo lo que paso con la madre de Aoshi y ese lió tendrás que esperar hasta la próxima semana, donde el y Saito tendrán una larga conversación. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amigui, no creo que mate a Sayo, eso no va conmigo pero no se las llevara tan fáciles, sobre Saito ya se sabrá mas la próxima semana, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:**** Se devela el primer secreto y aparece una carta misteriosa.**

Aoshi se detuvo unos pocos minutos en la puerta de la casa, respiro hondo e intentó recobrar la compostura. Sabia que aquel era el primer paso para descubrir la verdad.

Aun se sentía un poco culpable por no haberle permitido a Misao ir con el, pero estaba seguro de que aquella seria una situación difícil y no quería que ella la presenciara, sin embrago ella pareció algo dolida por esta determinación y el sufrió aun mas al saberse el responsable de ese dolor, pero no tenia mas opción, no quería darle la oportunidad a Saito de desquitarse a través de ella, además le había prometido a Misao que la llamaría en cuando llegara a casa de Hiko contándole como le había ido.

Cuando abrió la puerta no se sorprendió de encontrar la casa vacía y a oscuras, seguramente Saito aun no había llegado y tendría que esperarlo, así que se fue a su cuarto para reunir sus cosas. Una extraña sensación de pesar y a la vez alivio lo invadió, por un lado le dolía dejar ese lugar que por años había intentado asociar con el recuerdo de su madre, pero no podía negar que jamás lo había considerado su hogar.

No pensaba volver nunca si le era posible, así que guardo las cosas que estaba seguro iba a necesitar y las que no deseba dejar, termino de llenar el bolso y se quedo recostado esperando la llegado del hombre, quizás Sanosuke tuviera razón y Saito también estuviera esperando la confrontación, ¿por que había esperado tantos años para develar aquel terrible secreto?, ojala tuviera la respuesta, para así poder comprende por que su madre había hecho todo eso, por que lo había condenado a una vida tan triste…

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo alerto, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el salón, cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Aoshi supo que el esperaba su visita.

-Vaya, has tardado- le dijo Saito con desgana-. Esperaba ver a ayer aquí, exigiéndome una explicación, ¿tanto se demoro Sagara en darte la noticia, hijo?

Por un momento sintió deseos de olvidar sus buenas intenciones y partirle el rostro, pero el no era así y si quería averiguar mas tenia que comportarse, no importaba cuanto intentara Saito molestarlo, el no debía caer en su juego.

- Me entere ayer- le dijo evitando comentarle que no había sido por Sano-. Pero creí que lo mejor seria dejar que mis pensamientos se aclaran antes de venir a verte.

Saito sonrió y se sentó en el sofá mientras le indicaba al joven que hiciera lo mismo, Aoshi dudó un segundo, en el pasado, eso había sido algo que desde niño había asociado a regaños seguido de un mal rato y castigos, pero ya no tenia quince años y no se dejaría intimidar por el. Se sentó frente a Saito.

-Siempre has tenido esa virtud, una cabeza muy fría- le dijo con sorna-. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no deseas gritarme que soy un mentiroso y que piensas vengarte de mi?

-Solo deseo saber la verdad. Considero que el resto seria un gasto de energías inútil, no cambiaria nada ente nosotros.

-Tienes toda la razón, nada cambiaria entre los dos. Bueno, Aoshi, pregunta lo que deseas saber.

Un sinfín de preguntas se le agolpaban en la cabeza, una tras otra intentando cobrar mayor importancia sobre las demás, pero tenia que calmarse y tomar las decisiones correctas, eso era lo fundamenta.

-No soy tu hijo, ¿verdad?

Saito saco un cigarrillo y se dio el tiempo para encenderlo antes de volver a fijarse en Aoshi.

-No. No eres mi hijo si eso te inquieta, pero me he encargado de ti desde que naciste, dándote lo que fuera necesario: una vida cómoda, buena educación… solamente las cosas cambiaron en este ultimo tiempo y tu sabes muy bien cual es el motivo.

-¿Por qué? No tenias ninguna obligación de hacerlo, perfectamente podrías haberme dejado a mi y a mi madre solos.

-Claro, ¿y que habría sido de ti, pobre ingenuo, cuando tu madre murió?- le pregunto con un sonrisa-.No te negare que me estorbaste, nunca desee tener hijos y tu ni siquiera eras mió, pero había prometido algo y debía cumplirlo.

-¿Le prometiste algo a mi madre?- le pregunto Aoshi asombrado, no se imaginaba que Saito le pudiera mostrar tanta fidelidad a la mujer que el le había destruido la vida.

-No, se lo prometí a tu abuelo.

Eso había sido algo que no se esperaba. Aoshi nunca había conocido a mas familia que su madre y Saito, reconocía que tampoco se intereso por saber si tenia mas…

-No sabía que tuviera un abuelo…

-Si, tu abuelo era amigo de mi padre, un gran hombre- le dijo con seguridad-. Durante años el había pensado en la posibilidad de casar a tu madre conmigo y si quieres que sea honesto, la idea me parecía acertada, pero fue ahí cuando ella cometió su pequeño gran error. Tu.

Por primera vez la cosas parecían empezar a encajar. Su madre nunca había sido feliz al lado de Saito y Aoshi siempre se había preguntado cual seria el motivo, si se había casado obligada con el, tendría motivos mas que suficientes para haber odiado esa unión.

-Tu santa madre conoció a un chico del que se enamoró perdidamente, tu abuelo no lo soportaba y menos aun aprobaba que se casara con el, pero ella era joven y obstinada, mantuvo un romance con el cerca de un año pero el debió macharse fuera del país por algún tiempo, fue ahí cuando ocurrió la desgracia de ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y sola. Lo trato de ocultar y de contactar a su enamorado, pero este no volvió a dar señales de vida.

-Por eso se caso contigo- afirmo Aoshi sintiendo de pronto una gran tristeza por ella.

-Te aseguro que no fue tan fácil. Cuando tu abuelo se entero de que su querida niña estaba esperando un hijo sin estar casada se puso furioso, ella se negó a decirle la identidad del padre pero era evidente quien era el responsable, así que tu abuelo hizo lo mas sensato en ese momento, hablo con mi padre y llegaron a un acuerdo económico, todo lo que le correspondía a tu madre pasaría a mis manos a cambio de que yo me casara con ella y me hiciera cargo de ti, como de mi propio hijo. Reconozco que la idea me tentó, no solo por las ganancias económicas que me reportaría sino también por que tu madre me gustaba, pero ella no hizo las cosas fáciles, se puso como loca y se negó a ser mi esposa, solo la amenaza de tu abuelo de quitarle todo derecho sobre ti la convenció, así que se caso conmigo y tu te convertiste en mi hijo.

Aoshi lo miro con rencor, el dolor aun no lo abandonaba, toda aquella situación debió resultarle espantosa y muy dolorosa a su madre.

-Le hiciste mucho daño- le espeto Shinomori -. Aprovechaste la situación para destruir su vida sin que se lo mereciera.

-Ella sabia perfectamente lo que hacia con ese idota, si después no le supo responder como ella esperaba no fue culpa mía, yo solo cumplí con lo que tu abuelo me pidió- miro a Aoshi con desafió-. Ya eres mayor y puedes hacer con tu vida lo que desees, yo no me opondré y tampoco me importa. Cuide de tu madre hasta que murió y de ti hasta ahora, ha sido mas que suficiente.

Aoshi le sonrió son desprecio.

-Supongo que con eso sientes que has pagado tu deuda, ¿verdad?- le pregunto-. Has recibido lo que esperabas y ya no tienes por que seguir pagando.

-Exacto- Saito le sonrió-.¿ Te has preguntado alguna ves cual fue el principal motivo pro le que tu madre provoco mi odio?

Aoshi negó, no estaba seguro de que deseara saberlo realmente, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

-Lo suponía, pues bien, te lo diré- lo miro con atención, como cuando solía buscar la manera que mas le gustara para castigarlo-. Tu madre intento ponerse en contacto con tu padre, no se si el regreso o no, solo se que ella le escribió contándole parte de lo ocurrido.

-¿Sabes que yo existo?- le pregunto el joven sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-. ¿Mi padre sabe que tiene un hijo?

El hombre se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-No soy capas de afirmarte tanto, solo se que ella escribió un par de cartas a mis espaldas y las envió, una carta llego como respuesta a mis manos. Tu madre nunca la tuvo ni supo de su existencia.

Un nuevo ataque de ira lo invadió, no podía creer como aquel hombre había jugado de ese modo con la ilusiones de su madre. Sabia que ella no había sido una santa, ocultando cosas y tratando de escapar de aquella opresión, pero el había destruido quizás lo único que la hubiera mantenido con ilusiones.

El recuerdo de sus sonrisa triste en un rostro demasiado pálido se le hacia insoportable, no recordaba haber visto jamás a su madre realmente contenta, siempre ansiosa, esperando algo que no llegaría nunca por que Saito se encargaba de que así fuera.

-Eres un maldito- le dijo con frialdad-. ¿Que hiciste con la carta?- le preguntó Aoshi con determinación- ¿La leíste?

El hombre negó con la cabeza y siguió contemplándolo, se notaba que disfrutaba de aquella situación.

-No quise jamás saber de que se trataba, sabia lo que ella había hecho y no deseaba conocer la respuesta de ese estupido. Ella era mi mujer y no dejaría que me engañara en mis narices, así que guarde la carta durante todos estos años.

-¡Dámela!- le exigió Aoshi-. Si era de mi madre y no se la diste, ahora me pertenece a mí.

-¿Qué pasaría si no lo hago, Aoshi?- le dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Me golpearás?

-Ganas no me faltan- le dijo poniéndose de pie-. La buscare y la encontrare, tu eliges.

El desafió en los ojos de ambos era un claro reflejo de la tensión que sentían, Saito dejo el sofá y camino hasta su habitación seguido de ceca por Shinomori, rebuscó entre sus cosas y le tendió un sobre desteñido por el tiempo y aun sellado, cuando Aoshi lo fue a tomar Saito se lo retiró con una sonrisa.

-Te pareces demasiado a ella- le dijo al fin-. Nadie hubiera dudado jamás de que eras su hijo. Los mismos ojos y la forma de ser, eso fue lo que te jugo en mi contra, quizás… si te hubieras parecido un poco menos a ella…

Le paso la carta y se dio la vuelta dejando a Aoshi sorprendido en la puerta de la habitación. No esperaba algo así de Saito, el siempre había sido muy duro con el y eso había sido casi una disculpa, debía estar perdiendo el juicio luego de todo lo que había ocurrido…

-Gracias- le dijo con voz enronquecida.

-Supongo que te iras- le dijo el sin mirarlo-. Espero que estés bien. Lo estarás, eres un chico listo.

-Lamento que todo haya terminado así- le dijo Aoshi-. Ha sido algo inesperado.

-Para mi no, lo espere durante años- esta ves Saito se volteó y le sonrió-. Vete, se hace tarde y no contestare a mas preguntas tuyas.

-Si tengo dudas…

-Sagara te aclarara lo que haga falta- le confirmo el-. Es un maldito entrometido pero te estima, no lo desaproveches y… seguramente te enteraras de cosas que no te agradaran… no lo juzgues a el y espero me perdones a mi- Aoshi parecía querer preguntar pero el lo detuvo-. Ya te dije, vete de mi casa, chico.

Aoshi tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, la mezcla de emoción y dudas seguía rondando en su cabeza.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo desde la puerta-. Quizás nos volvamos a ver, algún día.

-Tal ves algún día- Saito se volvió hacia el cuarto-. Que tengas suerte… hijo.

El viento frió de la noche lo devolvió a la realidad. Los ojos le quemaban y apretó con fuerza la carta que había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sin siquiera mirarla, ¿que le depararía el futuro?

--------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Sayo entro al cuarto de su hermana y la vio sentada frente al escritorio leyendo, Meg la miro y no le dijo absolutamente nada. No lo había hecho desde el día anterior.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo, Meg?- le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado. La chica la miro apretando los labios.

-Tengo mucho que estudiar, Sayo- le contesto mas fría de lo normal-. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas?

La joven asintió y parecía dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta y la miro molesta.

-Estoy segura de que Aoshi o Sanosuke te han dicho algo sobre mi- le espeto-. Por lo menos podrías decirme que fue para así poder defenderme y ver si me lo merezco o no, ¿no crees Meg?

La futura doctora cerro el libro de golpe, se puso de pie y le pego una bofetada, Sayo se quedo mirándola sin saber que hacer ni que decir.

-Te la merecías- le dijo con seguridad-. Creo que te la merecías desde hace dos años atrás, Sayo.

-Le diré a mama- Sayo se toco la mejilla y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Meg la sujetó del brazo y la detuvo.

-Hazlo y te aseguro que yo también hablare- le dijo con determinación.

-No puedes decirle nada que me perjudique tanto- le desafió-. Lo de Aoshi no tiene tanta importancia después de todo, era solo mi novio y terminamos.

-Pero ahora pretendes regresar con el cuando sabes que esta con Misao.

-¡Ella no es la chica adecuada para el!

-¡Y tu mucho menos!- Meg se dejo caer en la cama-. ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a penar en a cuantas personas les mentiste? Aoshi, Sanosuke, mi madre, yo… ¡Éramos tu familia y te dio lo mismo! Así que no vengas a exigirme ahora que no te juzgue, quieres.

-Sabes por que me fui, quería ver a Shogo…

-Podría pensar que el también es otra pobre victima de tus jueguitos idiotas- le dijo Megumi-. ¿Que historia le contaste a el, Sayo?

-El es mi hermano- le dijo con molestia y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Y yo también lo soy, y solo ahora vengo a darme cuenta de la clase de hermana que tengo.

-¡Tu no sabes nada!- le grito-. Solo has dejado que Sanosuke te llene la cabeza con sus ideas estupidas, ¿sabias que el y yo estuvimos viéndonos por un tiempo?- le preguntó con rencor-. Pues si, y eso que el era amigo de Aoshi y yo era u novia, así que si vas a juzgarme primero entérate de quien es realmente el que te esta diciendo las cosas.

Megumi tenia las mejillas encendidas pero se contuvo.

-Claro que lo sabia- le dijo con tranquilidad-. El mismo me lo contó ayer.

Sayo palideció un poco, si Megumi estaba al tanto de eso, cabía la posibilidad de que Aoshi también lo supiera, y eso la perjudicaría demasiado. No podía permitirlo.

-¿Aoshi lo sabe?

Meg negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-No, Sano aun no le ha querido decir nada, pero eso no significa que no lo hará.

-Perdería mucho mas de lo que ganaría- le advirtió Sayo con una sonrisa-. Solo fue un pequeño error que ambos cometimos, pero no tiene importancia.

-¿De verdad lo crees así, Sayo?- Meg la miro con tristeza-. Yo creo que si la tiene, si quieres a Aoshi a tu lado deberías ser sincera con el, como lo ha sido Misao.

-El volverá conmigo, te lo aseguro.

-Ya no me opondré mas a tus decisiones, solo espero que no compliques mas las cosas a mi o a mis amigos.

-Sanosuke esta jugando con fuego- le dijo con rencor-. Quizás se pueda quemar y tu también salgas perjudicada.

-Tal ves, pero el sabe lo que ocurrió con Saito- Meg observo la preocupación de Sayo ante este comentario-. Así que no tientes al destino, hermana. Sano es de los que actúan y luego piensan en lo que hacen.

Sayo salio corriendo de la habitación y se dejo caer en la cama. No podía ser verdad que Sano supiera lo que había ocurrido, eso era imposible. Tomo el teléfono y marcho con dedos temblorosos. Cuando le contestaron al otro lado de la línea suspiro aliviada.

-Shogo, ¿podemos juntarnos en media hora?- esperó la respuesta con un nudo en la garganta-. Perfecto, nos vemos allí.

-----------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Misao llego a su casa algo preocupada, antes de poder abrir la puerta Yahico salio a recibirla.

-Mama regresa mañana- le dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Dice que desea conocer a tu novio así que lo invites a cenar, además tiene algo importante que comunicarnos.

Esa si era una gran sorpresa. Su madre jamás se había preocupado por saber con quien salía, que ahora deseara conocer a Aoshi le parecía extraño. Esperaba que el aceptara la invitación.

-No se si Aoshi pueda venir, pero haré lo posible por convencerlo- le dijo mientras besaba a su hermano en la mejilla y esta entornaba los ojos con fastidio-. ¿Has preparado la cena?

-Bueno… si, no es algo tan, tan bueno… pero es comestible, yo probé y sigo vivo- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Además tus comidas saben bien pero lucen fatal, me admiro de Aoshi que no te dice nada.

-A el no le interesan ese tipo de cosas- le dijo con molestia-. Vamos, cenemos que muero de hambre.

La cenas entre ambos hermanos transcurrió con tranquilidad, comentando el día y haciendo algunas suposiciones de lo que su madre querría plantearles. Ambos anhelaban lo mismo, pero ninguno era capas de expresar ese sueño en vos alta por miedo a que se perdiera. No querían sufrir mas.

Misao cada cierto tiempo miraba el teléfono, Aoshi aun no la había llamado y se sentía inquieta, temiendo que le hubiera ocurrido algo o que la conversación con Saito se hubiera convertido en algo terrible.

-Si sigues mirando así ese aparato lo desgataras- le dijo Yahico con una sonrisa-. ¿Esperas una llamada?

-Si- Misao suspiro-. De Aoshi, tenia que hacer lago importante.

-¿Sobre los problemas que tenía con su padre?- le pegunto el joven, la ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermana le sonrió-. Me lo comento ayer, no mucho pero me explico mas o menos lo que ocurría. Me gusta que no me ignore como Soujiro.

-Soujiro no te ignoraba- le recriminó Misao-. Se portaba muy bien contigo.

-Claro que si, como si tuviera diez años en ves de diecisiete. ¿Ves la diferencia, hermanita?

Misao se puso de pie y le desordeno el cabello, luego se dispuso a retirar los platos y lavarlos. Seguramente para su hermano tenia que significar mucho que Aoshi no lo considerara un niño, ella a veces lo olvidaba. Le alegraba que se llevaran bien.

El teléfono sonó y ella que ya estaba en la puerta de la cocina casi tira todo por ir a contestar, Yahico le quito las cosas de las manos y la miro con resignación.

-Ve a atender tu llamada, con esto me debes una cena y lavar los trastes pro dos días seguidos.

Misao corrió a recibir la llamada y sintió como se relajaba al oír la voz de Aoshi al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto ella con tono afligido, oyó que el se reía.

-Estoy mejor, no tenía idea de que te preocupara tanto, Misao- Aoshi guardó silesio-. Me alegra mucho saberlo.

Misao sentía como el corazón el latía con rapidez. Siempre que habla con Aoshi era si, como si estuviera constantemente esperando algo nuevo, l encantaba esa sensación.

- Bueno, ¿como te fue con Saito?- le pregunto intrigada-. ¿Averiguaste algo sobre por que tu madre no te dijo la verdad?

Aoshi se quedo en silesio y Misao temió haberlo molestado, cuando lo oyó suspirar supo que toso estaba bien.

-Son muchas cosas que preferiría hablar contigo directamente…

-Puedo ir a verte- le aseguro ella-. Si quieres podemos…

-Olvídalo, Misao- la regaño con dulzura-. Es tarde y no te permitiré que andes a esta hora por la calle vagando, pero ¿podrías ir mañana a la tienda?

La joven recordó la petición de su madre y se dijo que era lo mejor, también necesitaría hacerse a la idea de cómo lo haría.

-Perfecto, estaré allí como a las diez, ¿te parece bien?

-Perfecto- le dijo Aoshi-. Misao…

-¿Si?- le preguntó ella.

-Definitivamente… eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

Una sonrisa asomo a su rostro. Aun no conseguía que Aoshi le dijera que la amaba pero de a poco se iba acercando.

-Tu también, Aoshi.

-Vete a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos una cita.

-No lo olvido, y espero tu también duermas bien- Misao espero un segundo y colgó la cominicasion. Esa noche no había visto a Aoshi y se sentía extrañamente vacía. Le había dolido que el no la dejara acompañarlo en lo que debía hacer pero sabia que le estaba dando un espacio muy importante en su vida y ella se aseguraría de aprovecharlo.

----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Sayo corrió hasta donde su hermano la esperaba, el le beso en la mejilla y noto que había llorado.

-¿Problemas en casa?- le pregunto Shogo.

-Con Meg y con Aoshi- lo miro con tristeza y cierto rubor cubrió sus mejillas-. Me planto en frente de esa estupida, ¿puedes creerlo?

- Es su novia, tiene el derecho- le dijo con determinación Shogo.

-¿Has averiguado algo de lo que te pedí- le pregunto ansiosa-. Por favor, Shogo. Dime que hay algo en la vida de Misao Makimachi que podamos utilizar para apartarla de Aoshi.

Su hermano la miro con molestia y se apoyo en la pared, las sombras ocultaban sus facciones y Sayo no podía ver lo que pensaba.

-No tiene ningún secreto, nada terrible que podamos utilizar. Estudia primer años de biología en al misma universidad que Shinomori y trabaja en la cafetería, tiene un hermano menor, su padre murió y si madre trabaja para ocuparse de ellos. Nada tan terrible.

Sayo se llevo las manos al rostro con desesperación, ¿como era posible que ese día todo le hubiera salido mal? No era justo.

Sin embargo…- Shogo la miro un momento-, hay algo de lo que me entere y si lo utilizamos bien quizás nos pueda servir, Sayo, pero tendremos que involucrar a alguien mas en todo este asunto.

-¿Tenemos posibilidades de que funcione?- le dijo ella con dudas-. No puedo arriesgarme a empeorar las cosas con Aoshi.

-Las mismas posibilidades de que falle- le confeso su hermano-. Pero no tendrás mas opción, es lo único que se me ha ocurrido.

Shogo la puso al tanto de su idea y para su sorpresa Sayo se mostró tan entusiasmada que era difícil creer que hasta hacia apenas unos minutos la hubo encontrado tan triste.

-Entonces querido hermano. Mañana intentaremos arreglar todo este embrollo- lo abraso con ternura-. Eres muy bueno conmigo, Shogo. No sabes cuanto te agradezco todo esto que has hecho por mi.

-Solo espero, que valga la pena- Shogo le sonrió con pesar-. Shinomori sigue sin gustarme.

-No lo quiero para ti- le dijo ella riendo-. Si no para mi.

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Has terminado de hablar con tu novia, muchacho?- le pregunto Hiko mientras entraba en la sala y el tendía una tasa de café a Aoshi-. Debe haber estado muy preocupada.

-Lo estaba. Quería acompañarme a buscar mis cosas pero… temía un poco lo que pudiera ocurrir con ella y Saito.

-Comprendo- Seijuro seguía contemplando la calle por la ventana mientras Aoshi guardaba silencio. Sabia que tendría que esperar a que el decidiera dar el primer paso para romper la tensión del momento, cuando Aoshi se sintiera mas seguro se sinceraría con el.

-Saito me contó el motivo por el que se caso con mi madre- le dijo pasado unos minutos-. Mi abuelo prácticamente le pago para que lo hiciera.

-¿Te molesta saber eso?

-No lo se- le dijo el joven con resignación- Para ella debió haber sido duro, amaba a otro hombre.

Seijuro asintió.

-El corazón herido se ciega y nos obliga, en algunas ocasiones a tomar medidas desesperadas. Perdemos la confianza y la conciencia, un mala mezcla, muchacho, sobre todo cuando se es mujer.

-Estaba embarazada- Aoshi también se puso de pie y se acerco hasta Hiko-. Mi abuelo se entero y decidió solucionar de esa manera el problema.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿No hizo nada?- le preguntó con incredulidad el hombre.

Aoshi se había hecho mil veces esa misma pregunta. ¿Sabría realmente su padre que el existía? Y si era así, ¿desearía conocerlo a pesar de tantos años de separación?

-Creo que el no lo supo nunca. Y mi abuelo se encargo de mantenerlo en silencio junto a Saito- Aoshi tomo un sorbo de café-. Saito me contó que antes de morir mi madre intento comunicarse con mi padre, no sabe cual era el motivo pero nunca más volvieron a verse.

De forma inconsciente Aoshi se llevó la mano al bolsillo y palpo la carta. No se había atrevido a abrirla a un, esperaría a irse a dormir para leer en soledad. Pensó en contarle acerca de ella a Hiko, pero considero que lo mas sensato seria saber su contenido antes de confiárselo a el.

-Una triste historia, de eso no hay duda- los ojos de Seijuro buscaron los de Shinomori-. Supongo que deseas conocerlo, ¿verdad, muchacho?

-Supongo que si. Es mi padre y me gustaría saber como fueron las cosa realmente- una sonrisa triste asomo a sus labios-. Nunca tuve recuerdos muy felices de mi madre, ella era muy buena y me adoraba, pero siempre fue como una sombra, melancólica y silenciosa., siempre triste.

_La muerte de mi madre __marco un antes y un después en mi vida. Era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió todo aquello, sin embargo la tristeza me embargo para no abandonarme._

_Mi__ padre había decidido cambiar las cosas en la casa, rápidamente se me exigieron nuevos horarios y mas tareas, yo no me atrevía a protestar, mucho menos en esos momentos que la única persona que me comprendía y consolaba se había marchado para siempre._

_Los rec__uerdos que tengo de aquellos días podrían relacionarse mas con las imágenes irreales de un sueño que a la realidad. Todo parecía danzar entre sombras confusas, llenando mi vida de un aire etéreo._

_¿Por qué mi madre había muerto?,_

_Aquello me lo preguntaba muy seguido, la muerte nunca me había parecido algo tan terrible como en aquella ocasión, mi primera experiencia ante ella. Quizás se había debido al hecho de que a la mayoría de los niños se les enseña que es un paso transitorio al que se debía llegar, que se conocerá algo mejor, en mi caso, mi padre había considerado que aquello no era necesario y se había limito a exigirme que me repusiera de mi pena y que continuara con mi vida junto a el. Mi madre se había ido y no regresaría nunca más._

_Sin embargo, durante años su halo de tristura se extendió también sobre mi, un desencantado de la vida me habían llamado muchas veces, pero no era desencanto, simplemente que la visión que yo me había formado estaba fuera de los cánones comunes. La felicidad era un premio, no un derecho y sin embargo seguía siendo tan efímera que me daba terror encontrarla._

_Pero un día creí que todo aquello que __me había prohibido no tenia sentido. Había conocido la razón de mi vida y por primera vez me permitía ser feliz por completo, pero olvide lo mas importante… que de todo sueño se debe despertar y a veces lo que nuestros ojos ven es aun mas doloroso de lo que teníamos antes._

-Lo mas importante es que ella te amo-le dijo Seijuro-. Ella sacrificó su felicidad por ti, quizás no todo se dio como ella lo hubiera deseado para tu vida, pero sea como sea, Saito cuido de ti. Y te has convertido en un buen hombre, Aoshi, estoy seguro de que tu madre se sentiría orgullosa.

Necesitaba creer en las palabras de Seijuro, necesitaba convencerse de que todo lo que había ocurrido tenia un verdadero sentido. Aun se sentía triste pero no podía culpar de eso a Saito, a pesar de su comportamiento de todos esos años, se había portado muy bien con el esa noche.

-Sanosuke sabe algunas cosas que aun no me ha dicho- se atrevió a confesarle Aoshi en vos baja-. Me duele pensar que tenga secreto conmigo, nunca los había tenido.

Hijo sonrió.

-Sagara siempre ha sido un poco idiota, pero te aprecia mucho- parecía pensativo-. No quisiera creer que te oculte algo a propósito, deseo considera que el espera el mejor momento pare decirte lo que sepa sin lastímate al dar ese paso.

- Me dijo algo parecido esta tarde. Me ha pedido un mes, pero no se si pueda ser capas de esperar tanto.

-La paciencia es un don difícil de encontrar, y tu siempre lo has tenido. Espera a Sanosuke con tranquilidad y no dejes que las dudas empañen esa amistad entre ustedes. Encontrar a un buen amigo, a un verdadero amigo es algo muy difícil en la vida muchacho, no lo dejes pasar así como así y no lo pierdas por una estupidez.

-Saito me dio a entender lo mismo- le dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa-. Pensé que ustedes nunca estarían de acuerdo en algo. Prácticamente se detestan sin conocerse.

-Oh, el odio es un sentimiento muy profundo, muchacho, digamos que simplemente no considero adecuado como hace las cosas y me desagrada pensar que te ha arruinado la vida, pero odio, jamás. No creo que merezca tanto.

-Estoy seguro de que no le gustaría oír eso- le contesto Aoshi con una sonrisa-. Pero bueno, mañana es otro día y deseo descansar un poco , ha siso un día agotador.

-Tienes razón. Sabes donde esta la habitación, muchacho. Que duermas bien.

Aoshi se dirigió hasta el cuarto y se llevo sus cosas hasta allí, al día siguiente hablaría con Misao y comenzaría a pensar en que hacer con su vida de ahí en adelante.

Se quito la chaqueta y la dejo con descuido sobre la silla mientras sacaba un par de cosas de su bolso. Nuevamente pensó en la carta pero decidió que la leería cuando estuviera acostado, deseaba saber su contenido pero a la ves le daba terror saber la verdad, como sabia que sabiendo que a partir de ella muchas cosas cambiarían para siempre ene su vida.

La puerta se abrió y Seijuro asomo la cabeza.

-Mañana llegara un pedido nuevo de libros, Aoshi, espero poder ir a ayudarte pero no se si me desocupe temprano.

-¿Tienes una cita con Okon?- le pregunto el joven con seriedad pero se notaba en sus ojos que deseaba reírse.

-Yo no te molesto por tu relación con Misao, así que tú no lo hagas con la mía.

-Esta bien, ¿algo más?.

-No, solo eso…- Seijuro observo con curiosidad el sobre que estaba tirado en el piso, lo recogió y fue dejarlo sobre el escritorio pero palideció un poco al ver el remitente.

Aoshi se extraño de su repentino silencio y volteo preocupado, cuando lo vio con el sobre en la mano una extraña sensación se apodero de el, como si hubiera hecho algo malo al ocultárselo.

-¿De donde has sacado esto, Aoshi?

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas fin del chap de esta semana y ya no debería faltar mucho para el final, tres o cuatro capítulos mas. Como sierpe agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Miara Makisan**: Como ves ya se están sabiendo las cosas, a ver como se dan las cosas entre Aoshi y Misao cuando el le cuente lo que sabe y que planea hacer Sayo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**g****abyhyatt**: Me alegra te haya gastado el chap anterior, ahora y se esta sabiendo de a poco la verdad. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai:** Amiga, como ves la verdad esta saliendo a las luz pero aun faltan algunas cosas que no son tan tranquilas. Sayo lo tendrá que pasar mal así que no te preocupes, espero estés bien, que pases un buen fin de semana y nos leemos pronto, ciao.

**b****izcochia U-u**: Te agradezco que te des el tiempo de leer y tratar de dejarme tu opinión, de verdad lo valoro mucho. Como ves las cosas se van aclarando poco a poco y sobre Hiko, bueno tendrás que esperar un chap mas para saber que ocurre allí. Garcías por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amigui, me alegra que haya gustado el chap, y si, Meg y Sano son amigovios por decirlo de algún modo, además la verdad sale a la luz. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Se devela el segundo secreto y una cita algo extraña.**

Seijuro seguía mirando la carta y luego a Aoshi, parecía asombrado y algo asustado. El joven no sabía muy bien que era lo que debía hacer, no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad, aquel día todo había sido un verdadero caos, desde su conversación con Sanosuke esa mañana y luego con Saito esa tarde, ¿que más le depararía el futuro?

-Yo…- Aoshi intento pensar con claridad-. Saito me entrego esta carta, dijo que le había llegado como respuesta a la carta de mi madre, nunca se la entrego y el tampoco sabe cual es su contenido.

-¿La has leído?- le preguntó Seijuro con la expresión atribulada-. ¿Sabes quien le envió esta carta a tu madre?

-No, pensaba leerla esta noche, cuando tuviera las ideas un poco más claras- le confeso sintiéndose de pronto como a un adolescente al que reprendían por llegar tarde a casa o hacer algo indebido-. Pensaba hablarte de ella, pero una ves que supiera de que se trataba realmente, sabes que no te ocultaría una cosa así. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Aoshi contemplaba lo raro que estaba Seijuro, seguía de pie pero a diferencia de otra veces que le dedicaba alguna palabra amable para tranquilizarlo, esta ves parecía no tener nada mas que decir, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aoshi y un leve gesto, que intento parecer una sonrisa, asomo a sus labios.

-Quizás lo que te voy a pedir sea una invasión demasiado grande a tu privacidad, muchacho, pero me gustaría llevarme la carta y poder leerla- Hiko noto la reticencia del joven y le sonrió-. Te prometo que tengo un motivo muy fuerte para querer hacerlo, y quizás te ayude a aclarar un poco tus dudas.

-¿Sabes de quien puede ser la carta?- le pregunto esperanzado Aoshi, si eso era así, seria algo muy positivo en su búsqueda, además aun la cabeza le daba vueltas y parecía no enfocar muy bien las ideas.

-Creo que tengo una idea- Seijuro le sonrió con pesar-. Alguien a quien conocí hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Dime quien es- le pidió el joven con seguridad-. Si cabe alguna posibilidad de que esa apersona tenga algo que ver conmigo deseo saber quien es.

-Todo a su tiempo, muchacho, todo a su tiempo- le contesto el y se guardo la carta en el bolsillo-.Déjame ver hoy la carta y si todo es como pienso, te prometo mañana responder a todas tus preguntas, ¿te parece el trato?

La curiosidad lo embargaba, sin embargo sabia que intentar discutir con Seijuro era un imposible, el siempre había sido muy amable y preocupado, pero también era estricto cuando las cosas no le parecían y no daba su brazo a torcer, Aoshi asintió.

-Mañana esperare mi respuesta- le dijo mas tranquilo-. Quizás tengas razón y deba dejar las cosas tranquilas por esta noche, además mañana debo trabajar y tengo que ver a Misao.

-Entiendo- Hiko lo miró por un momento más antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta-. Que duermas bien Aoshi, tal vez mañana sea un día tan largo como este.

Sin mayores explicaciones salio de su cuarto, dejando a Shinomori solo y lleno de dudas, se dejo caer en la cama y cerro los ojos intentando que desapareciera el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con expandirse. Tenia deseos de ver a Misao y contarle todo lo ocurrido, dejar que fuera ella quien lo consolara, verla sonreír y que de le dijera que todo estaba bien, pero ya era muy tarde y ni siquiera quería imaginar que ocurriría si se presentaba a esa hora en su casa.

Mañana, se repitió con desgana, solo un día más y quizás sabría la verdad. No le sorprendía que Seijuro tal ves tuviera una idea de quien podría ser su padre, aquella ciudad no era muy grande y el tenia muchos conocidos, e incluso en mas de alguna ocasión le comento que de joven había conocido a su madre y a Saito, tal ves también había conocido a su padre.

Por fin decidió dejar de pensar por esa noche e intentar conciliar el sueño, una ves que estuvo metido en la cama y con la luz apagada intento relajar su mente pero le era difícil, quería creer que la historia de Saito era una de las cosas que le ocultaba Sanosuke y que quizás el motivo de su tardanza se debía a que deseaba buscar a su padre, pero Saito le había dicho que había mas, algo que le molestaría mucho. Cerro los ojos con fueras y respiro hondo, no mas ideas absurdas, necesitaba descansar un poco a pesar de lo alterado y excitado que se sentía. A los pocos minutos el cansancio lo había vencido por fin.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

-¿Sabes como será este libro?- pregunto Misao mientras contemplaba un bonito ejemplar y lo hojeaba con curiosidad, Aoshi la miro. El verla tan concentrada le produjo una extraña sensación de cariño, se acerco hasta ella y la abrasó.

-No lo he leído, pero si quieres puedo preguntarle a Hiko, el lee todo lo que llega a la tienda, incluso antes de que llegue, dice que no será un vendedor de basura, así que si un libro no le gusta, simplemente no lo vende .

-Muy sabio de su parte- Misao le sonrió y se apoyo contra su pecho-. ¿De verdad no te molesta que haya venido tan temprano?

-Claro que no- Aoshi se sentó en el mesón y la acerco hasta el-. Me gusta que pasemos tiempo juntos, además anoche tenia muchas ganas de hablar contigo pero ya era muy tarde, no me quería ni imaginar lo que pensarían tus vecinos si me veían aparecer frente a tu puerta a esa hora.

-Yo pensaba que aun chico como tu no le importaba lo que pensara el resto, señor Shinomori- Misao lo beso-. También deseaba verte.

Eso era verdad, pensó Misao, hasta tal punto que aquel día había madrugado y no había podido espera hasta el medio día y prácticamente corrido hasta la tienda de Hiko para ver a Aoshi. Quería saber que había ocurrido la tarde anterior en la conversación que su novio había tenido con Saito y además aun no encontraba el modo de pedirle que fuera a cenar esa noche a su casa. ¿Que pensaría Aoshi de eso?

Aquel era un punto que la asustaba bastante, su relación se había dado de una forma bastante vertiginosa por decirlo de alguna manera, se conocieron y en un par de semanas ya eran novios y ahora su madre deseaba saber sobre el. Misao temía que Shinomori pensara que lo estaba presionado y que eso terminar por romper su relación, de solo pensarlo se sentía enferma.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre? Tus ojos paren tan tristes-le preguntó Aoshi que aun no la soltaba, Misao lo miro con algo de temor y se mordió el labio.

-Tengo algo que decirte- le confeso con vos cortada-. Pero no quiero que lo consideres como una obligación, de verdad, solo es… mi madre llega hoy y me pidió que te invitara a cenar. Desea conocerte.

La sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro del joven, Aoshi no había esperado jamás recibir una invitación así por parte de la madre de Misao. El nunca había tenido contacto con la familia de Sayo y resultaba que con Misao estaba siendo todo lo contrario, pero de algún modo eso le agradaba, era como si estuviera tomando tanta importancia en su vida que era lógico que sus familias se involucraran.

Ella seguía mirándolo con aquella expresión de curiosidad mezclada con temor que le gustaba tanto. Desde un comienzo a Aoshi le había gustado mucho mirar a Misao a los ojos, como en ese momento en que estaban solos y nadie los interrumpiría hasta una o dos horas más.

-Me parece muy bien- le contesto el-. También me alegra la idea de conocer a tu madre, Misao. Me gusta formar parte de tu vida.

Ella dio un pequeño gritito de alegría y le echó los brazos al cuello mientras se reía, ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al temer una reacción negativa por parte de Aoshi, pero el miedo era valido en todo lugar y circunstancia, hasta en las cosas que estaban mas seguras.

Ella se separo y vio que aun quedaban algunos libros por ordenar, Aoshi suspiro y volvió a su trabajo, le había prometido a Misao que hablarían con tranquilidad cuando estuviera todo terminado y ella había aceptado. Esa mañana una nueva ansiedad se había apoderan de el, como si le fueran a dar algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo, pero a la vez temía que quizás no le gustara lo que encontrara. Una ves que todo estuvo listo se sentaron para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo fueron las cosas ayer?- Misao le preguntó con evidente interés-. ¿Saito quiso hablar contigo?

-Estaba esperando la conversación. Te lo aseguro- le dijo Aoshi con tranquilidad-. Sabia que tarde o temprano, Sano me terminaría contando la verdad así que era algo que esperaba y me alega que haya sido así, no me hacia mucha ilusión discutir con el.

-Así que no es tu padre- ella le tomo la mano-.¿Te explico lo que ocurrió con tu madre?

Una punzada de dolor lo invadía nuevamente pero intentó pasarla por alto, no deseaba recordar aquello, pero sabía que era algo a lo que debía enfrentarse para asumir quien era realmente.

- Es una historia algo triste. Ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre que debió marcharse, aun no se porque. Luego ella supo que estaba embarazada, creo que mi abuelo la obligo a casarse con Saito y ella me oculto la verdadera naturaleza de mi nacimiento para evitarme problemas, seguramente, Saito cumplió bien con lo que había prometido a mi abuelo, por una buena suma de dinero claro esta. Cuido de mi y trato de ser bueno conmigo en lo que podía pero era lógico que no me quisiera, le recordaba constantemente lo que mi madre había hecho y por que se había casado con el.

-Realmente eso suena espantoso- le confeso Misao-. ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora, Aoshi? ¿Buscaras a tu padre?

En ese momento Aoshi lamento no haber tenido la carta en su poder, le hubiera gustado poder leerla con Misao y que ella le diera su opinión, pero tendría que esperar hasta después de esa noche.

-Mi madre intento ponerse en contacto con mi padre biológico, ella nunca lo consiguió o eso era lo que pensaba, ya que Saito me confeso que llego una nota de respuesta que el intercepto y nunca le hablo de ella a mi madre, me la entrego a noche, pero Seijuro la encontró y me la pidió hasta hoy, deseba ver lo que decía.

-¿Que Seijuro que?- le preguntó la joven confundida-.¿Por que iba el a interesarse en esa carta? Es decir, yo se que tu le importas y mucho, pero una carta, lo correcto seria que el hubiera esperado a que tu vieras el contenido y le contaras lo que había escrito en el. ¿lo viste?

Shinomori negó con pesar.

-No tuve tiempo y luego le entregué las carta sin pesar demasiado en ella, el me dijo que quizás sabia quien había enviado la carta. Esa posibilidad compensa el resto.

-Puede ser- Misao le sonrió-. Me gusta que todo saliera bien, ya lo has pasado bastante mal este ultimo tiempo: la muerte de tu madre, los problemas con Saito, Sayo…

La nota de tristeza al nombrar a su antigua novia no le paso desapercibida a Aoshi, sabia que a pesar de todo lo que Misao intentaba para que no le importara, Sayo era una espina que aun le molestaba sobre todo por el hecho de que no los dejaba en paz.

- Pero tú has llegado a mi vida, Misao. Y eso compensa todo lo malo.

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de la joven. Lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era creer que eso era verdad. Que ella era si de importancia en la vida de Aoshi.

-------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Meg estaba ceñuda, odiaba madrugar y ese día Sanosuke la había sacado casi obligada de la cama. La noche anterior la había llamado para pedirle que se encontraran temprano pero nunca espero que la estuviera llamando desde las seis de la mañana, para ella eso era un suplicio.

-¿Teníamos que venir tan temprano?- le pregunto Meg de malos modos-. Es sábado, Sano, la gente normal no se levanta esta hora.

-Mucha gente normal se levanta a esta hora, Aoshi lo hace.

-Por eso te lo decía- le contesto ella con una sonrisa-. No debo considerar esto como una cita, ¿verdad?- le pregunto desilusionada, Sano le sonrió y la beso con dulzura.

-Te prometo compensarte después de hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones. Necesito verme con alguien y te traje por si me altero un poco. Si pierdo el control me puedes romper el otro brazo.

-Ojala haya una escalera cerca- murmuro ella y noto que Sano la miraba molesto-. Era una broma, ¿prefieres que siga refunfuñando por que me sacaste de la cama? Por cierto, mi madre se morirá cuando no me vea acostada, pensara que pase la noche en casa de Kenshin.

Una expresión poco amigable apareció en el rostro del joven; Meg sonrió y el dio un corto beso en los labios. Sabia que Sano hacia todo lo posible por olvidar su compromiso falso, pero detestaba saber que no podía decirle a todo el mundo que estaban juntos.

-¿Por cierto, Sano ¿Dónde me llevas?- Meg miro extrañada las calles que le resultaban algo desconocidas. Habían tomado el autobús y ella se había dejado guiar por su novio sin ninguna pregunta pero ahora tenia curiosidad.

-Vamos a hacer una visita muy agradable, cariño- le dijo con normalidad-. Tenemos que aclarar algunas cuantas cosas con un sujeto.

Llegaron a una casa y llamaron a la puerta, durante algunos minutos pareció que no había nadie allí. Sano volvió a insistir y esta ves si apareció un joven alto que lo miro con altanería, pero al fijarse en Meg su gesto se volvió mucho mas desagradable, su novia estaba pálida y le apretaba la mano con fuerza.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu vista, hermana?- le pregunto Shogo con evidente sarcasmo en las palabras.

Sano se maldijo por haber olvidado que Megumi también era hermano de Shogo y por lo que sabia se llevaban pésimo, quizás las cosas tuvieran que ser al revés y el tendría que controlar el carácter de su querida novia antes de que matara al sujeto que tenia en frente.

-Lamento si interrumpimos tu descanso- le dijo el castaño con su habitual sonrisa-. Pero me preguntaba si podríamos hablar contigo unos minutos, no te quitaremos mucho tiempo.

- No me gusta recibir vistas- le dijo el joven cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, sin embargo Megumi la sujeto antes de que se cerrara y lo miro con tranquilidad.

-Por favor, Shogo- le pidió con tono amable-. Solo serán unos minutos, lo prometo.

Amakusa se lo pensó unos segundos y luego les dejo la entrada liberada, Meg lo miro con una mezcla extraña de emoción en su rostro, algo de dolor y quizás aprensión, Sano se recordó que fuera como fuera, Shogo era su hermano mayor y si Meg era capas de querer a una chica como Sayo, ¿Por qué no podía estima a Amakusa?

-Realmente no tengo mucho tiempo-. les dijo el joven indicándoles los asientos-. Preferiría que fueran directos.

Meg le dirigió una mirada a Sano que comprendió el mensaje, se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir.

-Soy Sanosuke Sagara, un amigo de Megumi.

-Y de Shinomori- le dijo Shogo con una sonrisa-. Sayo me ha hablado mucho de ti, creo que eran muy buenos amigos.

La indirecta en sus palabra le dejo claro a Sano que el estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido con Sayo y eso no le agradaba, por el contrario, entorpecía sus planes.

-Si, soy amigo de Aoshi y quizás ese es el motivo de mi visita- Sano respiro hondo-. Me gustaría saber que te contó Sayo acerca del motivo por el que se fue hace dos años y por que decidió volver.

Shogo sonrió y miro a Meg que permanecía rígida y muy callada, nunca se habían llevado bien con ella pero tampoco la odiaba, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que su madre había hecho.

-Quizás- comenzó el -. Podría hablarles de ese tema, pero solo si mi querida hermana me lo pidiera ¿es acaso eso mucho para ti, Meg?

Los ojos se el llenaron de lagrimas a la joven y Sano estuvo a punto de sacarla de allí y tirar todo al tacho de la basura, pero Shogo le tomo la mano ala joven y le sonrió.

-No le digas nada de esto a Sayo, ¿lo prometes, Meg?

Megumi lo miro confundida y asintió rápidamente, se seco las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos y espero a escuchar lo que Shogo les tuviera que contar.

-No todo es tan claro como mi hermana esta haciendo creer, y si desean que sea honesto con ustedes no estoy completamente de acuerdo y solo he cooperado con ella pensando que quizás así, Sayo sea capas de abrir los ojos por si misma y darse cuenta de que Shinomori ya no le dará otro oportunidad. Pero bien les contare lo que yo se…

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Sayo esperaba paciente fuera de una de las salas de clase, solo esperaba que el joven hubiera ido ese día. Le había costado un poco conseguir su horario y no quería perder el tiempo, también había conseguido su dirección por si su espera fallaba.

Se había sentido un poco frustrada al saber que esta ves Shogo no la acompañaría, su hermano le había pedido quedar al margen y ella se lo concedió ya que había hecho un muy buen plan, si todo resultaba como esperaba, muy pronto estaría junto a Aoshi nuevamente.

Los jóvenes empezaron a salir, gracia al cielo no eran muchos. Cuando lo vio sintió que el corazón le saltaba de la alegría, esta aun paso de conseguir lo que deseaba, solo necesitaba que el dijera que si.

-¿Soujiro Seta?- le pregunto Sayo al joven que caminaba despacio y la miro sorprendido-. Soy Sayo Takani, un gusto conocerte.

Soujiro estrechó la mano que la joven le tendía. Tenia la extraña sensación de haberla visto rondando esos días por la universidad en especial por la cafetería pero no la recodaba de ninguna clases en especial.

-¿La conozco, señorita Takani?

Ella soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

-No me conoce, y puedes llamarme Sayo. Es mas fácil, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

El joven accedió pero al invitarla a la cafetería, ella prefirió insistir en que fueran a otro sitio. Sayo no sabia si Misao estaría allí o alguna de sus amigas y la verdad es que prefería que nadie la viera junto al muchacho.

-Me ha intrigado bastante que estés aquí, Sayo- le dijo Soujiro con educación-. Si no te conozco, no se que te puede interesar de mi.

-Oh, eso es muy fácil- le dijo ella-. Se que tu fuiste novia de Misao Makimachi, la chica que trabaja en al cafetería.

Una leve sombra empaño la sonrisa del chico y asintió.

-Yo y Misao salimos por algunos meses, pero bueno… ella ahora sale con otro sujeto, creo que esta bien. Ya no hablamos mucho.

Sayo sonrió al ver lo fácil que podía resultar todo. Se notaba que Soujiro estaba aun interesado en es muchachita.

-Claro que lo se- Sayo suspiro-. Yo era la novia de Aoshi Shinomori, el joven con el que sale Misao y es por ese motivo por el que he venido a hablar contigo. Deseo proponerte un trato.

Seta la miro sin comprender mucho, aquella chica parecía normal, era bonita y agradable, ¿para que lo necesitan a el?

-Creo que no comprendo bien lo que deas de mi, Sayo. ¿Un trato? ¿Para que?

-Eso es muy fácil de saber, tonto- le dijo ella con alegría-. Para que Misao regrese contigo y Aoshi conmigo, ¿no te parece genial?

Evidentemente la replica murió en los labios del joven que la miraba sorprendido.

No negaría que la idea de regresar con Misao era tentadora, pero no sabia hasta que punto eso era posible y no la quería hacer sufrir, las últimas veces que la había visto con Shinomori la joven parecía muy feliz a su lado.

-No estoy seguro de querer aceptar lo que me propones…- le confeso el con sinceridad-. A mi parecer Misao y Shinomori se llevan bastante bien y si ella es feliz, yo no tengo derecho a oponerme, fue una decisión que ella tomo libremente.

Sayo entorno los ojo y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Se que están bien juntos, pero se que estarán mejor con nosotros- le dijo con rotundidad-. Aoshi y yo teníamos planes bastante serios, yo termine con el por una estupidez y el se enfado conmigo, luego apareció Misao y comenzaron a salir con ella pero las cosas entre nosotros aun no están claras. No te negare que reconozco que Misao si lo quiera mucho pero se que no será feliz con un hombre que aun piensa en otra, ¿no opinas lo mismo, Soujiro? 

Los argumentos de la joven eran bastante convincentes, y Soujiro temía que tuviera razón y que Misao solamente terminara sufriendo junto a Shinomori. Sabia que acepta algo así seria culpable el resto de su vida, pero no tenía mas opción en ese momento si quería ver a la joven que aun amaba feliz.

-Muy bien, si es verdad lo que me dices y tú y Shinomori aun sienten algo el uno por el otro te ayudare. ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? ¿Separarlos?

-Digamos que solo deseo que vuelvan a encontrar el camino correcto, o sea, con nosotros. ¿Me ayudaras, Soujiro Seta?

Las duda se esfumaron ante la posibilidad de estar otra ves con Misao, Soujiro asintió.

-Acepto ayudarte, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru y Kenshin vieron a la joven que salía de la cafetería y la saludaron con emoción, la joven Kamilla corrió hasta quedar frente a Misao y la abrasó.

-Que gusto me da verte, Misao. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya te dejo en paz esa arpía de Sayo?

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de la joven y asintió.

-Estoy bien y espero que Sayo no moleste mas, pero ayer a la salida de clases fue a ver a Aoshi en la cafetería y te imaginaras,… pero el se las apaño muy bien y la mando de paseo.

-Shinomori se merece un premio- dijo Kenshin-. Ayer en la cena en casa de Meg, Sayo estaba furiosa, parecía que quería asesinar a cualquiera y Meg no estaba mucho mejor.

Una mirad de Kaoru le valió a Misao como respuesta a sus preguntas, seguramente ella también estaría al tanto de lo ocurrido con Aoshi y Sanosuke, agradecía que no se lo hubiera comentado a Kenshin.

-¿Vas apurada?- le pregunto Kaoru a Misao - ¿Si gustas te llevamos a casa, Ken no se hace problemas, le encanta conducir.

El pelirrojo entorno los ojos pero le sonrió, Kaoru lo tomo de la mano y practicamente lo arrastro hasta el coche mientras platicaba con Misao. Le comento que dentro de unos cuantos meses pensaban casarse y que solo esperaban a que Meg se decidiera a contarle a su madre que ella y Sanosuke era novios, Kaoru se alegraba por eso aunque Sano le parecía un poco idiota pero su amiga estaba radiante, ademase ella podría tener al fin una relación libe.

-¿Te imaginas lo que es eso?- el pregunto a Misao llena de ilusión.

La joven Makimachi se imaginaba que para ella debía haber sido algo horrible tener que mantenerse siempre al margen de la relación por la lealtad a su amiga, si algo así le ocurriera con Aoshi ella no sabría como reaccionar.

Recordó la cena de esa noche y una nueva sensación de nerviosismo la invadió, a pesar de haber estado toda la tarde junto, ella y Aoshi se habían quedado de juntar esa noche en la cena, Misao se había ido para ver a su madre y ayudarle, además quería arreglase un poco. ¿Que pensaría Aoshi de su familia, o mejor dicho, de lo que quedaba de su familia?

Esperaba que le gustara, por lo menos con Yahico se llevaba bien y su madre, bueno… con ella seria algo mas complicado.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Shinomori?- le pregunto Kenshin cuando subían al coche-. He oído que es un excelente estudiante y que Seijuro Hiko piensa que tiene mucho talento, me encantaría leer algo de lo que escribe, quizás podría decirle.

-Se lo comentare, lo prometo- le contesto Misao mas tranquila, seguramente a Aoshi le alegraría saber que se interesaban por sus proyectos, ellas sabia que seria un muy buen escritos si se dedica eso.

-Además es muy guapo- le dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa e ignora la mirada de advertencia de Kenshin-. Tienes mucha suerte, Misao, has encontrado a un muy buen chico, como yo con Ken.

-Hemos sido bastante afortunados, aunque con una relación un poco rara- Himura sonrió-. Pero ya todo volverá a la normalidad o eso espero, de verdad. Por cierto, ¿Meg te comento que ella y Sanosuke fuero a ver a Shogo?

Misao sabia que aquel nombre le sonaba, pero no sabia de donde, Kaoru pareció asombrada ante la noticia.

-¿A Shogo Amakusa? Su hermano?

Misao recordó que aquel sujeto había sido con el que Aoshi había hablado hacia unos días atrás, el hermano de Sayo que les estaba generando tantos problemas. ¿Que habían ido a hacer Meg y Sano con el? Seguramente intentaban averiguar algo de lo que aun no le contaba a Aoshi, cuando viera a Me, se lo consultaría a ver si tenia respuesta.

- Si, creo que hablaron un momento y el se porto muy bien con Meg, incluso quedaron de juntarse mañana a almorzar. Tienen bastante que hablar.

-¿Y no te dijo nada mas?- le preguntó Kao incrédula-. Por Dios, Ken, tu siempre le sueltas la lengua Meg, como es posible que no te contara nada mas. ¿Qué querían de Shogo?

-Le pregunte pero no me lo queso decir, así que no la obligué. Dice que es un secreto entre Sanosuke y ella.

Misao se sintió algo decepcionada pero rápidamente se animo, si Aoshi podía esperar un mes, ella también solo esperaba que el fuera feliz y que la conversación de esa tarde con Hiko lo ayudara y no lo perjudicara mas. Tenía un extraño presentimiento con respecto al origen de la carta, pero no le había querido trasmití a Aoshi su preocupación, no lo consideraba justo dadas las circunstancias, era el quien había tenido que pasar por mucha cosa en poca días, preocupándolo por algo que quizás no tuviera sentido seria empeorar mas su animo.

Una ves que llegaron a la casa, Kaoru y Kenshin se despidieron de ella, prometiéndole ir a vela pronto. A Misao le gustaba esa pareja, el hecho de que se sintieran tan seguros con su relación que no les importara fingir ante todo el resto de las personas que no eran nada. Admiraba al coraje y la determinación de Kaoru para aceptar que su novio estaba comprometido con su mejor amiga, Misao no se sentía capas de tanto.

Solo de entrar en la casa se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba allí. Todo lucia ordenado y una vaga alegría la lleno, esperaba que por lo menos se quedara un par de días mas.

Una conversación importante, le había dicho Yahico, ojala fuera una buena noticia y no algo que los terminara por lastimar todavía mas.

-Ya me preguntaba si te aparecerías hoy por la casa- le dijo Yahico mientras bajada de su cuarto. Estaba muy arreglado y Misao dio por hecho que seria obra de su madre. Ella aun no conseguía que su hermano la obedeciera para que se vistiera como correspondía.

-¿Mamá esta en casa?- pregunto Misao extrañada de que no hubiera ido a recibirla como otra veces.

-Casi. Fue a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban para la cena y me dejo a mi esperándote, quiere que todo este muy bien para hoy, se muera por conocer a Aoshi- le dijo su hermano con su sonrisa-. Le dije que era un tipo genial, y que tu parecías muy feliz, y que me gusta mas que Soujiro.

Miso negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de su hermano y le sonrió, iba a subir a cambiarse cuando Yahico la llamo.

-Te llego esta carta- le dijo con curiosidad-. La tiraron bajo la puerta cuando mamá se fue, pensé que seria de algún amigo tuyo porque no tiene remitente.

Misao la miro y enseguida reconoció la letra con la que estaba escrito su nombre. Agradeció a su hermano y subió corriendo hasta su cuarto, una ves allí saco la carta para leer el contenido.

Repaso dos veces los estrechos renglones y se quedo ceñuda.

¿Por qué deseaba verla Soujiro al día siguiente? El tono de la misiva parecía urgente, como si le ocurriera algo malo y eso no le gustaba. Desde que habían terminado solo se habían visto un par de veces, el evitaba ir a la cafetería y ella evitaba ir a los lugares que sabia que el frecuentaba, además con todas las cosas que habían ocurrido con Aoshi no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el.

¿Qué haría? Por un lado sabia que quizás Aoshi se lo tomara mal si asistía a la cita, ya había mostrado evidentes celos cada ves que Soujiro salía a la conversación, pero por el otro ellos eran amigo y si el estaba mal ella no podía dejarlo solo. La guardo en su mesita de noche y se prometió consultarlo con Aoshi, no pensaba dejar de ir, pero al menos le informaría de lo que pensaba hacer, así Aoshi estaría preparado.

Mas satisfecha con su decisión, Misao comenzó a buscar lo que se pondría esa noche, luego se daría un baño y se prepararía para ver cual seria el gran cambio que le deparaba el destino.

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Aoshi estaba terminando de escribir en su libreta de notas cuando Seijuro Hiko cruzó la puerta de la tienda. Shinomori se sorprendió un poco al verlo, no esperaba encontrarse con el hasta la noche cuando el había prometido contarle lo que sabia. Hiko no le sonrió y para sorpresa de Aoshi vio que sacaba el cartel de cerrado y lo colocaba en la puerta mientras echaba la llave.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo mientras le indicaba que pasaran a la parte trasera del negocio.

Había una pequeña oficina donde se guardaban los libros de contabilidad y esas cosas, no era muy grande por perfectamente podían estar los dos allí sin estorbarse demasiado. Aoshi tomo asiento y Seijuro hizo lo mismo, lucia triste y preocupado. Shinomori se sentía como un intruso en su evidente desasosiego.

-No he podido esperar hasta la noche para hablar contigo, muchacho- le dijo con seriedad-. ¿Tienes tiempo de escuchar mi historia ahora?- le preguntó.

Aoshi recordó la cita con Misao, pero aun faltaban al menos dos horas, así que asintió y se dispuso a oírlo. Una excitación creciente nacía dentro de el, ansioso por saber lo que le esperaba.

-Recuerdo haberte comentado en alguna ocasión que yo había conocido a tu madre. De eso ya va mucho tiempo, en ese entonces ambos éramos muy jóvenes. Ella era una muchacha muy bonita, alegre y bastante lista, casi de inmediato surgió entre nosotros una profunda amistad. Durante años yo conocí casi todos sus secretos: sabia como era la relación con tu abuelo y los planes que tenía para ella, todo podría haber seguido así de simple y sencillo si no hubiera existido un pequeño problema. Me enamore de ella.

Aoshi lo seguía mirando con incertidumbre, no podía ser verdad lo que Hiko le estaba diciendo. Algunas idea absurdas empezaron a cruzar por su cabeza y temió que aquello fuera verdad ¿Qué haría en ese caso?

-¿Tu y mi madre…?

-Durante meses no le dije nada, no podía hacerlo por que no tenía sentido. Ella se casaría con Saito y yo lo sabia pero luego ella me confeso lo que sentía por mi y creo que eso me dio el valor que me faltaba para arriesgarme en esa relación que ambos sabíamos no tenia sentido. Tu abuelo se enfado y se puso como loco, trato de hacer hasta lo imposible por separarme del lado de tu madre pero era joven y en ese caso, a veces las amenazas en ves de atemorizar envalentonan. Con tu madre pensamos en escapar y casarnos, yo estaba estudiando y tenia un futuro prometedor pero en ese tiempo no era le mejor partido para ella. Fue allí donde cometí el mayor de todos mis errores… - Seijuro lo miro con evidente dolor-. Acepte la proposición de un amigo de estudiar fuera, no era mucho tiempo, solo serian dos años y eso me ayudaría mucho en mi carrera pero no en los planes que tenia con tu madre junto a mi. Ella me rogó que la llevara conmigo, pero sabia que la vida lejos del hogar seria dura y por su bien decidí que se quedara y no cedí en mi decisión. El resto de la historia ya la sabes, Saito te lo contó ayer.

Si no hubiera estado sentado, Aoshi pensó que se habría desmayado. Se sitia tan mal por lo que acababa de oír que no sabía como enfrentarlo. Seijuro prácticamente le estaba reconociendo que el era su padre pero jamás había salido esa palabra de sus labios.

-¿Eres mi padre?- le pregunto con vos ahogada-. ¡¿Me estas diciendo que eres mi padre y te lo tomas tan tranquilamente?!-le espeto el joven furioso.

-Puedes gritarme todo lo que desees, estas en tu derecho y me lo merezco- reconoció Hiko-. Pero te aseguro que si tu madre y yo no estuvimos junto no fue porque yo lo deseara así.

-¡Decidiste irte por dos años y la dejaste sola y embarazada, ¿que mas querías que hiciera?!

-Si hubiera sabido que estaba esperando un hijo mío hubiera regresado sin pensarlo, te lo aseguro- le dijo el con tranquilidad-. ¿Quieres saber lo que dice esa carta, Aoshi? ¿Te interesa saber cual era la respuesta que le envié.

Shinomori asintió con pesar, se sentía terriblemente vació por dentro y furioso con Hiko, pero no podía dejar de darle un oportunidad. A pesar de todo, el había cuidado mas de el que Saito en los ultimo años.

-Cuando supe del matrimonio de tu madre con Saito comprendí lo inevitable, ella seguía pensando que hacia lo correcto y no la podía culpar, luego naciste tu y di todo por perdido. Cuando al fin me decidí a regresar, ella me escribió pidiéndome una cita, el la carta me contaba que nunca me había dejado de amar y que se había casado obligada por su padre. Que no había recibido ninguna de las cartas que le envié por que su padre se encargo de destruirlas y esto se lo confeso antes de morir y que solo por eso aun tenía el valor de buscarme, porque sabia que a pesar de todo yo nunca había dejado de pensar en ella, como ella lo había estado haciendo en mi.

-¿Te dijo que tenían un hijo?- le pregunto Aoshi con la vista clavada en el piso.

- No, supongo que pensaba hacerlo cuando nos viéramos, solo me dijo que tendía que hablarme de algo muy importante. Yo le envié la respuesta a la carta indicándole un lugar, el día y la hora para que nos viéramos como ella me había pedido, pero tu madre jamás se preseco. Una parte de mi pensó que solo estaba jugando conmigo y desistí completamente, me centre en mi trabajo como tu has visto que hago hasta ahora.

-¿Y yo? ¿Como entro en toda esta historia?

-Bueno muchacho, nuestro encuentro si fue casual. No te negare que cuando supe que eras el hijo de Saito me sentí algo incomodo contigo, pero luego vi que eres igual a tu madre. Se notaba a simple vista que no eras feliz en tu casa y decidí ayudarte, nada de lo que he hecho por ti ha sido de forma interesada, para mi todo te lo has merecido con creses, quizás era mi forma de disculparme con tu madre por lo que debí haber hecho y no hice nunca. Para mi eras como un hijo antes de saber que lo eres realmente, y esperaba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo….- Seijuro espero a que Aoshi lo mirara nuevamente antes de proseguir-. Esto no te obliga a nada, muchacho, sabes que yo tampoco te obligaría ha hacer nada que no desees hacer, pero espero que me puedas perdonar y que esto no termine con la relación que nosotros teníamos.

Aoshi se limito a sentir, sintió que Seijuro se acercaba hasta el y le ponía la mano sobre el hombro para brindarle seguramente el apoyo que sabia necesitaría. Aoshi intento contener las lagrimas, se sentía abrumado por todo lo que acababa de oír, _"quien busca le verdad_, _corre el riesgo de encontrarla_". Hiko salio de la habitación dejándolo solo y la fin se pudo desahogar tranquilo. Pasados uno cuanto minutos, Aoshi se sentía un poco mas repuesto salio de la oficina. Busco a Seijuro y lo encontró sentado con un libro en las manos, estaba del revés.

-Quizás…-comenzó Aoshi con algo de inseguridad-. Si me dieras un poco mas de tiempo, solo un poco mas para intentar asumir las cosas… podría aceptar esto con claridad. No te guardo rencor, creo que jamás podría hacerlo, pero si me siento bastante conmocionado por todo lo que me he enterado en estos días.

-¿Te quedaras aquí?- el pregunto Hiko esperanzado, Aoshi asintió y le sonrió-. Me paree muy bien, muchacho, puedes tener el tiempo que desees, no te presionaré.

Aoshi le Soria y lo abraso con rapidez antes de separase de le.

-Tengo que cenar en casa de Misao- le dijo con una sonrisa-, su madre desea conocerme y le prometí que ira. Debo ir a arreglarme.

Hiko lo vio salir de la tienda sintiéndose algo triste. No le gustaba ver a Aoshi triste y menos saber que era por su culpa.

Curioso destino, muchas veces se encargaba de mostrarnos las cosas que nos negábamos a ver con nuestros propios ojos.

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Amai Kaoru**: Si, como ves todo se esta solucionando aunque aun faltan unas cositas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**g****abyhyatt**: Como ves las cosas ya se han ido aclarando, gracias por el apoyado y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Miara Makisan**: Ya se resolvió el misterio de la carta, ahora regresa la mama de Misao y Sayo intenta convencer a Soujiro que le ayude. Gracias por el apoyo, espeto te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**b****izcochia U-u**: Como ves las cosas se van aclarando poco a poco. Seijuro si es le padre de Aoshi y ya mas o menos se sabe lo que planea Sayo, a ver como resulta todo ese lió. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves todo se va resolviendo de a poco, ya se ve cual es el plan de Sayo y a ver como termina todo eso. Gracias por el apoyo, un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ali-chan6**: En primer lugar muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que me alegra mucho saber cuando a alguien le agrada lo que escribo por que es lo que justifica en parte lo que hago, así que mi gratitud es infinita. Sobre mi ortografía, te pido mil disculpas, se que a veces tengo un montón de errores pero si quieres que sea honesta mi ortografía no es mala, es pésima, basta con decirte que me demoro mas en corregir los errores que en escribir cada chap. La verdad es que intento ponerle el mayor empeño posible pero a veces se me escapa mas de alguno, así que espero me entiendas, aun así intentare poner mayor atención en ese asunto. Espero no hayas tenido que esperar mucho con la historia, actualizo una ves a las semana, siempre el mismo día y soy bastante responsable. Nuevamente muchas gracias y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:**** Impresiones erradas.**

Tranquila, tranquila, solo es una simple cena. Nada pude salir mal. Se repetía una y otra vez Misao mientras daba vueltas por la casa. Su madre estaba muy entusiasmada esa tarde y la había llenado de preguntas sobre la universidad, las cosas que había hecho y por supuesto sobre Aoshi, a esas alturas Misao estaba que se desmayaba a causa de la presión mental y no veía forma de salir de ese lió.

Aun era relativamente temprano y Aoshi era puntual pero aun así temía que se hubiera asustado con la repentina invitación de su madre y decidiera no ir, quizás si hubiera sido su caso ella también se hubiera arrepentido a ultima hora.

Rápidamente se estaba haciendo de noche, apoyo la frente contra el frió cristal de la ventana pensando que quizás así lograría calmarse un poco, habían ocurrido tantas cosas en tan pocos días. Una sonrisa asomo a sus labios al pensar que hacia unas cuantas semanas atrás jamás imagino tener que pasar por algo así, ¿se arrepentía?... Claro que no, estar con Aoshi no era fácil, pero supuso que para el tranquilo y reservado joven tampoco seria fácil esta con alguien como ella.

Cuando lo vio aparecer cerca de la casa sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, salio a toda prisa para poder alcanzarlo, sentía como el corazón le latía con rapidez y ansiedad, presintiendo más que sabiendo, algo le había ocurrido.

-No estas bien – le dijo Misao en cuanto vio sus ojos, una mezcla extraña de indescifrables emociones.

-Han ocurrido algunas cosas, Misao- Aoshi le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar-. Nada tan grave que no pueda tener solución, solo necesito afrontar las noticias antes de tomar algunas decisiones sobre mi futuro.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que ocurre? Podemos dar un vuelta, o ir a algún sitio.

-La cena- le recordó el con una sonrisa-. Tu madre nos estará esperando.

-Al demonio la cena , mi madre me ha hecho esperar meses enteros, unos cuantos minutos no le sentaran nada de mal.

El joven sonrió y negó con desgana.

-No es lo correcto, y después podemos hablar. No es necesario que vuelva a casa tan temprano, ni siquiera se si o haga- Aoshi si inclino para besar a Misao que lo miraba con desconcierto-. Lo entenderás mas tarde, lo prometo.

-La cena se me hará eterna- protesto ella dejando que el la guiara hasta la casa-. Una cosas mas, Aoshi- ella lo miro con desesperación-. Si mi madre te llena de preguntas sin sentido…

-Entonces sabré por que eres como eres.

---------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

-¿Es verdad lo que me estas diciendo?- le pregunto la mujer sin poder creerse aquello-. Es decir, se que ustedes se llevaban bien, paro de ahí a que haya algo mas… Pero era de esperase.

Seijuro soltó el aire que tenia retenido en los pulmones con desgana, al parecer Okon se lo estaba tomando la noticia de su paternidad mucho mejor que el mismo.

-Me gustaría ten tu convicción, y que Aoshi también la tuviera- una triste sonrisa asomo a sus labios-. Cuando se lo conté parecía como si alguien se hubiera muerto, ni te imaginas como me hubiera gustado ser yo.

-No digas tonterías- lo reprocho la mujer-. Ya veras que, cuando el haya pensado mucho mejor las cosas lo aceptara. Tu has cuidado de el desde hace mucho tiempo. Aoshi te quiere, pero debes darle tiempo, no es algo que se acepte de la noche a la mañana, si lo hubiera hecho deberías haber desconfiado de la naturaleza de esa aceptación.

-Lo tendré presente- Seijuro-. Ahora fue a cenar a casa de Misao, creo que ella le ayudara a calmarse un poco, trataba de parecer normal pero estaba claro que todo esto lo había perturbado sobremanera.

Perturbado era decir poco. Seijuro sabia que quizás debería haber buscado otra manera de decírselo pero no había tenido el tacto ni la paciencia para esperar, ¿era acaso tan egoísta como Saito?, quizás si, y solamente intentaba ocultar su naturaleza. El hombre al fin y la cabo es un ser egoísta, no debía de extrañarle aquello.

Sin embargo… un hijo, jamás había esperado tener un hijo a esas alturas de su vida. Había sido algo con lo que había soñado algunas veces y añorado otras cuantas, pero de allí a verlo como algo tangible y real, era muy distinto.

Que Aoshi fuera ese hijo se convertía en algo aun más complejo, emocionante y profundamente doloroso al saber que le debía más de lo que seria capas de pagarle con su vida.

Cuando sintió que Okon lo abrasaba sonrió, ella tenia razón, debía darle tiempo.

-Antes de que te des cuenta, el regresara ti. Sin rencores.

-¿Y si no lo hace?- lo ojos de Hiko mostraban parte de su pesar-. Aoshi no perdona tan fácilmente como a mí me gustaría.

-Contigo lo hará, el sabe que nada fue a propósito, es un chico listo.

Los golpes en la puerta los desconcertaron. Aoshi tenía llave y Hiko no vía motivos para que hubiera llegado tan temprano a menos que el y Misao hubieran tenido algún altercado, Seijuro le indico a Okon que se quedara en el salón y fue a abrir, Sano estaba apoyado en la pared y parecía algo desanimado.

-Si te has quedado sin cenar, no es problema mió, llegas muy tarde- le reprendió el hombro con aun sonrisa, sin embargo el castaño no contesto con ninguna de sus habituales frases mordaces ni sonrió.

- Sayo es una maldita bruja mentirosa- le dijo sin más-. Si no hablo contigo, tendré que ir a ver Aoshi y contarle todo, no creo que sea el mejor momento, ¿verdad?

Seijuro lo dejo pasar.

-El debería ser el primero en saberlo, sin embargo tengo la corazonada de que por hoy lo mejor será dejarlo descansar, desde ayer hasta hoy se ha llevado una sorpresa tras otra, Sagara. Lo mejor es bajar que sus emociones decanten un poco antes de volver a alterarlo aun más, sobre todo si esta Sayo de por medio.

-¿Algún problema con Saito?- le pregunto Sano arqueando las cejas-. Por lo que me contó las cosas habían salido bastante bien, mejor incluso de lo que Aoshi esperaba.

Seijuro lo miro durante unos minutos, triste y pensativo. Intento dar un poco de orden a todas las ideas absurdas que rondaban por su cabeza, una tras otra le recordaban lo que había hecho y el precio que estaba pagando por sus errores del pasado.

-Con Saito todo esta bien, muchacho- le dijo Hiko en tono frió-. Esta ves, el problema soy yo. Soy el padre biológico de Aoshi y se lo acabo de contar- Seijuro vio el gesto de asombro del joven y sonrió ligeramente-. ¿Y que era lo que tenias que contarme sobre Sayo?

-------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Meg paseaba nerviosa de un sitio para otro mientras Kaoru y Kenshin la observaban en silencio. ¡Maldito Sanosuke!, ¿Cómo había podido dejarle allí? Ella lo había acompañado a ver a Shogo y gracias a ella el había accedido ha hablar y ahora se iba a casa de Seijuro y la dejaba a ella allí, como si ya no le sirviera.

-Meg- le dijo Kenshin con tranquilidad-. ¿No deberías intentar tranquilizarte un poco? Tu serás una doctora y deberías saber que mantenerse en este constante estado nervioso es perjudicial…- la mirada asesina de la joven lo convenció de cerrar la boca.

-Si nos dijeras lo que te ocurre quizás nosotras podríamos entenderlo, de verdad- Kao le sonrió pero su amiga la miro con rabia-. Sano estaba pensando en lo que era lo mejor para ti.

-¡No!- grito furiosa-. Sano pensaba en lo que era mejor para el, sin pensar que quizás yo estuviera aquí muerta de angustia pensando en lo que pasaría. ¡Sayo!

La pareja de jóvenes miro hacia donde Meg caminaba y al ver que Sayo estaba a punto de entrar en la casa, sintieron una punzada de pánico.

-La va a matar- susurro Kaoru lívida por el terror-. ¡Has algo, Ken!

Kenshin corrió tras la joven y alcanzo a Meg justo antes de que lograra sujetar a su hermana del cabello, Sayo la miraba sin comprender nada de nada.

-¿Que demonios te ocurre, Meg?- le pregunto al ver a su hermana casi fuera de si.- Kenshin…

-¿Estas satisfecha con todo lo que has hecho, Sayo?- le preguntó Megumi con molestia-. ¿Eres feliz con haber destrozado la vida de alguien que te quería?

-Si te pone así, yo no hablare contigo- la joven fue entrar en la casa pero Meg esta vez si la alcanzo a sujetar del cabello antes de que Kaoru llegara y la obligara a soltarla.

-No puedes montar un espectáculo así en plena calle- le dijo con molestia-. Entremos a casa, allí arreglaremos esto.

-Yo me voy, no acepto tus maltratos, Megumi- Sayo la miro con rabia-. Si Sanosuke no te toma en cuenta no es culpa mía para que te desquites conmigo.

-¡Sanosuke en mi novio!- le dijo Meg con las mejillas encendidas-. Y si te vuelvo a ver ceca de el…

-¡Tu eres la novia de Ken!- le espeto Sayo-. Mientes.

-Claro que no, Kenshin es novio de Kaoru- respiró con dificultad-. Estoy harta de las mentiras y de los engaños, me importa muy poco lo que piense mi madre sobre esto. Yo y Kenshin terminamos hace mucho y solo mentimos para mantenerlos tranquilos. El y Kao se casaran y yo podré hacer con mi vida lo que se me plazca y en esos planes esta Sanosuke Sagara.

Kaoru abrió y cerro la boca al ver que Sayo la miraba pero guardo silencio, Kenshin suspiro y asintió.

- Es verdad, Sayo. Megumi y yo no somos novios pero si muy buenos amigos. Y como te dijo, Kaoru y yo nos pensamos casar luego y creemos que Sanosuke y tu hermana han hecho una muy bonita pareja.

Una expresión de molestia asomo a los ojos de la chica pero intento mantener la compostura. Tomo aire y lo dejo salir lentamente.

-¿Para que preguntarte quien es el responsable de todo este enredo? Veo la marca de Sanosuke desde un kilómetro de distancia. ¿Acaso el te ha pedido que hagas esto, Meg? ¡Te esta utilizando en una absurda venganza por lo que le hice a Aoshi hace dos años atrás?

Meg se rió y la miro con incredulidad, si alguien no tenia descaro para mentir, esa era Sayo.

-¿Sabes con quien estuve hoy, Sayo?- le pregunto la futura doctora con un tono mas calmado, tratando de recobrar la compostura-. Supongo que ni siquiera lo imaginaras, pues bien, te ayudare, hermanita. Sanosuke y yo fuimos ha hacerle una visita a Shogo, ¿Qué te parece?

Una leve rubor asomo a las mejillas de la joven para luego dar paso a una sorprendente palidez. Sayo se sentó intentando mostrarse tranquila.

-Me alegro por ti, espero haya sido una visita agradable.

-Claro que lo fue- respondió Megumi con una sonrisa-. Es increíble lo cooperativa que se mostró nuestro hermano para responder a nuestras dudas, no te negare que en un comienzo temí que se enfadara, pero creo que el también considera que la verdad es mucho mejor que tus estupidas mentiras. ¿Sabes cual es el problema de un mentiroso, Sayo?- los ojos de la joven parecían querer matar a su hermana menor de una sola mirada-. Que a veces sus mentiras creces tanto, tanto que terminan por perjudicarlos a ellos.

- No se a que te refieres- le respondió ella con desprecio-. Seguramente Shogo te ha tomado el pelo para molestarte, sabes que tu y el no tienen una buena relación.

-Lo tengo más que claro y estoy dispuesta a cambiar mi opinión de el, por lo visto a pesar de que solo compartimos la misma madre, el puede demostrar mas aprecio por las personas que lo rodena que tu. Te ha sido fiel y te quiere a pesar de todos tus errores, eso es algo que admiro por que yo me estoy replanteando seriamente el cariño que te tenia, hermanita.

-Meg, deja esto hasta aquí- le aconsejo Kaoru y miro a Kenshin como pidiéndole ayuda-. Estas alterada y no es buen momento para comenzar una discusión.

-Nadie esta discutiendo aquí, kao- le aclaro la joven-. Solo estoy harta de las mil mentiras que se han tejido en torno a mi hermana y sus ardides- Meg respiro hondo-. Hoy hable con Shogo y nos contó la verdad, o por lo menos la parte de la verdad que el sabia, Sanosuke se entero de lo que pensabas ocultarle y esta dispuesto a contarle todo a Aoshi.

Sayo levanto la barbilla y la miro con desafío.

-Que lo intente.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Aoshi entró a la casa de Misao con algo mas de nerviosismo que otras veces, quizá su estado de tensión sumado al hecho de que conocería a la persona que tanto daño parecía haberle causado a la joven lo tenia aun mas alterado. Tenía que intenta controlarse para no causar una mala impresión y evitar también el que Misao se entristeciera aun mas.

Los dedos de Misao se entrelazaron con fuerza entre los suyos y el le dedico una sonrisa, a la que ella respondió algo nerviosa. Cuando abrió la puerta, una mujer bastare guapa salio a recibirlos.

-Ya pensaba yo que habías huido- le dijo a Misao en forma de regaño pero le sonrió-. Vaya, supongo que tu eres el novio de mi hija, encantada de conocerte, Aoshi Shinomori, soy Yumi y mi hijo pequeño no para de hablar de ti. Confieso que sentía mucha curiosidad por verte.

-El gusto también es mió- le respondió Aoshi y noto como Misao se relajaba.

La madre de Misao hababa sin parar. Era una persona agradable y a pesar de lo que el esperaba se notaba que quería a sus hijos, quizás la muerte de sus esposo la había sumido en una depresión de al que solo ahora estaba saliendo. Misao no se paresia en nada a ella, tal ves solo un poco en la gran facilidad que tenían para llamar la atención de las personas, a su alrededor.

La cena trascurrió bastante tranquila mientras Aoshi respondía las preguntas de Yumi que paresia bastante interesada en saber de el y en las relación que él y Misao mantenían

- Yo lo prefiero antes que a Soujiro- dijo Yahico con seguridad mientras tomaba el postre-. No te hubiera agradado, demasiado complaciente.

Misao sonrió al ver que de pronto Aoshi se ponía mas serio, pero al recordar la cita del día siguiente sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estomago al pensar en su reacción.

-Me alegra mucho que estés con mi hija, Aoshi- le dijo Yumi al cabo de un momento-. Es una buena muchacha, algo terca y llevada a sus ideas pero es fantástica, y no lo digo por que sea su madre- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Me sorprende lo bien que parecen llevarse, no me creo que solo salgan desde hace tan poco tiempo, pero eso no es asunto mío.

-Mamá- le dijo Yahico con repentina seriedad- quizás no sea el momento, pero creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-No creo que sea el momento, Yahico- Misao lo miro con reproche-. Mas tarde…

-Claro que no- le dijo Yumi con determinación-. Tu hermano tiene razón y estoy segura de que a Aoshi no le molestara oír lo que yo tenga que decir, estoy segura de que terminaras contándoselo de todos modos y así no habrá malos entendidos.

-Eso suena como a malas noticias- le dijo Misao con evidente nerviosismo-. Dime que no es nada malo, por favor.

Yumi la miro pensativa un momento y negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada malo, Misao. No te preocupes- le sonrió a Aoshi-. Supongo que debes tener una imagen horrible de mi, estos últimos meses supongo que he sido la peor madre del mundo.

-Creo que mi opinión no importa en estos momentos, son sus hijos lo que deben saber cuales son sus virtudes y cuales sus errores- contesto Aoshi, vio que Misa lo miraba con atención como esperando que en cualquier momento le recriminara todo lo que ella le había contado sobre su madre. El le sonrió-. Ninguna familia es perfecta, hay que aceptar las cosas como son y ser capaces de aceptar los problemas y perdonar los errores.

-Muy maduro de tu parte, Aoshi. Pero también muy acertado- le concedió Yumi-. Bien Misao, me gustaría saber que tienes que decirme, no creo que callar las cosas facilite nuestra reconciliación.

Los ojos de la joven buscaron los de Aoshi para pedirle consejo, el le sonrió y ella se aventuro a hablar.

-Supongo… que nos has dejado bastante tiempo solos. Se que tu trabajo es importe y se que te gusta y después de la muerte de papá te ayudo salir de tu pena pero, nosotros... también te necesitamos.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso- le dijo Yumi y tomo las manos de su hija-. He sido un pésimo ejemplo para ti y para tu hermano y me siento muy culpable y avergonzada por ello, pedirles que me perdonen seria un descaro de mi parte sin embargo espero que entiendan que no lo hice conciente de mi error. Ser padres es algo muy difícil, nadie nos enseña a serlo y cuando algún problema se nos presenta vuelven las dudas y los temores- la mujer sonrió-. Tu padre era mi vida al igual que lo son ustedes, pero de forma diferente, después de su muerte me sentí sola y abandonada y cargue todo sobre tus hombros, Misao; eso es algo que no me perdonaré nunca sin embargo creo que he visto las cosas un poco mas claras y he decidido dar un cambio.

-Tranquila- le susurró Aoshi al Misao al oído al ver que al joven parecía casi al borde de perder los nervios, mirando a su madre y a su hermano en forma alternativa.

-Me gustaría que volviéramos a comenzar otra vez, los tres juntos- Yumi suspiro-. Prometo intentar remediar mis errores y que tratemos de ser una familia otra vez, se que es difícil y muy injusto pedirles esto, pero…

-Esta bien- Yahico les sonrió a todos-. Solo cometiste un error, como cuando yo me metía en líos en la escuela o Misao se escapaba de casa cuando discutía contigo, si tus nos perdonaste nosotros también podemos hacerlos. Seremos una familia otra vez, eso es genial.

Misao noto como se le cerraba la garganta y los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, le hubiera gustado poder ser tan expresiva como su hermano pero al parecer las emociones le estaban jugando en contra. Solo asintió.

-Tomare eso como un sí- le dijo Yumi con una sonrisa-. Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esta escena, Aoshi, pero como ves, creo que para mi hija es mejor que hayas estado junto a ella. Yahico estaba seguro de que Misao no me lo perdonaría si no te conocía pronto.

-No se preocupe, los problemas son parte de mi vida- Aoshi le sonrió y Misao se sintió algo mejor-. ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta?

-Yo…- Misao vio a su madre que asintió y le sonrió-. Me encantaría.

Después de las despedidas correspondientes, Misao prácticamente arrastro a Aoshi fuera de su casa, caminaron en silencio hasta el parque y buscaron un lugar donde sentarse. Ya era un poco tarde por lo cual no había nadie rondando a esas horas, en cuanto Misao se sentó, miro a Aoshi y se aferro a el rompiendo a llorar.

Shinomori la miro con sorpresa, pero no hizo ningún comentario y dejo a su novia desahogarse tranquila, Misao debía sentirse casi tan confundida como el después de todo lo que había pasado en esos días y si llorar era su válvula de escape el no era nadie para prohibírselo.

Cuando el llanto de la joven pareció irse calmando un poco mas, Misao se separo de su lado y lo miro con algo de culpabilidad y vergüenza.

-Se suponía que eras tu el que tenias que hablar conmigo y no yo la que tenía que lanzarme a llorar a tus brazos. Soy una tonta.

-Claro que no, Misao- Aoshi la atrajo hacia el y la abrasó-. Es lógico después de todo lo ocurrirlo ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy contenta, pero a la ves me siento confundida, como si todo fuera un sueño… no lo se explicar bien.

-Ya somos dos- Aoshi la beso en la cabeza-. Hoy Seijuro fue a hablar conmigo a la tienda, creo que las cosas se van aclarando poco a poco.

Misao lo miro asombrada, contenía la respiración y Aoshi percibió un brillo en sus ojos. Estaba preocupada y ansiosa.

-¿Sabes quien es tu padre?- le pregunto ella con cuidado. Aoshi asintió.

-Lo he tenido junto a mí por mas de cuatro años- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Es Seijuro, el y mi madre habían sido pareja antes de que ella se casara, el no tenía ni la menor idea de la existencia de un hijo hasta que leyó la carta y comprobó que era suya. Lo asocio con mi historia y ¡Bingo!, yo era su hijo.

El tono despreocupado de Aoshi no le paso desapercibido a Misao, al ver su expresión algo tensa se dio cuenta de que aun no asimilaba del todo bien al noticia, así que lo abraso con fuerza.

-¿Estas enojado con el?

El silencio los envolvió por unos minutos, mientras que una ligera brisa se cernía sobre ellos. Misao se estremeció.

-Tu madre ha tenido mucha razón esta noche, a nadie se le enseña como ser padre y Seijuro ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de saberlo. Durante horas pensé en que hubiera sido de mi vida si hubiera crecido a su lado en ves de con Saito y me di cuenta de que el pasado no puede ser cambiado. Sea como sea crecí teniendo una familia. No era la mejor de todas pero tuve un techo, comida, educación, y preocupación por parte de Saito, algunos ni siquiera han tenido esa posibilidad.

-Seijuro te adora, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie- le recordó Misao-. Merece una segunda oportunidad, no dejes que tu pena ni rencor te sieguen, Aoshi. Puedes tener aun una familia.

- El no fue conciente de su error y esta arrepentido, y yo… lo terminare por aceptar, en un par de de días o una semana como mucho. Te lo prometo.

Se quedaron abrasados en silencia contemplando la noche, dejando que sus mentes vagaran sin un rumbo determinado; esperando, deseando…

-Ha sido horrible, ¿verdad? Estos días han pasado casa cosa…

-Aun estas a tiempo de huir, Misao- Aoshi le rozo con los labios la mejilla-. Nada de esto es justo para ti. Vivo lleno de problemas, eso fue lo que aburrió a Sayo.

Misao se puso rígida ante la mención de la joven. Ella sabia que Aoshi ya no pretendía retomar una relación con ella, sin embargo el nunca le había hablado de la relación que habían tenido, por lo menos abiertamente. Le había comentado un par de cosas pero ella siempre había terminado enterándose por otros, Aoshi lo guardaba como un duro secreto que no quería revelar.

-A veces pensaba que quizás debería haberme quedado callado. Nunca he sido muy bueno contado mis problemas pero conocí a Sano y el me decía que no tenia que guárdame nada, ya que eso empeoraba mas la situación. Cuando conocí a Sayo ella era bastante niña aun y quizás confundí su curiosidad con comprensión… en fin, supongo que la agobie con todos mis problemas, uno tras otro: las discusiones con Saito, la muerte de mi madre, cundo me marche de casa, nuestra relación…- Aoshi siguió en silencio durante unos minutos mas- y aun así no he aprendido nada, a ti te he agobiado de la misma manera.

-Yo no soy Sayo- Misao le acaricio el rostro-. Tus problemas son los míos y supongo que los míos son tuyo, ¿o no?- Aoshi sonrió-. Nunca espere que las cosas fueran fáciles entre nosotros, quizás te parezca raro pero en cuanto te vi por primera ves supe que no eras igual a los demás, pensaba que eras insufrible y sin embargo cundo nos encontramos en la tienda todo empezó a encajar, como si pudiera entender que eras mas de lo que aparentabas ser. Contigo nunca he buscado el camino fácil, eso es lo que me tiene decidida a seguir a tu lado aunque se me venga el mundo encima.

-Entonces eres muy valiente, Misao Makimachi, por que ni siquiera sabes lo que se te viene encima- la mano de Aoshi se entrelazo con la de ella-. Una problema tras otro y aun seguimos de pie,. Debemos ser un poco masoquistas, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, solo somos un poco mas fuertes que el resto- Misao se recostó sobre su hombro y suspiro-. Además, te tengo a ti, ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?... bueno, quizás que Sayo desaparezca de nuestras viudas…

La risa de Aoshi la alegro un poco mas, sentía que la angustia iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Se ira- le dijo el con seguridad-. Tarde o temprano Sayo se ira y espero que para es momento tu aun desee estar a mi lado.

-Lo estaré. Aoshi Shinomori- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, por que estor muy enamorada de ti.

El la miro sorprendido, sus ojos azules parecían mas oscuros de lo normal, con intentando encontrar las palabras que necesitaba.

-Yo…

Misao lo beso y le poso un dedo en los labios para hacerlo callar.

-Quiero oírlo cuando lo sientas realmente, no antes- Misao clavo en el sus ojos con evidente alegría-. Se que no faltara muco, Aoshi y soy muy paciente aunque no lo creas. Terminaras por quererme tanto como yo que quiero a ti.

-------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Misao se levanto esa mañana con una extraña sensación de angustia, la noche anterior apenas había sido capas de pegar un ojo por todo lo ocurrido y ahora sentía que le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Entro en la ducha para terminar de desperezarse y pronto recordó con horror de que era domingo y tenia una cita con Soujiro, y lo peor de todo era que no le había dicho nada a Aoshi, se le había olvidado por completo.

Pensó en llamar a Soujiro y cancelar la cita, pero al parecer el joven no se encontraba bien y seria muy egoísta de su parte negarle la posibilidad de desahogarse… pero si ella iba sin avisarle a Aoshi y luego el se enteraba todo se complicaría aun mas.

Le dio mil vueltas en su cabeza mientras pensaba en lo que haría; al final se decidió por ir a la tienda y contarle a Aoshi lo que estaba ocurrido y para que se sintiera más tranquilo lo invitaría a que la acompañara. Sí, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer si no quería que el desconfiara y terminara por dudar de sus intenciones.

El desayuno y la platica de su madre la mantuvo mas tiempo del que esperaba en casa pero como aun era temprano decidió tomarse las cosa con calma, adema Aoshi cerraba al medio día y no podría salir hasta esa hora. Quizás podrían almorzar en algún sitio antes de ir a reunirse con Soujiro.

¿Que le habría ocurrido? A elle siempre le había dado la impresión de que el chico era muy fuerte, algo despreocupado, pero nunca lo había visto triste en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Eso era lo que la tenia mas preocupada, el pensar que algo realmente grave hubiera ocurrido en su vida.

Camino hacia la tienda tratando de hacer un poco la hora antes de llegar hasta allí, quería darle una sorpresa a Aoshi que no pensaba reunirse con ella hasta la noche ya que el tenia que estudiar y pensó que ella prefería pasar el día con su madre. Cuando Misao vio a Sayo cerca de allí sintió como una oleada de rabia y frustración se apoderaba de ella.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto con fastidio la joven. La paciencia de Misao se había terminado desde el día en que esa arpía invitó a salir a Aoshi frente a sus ojos.

-Misao- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Bueno, pasaba por aquí y pensé en pasar a ver a Aoshi pero creo que he perdido el viaje, una lastima.

-¿No ha querido verte?- el pregunto esperanzada la chica. Sayo sonrió.

-Claro que no, estoy segura de que a pesar de nuestras pequeñas diferencias Aoshi no seria tan descortés conmigo, además aun tenemos muchas cosas en común- Sayo sonrió desafiante y Misao la miro con rabia-. ¿A caso no sabias que tu novio no esta hoy en la tienda?

Un ligero rubor tiño las mejillas de la joven, el gesto de evidente alegría de Sayo la molesto aun más.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo con molestia antes de echar a andar rumbo a la tienda.

-El primer paso para la desconfianza, Misao- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír-. Deberías tener cuidado, que te oculte cosas no es bueno.

-Lo mismo digo, Sayo- Misao se había volteado para mirarla a los ojos-. Tú debes ser una experta en eso, ¿o no?

La joven la miro con rencor, se dio la media vuelta y se me marcho dejando a Misao furiosa y confundida. Entro en la tienda con la secreta esperanza de que las pobras de Sayo fueran mentira pero se llevo una desilusión al ver a Hiko instado en el mostrador leyendo. Cuando Hiko la vio entrar le sonrió.

-Si buscas a Aoshi, te comunico que no esta- le dijo el hombre con expresión cansada-. Me pidió el día libre y salio con Sagara, no tengo ni la menor idea de a donde fueron, pensé que tu lo sabias.

Misao negó con pesar, Aoshi ni siquiera le había dicho que no pesaba trabajar. Intento pensar con claridad, para su novio el día anterior también había sido difícil y quizás al igual que ella se le había olvidado ponerla al tanto de sus planes, eso no quería decir que la estuviera engañando u ocultando cosas, no debía hacer caso a las palabras de Sayo, ella solo quería molestarla.

-¿Sayo estuvo aquí?- le pregunto a Seijuro quien entorno los ojos y suspiro con aparente fastidio.

-Si, también quería platicar con Aoshi, pero creo que fui menos amable con ella que contigo- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Cuando Aoshi se entere de todo… tendrás que apoyarlo mucho, muchacha. Las cosas han sido muy malas. Más de lo que esperábamos.

-¿Mas de lo que ya han sido?- le pregunto ella con inseguridad.

-La estocada final, espero. Después de que Sano se sincere con Aoshi supongo que no habrán mas problemas ni malos entendidos, y esperemos que Sayo se de cuenta de que debe dejarlo en paz.

-No creo que ella lo entienda tan fácil- le dijo ella con tono apagado- Se ha mostrado bastante testaruda.

-Pero Aoshi no la perdonara esta vez. Solo espera y veras, el final de toda esta cruel historia.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Soujiro esperaba algo nerviosa la llegada de Misao, ya no se sentía tan seguro de lo que debía hacer pero Sayo le había asegurado que Aoshi solo estaba jugando con ella y eso lo hacia sentirse especialmente molesto, sobre todo al saber que los sentimientos de Misao por el eran auténticos.

La hora señalada se acercaba con rapidez y el sabia que Misao seria puntual, siempre lo era y Sayo le había asegurado que ella asistiría a la cita pues su hermana Megumi era amiga de Misao le había comentado su intención de verlo.

Una segunda oportunidad, le había dicho Sayo con alegría. A el le gustaría tener esa segunda oportunidad con Misao y si eso servia para que Sayo recuperara a Shinomori seria algo bueno en el fondo. Que Misao se encerrara en una relación donde no la valoraban era algo muy injusto.

Cundo la vio venir Soujiro sintió un gran alivio, como si en el fondo hubiera temido que ella no fuera a encontrarse con el. Misao le dedico una sonrisa y se acerco a su lado.

Parecía algo confundida y un poco asustada, pero seguía con la misma actitud de siempre.

-Me alegra mucho de que hayas podido venir- le dijo Soujiro con una sonrisa algo nerviosa-. Lamento si la nota era tan poco especifica pero no me atreví a poner nada más, tenia que verte para poder hablar contigo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- le pregunto Misao con evidente inquietud-. Estaba preocupada.

Preocupada era poco, no solo por la cita con Soujiro sino también por el hecho de no saber donde se podía encontrar a Aoshi. Había ido a casa de Sano y no estaban allí y Meg tampoco tenia ni idea, así que ella le había pedido a su amiga que en cuanto supiera algo de ellos le dijera a Shinomori donde podía encontrarla y que tenia que hablar urgente con el, ahora a Misao no le parecía tan buena idea ya que había tenido la tonta ilusión de que Aoshi la encontraría antes de que tuviera que reunirse con Soujiro. Al perecer no seria así.

-Lamento haberte asustado, Misao, pero no ocurre nada de gravedad, solo un asunto que creo ha quedado pendiente entre nosotros y me gustaría solucionarlo.

Un asunto pendiente. Se repitió ella mentalmente. No podía ser verdad, ella le había dejado muy claro a Soujiro que no pensaba regresar con el fueran como fueran las cosas con Aoshi, no podía creer que el aun tuviera esperanzas.

-Soujiro de verdad me asombra pensar que aun deseas volver conmigo, tu sabes que podemos ser amigos, pero yo esto con Aoshi.

- Y sin embargo el juega contigo- le dijo con resolución-. El no te merece, Misao. En un comienzo me hice a un lado pensando que tu serias mas feliz con el que conmigo, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro, ¿sabias que el esta aun enamorado de su antigua novia? Eso no es justo para ti, Misao, tu te mereces a alguien que te valor mas que eso.

Las palabras parecían giran en torno a ella, eso era absurdo. Aoshi ya no estaba enamorado de Sayo ni siquiera deseaba verla, pero ¿Por qué Soujiro estaba al tanto de eso? ¿Sabría algo que a ella se le había pasado por alto? De solo pensar en que Aoshi la había tenido engañada todo ese tiempo se le formaba un nudo en el estomago. eso no podía ser, el la quería.

- Es una estupidez- le dijo ella tratando de darle a sus palabra la seguridad que a ella le faltaba-. Sayo y Aoshi fueron novios pero ya no lo son y no regresaran, te lo aseguro.

-Misao, por favor, abre los ojos- le dijo el con molestia Soujiro-. Te usa para castigarla por que esta molesta con ella por haberse ido, no porque tu le importes realmente.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya- le dijo Misao con pesar y noto como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, no creía en lo que Soujiro le decía, no quería creerlo sin embargo le dolió que el pensara algo así y que deseara hacerla dudar.

-No me gusta verte así- le dijo el joven abrasándola con pesar-. Lo siento Misao, no es justo para ti pasar por esto pero creo que era necesario, Shinomori no te merece.

-¿Y tu si?- le pregunto molesta-. ¿Crees que tu si?

Soujiro la miro serio, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes por la rabia.

-Si- le dijo el entes de acercase a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla, Misao se soltó y lo miro indignada sin saber que hacer mas que quedarse parada allí muda de la impresión.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba y palideció completamente al ver que eran Aoshi junto a Sano que la miraba con evidente desconcierto en cambio Aoshi tenia un aire muy parecido al que le había visto adoptar con Sayo, una barrera impenetrable y eso la atemorizó

-Si era para esto por lo que me has hecho venir, creo que deberías haberte ahorrado el espectáculo.- le dijo el con una frialdad e indiferencia que la dejaron muda-. Solo bastaba con decírmelo, lo hubiera comprendido.

Shinomori se dio la vuelta para marchase mientras ella lo miraba sin saber que hacer, lo llamo pero el n siquiera se volvió a verla, Sano se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

Misao sintió como se desesperaba, Aoshi había creído lo que no era y ahora no la perdonaría.

------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**b****izcochia U-u**: Como ves de a poco todo de va aclarando, ya Misao esta mejor pero se complicaron las cosas con Aoshi, Soujiro le jugo una mala pasada pero sus intenciones no son del todo malas. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves las cosas se complicaron un poquito al final y ya faltan solo dos chap para terminar esta historia, la conversación de Shogo con Meg y Sano se sabrá la próxima semana al igual que lo que Aoshi aun no sabe. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, a pesar de los pequeños problemillas que se presentaron. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**g****abyhyatt**: Como ves Aoshi si decidió seguir viviendo con Hiko aunque aun no se lo toma del todo bien, y la cena resulto positiva después de todo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ali-chan6**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu comprensión, de verdad. Como ves las cosas se complicaron un poquito pero de apoco ya se irán arreglado, ya solo faltan dos chap para que concluya esta historia a ver si tiene un final feliz. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, se que esta semana ha sido de locura para ti y me alegra saber que aun así te das un tiempo para leer y dejarme tu opinión. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:**** Se debela el tercer secreto y un nuevo comienzo.**

Aoshi entro en la casa furioso y se encerró en su habitación, Seijuro lo miro sorprendido y desconcertado al ver su reacción tan agresiva, por o general Aoshi nunca reaccionaba así, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto así.

Cuando Sano entro a los pocos minutos tras el, se veía cansado como si hubiera tenido que correr la mayor parte del camino, iba a seguir a la habitación pero Seijuro lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

-Esta no es forma de entrar en una casa, muchacho- le dijo Hiko con seriedad-. Antes de que continúes tu desbocada marcha me dirás que ha ocurrido para que tanto Aoshi llegue así de alterado y para que tu lo siguas de esta manera, ¿están peleados?

-Ojala- le dijo el joven con un suspiro-. Si Ali fuera después de un par de puñetazos volveríamos a ser los mismo de antes, el problema es… Misao.

Esa era una de las cosas que mas había temido oír Hiko, quizás pensando que el joven podría asociar cualquier conflicto con su novia a la tormentosa relación que había mantenido con Sayo.

-¿Qué ocurrió con la chica?

-Debería contártelo el, Seijuro. Yo no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en su vida- respondió el castaño dispuesto a soltarse para seguir su camino.

-Bastante tarde has decidido emplear aquello, Sagara, si no recuerdo mal tu sabes mas que el resto de nosotros sobre los problemas de Aoshi.

Aquel comentario dicho en un tono afable no dejaba de lado el lado sarcástico de la situación, Sano se ruborizo un poco.

-El vio a Misao con otro chico… besándose- le dijo con molestia-. No se si realmente fue ella o si la situación se volvió confusa, me cuesta imaginarme que Misao haya engañado a Aoshi después de lo mucho que el costo conseguir que el se fijara en ella.

-¿Que piensa Aoshi de todo eso? ¿Pensó que ella lo estaba engañando?

-No lo se- Sano se encogió de hombros-. Solo estoy seguro de que se puso muy molesto, le hablo de una forma muy dura y luego se marcho. No me quiso esperar y prácticamente tuve que correr tras el para darle alcance.

-Puedes ir a la habitación, yo te alcanzo enseguida- le dijo con una sonrisa-. No seas muy duro con el.

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

La primare intención de Aoshi fue la le descargase con lo que tuviera a mano, pero después de pensarlo por unos segundos recapacito y llego a la conclusión de que aquello no le serviría de nada. Nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiar las cosas.

Se tumbo en la cama y hundió el rostro entre las almohadas, quería dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir…

Maldición, se sentía tan frustrado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, las imágenes de Misao con ese sujeto se le mezclaban con los recuerdos de Sayo y lo estaban volviendo loco. Desesperación mezclada con angustia y unos deseos incontrolables de ir a verla e intentar aclarar las cosas. Más mentiras.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Sano apoyado en el marco de la puerta se sintió aun más frustrado, ¿acaso no respetaban su privacidad?

-Quiero estar solo- le espeto sin siquiera mirarlo. Sano se encogió de hombros.

-Una lastima, pues yo no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que hablemos.

Aoshi se puso de pie y se acerco hasta el con gesto de fastidio, durante un par de segundos se miraron a los ojos y Sagara noto como su amigo apretaba los puños.

-Si deseas golpearme, y eso te hace sentir mejor, hazlo, Aoshi- le contesto en su habitual tono despreocupado-. Pero digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas no me sacaras de aquí, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Una sombra cruzo el rostro de Shinomori y Sano cerro los ojos al ver que el le lanzaba un golpe, peor la sentir que este daba contra el muro y no contra su rostro se sintió más relajado.

-No tienes que guardarte lo que sientas, Aoshi. Se que estas furioso por lo que viste y es lógico, pero muchas veces la rabia nos ciega ante las cosas más simple y obvias, abre los ojos, hombre.

-¿Y que se supone que tu deseas que vea? ¿que mi novia se sigue viendo con su ex novio a mis espaldas?- le espeto-. Ella sabia que yo no quería que lo hiciera y aun así me mintió y lo hizo, una ves me pueden tomar por idiota, dos no.

-Por lo menos llegamos a la base del problema, amigo mió- Sano soltó una carcajada-. Así que Sayo sigue complicándote la vida después de todo este tiempo, la verdad es que entonces no culpo a Misao de que busque consuelo en otros brazos.

La mirada de profundo odio que le dirigió Shinomori le sirvió para ver que iba por buen camino, sin embargo se alejo un poco de la puerta para entra en el cuarto.

-Te dije que deseo estar solo, quiero que salgas de mi habitación. Ahora.

-Y yo te dije que no me iría, Aoshi- Sano parecía aburrido-. Para que malgastar el tiempo de esta manera, además deseo saber que es todo eso que inquieta y perturba tu tranquila conciencia. ¿O no es así? ¡Claro que no puede ser así! Aoshi Shinomori jamás comete errores, sin embargo llevas todo este tiempo atormentando a esa pobre chica con los conflictos de esa arpía de Sayo, ¿y que hace Misao? Te perdona y sigue contigo pero ella comete un error, un error que quizás ni siquiera es lo que tu crees y la juzgas y crucificas- Sano se puso de pie y lo miro con desafió-. Te felicito., Aoshi, muchas veces pensé que debajo de todo lo que aparentabas eras un poco inmadura, ahora se que es verdad y que además eres un estupido egoísta. Si Misao te deja, me alegro por ella.

Sano no alcazo a evitar el golpe pero se quedo de pie sin hacer ningún comentario, vio que Hiko miraba desde la puerta toda al escena pero al parecer tampoco planeaba intervenir en esta.

-Tu no tienes derecho a juzgarme, ni siquiera tienes idea de cómo me siento- le dijo con rabia contenida-. Te haces llamar mi amigo y sin embargo me has ocultado cosa que sabes son importantes para mi. Tu no eres mejor que yo.

-Y lo reconozco, Aoshi- le dijo el joven con tranquilidad y una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-. Incluso, deberías odiarme por que eso es lo que merezco.

-Lárgate, Sanosuke- le dijo Aoshi intentando parecer mas tranquilo-. Lárgate y no quiero verte mas.

Sagara se dirigió hasta la puerta y le sonrió a Hiko quien asintió con resignación.

-Mañana te espero en mi casa, Aoshi. A las ocho de la noche si te parece, ¿querías tu verdad? Pues bien, mañana la sabrás.

Luego de esto salio con rapidez del cuarto dejando a Shinomori desconcertado, cuando volteo y noto que Hiko lo observaba se avergonzó un poco.

-No iré a esa cita, ya no deseo saber anda mas. Cada cosa ha resultado ser mas dolorosa que la anterior.

-Y ese es el principal motivo por el cual deberías ir, muchacho. No hay nada más doloroso en esta vida que la duda y lo desconocido. Si no vas, siempre tendrás esa pequeña espina clavada en tu corazón y no podrás ser feliz. Ese es mi consejo, no te obligo a que lo sigas.

Seijuro lo dejo solo con sus duda atormentándolo, no iría a ver a Sanosuke, no podía ir porque mostraría aun mas debilidad, sin embargo… ¡Perdería mas si no intentaba aclarar todo de una ves por todas?

-----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Misao se sentía tan triste que ya ni siquiera era capas de llorar, había llorado demasiado en esa ultima hora, casi mas que en toda la vida.

¿Como todas las cosas podían haber resultado tan mal? Ella no había hecho nada con mala intención y sin embargo había tirado todo por la borda por aquella absurda cita con Soujiro. Deseaba morirse.

Unos golpes en la pureta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y al ver a Meg y a Sano en la habitación sintió como las lagrimas amenazaban otra ves por asomar a su ojos.

-Oh, Misao- le dijo la joven con evidente pesar mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrasaba-. todo fue tan tonto, no debería haberle dicho a Aoshi a donde encontrarte, pero te juro que…

-No fue tu culpa, Meg, yo te pedí que lo hicieras, nunca imagine que las cosas saldrían de este modo- le contesto intentando sonreír pero solo una mueca triste asomo a sus labios-. ¿Cómo esta, Aoshi?- le pregunto a Sano que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

-Destrozado, furioso, confundido y con deseos de matarme- el chico sonrió-. Pero se le pasara, cuando piense las cosas con mas claridad se dará cuenta de lo tonto que esta siendo y regresara pidiéndote perdón.

-Sabes que no es verdad, pero te agradezco la mentira- le dijo Misao con tristeza-. Debe creer que lo engañe a propósito como lo hizo Sayo durante todos estos años, no me perdonará. El no perdona.

Aquella idea también había cruzado un par de veces por la cabeza de Sagara pero sabia que no era correcto que se lo dijera a la muchacha en ese momento, Misao necesitaba apoyo y el una forma de solucionar todo ese problema. Quizás mañana seria la ultima ves que Aoshi le dirigiera la palabra y por lo menos deseaba que el y Misao tuvieran una oportunidad para intentar ser felices.

-Si Aoshi no te perdona es mas tonto de lo que pensé- le dijo Meg con decisión-. Es tan claro que tu lo amas y el siempre frió y distante, maldito tonto.

Misao dejo escapar un sollozo y luego no pudo parar, al recodar todo lo que había ocurrido la hacia sentirse aun más triste y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver el tiempo atrás e intentar que las cosas no fueran mal entre ellos.

-¿Qué hacías con ese sujeto, Misao?- le pregunto Sagara con desesperación-. Es decir, se que era tu ex novio pero si sabias que Aoshi es así de celos y llevado a sus ideas por que lo fuiste a ver, además para que rayos citas a Aoshi en el mismo lugar.

-¿Citarlo?- le dijo ella con confusión-. Yo lo dije a Meg que el me fuera a buscar allí, pero no era una cita, solo quería que fuera testigo de que mis intenciones con Soujiro no eran mas que las de una amiga. El me envió una nota diciéndome lo mal que estaba y yo pensé que debía ayudarlo, pero cuando llegue allí estaba muy raro y empezó a decirme un montón de estupideces como que Aoshi no me quería y que solo me estaba utilizando para vengarse de Sayo…

Misao se quedo callada y palideció un poco, Meg miro a Sano que también parecía estar atando cabos.

-Aoshi me dijo que tu le habías enviado una nota esta mañana para que se juntaran en aquel sitio y le indicaste la hora, además le pedías que me llevara con el así que le pidió a Hiko le día libre y me fue a buscar a casa, pasamos a ver a Meg y ella nos confirmo la hora y el lugar así que te imaginaras la sorpresa que nos llevamos al verte en brazos de ese sujeto que te estaba besando, que Aoshi se molestara era poco.

-Pero te juro que yo no envié esa nota- le dijo Misao con desesperación-. Yo jamás legaría a Aoshi.

-Claro que no lo harías, pero si creo que hay alguien muy interesado en que las cosas parecieran así, Misao- Sano le guiño el ojo-. Solo déjamelo a mí.

----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Sayo contesto el teléfono y casi se desmayo al oír a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

- Sanosuke- murmuro con un hilo de vos-. ¿Que es lo que deseas?

-Nada muy complicado, Sayo- el guardo silencio un par de segundos antes de proseguir-. Lamento todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, me duele saber que las cosas entre nosotros han estado tan mal desde tu regreso.

-Tú me odias. Me lo has dicho un montón de veces y casi estoy segura de que es así- le dijo ella-. Además no deseas verme con Aoshi.

-¿Y no has pensado que quizás sea por algún motivo egoísta que no deseo verte junto a el?- le pregunto el joven con suavidad-. Tu sabes como eran las cosa antes de que te marcharás.

-Pero tu no deseabas que continuaran así, Sano.

-Pero quizás ahora podría cambiar, ¿no te parece?- Sano se rió-. No seas tan rencorosa, Sayo, solo debemos hablar un poco para solucionar nuestros problemas, se que no me lo merezco pero concédeme ese pequeño favor, es todo lo que te pido.

-Se lo contaras a Aoshi- le respondió ella con seguridad-. Se que si te digo que sí, le dirá a Aoshi que yo accedí a tener una cita contigo.

-Te juro que nuca le diría eso, Sayo- el joven suspiro-. No arriesgaría la única oportunidad que tendré de saber la verdad de tus labios y si después de lo que hablemos sientes que las cosas entre nosotros ya no pueden volver a ser, te dejare el camino libre con Aoshi.

-¿Lo prometes?- le pegunto ella llena de dudas.

-Te lo juro- contesto Sagara con determinación-. ¿Aceptaras?

Cuando Sayo colgó el teléfono se dejo caer en el sofá muy confundida. No podía creer que Sanosuke quisiera solucionar los problemas entre ellos después de tantos años de rencores, pero ella estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. No pensaba perder a Aoshi, menos aun después de que había logrado tanto esa tarde, pero haría lo posible por conseguir que Sanosuke la perdonara y también deseara seguir a su lado.

Una poco mas contenta con aquella perspectiva sonrió. Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, seguramente Sano había visto lo ocurrido con Misa y temía que Aoshi le pidiera a ella que regresaran y ahora Sano estaba decidido a impedir que eso ocurriera.

Mañana seria el gran día.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Megumi, Sanosuke, Kaoru y Kenshin esperaban sentados en el salón de la casa de Himura, el pelirrojo con Kao parecían muy relajados en cambio Meg moría de los nervios pero al sentir que Sanosuke le apretaba levemente la mano se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Crees que sea correcto hacer esto, Sano?- le pregunto Meg que estaba muy pálida.

-Claro que si, así me podrás invitar a cenar en tu casa- le dijo el con una sonrisa y para su sorpresa la beso-. Y no me sentiría culpable por hacer esto en frente de todos.

-No tienes concepto de moral y decencia- le dijo ella sonriéndole-. Eso es uno de tus atractivos.

-Me encanta verlos tan contentos- le dijo Kaoru incapaz de borrar su sonrisa del rostro-. Cuando le dije a mi madre que tenia un novio formal desde hacia un par de años casi se muere de la impresión, me pregunto su estaba embarazada y si por eso se lo estaba confesando, menuda regaño me echo.

-A mi me gusta lo del bebe- intervino Kenshin- Pero podemos esperar un poco, solo un poco, después de la boda.

En ese momento los padres de Kenshin y la madre Megumi entraron en la sala, al ver a los cuatro jóvenes se miraron sin comprender lo que ocurría.

-¿Que significa esto?- intervino el señor Himura,

Kenshin de inmediato se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Kaoru para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Se que les debe parecer muy extraño que los hayamos reunido esta tarde aquí para esto, pero la verdad es que deseamos hacerlos participes de nuestra decisión- comenzó el pelirrojo-. Padres, señora Takani, se que lo que les comunicaré quizás no les agrade, pero no hay nada que nos haga cambiar de parecer, desde hace un tiempo yo y Megumi rompimos nuestro compromiso.

El silencio se hizo abrumador, Meg apretó la mano de Sano y para sorpresa de este se puso de pie y les sonrió a todo el resto de los presentes.

-Eras tan evidente que con Kenshin no podíamos ser felices juntos que decidimos terminar , pero acordamos mantenerlo en secreto porque no deseábamos destruir sus expectativas la verdad es que temíamos que nos obligaran a continuar juntos- Meg tomo aire ante de seguir-. Pero hoy hemos decidido contarles la verdad, y les presentaremos a nuestras respectivas parejas. Mama, el es Sanosuke Sagara, mi novio.

La madre de Meg estaba muda de la impresión pero estrecho la mano que el joven le tendía con evidente sorpresa. Sano le dedico una sonrisa encantadora.

-Y ustedes ya conoces a Kaoru- dijo Kenshin con tranquilidad-. A fin de año nos casaremos y por eso decidimos hablarles de nuestra relación.

-¿Se dan cuenta del error que esta cometiendo?- le pregunto ceñudo el padre de Kenshin, sin embargo su hijo sonrió.

-No, padre, creo que por primera ves estamos haciendo de vedad lo correcto y me alegro de que así sea.

-¿No tienen nada que decir?- le pregunto el señor Himura a su mujer y a la madre de Meg, esta ultima se adelanto y abraso al pelirrojo y a la amiga de su hija.

-Mucha felicidades, chicos. Estoy segura de que serán un matrimonio muy feliz.

Meg le sonio a Sano y suspiro complacida. Después de todo, las cosas habían resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Podrían ser felices juntos.

-------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

-Me siento como una empleada tuya- le dijo Meg a Sano con evidente fastidio-. Hemos estado toda la mañana visitando a personas y tratando de conseguir a que accedieran a hablar con nosotros. Eres un manipulador.

-Si, pero un manipulador al que quieres muchísimo- le respondió el con su habitual sonrisa-. Además esto es por el bien de Misao y Aoshi, ¿no eras tu la que anoche lloraba por la triste situación de tu amiga? Pues bien, Meg, esto es lo que hace un amigo cuando se le necesita, ayudar lo mas posible.

-Pero aun así no te portaste bien con Aoshi hace dos años atrás- una mirada de tristeza y molestia se clavó en los ojos de Sanosuke-. Debería odiarte por eso, Sano, pero no puedo hacerlo, te quiero demacrado.

-Como me alegra oír eso, Megumi. Hoy lo necesitare, mas que nunca cuando tengas que recoger mis pedazos después de que Aoshi decida matarme, una cena encantadora.

La joven sonrió y termino de comprar lo que necesitaba antes de ir a la cada de su novio para ayudarlo con la cena, seguramente el tendría algo de razón y seria una velada de lo mas concurrida y conflictiva. Once personas con problemas sentadas en la mima mesa.

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Aun podía arrepentirse, se repitió Aoshi con desgana, pero sabia que Hiko tenía razón y que no seria capas de terminar con el dolor que lo embargaba si no aclaraba sus dudas y liberaba sus demonios. Además la noche en vela le había ayudado a pensar las cosa mas claramente y estaba decidido a buscar a Misao e intentar que lo perdonara, si de algo estaba seguro era de que no podía vivir sin ella.

Con cierta amargura pensó que le hubiera encantado que ella estuviera esa noche allí, para sentir su apoyo incondicional en el caso de que lo necesitara como lo había hecho desde que la conoció sin embargo no había tenido el valor para ir a verla y pedirle disculpas, seguramente ella lo odiaría en ese momento y no se sentía capas de soportar que lo rechazara por sus errores.

Cuando llamo a la puerta se sorprendió un poco de ver a Megumi esperándolo, la joven lo saludo algo mas seria de lo normal pero se mostró tan amable como siempre. Su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando paso a la pequeña sala y se encontró con que Himura, Kaoru, Sano y Misao ya estaban reunidos allí.

-Me alegar que hayas decidido venir, Aoshi- le dijo Sano con una sonrisa-. Esta velada no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti. Espero no te moleste que tengamos unos pocos invitados, pero sabes que me gusta hacer las cosa lo mas melodramáticas posibles.

Shinomori no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de su amigo, estaba seguro de que Sano tenia una muy buena razón para tener a toda esa gente reunida. Cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Misao que lo miraban angustiada y esperanzada. Deseo poder sacarla de allí y aclara de inmediato con ella sus problemas, pero sabia que no era el momento así que pensó que lo mejor seria que en cuanto terminara esa conversación la acompañaría a casa y le pediría disculpas.

Un nuevo llamado en la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones y vio que Meg corría a abrir, la estrada de Seijuro y Saito lo dejo mudo de la impresión.

-¿Que heces aquí?- le pregunto Aoshi Seijuro que se puso de inmediato a su lado sin siquiera mirar a Saito que también lo ignoro.

-Sano me obligo a venir pero no tenia idea de que Saito también estaría aquí esta noche. Si lo hubiera sabido quizás me lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de aceptar su invitación.

- Te oí, Seijuro, y te aseguro que yo tampoco estoy aquí de la mejor gana y que solo vine por que Sagara me amenazó con no dejarme en paz si no venia- le dijo Saito con evidente molestia.

-No se alteren, señores- les dijo Sano con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Mi novia se ha esforzado toda la tarde por preparar una estupenda cena como para que ustedes la estropeen con sus frases venenosas.

Cuando Meg que estaba esperando a fuera apareció con Shogo Amakusa y Soujiro Seta, Aoshi se puso muy serio y miro a su amigo como recriminándole la presencia de ese tipo allí, Sano se encogió de hombros y lo invito a pasar. En menos de un minuto Sayo también cruzo la puerta y esta vez el silencio si fue general, al parecer la joven no tenía ni la menor idea sobre la reunión porque miro a Sano con furia.

-Me prometiste…- le dijo con indignación.

-Y lo cumplí, Sayo- respondió Sanosuke con una sonrisa-. Aoshi no tenia ni la menor idea de que estarías aquí esta noche, y ahora que estamos todos reunidos, ¿Por qué no pasamos a cenar?

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

La cena en si fue lenta y desagradable, con mirada de rencor de un lado para otro. Meg ya no estaba tan segura de que esa hubiera sido la mejor idea pero cuando sirvió el postre y este termino se sintió profundamente aliviada. Al día siguiente ni siquiera saldría de la cama.

Volvieras al salón buscando alguna ubicación que los favoreciera. Kenshin y Kaoru se sentaron en unos de los sillones uno al lado del otro mientras que Misao se sentaba en una silla al lado de ellos frente a Aoshi que no dejaba de mirarla al igual que había hecho en la cena. Seijuro se puso al lado de Shinomori y Saito se ubico en el rincón mas apartado de todos. Sayo quedo sentada en el otro extremo donde Aoshi también podía verla junto al lado de su hermano y Soujiro se sentó al lado de Shogo, Meg ocupaba el sitio junto a la puerta para evitar que alguien salinera huyendo si la caso se ponía fea, eso le había pedido Sano, que ahora estaba al centro de la sala.

-Y ahora estamos aquí reunidos para saber al fin al verdad- dijo el joven con una sonrisa en los labios-. Pido mis disculpas para quienes traje aquí engañados y agradezco a los que se ofrecieron a venir voluntariamente- miro a Sayo y a Kenshin con Kaoru-. Ahora, por fin develaremos el gran misterio de dos años atrás y todo lo que ha generado hasta ahora.

La sala se quedo en silencio y Sano se pesaba de un lado hacia otro con un poco de desesperación, se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar.

- Hace dos años, como algunos de ustedes recordaran, Aoshi y Sayo mantenían una relación, se que para los mas nuevos esto no parece tener importancia pero les aseguro que el punto de conflicto de todo esto. Sayo, no deseo juzgarte por lo que no se, pero si te recrimino por lo que si se.

-Tu también cometiste errores- le espeto Sayo molesta.

-Lo reconozco, y son esos errores los que voy a sumir esta noche-. Sano miro a Aoshi que lo observaba con detenimiento-. Me odiaras con lo que te voy a decir y no tendré el descaro de pedirte queme perdones, pero espero que tomes esta noche como muestra de mi arrepentimiento y del profundo cariño que te tengo, Aoshi- Sano respiro hondo y continuo-.Cundo tu mantenías una relación con Sayo, yo y ella éramos muy amigos, pero para mi desgracia mis sentimientos se confundieron y sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella, te aseguro que fue una de las cosas mas dolorosas que me han ocurrido en la vida, tenia a la mujer que quería a mi lado pero era la persona que mi mejor amigo amaba, pero cuando Sayo me dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo deje de pensar y me encontré una relación en la cual sabia no tendría ni la mas mínima oportunidad de ganar. Ese fue mi gran error pero por desgracia cuando decidí poner fin ya era demasiado tarde.

Aoshi lo miraba incrédulo al igual que otros cuantos.

-¿Salías con mi novia a mis espaldas?- le pregunto con indignación-. Sabias lo que ella significaba para mi y aun así no me contaste.

-Fui un cobarde y lo reconozco, pero en ese momento no me atreví a ser honesto contigo ni conmigo. Cuando decidí terminar con Sayo, ella se lo tomo muy mal, yo comencé a poner excusas para no verla y empecé a viajar con frecuencia a casa para que así no me buscara, creo que ella entendió a la perfección el mensaje de que no volveríamos, pero había un secreto mas, y es ahí donde entra Saito.

-Yo me entere de Sayo tenia una relación con Sagara por casualidad- confeso Saito-. Los vi un día y me quedo callado, no quería decírtelo para evitarte problemas. Hacia poco tiempo que habías regresado a la casa y no quería que eso fuera un motivo para que te volvieras a marchar, así que decidí hablar con Sayo, la invite a casa y en una discusión se me encapo que yo no era tu padre. Ella me prometió terminar su relación con Sano si yo no te decía nada y además me dijo que guardaría el secreto de que tu y no éramos familia.

-Y todo hubiera ido muy bien si las cosas no se hubieran complicado para Sayo- continuo Sanosuke-. Ella nunca pensó que se viera obligada a terminar contigo, así que su plan de emergencia fue el de chantajear a Saito para pedirle dinero a cambio de guardar silencio y viajar los mas lejos posible, por lo que recordó que ella tenia un hermano al que no conocía y al que pensaba pedirle ayuda como sucedió, ¿verdad, Shogo?

Amakusa asintió y esquivo la mirada recriminatoria de su hermana.

-Sayo llego muy mal a mi casa, me comento que su novio la había dejado, que no quería hacerse responsable de sus obligaciones y que en casa nuestra madre y Megumi no deseaban ni verla, yo me sentí conmovido ante esto ya que mi relación con ellas también había sido muy dura y me decidí a ayudar a mi hermana.

-Bueno, Sayo, como te darás cuenta después de todo lo que hiciste igual me entere de la verdad, y te segur que el que me lo hayas ocultado será algo que nunca te perdonare aunque se que yo también soy el gran culpable de todo esto.

-¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Misao que noto como Aoshi entrecerraba los ojos y parecía estar sacando sus propios cálculos.

-De que cuando Sayo se fue estaba esperando un hijo mío- dijo Sano al fin- Y no me quiso decir por que asumió que yo no haría responsable de nada de lo ocurrido. Ella sabia que no podía hacerle creer a Aoshi de que el bebe seria de el porque entre ella no había pasado nada, así que la única solución que vio fue la de marcharse. Shogo me contó esto y que perdió al niño casi después de llegar a su casa, supongo que debió haber sido un alivio para ti Sayo pero aun así no podías arriesgarte a volver hasta ahora, cuando has hecho todo lo posible por arruinar la vida de mucho de los presentes.

- ¿Me hiciste creer por dos años que me habías dejado por haber cometido errores contigo cuando habías sido tu la culpable de todo?- le pregunto Aoshi a la joven con rabia contenida-. Como pude haber sido tan idiota, tan ciego.

-Yo estaba confundida y cometí errores- le dijo Sayo con angustia-. Lo reconozco, pero te quería.

- Eso no es querer, Sayo. Creo que tu ni siquiera sabes lo que en verdad es eso- Aoshi se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada furia a Sanosuke-. Tu tampoco eres mejor que ella.

-Lo se y me arrepiento, esto me ha atormentado durante dos años y ahora al saber lo que ocurrió en realidad me siento aun peor, pero al ver lo infelices que han sido tu y Misao por culpa de esta manipulada mentirosa, me decidí a ser sincero contigo y con el resto.

-Muy valiente de tu parte, Sanosuke- le espeto Sayo-. Sabes que todos me culparan a mi y por eso haces todo este melodrama.

-La culpa fue mía por caer contigo y haber enredado todo esto, pero me alegro que haya sido así y si yo tengo que pagar para que Aoshi y Misao estén junto, genial. Aoshi se merece a una chica que lo quiera a pesar de todos sus errores y tu nunca serás capas de eso, eres demasiado egoísta.

-En eso me uno a Sanosuke- Meg se puso de pie-. Eres mi hermana pero aun así no te reconozco, me ha dolido mucho todo esto, ni siquiera te imaginas cuanto pero aun así intento perdonarte pero no se si realmente pueda- Meg suspiro-. Soujiro, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Aoshi lo que paso de verdad?

El joven parecía un poco tímido ante la atención que le prestaban pero se controlo.

-Sayo vino a verme el otro día, me contó que tu y ella habían tenido una relación y que en una simple discusión habían terminado y que tu para molestarla habías empezado una relación con Misao. Reconozco que mis sentimientos por ella aun se mantienen igual que antes pero no soy quien para entrometerme en su felicidad, sin embargo al pensar que la engañabas como Sayo aseguraba me sentí furioso y accedí a ayudarla. Solo sabía que tenia que hablar con Misao y pedirle volver, intentar abrirle los ojos. Jamás pensé que tu llegarías a ese lugar y mucho menos que te enfadarías tanto con Misao porque ella te importaba realmente y era Sayo quien había inventado semejante mentira.

-Por lo cual ella te envió la note en nombre de Misao y espero paciente a que tu fueras a ese lugar, rogando porque vieras a Misao junto a Soujiro y te enfadaras hasta el punto de terminar con ella, algo que consiguió con creces, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Sanosuke con decisión.

Aoshi se sentía un verdadero estupido, ahora que lo veía todo más calmado entendía la verdad de todo aquello. Misao nunca había tenido intención de engañarlo y sin embargo el había desconfiado de ella y la había ofendido, dañándola con su reacción.

Sayo había sido la culpable de todo desde un comienzo, desde cuando destruyo sus ilusiones y lo hizo meterse en aquel enfermizo circulo de dudas y temores en el cual había involucrado a Misao transformándola en su chivo expiatorio.

-¿Es verdad eso, Sayo?- este ves Aoshi no perecía molesto sino agotado, como si todo eso pudiera mas que el, como si sus fuerzas hubieran llegado el limite.

-Lo hice por ti- reconoció ella echándose a llorando-. Cometí muchos errores pero pensé que se podrían solucionar. Regrese aquí con la esperanza de encontrarte solo y dispuesto a perdonarme, pero Misao estaba en tu vida y complico todo. La odie en ese momento y la odio profundamente por haberme quitado lo único verdaderamente bueno que tuve en mi vida.

Aoshi sonrió con amargura y la miro con evidente lastima.

-Nadie te ha quintada nada, Sayo, tu misma te encargaste de perderlo porque yo de verdad hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti, pero en este momento solo deseo no verte nunca amas.

Los sollozos de Sayo que lloraba en brazos de Shogo mezclados con la sorpresa y la molestia de los presente se extendía como un gas toxico, Misao se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Debo irme- le dijo a Meg -. Mi madre me esta esperando, ya sabes- se giro a mira a Aoshi y le dedico una sonrisa-. Al fin sabes la verdad, espero que sepas aprovecharlo. Te deseos lo mejor, Aoshi, sinceramente.

Misao salio corriendo de la casa antes de que Shinomori pudiera reaccionar y sujetarla, fue a seguirla pero Seijuro lo sujeto.

-Dale tiempo, muchacho- le dilo con palmada en el hombro-. Deja que se aclare y asimile, algo que también debes hacerlo tu, si aun tienen alguna oportunidad para estar juntos un poco de meditación no los separara, creme.

Sano miro a su amigo algo dudoso, esperando que lo golpeara o le recriminara.

-Gracias por todo, Sanosuke- le dijo al fin Aoshi-. Ha sido muy valiente de tu parte hacer todo esto, gracias por tu esfuerzo.

-De nada, te lo debía y creo que aun sigo en deuda contigo- le dijo el castaño con angustia-. No dejes que ella se aleje de tu vida por una estupidez, no cometas tantos errores como los cometí yo.

Aoshi asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Sobre nosotros…

-El tiempo decidirá- termino Sanosuke-. Siempre sabes donde encontrarme- le dio una palmada en la espalda y dejo que Shinomori se alejara hacia la puerta y saliera. Sintió que se llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, pero Hiko le apoyo la mano en el hombro para darle animo.

-Hiciste o correcto, muchacho. Tarde o temprano el se dará cuenta.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Misao llego a su casa, Yumi la vio entrar tan apenada que sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y la abraso.

-¿Una mala noche, hija?

-La peor de todas- le respondió Misao con un sollozo-. Pero me repondré, no se cuando pero lo haré.

Yumi la acompaño hasta su habitación y se quedo con ella hasta que Misao fingió quedarse dormida, una vez sola apago la luz mientras miraba el techo y recordaba todo lo ocurrido esos días. Desde que ella y Aoshi se habían conocido hasta ese momento, en que se habían despedido en la cena.

Era una cobarde al no luchar por el, pero no quería presionarlo mas. Tantas cosas habían cambiado ye en su vida que quizás ella resultara ser mas en estorbo que una ayuda y lo único que de verdad le importaba era verlo feliz, se lo merecía después de tanto sufrimiento.

El ruido del exterior se fue apagando y poco apoco Misao fue cayendo en un sopor intranquilo, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y su madre la llamo con suavidad, Misao abrió lo ojos y se sentó en la cama.

-Alguien desea verte, dice que es urgente y que no se ira de aquí hasta que lo recibas- le dijo Yumi.

Misao sintió como si corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho ante la anticipación de aquella presencia, cuando Aoshi entro en el cuarto aun a oscuras y se sentó a su lado Misao sintió deseos de llorar y abrasarlo con desesperación, confesarle todo lo que sentía y que no quería perderlo, pero se contuvo.

-No puedo vivir sin ti, Misao- le dijo el con resignación mientras ella lo miraba con atención-. Y se que no seria fácil el que estés conmigo otra ves. Debes comprender que mi vida no es fácil y se que no esta bien ni es justo que te pida que estés a mi lado. Tú eres alegre, calida, la luz… Y yo… soy una eterna oscuridad. Porque mi corazón ha sido dañado en innumerables ocasiones.

Miso fue a hablar pero el la acallo con un dedo en sus labios.

-Una ves me dijiste que lograrías que yo te amara de la misma forma que tu me amabas a mi, pues bien, creo que lo has conseguido desde el primer momento en que te vi solo que hasta hoy he sido capas de darme cuente. Durante estos dos últimos años el pasado me ha dominado convirtiéndome en alguien que no era y cuando te conocí y me enamore de ti ese pasado aun seguía vivo en mi, sumergido en la oscuridad y asegurándome de que esto no funcionaria porque los para siempre no eran reales, que tu no podías ser tan perfecta como yo creía que eras y que con el tiempo todo se haría añicos, soy un cobarde…

-Aoshi, claro que no eras un cobarde- le dijo ella con desesperación- Tu viada ha sido tan difícil que es lógico que te sientas así de fatigado.

-Pero aun así lo he sido- le dijo el-. Cuando te vi con Soujiro no estaba molesto contigo, sino conmigo y me repetía una y otra ves que no tenía derecho a sumergirte en la pesadilla que es mi vida y aun lo creo pero el caso es que no puedo estar sin ti. Si te alejabas de mi vida estaba seguro de que seria lo mejor para ti, pero yo me volvería loco.

-No puedes alejarme de tu vida, Aoshi Shinomori- le dijo Misao con obstinación-. ¿Donde podría ir que no te llevara aquí, en mi corazón?

-No te merezco. Mi vida en si es un infierno… no soy capas de expresar abiertamente lo que siento. Mi alma es una cárcel.

-Si ese es el caso, yo te liberare- ella se acerco a el para rodearle el cuello con los brazos-. ¿Me has oído? Te liberare.

-¿Estas segura de poder soportar a un hombre como yo?

-Toda la vida- le dijo Misao con una gran sonrisa-.

Aoshi la abraso con fuerza y sonrió.

-Pero te amare, Misao, eso te lo puedo prometer. Te amare eternamente. Nunca habrá nadie mas.

Misao se aparto un poco de su lado y le sujeto el rostro con las manos, mirando sus ojos antes de que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios.

-Al fin puedo ver tu alma, Aoshi Shinomori. Ya te he encontrado.

El la estrechó entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente. Aquí era el comienzo del camino que lo sacaría de la oscuridad y dé las sombras.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, y llegamos a lo que seria el ultimo chap de la historia como chap en si, ya que la próxima semana subiré el epilogo en el que aclarare como se desarrollaron las cosas después. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Alexandra Shinomori**: Y ya llegamos casi al final, ya la próxima semana el epilogo y sabremos como termino este lío. Espero te haya gustado el chap, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Gabyhyatt**: Como ves al final las cosas no le salieron tan bien, aunque Sano también tuvo que perder mucho. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana en el epilogo, ciao.

**Alis-chan6**: Y como ves ya llegamos al penúltimo chap y solo falta el epilogo, de verdad espero te haya aguatado el chap. Sobre una nueva historia no te preocupes, la verdad es que siempre que termino una historia dejo otro en su reemplazo por decirlo de esa manera, así que si Dios así lo permite la próxima semana estaré publicando una historia nueva. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Bizcochia U-u**: Como ves las cosa ya llegan al final y la próxima semana ya concluye todo. Y al parecer Misao y Aoshi al fin podrán ser felices. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana en ele epilogo, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves ya todo esta terminado, ya la próxima semana el epilogo y finalizo esta historia. Espero te haya gustado el chap, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves ya estoy terminando todo esto y al parecer tendrán el final feliz que tanto deseabas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogo**.

Han trascurrido siete largos meses desde aquella noche, siete meses en los cuales hemos tenido que aprender a rehacer nuestras vidas, a empezar nuevamente.

Como en cada nuevo comienzo fue necesario aprender a entender y a perdonar, me hubiera encantado poder decir que con Sanosuke las cosas después de esa noche siguieron siendo lo que siempre fueron entre ambos, sin embargo los dos sabíamos que eso era imposible. Durante dos meses no nos hablamos, buscando en nosotros mismo la manera de sanarnos, luego de ese tiempo de meditación decidimos retomar nuestra amistad esperando que esta vez el lazo si sea indestructible.

A su vez, el y Megumi siguen juntos, como lo han logrado realmente no sabría explicarlo; discuten cada día por las cosas mas insignificantes, sin embargo nadie podría poner jamás en duda que se aman, a su manera muy especial por supuesto.

Sayo, que nos causo tantos dolores de cabeza a todos decidió marchase de la ciudad, esta vez nadie puso objeción a su viaje y aunque Megumi sufrió muchísimo sabia que era lo correcto, el odio que Sayo había sembrado solo cosecharía mayores rencores y quizás ella también necesitaba un tiempo para recapacitar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Es casi irónico luego de todo lo que paso, pero deseo que esta ves tenga mas suerte, que su vida mejore y que de verdad pueda ser feliz. Por supuesto, Shogo se marcho con ella para cuidarla, aun mantiene contacto con Megumi.

Con Saito mi relación jamás será la de un padre y un hijo, nunca logre verlo así y seria absurdo que ahora quisiéramos retomarla, sin embargo algunas personas a mi lado me hicieron darme cuenta de que a pesar de todo el cuido de mi, a su manera fría y distante pero lo hizo. Lo visito algunas veces y aunque no tenemos charlas precisamente amenas por lo menos el se da por satisfecho con saber que estoy bien.

Seijuro si ha hecho muchos avances, decidió por fin formalizar su relación con Okon y si todo marchar según los planas de ambos en tres meses mas se casaran. Debo recocer que la decisión le costo un poco y si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Megumi y Sanosuke quizás nunca se hubiera atrevido a dar aquel paso. Por otro lado nuestra relación ha mejorado bastante. A pesar de llevar muchos años conociéndonos el hecho de que tengamos un laso que nos une mas allá de lo que nosotros creíamos resulto ser un obstáculo difícil de superar; aceptar tener un padre cuando sentía que ya no lo necesitaba era algo frustrante, sin embargo es la misma vida la que se encarga de mostrarte cuan equivocado estas. En los meses que siguieron el fue mi mayor apoyo junto a Misao y antes de que me diera cuenta el dolor y el rencor habían desapreciado.

Soujiro Seta también aprendían la lección de lo ocurrido, cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud del daño que había causado se sintió muy mal por ello y se disculpo con todos los involucrados, aunque a algunos mas que a otros nos costo aceptar su arrepentimiento. El y Misao siguen siendo amigos a pesar de que a mi no me agrade mucho la idea, pero las cosas no siempre se dan como nosotros las deseamos sino que tenemos que aprender a aceptarlas como vengan.

Tal ves una de las cosas mas especiales que ocurrieron es la que se celebra hoy, el matrimonio de Kenshin y Kaoru, un ejemplo de perseverancia y dedicación para todos nosotros. Les ha costado tanto para poder llegar a este momento que todos nosotros estamos tan deseosos como ellos de que sean una pareja muy feliz. Estoy seguro deque será así.

Y por ultimo Misao…

Supongo que es difícil hablar de ella sin asociarla conmigo y me alegro de que sea así. Después de aquella noche se ha convertido en la fuerza que me faltaba para continuar y en la luz que alumbra mi oscuro camino. Durante estos siete meses muchas veces las cosas no han sido fáciles para nosotros, sin embargo lo que nos une en mucho mas fuerte que lo que nos separa, yo no me separare de su lado por que no puedo apártala del mío, eso es lo que nos ha fortalecido.

Su madre ha estabilizado su vida aquí, las cosas le han marchado bien y Misao ha vuelto a ser feliz, con aquellas pequeñas heridas que aun marcan su vida pero sin sufrir ya mucho por ellas.

Las heridas que recibimos en la vida son las que marcan nuestro futuro ya que a partir de ellas surgirá gustar capacidad de sanarnos. Toda herida puede curar, sin embargo siempre quedaran las cicatrices, algunas mas profundas que otras pero el paso del tiempo lo cura todo, y a medida que pasen los días, los meses, lo años…veras que cada ves duele menos y llegara un momento en que aquel dolor que un día fue insoportable ya no será mas que un recuerdo borroso de lo que vivimos.

En innumerables ocasiones he deseado olvidar muchas cosas, pero se que las cicatrices que aun tengo me acompañaran por el resto de mi vida y a pesar de todo me alegra mucho de que sea así, pera no dejar de apreciar nunca lo que tengo a mi lado.

Un corazón herido no pude llegar a sanar si no quedan cicatrices, después de mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo fui capaz de entenderlo.

El estar enamorado no es algo a lo que se pueda optar y determinar como hacemos con los problemas diarios porque el amor el un torbellino constante, que nos arrastra sin darnos tregua y antes de que seamos capaces de darnos cuenta ya hemos sido victimas de el.

El amor es una ilusión, quizás eso sea cierto. No tiene forma ni manera de comprenderse, no existe una formula para descifrarlo ni una manera de atraparlo; el amor es una ilusión libre y caprichosa, que sale y entra en nuestras vidas hasta que encuentra a la persona adecuada y la pone ante nuestros ojos.

El amor es una ilusión y no pienso rebatirlo, sin embargo prefiero este mundo lleno de ilusos que creen en el antes que de racionales que no lo entiendan y, si estar enamorado me hace uno de ellos, me siento satisfecho de serlo.

Fin.

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Y llegamos el final de esta historia, ya chicas, de verdad espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi escribirla, aunque confieso que a veces no me gustaba tanto porque sufría mucho pero creo que no ha quedado tan mal después de todo.

Pero todo el esfuerzo no tendría sentido si no fuera por ustedes que leen, así que les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de estos meses, siempre he considerado que esa es una deuda que no podría pagarles jamás.

También por supuesto agradezco a todas las que me han dejado su opinión, ya sea en cada capitulo o cuando se les presentaba la oportunidad, de verdad que eso anima muchísimo a continuar sobre todo cuando a veces la inspiración esta algo floja y los ánimos no muy alegres, así que:

**gabyhyatt****Alexandra Shinomori****Miara Makisan****Medea of Scripio****Misao-21**

**RinKo InuKai****pali-chan****YoseChAn****LiHo SaKuRaGuI****Amai Kaoru****bizcochia U-u**** y ****ali-chan6 ****a todas ustedes mil gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron.**

Y por supuesto **KaRiTo-Chan**: Querida amiga, hermana, confidente… espero te haya gustado esta historia que te he dedicado, te agradezco mucho por haber logrado que a pesar de todo tuvieran un final feliz. Un beso enorme y ya sabes, lo que nos une es mucho mas fuerte que lo que nos separa.

Y ya concluyo con esto, detesto despedirme así que solo les digo hasta la próxima, un beso y un abraso a la distancia, su fiel servidora.

**VALE BLACK**.


End file.
